T'aurais dû planter ta tente ailleurs, poufiasse !
by c0rnii
Summary: Un camp de vacances... Oui mais pas n'importe lequel : 3 animateurs à se taper le cul par terre, une Bella avec du caractère et des Garces en puissance... Alors, prêtes pour 10 jours de folie ?  Rated M, lemon avec couples habituels.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Hello :P

Bon, je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas déguisée en mère Noël cette année mais je vous ai apporté mon petit cadeau surprise. J'en avais déja parlé dans "Bella Luna" mais voila, ça c'est concrétisé !

Donc, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre tout nouveau, tout beau... en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Ps: mon cadeau à moi serait que vous petiez ma boite mail à grand coup de reviews :DD

Bisous les ptits Lou et de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'années.

**

* * *

Chapitre 1**

**P.O.V Alice**

Pitié !  
Faites taire ces garces ! Les chuchotements allaient bon train, et**,** pour être franche, je n'écoutais même pas ! Enfin, si, quand même, d'une oreille discrète et trainante. Attendez, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie**,** moi ! Si je peux avoir un quelconque potin à me mettre sous la dent, je ne suis pas contre ! Ainsi, je captais un semblant de conversation :  
«- Oh mon Dieu, les filles, mon cœur va me lâcher !  
- Putain ! Mais qu'il est sex' ! Tant de lemonattitude dans un seul être, ça devrait pas être permis !  
- Euh… Jess', je crois que ça n'existe pas le mot « lemonattitude ».  
Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher ! Cela avait été plus fort que moi ! Une si belle occasion de lui en mettre plein les dents. Verbalement parlant bien sûr. Mais j'étais curieuse, ainsi je m'adressais à Tanya, une grande blonde qui pourrait être assez jolie en fait, si elle ne s'habillait pas comme une… catin.  
- Tya, de qui elle parle ?  
- Bah, d'Edward Cullen !  
Cela sonnait comme une évidence dans mes oreilles. Et elle me regardait d'un genre « de qui d'autre veux-tu que l'on parle ? »  
Je soupirais. C'était toujours la même chose ! Pourquoi Lui, elles ne pouvaient pas le lâcher, sérieusement ? J'étais déjà à demi énervée mais quand j'avais entendu Lauren parler, j'avais failli lui sauter dessus :  
- Hum, oui, c'est vrai qu'il est beau ! Mais il semble si… inaccessible ! Quand on y réfléchit bien, il vaut mieux se rabattre sur Emmett ou même Jasper. Oui, moi ce serait plutôt Jasper. Enfin, histoire d'un coup ou deux, tu vois.  
A la fin de son discours, elle inspecta scrupuleusement ses ongles manucurés.  
Putain ! Je vais lui faire bouffer ses ongles et ses cheveux de Poufiasse ! Merde, comment ose t-elle parler de se «rabattre » sur Jazz ?  
MON fantasme masculin, hein ? Et puis « histoire d'un coup ou deux » ?  
Putain, elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe !  
Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais j'espère que ça va lui rabattre son caquet à cette garce et son groupe de « groupies » de mes deux !

Je fulminais ! D'un pas ultra décidé, je traversais le perron du lycée pour me retrouver près des marches où les mecs (à savoir les 3 canons du lycée : Emmett, Edward, et JASPER) se trouvaient. Ils étaient nonchalamment adossés au mur et discutaient tranquillement. Je me mis face à eux mais surtout de façon à ce que les garces puissent voir chacun de mes gestes.  
- Edward ! Salut ! Ca faisait longtemps, tiens !  
Il me regarda, amusé.  
- Oui ! Enfin, si tu juges que ce matin, c'est-à-dire il y a à peine deux heures, ça fait longtemps !  
Emmett prit la parole :  
- Allez Lily, dis à tonton Emmett qui c'est qui t'embête ? Moi je vais le voir et je lui règle son compte.  
Pour le coup, je leur racontais l'histoire en long, en large et en travers… Jasper, qui était un peu en retrait, me regardait amusé. Edward s'esclaffa en rejetant la tête en arrière tandis qu'Emmett se tenait les côtes.  
- Oh merde, les mecs, c'est trop drôle ! Même quand on ne fait strictement rien, les filles bavent sur nous !  
- J'appellerais pas ça des filles, Em'. Lui dit Jasper.  
Décidément, je vouais carrément un culte à Jazz ! Au moins, je n'avais aucun souci à me faire quand à ce qu'il pensait d'elles. C'était clair ! Bon, maintenant, le clou du spectacle, il fallait que je mène mon plan à bien, et, pour cela, j'allais devoir mettre mon amour pour lui de côté, sinon, j'allais surement m'évanouir !  
- Bon, Ed', va falloir que j'y aille mais, s'il te plait, pour marquer le coup, on se fait la bise ?  
- Rolala Alice ! Depuis quand tu me demandes pour une bise ?  
- Ben… Si je t'en fais une, je dois en faire aux deux autres…  
- Mais où est le problème ? Me demanda Jasper.  
- Hum.. Nul part, aucun problème…  
Au contraire…  
Je fis la bise à Emmett, qui me souhaita bonne chance avec un clin d'œil, puis ce fut au tour de Jasper. Mon cœur battit plus vite quand je m'approchais et j'eus la nette impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine quand je sentis sa joue. Elle était légèrement piquante à cause de sa barbe naissante.  
OH. PUTAIN. TROP. SEXY !  
Respirant un grand coup, je remis à plus tard le moment où je me repasserais l'action en boucle.  
Il me chuchota un « Ce fut un plaisir » pendant que je m'éloignais. Je fis rapidement la bise à Edward tout en regardant le club des Garces dans les yeux.  
- A plus, Cousin !  
- Tchao Cousine, à dans une heure en littérature !  
Et hop, un clin d'œil. Je me retournais une dernière fois et adressais un petit signe de la main aux mecs. Je me dirigeais vers ma salle. Les pouffiasses sur mes talons n'arrêtaient pas de chuchoter :  
« Oh mon Dieu, mais d'où elle le connaît ? »  
« T'as vu ? Ils avaient l'air ultra proche ! Ils sont ensemble, tu crois ? »  
« Mais réfléchis Mongole ! S'ils étaient ensemble, ils se seraient embrassés ! »  
Je haïssais le lundi matin ! Je regardais l'heure…  
8H05.  
Encore une heure et je retrouverais Angéla et Rose. Nous pourrions enfin parler de ce pour quoi je vis chaque minute. De cet événement que j'attendais encore plus que le jour de mon anniversaire, où le jour d'une virée shopping (c'est pour dire !):  
LE CAMP.  
Je commençais à me voir, sous une tente, Jazz qui m'entourait de ses bras forts, Rose dans ceux d'Emmett, et Bella, mon amie d'enfance, ma confidente, les yeux dans les yeux avec mon cousin, Ed.  
A la place, je repris contact avec la réalité et m'assis à ma table seule, pour me repasser indéfiniment le moment où SA joue était entrée en contact avec la mienne…  
Finalement, après mure réflexion… ce matin n'avait pas si mal commencé !

**POV Bella**

Alice resterait toujours Alice. C'est à dire, une pile électrique mais qui aurait de la batterie indéfiniment…  
Voilà maintenant un long mois qu'elle me tannait pour que je vienne avec elle à une sorte de « camp de vacances ». D'habitude, on était toujours fourrées ensemble. Jamais l'une sans l'autre. Alors savoir qu'elle voulait passer toute une semaine avec d'autres gens ne… m'enchantait pas trop.  
NON ! Je ne suis pas un ermite ! Juste une personne ultra timide. C'est comme ça. J'aime pas les gens et les gens ne m'aiment pas.  
Alors passer une semaine, que dis-je ?, 10 jours entiers ça frôlait l'irréalisable pour moi !  
Mais, au cours d'un week-end, elle m'avait battu à un jeu stupide : le combat de sumo… oui mais dans l'eau. (c0rnii : On y joue souvent avec Lolita et… Je perds tout le temps T_T ) Autant dire que ce n'était pas mon élément. Elle m'avait coulé trois fois de suite ce qui entraina ma perte. Comme gage, je devais venir au camp avec elle. Autant vous passer la crise d'angoisse et les sueurs froides que j'ai eu après sa déclaration. En échange, elle m'a promis de rester quasi 24H/24 avec moi, ne pas me lâcher d'une…Ranger et surtout m'acheter tout le nécessaire pour ces 10 jours.  
La dernière proposition m'enchantait ! Je n'aurais au moins pas à faire ma valise et surtout le shopping avec Lili. Parce qu'autant vous dire que j'en avais déjà fait des virées et j'avais terminé, à chaque fois, avec des ampoules aux pieds.  
Nous étions donc vendredi soir. Tard. Très tard pour tout dire. Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit mais rien n'y faisait, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et cette pluie !  
Pluie à la con ! Il pourrait y avoir un déluge histoire que je ne puisse pas sortir de ma maison demain… Mais non, au lieu de ça, il pleuviote. RAH, ça m'énerve !  
Oui, j'aime ronchonner, et alors ?  
J'étais anxieuse.  
C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! T'es tendue jusqu'au bout de tes orteils !  
Normal ! Demain je devais me lever à 9H (soit dans 4 heures précisément) pour terminer de plier mes affaires, prendre un déjeuner rapide, me rendre chez Alice, histoire de ne pas mourir d'angoisse avant qu'on aille à l'ACF (Association des Campeurs de Forks) pour prendre le bus qui nous emmènerait vers le lieu de nos vacances… Mon insomnie était donc compréhensible. Ce qui l'était moins, c'étaient mes sentiments. La peur, ok, la peur du regard des autres et de leur jugement hâtif, ok, mais il y avait une chose que je ne saisissais pas. Un mélange d'adrénaline et… d'excitation ? me maintenait éveillée.  
Ce n'est que lorsque la pluie cessa que je sombrais dans un profond sommeil sans cauchemar.

**POV **Lauren

- Déo : OK  
- Rasoir –INDISPENSABLE- : OK  
- Portable : Il est dit « interdit » mais carrément impossible que je passe dix jours sans ! OK  
- Chargeur : Obligatoire si je prends le portable, OK  
- Strings : J'en ai pris 20 soit euh… oui deux par jour, on sait jamais des fois que je vois Edward trop souvent… OK  
- Chaussures de marche : Elles sont horribles mais y'a écrit « on ne peut pas faire sans » alors je suppose que je devrais les prendre. J'ai pris des petits talons aussi on sait jamais 9cm ça peut toujours servir ! OK  
- Survêtements : Mini shorts, petits tops… OK + soutien-gorges push up.  
- Chaussettes de marche : Beurk ! J'imagine déjà l'odeur enfin… OK  
- Brosse à dents : J'en ai pris deux parce que se laver les dents plus de cinq fois avec la même c'est dégueu. OK  
- Simba : oui, j'ai honte, j'ai encore ma peluche du Roi Lion mais… je peux pas m'en séparer et passer 10jours sans c'est totalement impossible. J'ai juste qu'à la cacher soigneusement, voilà !  
- Maillot de bain : J'en ai pris 5, on sait jamais….  
- Maquillage : J'AI ! Fond de teint, mascara, eye liner, crayon, blush, rouge à lèvres, gloss (pour lèvres pulpeuses miam !)

Je pense que j'ai tout. Un dernier regard au miroir : Je porte un jean qui met mes fesses bien en valeur, une petite chemise légère qui m'arrive au nombril, mes cheveux sont bouclés genre sauvage. Bref, parfaite comme d'hab. Je saisis mes valises et je descends. L'excitation me gagne. Je vais peut-être passer plus de trois heures que dure le voyage en bus à côté d'Edward ! Ces 10 jours vont être les plus beaux de ma vie !

**POV Bella**

« - MERDE ! Alice ! J'ai oublié ma brosse à dents ! »  
Ca y est, je respire mal. Putain, je vais faire une crise d'asthme si ça continue !  
« - Bella ! Bella ! Calme-toi, c'est pas grave. On verra si quelqu'un en a deux sinon je te prêterai la mienne. On l'a fait plein de fois, tu te souviens ? Au collège ?  
- Oui » Ma voix était basse, tremblante.  
- Cool ma chérie, calme-toi. C'est rien. Allez, on est arrivées. Je vais chercher les affaires dans le coffre, toi, pendant ce temps tu R.E.S.P.I.R.E.S »  
Alice. Mon mantra. Je soufflais un bon coup. Ca y était !  
L'excitation prit le pas sur l'appréhension.  
Va sérieusement qu'on pense à aller dans un truc zen ou quoi ! Sinon à 40ans, c'est l'arrêt cardiaque ou l'hypertension.  
Allez GO GO GO !

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espere que ça vous a plu !

Je me suis régalée à l'écrire.

Mes nouvelle résolutions seront de vous régaler toujours plus ;)

Faites moi part de vos commentaires !

On se retrouve dans pas longtemps pour un nouveau chapitre de Bella Luna.

Bisous bisous !

Lili c0rnii


	2. Chapter 2

WAAAZAAAA !

Et bonsoir ;)

Voila le nouveau chapitre de T'aurais dû planter ta tente ailleurs, Poufiasse.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

On s'retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre II :

**Le Départ.**

**POV Alice**

Ne surtout pas se tendre.

Mon Dieu, dîtes-moi que je rêve, par pitié !

Elles ne peuvent pas être là, toutes réunies au grand complet.

Je gémis. Oh bordel ! Et… Oh oh, Bella, où tu vas là ? Oh, non, mon dieu, ne me dîtes pas qu'elle va aller leur dire bonjour ?

J'avais envie de crier '' Bellaaaaaaa noooooon '' comme au ralentit dans les films, avec la voix déformée et tout et tout. Malheureusement, c'était la réalité et Bells allait droit sur les Garces pour leur dire bonjour.

Putain ! Pour une fois qu'elle se rendait sociable, ça allait lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Mais, contrairement à ce que je pensais, la réaction de Bella m'a plutôt surprise…

**POV Bella**

Bon, allez, c'est parti.

Un joli sourire, une démarche assurée, la tête haute et on prend son courage à deux mains. Comme dit Alice : « Ne pas montrer à l'ennemi ses faiblesses, c'est renforcer son aura de puissance. » (LadyL: Oulalala je rajoute dans mes citations préférés sur Face de bouc ^^)(c0rnii : Tu m'honores cocotte ^^)

Oui. En ce moment, je pense qu'elle est dans un trip ''Vive l'Armée''. A moins que ce soit le film Expendables qu'on est allées voir au ciné qui lui a mis cette idée en tête… Avec tout ça, je suis presque déjà devant Elles.

Définition de « Elles » : Trois filles, plus siliconées tu meurs, avec au moins trois bons centimètres de fond de teint et autres cosmétiques inconnus de ma personne. Mini jupe ras la fouffe, enfin les bimbos qui se tapent ce qu'elles veulent quand elles veulent quoi… Je m'avance et me plante devant une grande blonde (fausse bien entendue), lui tends la main et me présente:

« Salut. Bella Swan. 17 ans. Copine d'Alice. Enchantée. »

Oui, fallait pas trop me demander non plus. Je veux bien prendre des initiatives mais, de là à faire des phrases sujet-verbe-complément, faut pas pousser… Mais j'étais assez fière de moi, pas de rougissement, une voix claire, enfin, le mieux que je pouvais faire.

Cependant la fille blonde me regarde de haut en bas, façon « Euhh… c'est qui elle ? », fait claquer son chewing-gum et s'exclame :

« Copine d'Alice ? J'tais pourtant jamais vue… Faut croire que finalement elle est pas toute seule. Wouha ! Ca me fait presque un choc. »

Ces poufiasses rigolent. J'ai comme une furieuse envie de lui faire ravaler ses dents. Je me choque moi-même. J'ai vraiment des envies violentes. .(LadyL: T'en que c'est pas des envies comme celles que l'on a avec Cornii c'est bon ^^)(c0rnii : :O des envies avec des M. en blouses blanches qui viennent nous donner des jolies pilules ? Des Docteur comme M. Hale, M. Mac Carthy ou M. Cullen ? :PP) Et vous savez quoi ? Ca me démange mais à un point !

La Blonde reprend la parole :

« Alors ben, salut, moi c'est Tanya. Et voici Lauren et Jessica. On vient du même lycée que ta super ''copine'' Alice. Et franchement, si tu veux pas avoir de problèmes, je te conseille de pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. »

Oula ! En voilà une qui pète plus haut que son cul ! Je vais lui remettre gentiment les idées en place moi !

« Hum, bah, écoute, toi et moi, je sens qu'on va pas être copine, okay ? Alors on va tout simplement s'éviter parce que si je t'entends encore parler d'Alice de cette manière, crois-moi, tu te souviendras de la fille insignifiante qui t'as collée la beigne de ta vie. Toi et ta clique de fausses blondes siliconnées, vous m' faites pas peur et c'est plutôt moi qui vais te demander de fermer ta grande bouche refaite par le chirurgien de maman et de t'écraser un minimum. Parce que, là, tu vois, si t'avais voulu me fermer le caquet, je pense que c'est mort. Sinon euh… à plus ! » (LadyL: J'aurai rajouter un poufiasse moi :p) (c0rnii : Tu crois pas que Bella c'est Terminator nan plus si ? ^^)

Je tourne les talons. Ok, je pense avoir un peu abusé mais elles me cherchaient ! Et puis, de toute façon, c'est tout ou rien ! Soit j'arrive pas à mettre un mot après l'autre, soit je te sors un de ces monologues ! Je suis assez fière. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende l'autre pouffe me dire un truc du genre:

« T'as intérêt à pas te trouver sur notre chemin parce que je te jure que tu vas le regretter salope ! »

Elle vient de dire quoi là ? Salope ? SALOPE ? D'un coup, je sens deux bras m'encercler. Et une voix douce... Alice !

« Inspire, expire Bella. Inspire, expire. » (LadyL: YOGA ! vite vite vite les 100 Monkeys ou Keen'V!)(c0rnii : Les 100 Monkeys *_*)

Elle me le répète comme une sorte de mantra. Moi j'ai qu'une envie, me retourner et lui foutre un pain qui l'assomme jusqu'à au moins 2012, histoire qu'après elle crève. Mais je prends sur moi, je sais que j'aurais tout le temps de lui faire regretter ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

Soudain, j'ai une idée lumineuse ! Je donne mon sac à Alice et cours vers la première épicerie que je croise. Pas bien compliqué quand on y pense : C'est à l'autre bout de la rue. Je sors un « je reviens de suite » à Alice qui, perdue par le revirement de mes émotions, me regarde perplexe mais me lâche. Je cours presque. J'entre. Je croise une superbe femme aux cheveux couleurs caramel. Elle me regarde, surprise par mon entrée fracassante. Elle a un visage en cœur et des yeux gris perçants. Elle me fait un petit sourire et continue ses achats. Moi, je me rends niveau homme : je me saisis de deux flacons de mousse à raser. Ensuite, destination alimentation : des œufs et de la farine. Enfin des cordes, de la teinture en shampoing, de la colle, et, comble de tout, des petits animaux gélatineux dégeux qu'on offre aux enfants. Le genre de truc qui, une fois dans les cheveux, on a du mal à s'en défaire. Magnifique !

Je fais la queue pour payer le tout et je me retrouve juste avant la dame avec le visage en cœur. Elle est vraiment belle pour une femme de la cinquantaine. Une fois mon tout payé, je reviens les bras chargés vers mon Alice. Elle me regarde bizarrement mais je lui fais un clin d'œil. Je lui expliquerais plus tard, dans le bus. En attendant, y'a beaucoup plus de monde que quand je suis partie… Je commence à paniquer. Mais Alice me traîne et fait les présentations :

« Bella, voici Angela et Ben. Ils sont ensemble depuis deux ans et sont adorables. Ensuite, la blonde que tu vois là-bas, c'est Rosalie, je t'en avais déjà parlé. Je lui ai montré quelques photos de toi et je pense qu'elle t'aime déjà. Je les connais tous les trois du Collège. Ca remonte à longtemps maintenant et c'est assez amusant de les revoir… »

Alice et ses monologues… Elle me tira un peu plus loin.

« Comme tu as eu la chance de les rencontrer, je te présente Lauren, Jessica et Tanya. N'oublions pas Maria qui n'est pas encore arrivée. Elle, je la déteste à un point que tu peux même pas imaginer. Elle est sortit avec Jazz il y a un an et elle lui a brisé le…

- Qui est Jazz ?

- Oh... »

Bizarrement, Alice se mit à rougir. Oh oh ! Y'avait du croustillant là-dessous!

« - Très bien ! Tu veux rien me dire ? Oh, mais je découvrirais ! Sache que je saurais m'en souvenir !

- Ouais ouais. Même pas peur !

- C'est ce qu'on dit ! »

Nous nous tirâmes mutuellement la langue de façon ultra puérile. Nous sommes des enfants mais nous assumons ! Elle reprit :

« Le beau mec baraqué qui te fait un sourire à la Freedent là-bas, c'est Jacob, le gars à côté de lui qui tient sa nana par la taille, ce sont Seth et Kim ? La fille un peu isolée à droite c'est Leah. Elle a le béguin pour Jacob depuis presque un an. Mais j'en sais pas plus, je les connais pas vraiment, ils vivent à la réserve des Quileute. De même pour Emilie et Sam. Eux, ils sont un peu plus vieux et sont en couples depuis que je les connais, c'est à dire trois ans.

Waouh » ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer.

Ouais, tu l'as dit…Ah et y'a Mike aussi.. C'est, tu sais, mon ex. Oui, erreur, mais ça arrive à tout le monde, non ? Mais il est adorable, vraiment ! Un vrai gentleman et puis drôle. Je m'en veux un peu que ça se soit fini à l'arrach' entre lui et moi mais bon… Voilà pour les jeunes avec qui on va passer 10 jours. Ca va être cool, non ?

Moui… Si on fait abstraction des quatre piches (c0rnii : Venant du Sud de la France je me dois de vous donner une petite précision. Piche chez nous c'est le style typique des femmes grosses lunettes Dior, sac Longchamp, talons, jupe ras la minette, bulle de chewing gum, etc… SI j'ai froissé du monde parce que qqu'un se reconnaît, j'en suis désolée ^^) là-bas.

T'inquiète pas va ! Elles parlent plus qu'elles n'agissent !

Oui, ben, ca va pas être mon cas ! Parole de Bella. Et tout ce que j'ai acheté, ça fera l'affaire de Missions Commando Spéciales « Vengeances contre les Pichasses qui m'ont traitées de salope. »

Elles ont QUOI ?

Ok ok, Alice t'étrangle pas, je gère. On va se les faire à la déloyale. Ce sera plus drôle. Et je te jure qu'elles vont vivre un enfer si elles me cherchent encore des noises.

Waouh ! Où est passée la Bella fragile et timide ? (LadyL: C'est exactement ce que je me demandai… ^^)

Aux chiottes, puis tiré la chasse !

ON VA S'ECLATER ! » (LadyL: Je crois que je vais adorer ^^ :pp)

Sur ce cri de joie, nous attrapâmes nos affaires dans la voiture et nous rapprochâmes du bus. En y réfléchissant, il est très facile de faire plaisir à Alice. Un petit coup de déterminisme et, hop ! La voilà qui saute partout. Pour ma part, j'avais juste ces filles qui me sortaient par le nez. Mais rien n'avait changé, confiance en moi ? 0% mais, oui, Alice et ses « Ne le montre pas à l'ennemi » me poussent à le cacher. Mais je note quand même un truc bizarre : La femme de l'épicerie est encore là et fait un grand sourire à Alice. D'un coup d'épaule, je lui demande qui c'est. Tout d'abord surprise, elle me traine par la main. Arrivées à la hauteur de la dame, je vois qu'elle est accompagnée d'un homme. La cinquantaine lui aussi, extrêmement beau, les cheveux or et les yeux verts. Alice se lance dans les bras de la dame. Celle-ci rigole.

« - Et bien Alice. Je te fais tant d'effet que j'ai droit à un deuxième câlin en même pas deux heures ?

Oh mais, Esmée, il faut que je te présente Bella ! »

Elle me montre du doigt et je rougis. (LadyL: On montre pas du doigt c'est mal poli rohhhhhhhhhh)(c0rnii : LadyL, tu crois sérieusement qu'Alice à connaissance de ça ? :pp)

Je me sens super mal à l'aise.

« - Bella, voici ma tante Esmée, Esmée, voici Bella ma meilleure amie.

- Ainsi tu es donc la Bella d'Alice. Celle dont elle me rabâche les oreilles pendant plus de trois heures après chaque week-end ? Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance !

Euh… Merci Madame, moi aussi. On… On s'est déjà croisée je ne sais pas si vous m'avez remarqué… Je.. à l'épicerie. Enchantée moi aussi Madame.

Oh oui oui ! Je me suis dit : Qui est donc cette jolie jeune fille qui arrive toute essoufflée dans un magasin ? Enfin ! Mais je t'en supplie, fais comme tout le monde et appelle-moi Esmée. Et voici mon mari, Carlisle. Il sera l'infirmier, des fois qu'il y ait des petits bobos…

Enchanté. »

Je lui tendis ma main. Nous parlâmes encore un petit moment. Je me sentais beaucoup plus détendue. Il faut dire qu'Esmée était d'agréable compagnie. Mais Alice, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis au moins trois minutes (ce qui est très long pour elle), reprit le fil de la conversation :

« - Et Ed' il fait quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a pas encore fini son sac ! Je lui ai quasiment fait la moitié !

Mais non, Alice, rassure-toi il, s'est débrouillé comme le grand garçon qu'il est ! Mais là il est déjà là-bas. Il faut qu'il aide Em' et Jazz à prendre le matériel et toutes les malles d'activités et tout ça.

Ah ! Ben moi j'en connais qui vont râler.

Et qui donc Alice ?

Ben les pouffes : Tanya et sa clique !

Ton langage ! Sinon, oui, je me désole qu'elles soient venues encore cette année ! Elles sont insupportables. Elles n'en font qu'à leur tête, n'écoutent pas et, bien sûr, sont toujours les dernières pour mettre la main à la patte. Je ne comprends même pas comment Edward a fait pour sortir avec cette Tanya.

Tatie, il est pas sorti, il a tiré son coup, c'est tout…

Ahh les jeunes ! Allez en piste ! »

**Somewhere over the rainbow – Norah Jones**

Nous mîmes nos valises dans le coffre et montâmes dans le bus. Mike avait apporté sa guitare et, dès que nous roulâmes, il nous joua quelques chansons. Tryo, Mano Negra et j'en passe. Il jouait bien, fallait le reconnaître ! Alice était assise à côté de moi. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Quand elle était comme ça, il valait mieux la laisser dans ses rêves… ou ses cauchemars. Je collais ma tête contre la vitre embuée et mis mon iPod en marche. J'écoutais ma playlist. C'est là que je le vis. L'océan. (N/c0rnii : Pas trop dég ? ^^)

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Cette masse bleuâtre. Je vivais un moment magique. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'on s'arrête pour que je mette mes pieds dans cette eau salée. Voir le soleil se refléter sur cette immensité me donnait des envies de liberté. J'aurais aimé voler, partir loin. Et vivre enfin heureuse, complète. C'est bête à dire comme ça.

Alice bougea contre moi et me souffla un :

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Alice. »

Rien d'autre ne pouvait être dit. Ma meilleure amie lovée contre moi, c'était comme une pause douceur avant l'activité et les émotions que nous allions vivre pendant ces 10 jours. Lily resserra sa prise sur moi et nicha sa tête dans mon cou. J'étais bien et, pour une fois, je ne regrettais pas d'être partie. Pour une fois, j'étais calme, en phase avec moi-même.

(LadyL: J'ai adoré … pffff je sais même pas quoi dire ^^, aaaaaah si … Hâte de voir mon chéri loulou ours :pp)

* * *

Voili voilou !

Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai la chance d'avoir comme Beta ma LadyL (une fille aussi jetée que moi mais faut pas le dire ^^)

mais aussi une correctrice, la petite fourmi qui travaille dans l'ombre... Phika17 encore merci !

Une petite review serait pas de refus si vous avez le temps !

Pleins de bisous,

Bonne semaine,

" Ah ! Et au cas où on ne se reverrait pas, une bonne soirée et une excellente nuit !" The Truman Show (film que je vous conseille fortement :B)

A bientôt,

c0rnii ;)


	3. Chapter 3

こんにちは！ 夫人ここに新しい章のために再びである !

Euh... On se la refait en Français ;)

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

Je tiens à dire que même si je publie ce chapitre, je n'arrêtes pas "Bella Luna". J'ai disons... Quelques problèmes pour l'écrire, je redoute surtout qu'il ne vous plaise pas même si c'est clair j'écris pour moi.

C'est que j'ai pas envie que vous hurliez dans mes pauvres oreilles si jamais les choses ne se passaient pas comme... prévues. :)

Mais je ne dis rien de plus ! Et je vous laisse avec mon troisième chapitre :

**L'arrivée au camp.**

On se retrouve en bas si le voulez bien !

Bisouilles ;)

Ps : Rappelons que tous les personnages ne sont (hélas) pas à moi mais bien à la divine S.M (ne voyez pas une connotation Sado-Masochiste... Non non :D )

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre III**

**L'arrivée au camp.**

**POV Alice **

Le trajet se fait au rythme de la musique de l'iPod à Bella. Parfois aussi par les champs très peu religieux des mecs. Une bonne ambiance règne. Même les pouffes chantent.

_Faut dire que les chansons paillardes ça doit être leur rayon. La Boiteuse c'est tout à fait leur genre !_

Esmée, très préventive nous dit que s'il y a des gens malades en bus, qu'ils aillent à l'avant car nous allons avoir encore une petite demi-heure de montagne et nous serons arrivés. Aussitôt, les quatre siliconées changent de place. Chouette ! Enfin de l'air. Avec elles à proximité ça cocotte le parfum et le déo à vous en donner un mal de tête pas possible !

Les mecs sortent les cartes. On joue au trou du cul comme on peut avec les virages et tout. C'est assez drôle. Mike devient trou du cul.

_Un coup du destin peut-être ?_

Je suis méchante ! Mais tout le monde se fou de sa poire ! Même Bella ! Je vois d'ailleurs que celle-ci s'intègre très bien et que Jacob n'arrête pas de lui faire des sourires.

Une fois le jeu rangé, je m'autorise un somme. De très courte durée si vous voulez tout savoir !

Je me fais réveillée par des mains délicieuses dans mes cheveux. Je gémis. Encore dans mon somme je souffle un « Jazz » qui fait pouffer la personne qui me masse le cuir chevelu. Je me retourne et vois Mike. Il me fait un gentil sourire.

« - A ce que je vois on était encore dans son rêve ! »

Il rigole. Il m'énerve ! Comment j'ai pu sortir avec un abruti pareil ?

_Il a ses moments cons mais il est gentil. Il ferait pas de mal à une mouche ce type. Et puis, il en pas rien à foutre des gens c'est ce côté humain que t'as aimé. Et c'était à une mauvaise période._

Ouais. Y a deux ans maintenant. Mais c'est le passé, et même si la culpabilité me ronge chaque jour, je me dois de garder le sourire, pour mes proches. Et pour Bella. Parce que mine de rien elle et moi, on a vécu sensiblement les mêmes choses. C'est ça qui fait notre force. Ca et notre degré de connerie intense quand on est réunie. En parlant de ça, je lui ai prévu une surprise ! Je nous ai confectionné des tee-shirts avec des noms de codes Chef Canard et Soldat Vod…

« - Youhou ! Alice ici la Terre ! Tu me reçois ?

Hein ? Euh… Quoi ? Ah oui ! Non euh désolée j'ai pas écouté tu disais un truc ? Non parce que tu vois j'étais en train de créer des patrons de vêtements dans ma tête et de prévoir qu'est-ce que je vais mettre pour chaque jour du camp. Je sais pas et c'est horriblement déstabilisa…

Wohohoh écoute hein ! Je te réveillais simplement pour te dire qu'on est arrivés. Je sais que dans ta tête ça tourne pas rond, j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir pendant environ 1an, 5mois et 20jours mais à ce point là… »

_1an, 5mois et 20jours, il a compté le nombre de jours où on était ensemble ? Bizarrement ça me… Dégoute. C'est d'un niais. Ouais je sais c'est dégueulasse mais je peux pas m'arrêter de me dire que ce que j'ai fais avec Mike c'était une grave erreur. Il ne faut pas que je la refasse. Non, je ne replongerais pas. Parce que maintenant il y avait le sublime Jazz._

« - Zut, je pensais que tu allais remarquer la sublime façon dont je t'ai réveillé. Comme quand on était ensemble. Le matin je te réveillais en te faisant des caresses…

Mike… Comment te dire. Je veux pas te faire du mal mais pour moi ce passage de ma vie est un peu noir. Je ne veux pas me souvenir, et le fait qu'on ait été ensemble m'a permis de traverser cette passe et je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissante seulement j'ai tourné la page. Je veux repartir sur quelque chose de neuf, plutôt que de me complaire dans le passé. Alors amis ? »

J'ai été dure. Même très dure. Je lui fais un pauvre sourire et une moue attendrissante. Je lui tends la main. J'espère que cette fois il a compris. Je ne peux pas être plus direct que cela. A mon plus grand soulagement, Mike s'en saisit et me fait un baise-main.

_Vieux Jeu, puéril romantique _me hurle ma conscience. Mais ce que j'ai aimé chez lui. Il a été là quand j'ai eu besoin de me sentir aimée et choyée. Je me suis servie de lui. Je suis pathétique.

Il attrape gentiment mon sac à dos, et nous descendons les derniers du bus. Bella m'attend avec un pauvre sourire. Je le lui rends. Elle a compris ce qu'il s'est passé. On en reparlera plus tard. En attendant on fait la queue pour prendre nos sas de voyages, nos tapis de sol et nos duvets qui sont dans le coffre du bus. C'est en me saisissant du tant attendu sac que j'entends une musique à fond, des coups de claxons et le cri simultané des poufiasses. Je soupire.

Ca y est, les animateurs sont arrivés…

**POV Bella**

Ce sont les cris de Lauren et Jessica qui me sortent de ma torpeur. Mais même si je n'ai pas entendu ceux de Tanya et Maria, il est clair qu'elles sont en train de baver dur. Ca m'intrigue. Il faut vraiment que ces mecs soient sublimes pour faire baver une fille (même si la dîtes fille se rapproche plus de l'animal qu'autre chose…)

J'aimerais pouvoir voir ce qui se passe mais tout le monde se bouscule, c'est la folie !

Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qu'il ce passe jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me tire par le bras et me dise de charger tout ce que j'ai dans le van bleu. Ensuite, elle m'entraine vers le groupe des Quileute qui sont en train de rigoler à une blague de Seth sur les blondes. Rosalie se rebiffe et lui donne une claque gentille. S'en suit alors un discours interminable de la part de celle-ci comme quoi les blondes sont toujours persécutées. Pour rigoler elle se compare même à une jeune femme en détresse. C'est vrai qu'elle est assez drôle. Aux premiers abords on aurait pu croire à une fille superficielle comme Tanya et sa clique alors que pas du tout !

Tout le monde s'amuse jusqu'à ce qu'un géant pénètre dans le cercle. Il a une carrure hyper impressionnante qui me donne tout de suite la sensation d'être un moustique face à lui. Il a les cheveux courts, bruns, et des yeux noisette rieurs qui vous mettent de suite à l'aise. Il est assez charmant mais me rappelle plutôt un grand frère bourru qu'un éventuel petit ami…

_Un grand frère. Demetri…_

Mon cerveau fait la connexion. Je me sens mal d'un coup. J'ai besoin d'air, il y a beaucoup trop de monde. Bon dieu pourquoi Alice m'a t-elle trainé ici ?

Je lui jette un regard paniqué, empreint de douleur. Elle comprend et me traîne un peu en dehors du cercle qui s'est formé. Ses petites mains saisissent mes épaules et me secouent un peu. Il faut que j'essaye de revenir au moment présent mais je n'arrive pas à enlever ses sales images de ma tête.

_Un corps à terre. Une carcasse de moto. Un accident. D'habitude lorsque vous passez à coté en voiture, vous avez toujours cette curiosité malsaine : Y a t-il du sang ? Voit-on toujours le corps ? _

_Oui, d'habitude nous ressentons cet attrait pour le drame. Seulement c'est tout le contraire lorsque cela vous concerne. Vous priez pour que quand vous rouvrirez les yeux cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Mais la réalité vous rappelle. La vie est dure et elle n'épargne personne, même les meilleurs d'entre nous…_

Je souffle. Un soupir lourd en remords et en culpabilité. Mais je ne peux pas changer le passé, mais vivre avec et tenter d'avancer, au jour le jour. Comme me l'a si bien dit Alice, il faut qu'elle comme moi, arrêtions de nous « morfondre dans notre nostalgie des moments passés et tentions de reprendre part aux évènements présents en faisant une entrée remarquée et dynamique ».

Oui, parfois Lili se lance dans des discours (plutôt des monologues même) enflammés et prenant. Elle a cette espèce d'aura, qui fait qu'elle fait le silence autour d'elle et que l'on ressent ce besoin de l'écouter.

Je lui fais un pauvre petit sourire. Elle me tapote le bras en me soufflant un « ca va aller… La tête haute, le regard droit, nous sommes fières et fortes »

_La phrase symbolique !_

Au milieu du cercle, je vois cette espèce de mastodonte faire le singe. Il me redonne le sourire instantanément.

_Bizarre, comme si c'était automatique d'être de bonne humeur en sa présence…_

Il se retourne vers Alice et la prend dans ses bras pour un câlin étouffant (enfin de là où je suis, je dirais qu'Alice manque d'air mais bon…)

Il s'écrit :

« Mini puce ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Au moins… Piouf' deux jours ! Faut dire qu'on est partit un peu en avance avec Jazz et Ed pour tout préparer pour votre arrivée et… Oh mais qui vois-je ? Lili, qui est donc cette ravissante petite brune ? »

Il me fixe avec son sourire Colgate. Epoustouflant ! Je m'arme de mon courage et décide de me présenter seule, après tout je ne suis pas handicapé…

_Chérie ! La maladresse et la timidité peuvent être reconnues comme un handicap !_

_Roh mais la ferme, je progresse regarde !_

Et pour en mettre plein les dents à ma stupide conscience je colle sur mon visage le plus chaleureux sourire en stock et m'exclame tout en tendant la main droite :

« Isabelle Swan. Mais je préfère nettement Bella. Et tu es… ? »

Un rire tonitruant accueille ma réplique. Je me sens tout d'un coup pathétique. Surtout avec les Garces qui glousse comme des dindons derrière moi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Le géant se retourne vers Alice.

« Alors comme ça Ma petite Lily n'a pas parlé à Bella de son meilleur pote, tonton Memett ?

Euh… Désolée de t'interrompre mais… tu t'appelles réellement Memett ? »

Nouvel éclat de rire. Je crois que je les enchaine décidemment…

Memette est plié en deux. Difficilement il articule :

« Oh non, je te rassure. Je m'appelle Emmett. Je suis un de vos animateurs pour ces dix jours. Si tu veux mon avis, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Hein Mini Pouce ? »

Il ébouriffe les cheveux à Alice. Je sais qu'elle déteste ça. Elle ronchonne mais il continue. Elle s'énerve et saute presque partout en lui disant d'arrêter :

« Emmett McCarthy dépêches-toi d'enlever tes sales paluches de ma tête. J'ai des dossiers sur toi ! Je te préviens si tu me lâches pas, je déballes tout ! TOUT tu m'entends ? EMMMEEEET !

Wow ! Mais c'est quoi ce raffut ?

Euh… Ben c'est Emmett… Il m'a… attrapé et il… voulait plus me… enfin…

Et ben Mini Pouce on a perdu sa langue ? C'est l'effet Jasper ou quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Alice lui envoie une bonne droite dans le bras et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. OK elle et moi on allait parler et vite. J'allais la cuisiner comme il le fallait. La pendre par les pieds, la chatouiller (oh oui les chatouilles !) mais j'allais savoir !

Elle est une femme morte ! Je détaille le dis Jasper. Grand, mince tout en étant assez baraqué, il dégage un calme assez impressionnant. Il est beau. Très beau même avec ses beaux cheveux blonds.

_Non mais c'est une maladie ou quoi ? Pourquoi c'est tous des top models ? Raaah !_

Reportant mon attention sur Alice, je la vois reprendre peu à peu contenance. Jasper s'avance un peu et tout en claquant dans ses mains prononce d'une voix forte :

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore je suis Jasper, votre animateur pendant 10 jours. Vous voilà arrivés au camp ! Nous sommes le 10 Juillet, il est 17H la température extérieure est de 26° et le temps est au beau fixe. Les jeunes sont priés de me suivre. Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour parmi nous ! »

Puis il tourne les talons. Charismatique ce jeune ! Vraiment.  
Emmett prend la relève :

« Ok les jeunes ! Vous avez rencontré Jasper le Solitaire beau gosse avec un look de torturé. »

Il plaça sa main près de sa bouche comme pour nous confier un secret :

« C'est ce qui les fait toutes craquer d'ailleurs….

Enfin enfin ! Comme nous avons dix petites minutes avant d'arriver au campement, je vous conseille de mettre vos effets personnels dans ce mini-van bleu là bas. Ne gardez que votre sac à dos de randonné et une gourde. »

Je tape gentiment dans l'épaule à Alice et lui sors ma vanne :

« Les pouffes là bas elles en ont pas besoin des gourdes, sinon ça ferait double usage si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Elle pouffe et je sens un autre rire tonitruant derrière moi.

_Emmett…_

Il me cogne « gentiment » sur le dessus de la tête.

« Je sens que je vais vraiment bien t'aimer Petite ! »

Je ne pus m'empecher de lui répliquer :

« La Petite a seulement un an de moins que toi !

Et elle a du mordant en plus. Grrr ! J'adore les tigresses ! »

Pour le coup c'est à mon tour de rougir comme une tomate.

« Allez Allez Belli Bells ! C'était une vanne ! »

Je souffle. L'humour salasse c'est pas trop mon truc. Mais apparemment je vais devoir m'y habituer !

Avec Alice nous remplissons le van de nos valises (chargées avec tout ce qu'elle m'a forcé à prendre pas étonnant !) et partons sac sur le dos vers le camp. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai très envie d'arriver. Un peu comme si on me poussait à y aller.

_Bizarre !_

Alice me fait un petit sourire en coin.

_Toi ma vieille j'ai rien oublié. J'attends juste un moment de calme pour te torturer doucement._

Je lui fais un petit sourire vicieux et elle me fait une grimace hilarante et frissonne. Soudain, ses yeux s'allument. Pour la connaître je peux dire qu'elle est en train de se faire ce qu'elle appelle des « films plus vrais que nature et qui se réalisent une fois sur 1000 »

Et avec son petit air angélique et me dit très fière d'elle :

« Oh mais Bella ! Tu n'as pas encore rencontré mon cousin Edward… Je suis sure que vous allez bien vous entendre… »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier ma chère **LadyL** de mon coeur pour sa rapidité. Je ne voulais pas que vous attendiez trop longtemps et elle a eu la gentille attention de me corriger.

Ensuite ma très chère **Phika17** aussi ! Car même si, pour cause de délais (je voulais réellement le poster rapidement) je n'ai pas pu avoir sa partie, je tiens à la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a fait, ce qu'elle fait et (j'espère) ce qu'elle fera...

Et puis un **gros merci** à vous aussi ! Les lectrices. Vos reviews me font chaud au coeur et c'est avec plaisir que j'y réponds.  
On se retrouve très vite pour un nouveau chapitre !

Bisous et bonne semaine ;)

c0rnii :p


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir Bonsoir !

Désolée du petit retard de publication, j'ai fais au mieux...

Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai fait un très très long chapitre :DD (19 pages Word)

Alrs j'espère que vous vous régalerez à le lire autant que moi à l'écrire !

Pour celles qui suivent **Bella Luna **j'ai publié le chapitre 13 (qui est très long lui aussi)

Trèves de bavardages, à... L'ABORDAGE ! -"

On se retrouve en bas !

**

* * *

Chapitre IV**

**L'installation.**

_Soudain, les yeux d'Alice s'allument. Pour la connaître, je peux dire qu'elle est en train de se faire, ce qu'elle appelle, des « films plus vrais que natures et qui se réalisent une fois sur 1000 ».__  
__Et avec son petit air angélique, elle me dit très fière d'elle :_

_« Oh mais Bella ! Tu n'as pas encore rencontré mon cousin Edward… Je suis sure que vous allez bien vous entendre… »_

**POV Bella :**

Son cousin, son cousin. Ca me fait une belle jambe. En parlant de jambes, je commence à avoir mal. 5 Kms ça fait long quand même ! Surtout pour moi, Miss Maladresse mais bon…. On s'y fait. Le trajet se passe au rythme des blagues de « Memett » (oui, ça y'est, je l'appelle comme ça, c'est décidé !) et des rires de tout le monde sauf bien sûr des cruches qui se pâment devant nous. Faut dire que dans leur cerveau, à mon avis, y'a que de l'air !  
Jasper marche en tête d'un pas décidé et sûr. Il dégage une prestance impressionnante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sure que c'est le genre de mec qu'il faut à Lily. Sûr de lui, calme (surtout !), beau (aussi…) bref la totale. Alors je prends mon courage à deux mains et j'accélère le pas pour le rejoindre. Alice, trop occupée qu'elle est à rire aux blagues salasses de Memett, ne me voit même pas partir. Tant mieux. Sinon je serais déjà morte, clouer sur place (et pas au sens figuré !).  
Je suis arrivée à son niveau et pour faire part de ma présence, je me racle la gorge.  
« Hum ! Euh, salut !  
- Non, désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé… Les relations jeunes/animateurs sont totalement proscrites. C'est dans le règlement donc pas d'esclandre s'il vous plait. »  
J'avais avancé ma main pour qu'il me la serre en un geste cordial mais, suite à ses paroles, je la retire vite fait ! Mais quel prétentieux ! Jamais de la vie il sortira avec ma meilleure amie celui-là ! Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour :  
« Je voulais juste me présenter. Partir d'un bon pied pour les futurs 10 jours que nous aurons à passer ensemble. Mais visiblement vous n'êtes qu'un de ces mecs qui pètent plus haut que leur cul et je me fais donc un devoir de vous dire que je ne suis nullement intéressée par vous et votre caractère de mes deux. Je voudrais bien vous dire que je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors vous comme moi allons essayer dorénavant de se côtoyer le moins possible. Sur ce, au revoir. »  
Je fulmine.  
Non mais pour qui il se prend ce guguss' ? Merde ! Moi qui pensais qu'il serait parfait pour Alice, je me suis lourdement trompée ! C'est juste un de ces connards qui savent qu'ils sont beaux et qui agissent en conséquence ! (c0rnii : Ca me déchire d'écrire ça :S Jasper 3 )  
Je me retourne vivement et lui donne (involontairement bien sûr) un grand coup de sac de rando'.  
En réflexe, je m'excuse platement et essaye dignement de m'extraire de cette situation embarrassante.  
Un coup tu le jettes comme du poisson pourri et un autre coup tu t'excuses, faut savoir !  
Je soupire et m'éloigne. Tant pis pour la dignité ! Mais le bougre me retient par le coude. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il est gêné, c'est assez marrant à voir !  
« Attends ! Ok ok, faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils ! C'est juste que… Hum j'ai du… succès auprès de la gente féminine et certaines ne partent en camp rien que pour vivre dix jours avec soit Em', soit Ed' ou moi. Je sais, c'est dingue, tu dois te dire « putain quel prétentieux » mais… enfin tu verras bien. Donc je m'excuse moi aussi. Je voulais pas paraître arrogant. Alors hum… tu es Bella c'est ça ? La… La copine à Alice ?  
- Si par copine tu entends meilleure amie, alors oui. Laisse-moi deviner, pour ce qui est des filles qui ne partent en camp rien que pour vos beaux yeux, elles s'appelleraient pas Tanya, Lauren, Jessica et Maria ? »

Il frissonna au nom de Maria. Pourquoi ?  
Etrange…

Il me fixe droit dans les yeux avec son regard bleu acier. Captivant. Et il crache :

« Ouais, Maria, ou dans ce genre-là. Mais je m'excuse encore. Ce n'est pas une façon de parler aux femmes. J'évite simplement de côtoyer la gente féminine à cause d'elles.  
- C'est du gâchis ! »  
Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il ne PEUT PAS, ne pas sortir avec des filles ! C'est toute ma mission, et donc le moral de Lily, qui est en jeu.  
Je réargumente :

« Tu sais, toutes ne sont pas comme ça. Il y en a qui sont gentilles et attentionnées et…  
- Tu essayes de me vendre une femme parfaite ou quoi ? »

Il blague alors je rigole mais, mon idée, c'est un peu ça. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure en un geste totalement nerveux.  
Merde, mes intentions sont découvertes ! Vive la finesse de Bella, HOURRA !

« Hum ouais, c'est un peu ça ! Une femme parfaite, bien dans sa tête, bien dans son corps, Barbie 2011 grandeur nature, taille 1m54, mensurations 90B, yeux marrons.  
- Moi qui pensait que Barbie était blonde !  
- Ah hum… ouais, pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai jamais eu de Barbie, je suis tout de suite passée aux Tortues Ninjas alors, bon… Barbie est réellement blonde ? »

Bella ou comment se rattraper aux branches. Bien sûr que j'ai déjà eu des Barbie ! Quelle fille n'y a jamais joué ? Mais, bon, ma description correspond trop à Alice ! J'espère simplement qu'il n'est pas fort en déduction parce que sinon…

« Oh tu sais, j'y ai jamais joué non plus. Moi c'était plutôt « gros fights avec des bâtons de bois en compagnie d'Emmett et Edward ». Tous les trois fils uniques, tous les trois des caïds et tous les trois des BG »

Sur ce, il se passe la main dans les cheveux à la façon L'Oréal. Je rigole.

« Monsieur ne se sent plus on dirait ! Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime bien toi. T'es p't'être pas aussi drôle que Memett, mais au moins t'as les capacités intellectuelles pour tenir une discussion intéressante. Et je suis sure que, sous tes faux airs de Beau Gosse intouchable, t'es quelqu'un de sensible. Tu serais parfait pour Li… »

OUPPPP'S !  
Après Bella et la finesse, Bella et les gaffes.  
Pitié, crucifiez-moi !  
Vivement je me mords la lèvre, ferme les yeux et mets ma main sur ma bouche. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, je dois quand même regarder mes pieds qui continuent à marcher si je ne veux pas me prendre une branche ou tout autre obstacle. Timidement, je relève la tête pour voir un Jasper complètement choqué, plusieurs mètres derrière moi. Il se fait rattraper par Memett, qui le charie et lui tape dans le dos. Alice qui était juste à côté de lui, marche un peu plus vite pour venir à ma hauteur. Pendant tout ce temps, je vois Jasper la dévorer des yeux (enfin plutôt reluquer ses fesses…)  
Lorsqu'il sent mon regard sur lui, il relève vivement la tête et ferme la bouche qu'il avait ouverte.

Pris en flag total ! Mouhahaha.

Ma conscience ? Rire machiavélique ? Mais c'est que j'aurais plutôt réussi mon plan moi ! Je souris niaisement.  
Alice me sort de ma rêverie en agitant sa main devant mes yeux.  
« Youhou, Bella ici la Terre ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi Jazz a beugué ? Vous parliez de quoi ? Et pourquoi cette espèce de connexion de regards entre vous ? Oh non, mon Dieu, ne me dis pas qu'il te plaît ? Oh noonn…  
- Alice, arrête de te faire des films et arrête surtout de parler ! Il ne se passe strictement rien ! J'étais en… mission ! Voilà ! Pour toi en plus. Jasper ne m'attire pas et inversement. Mais j'ai… fait une gaffe. Te connaissant tu vas me tuer alors je préfère me taire.  
- Isabella Marie Aimée Swan, tu vas me faire le plaisir de cracher le morceau ou c'est moi qui vais le faire. Et pas de la plus tendre des manières ! Alors allez ! Déballe !

Je déglutis péniblement.  
- Ok, promis, je te le dis mais pas maintenant. Il pourrait nous entendre. Dès qu'on a un moment à nous, je te jure, je te raconte. »

Elle grommelle un truc incompréhensible du genre « tu payes rien pour attendre ! » mais passe le sujet.

_Ouf ! Sauvée !__  
__Juste pour quelques heures ma Belle, juste pour quelques heures !__  
_  
Dix minutes plus tard, on aperçoit un écriteau :  
« Camping La Prairie »  
Tout le monde pousse des cris de joies. Nous sommes enfin arrivés !  
La voix forte de Memett s'élève :  
« Bon les enfants ! On est arrivés. Alors vu qu'il est treize heures passées il est largement le temps de manger, parce que je ne sais pas vous mais moi je meurs de faim ! (Tout le monde bien sûr rigola)  
Alors pour l'instant, on va juste entasser tous les sacs, sortir la bouffe, grailler un coup et puis on pourra commencer l'installation. Ca vous va ?

Tout le monde s'écria en cœur (moi la première, grosse surprise)  
- OUI !  
- J'ai rien entendu ! On dit SIR YES SIR ! (c0rnii : À lire avec l'accent Anglais bien sûr ) ce qui veut dire Chef, oui Chef pour les non bilingues.)  
- SIR YES SIR !  
- Alors tous à vos sandwichs ! Bon appétit !

Sur ce, il se jette (littéralement) sur la nourriture. Nous rigolons tous.  
Ça c'est du Memett International ! Alice et moi, nous partageons notre pic nique que nous avions réalisé à deux et qui consiste en un plat typique : « Sandwich Jambon-Beurre-Cornichons, jus de fruits multivitaminés, du bon saucisson de chez nous (Cochonou), deux petits paquets de Chips et des Prince. »  
Un silence quasi religieux règne. Normal, tout le monde a la bouche pleine. Seul un petit air de guitare résonne. Je n'arrive pas à localiser sa provenance ce qui m'énerve prodigieusement. Alice glousse :  
« Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est sûrement Edward qui joue, et le son provient de là-bas… »

Avec son tout petit doigt, elle me montre un espèce de « complexe de trois tentes » rassemblées. L'une d'elles était gigantesque et les deux autres étaient ouvertes pour faire des abris contre la pluie. Le son venait de la tente. Fermée la tente bien sûr. Puis, la voix carillonnante d'Esmée me parvint :  
« Edwaaard ! A table !  
- Tout de suite M'man ! »

Résultat ? Le club des Piches, qui jusque là n'avait pas trop ramené leur fraise, se tend en entendant l'échange. Elles se regardent et leur air désespéré se transforme en un grand sourire. J'entends des « il est là ! » « je pensais qu'il ne serait pas venu vu qu'il était pas dans le bus » « oh mon Dieu ! Je transpire rien qu'en entendant sa voix ! » (ça c'est totalement répugnant soit dit en passant) et enfin Tanya avec son sourire calculateur : « Enfin mon petit Eddy chou montre le bout de son nez. Finalement, ces 10jours ne vont pas être si pourris que ça ! »  
Je la regarde avec un air choqué, elle me voit et rétorque :  
« Ben quoi Swan ? T'as un problème ? Ferme ta bouche de suceuse, tu vas gober des mouches ! »  
Encore sous le choc, je ne dis rien mais hausse un sourcil de façon suggestive du genre « on verra bien qui c'est qui gagnera sale pouffe de mes deux ».

Une fois notre repas avalé, nous nous étendons dans le gazon Alice et moi. Je ferme les yeux de plaisir et de quiétude. Lily me souffle :  
« Alors, c'est pas un bon début chérie ? Ces dix jours, on va les passer ensemble. Je sais déjà qu'il va y avoir des hauts et des bas à cause de ces merdeuses là-bas (elle désigne le Club des Pouffes) mais, nous connaissant, on va leur ruiner leur camp si elle nous font trop chier. (elle me prend la main) Tu peux pas savoir le bien que ça me fait de t'avoir à mes côtés. Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi parce que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Demetri mais on va surmonter ça toutes les deux. Comme toujours. »  
Lily me caresse le bras tendrement avec sa main. Je me sens bien. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment en parlant alors je lui fais un câlin, et lui murmure un merci au creux de l'oreille. Mais, comme toujours dès qu'on veut être tranquille, les pouffiasses nous rappellent à l'ordre :  
« Ah ! Maria regarde ! C'est répugnant ! L'homosexualité ça ne devrait pas être permis ! Beurk moi ça me donne envie de vomir ! Elles se tiennent la main et tout ! Han ! Pitié !  
- Jessica quand t'auras fini de dire des conneries, tu pourras retourner à ta putain de manucure ok ? Maintenant dégage ! »

Une sulfureuse blonde vient vers nous. Rosalie. D'un grand sourire je lui dis :  
« Merci Rosalie ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense qu'elles nous ont dans le collimateur.  
- Oh de rien ! Je sais très bien que tu peux les remettre à leur place, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure mais là ça me démangeait trop ! Hum, tu peux m'appeler Rose. Tu dois être Bella ? Alice, est une copine de lycée et elle me parle très souvent de toi. Je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance !  
- Moi de même ! Euh, j'ai vu que tu n'as pratiquement pas touché à ton sandwich. J'ai aussi vu que tu l'avais donné à Memett qui s'est fait un plaisir de l'engloutir alors euh… on a des Prince, ça te dit ?  
- Ah ! Oui ! Merci ! C'est juste que j'aime pas trop les rillettes et ma mère s'est sentie obligée de jouer à « maman modèle » en me faisant mon pic nique. Elle me connaît tellement mal qu'elle ne sait pas que je suis végétarienne ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Et puis, ça a fait plaisir à Emmett, alors je suis heureuse. »

Elle a ce sourire niais collé au visage, ce qui me met la puce à l'oreille mais je ne dis rien. Je vais attendre qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux pour jacasser des choses « Top secret ». Je lui tends à la place un Prince et en donne un aussi à Alice. Elle me regarde genre « Hé ! Il se passe un truc ! Faut qu'on la cuisine ! » et j'hoche de la tête pour signifier mon accord. On voit un peu plus loin les mecs commencer une partie de volley. J'adore le volley aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Je n'ai jamais été super forte en sport, et avant j'étais une « catastrophe nucléaire ». Mais, depuis, j'ai pris confiance en moi, j'ai commencé à faire de la boxe pour me décharger du surplus d'émotions que je ressentais et vider ma tête. Alice, par contre, n'est pas trop calée sport, elle préfère la couture et la mode. La photo aussi. Elle a d'ailleurs apporté son Sony alpha290 qui ne la quitte jamais. Et dire que je déteste être prise en photo est un doux euphémisme. J'ai horreur de ça !  
Alice suit mon regard et voit les gars s'amuser comme des petits fous. Elle me fait un clin d'œil et sors son (fameux) objet de torture pour prendre quelques clichés. Je me lève et vais rejoindre la partie qui débute. Rose fait de même, surement parce qu'elle a vu que Jasper et Memett (surtout lui je pense !) s'étaient mêlés au jeu.  
Nous nous mettons tous en cercle et commençons. L'ambiance est bonne enfant grâce aux blagues douteuses et aux répliques que se lancent Rose et Em. Dès que cette dernière rate un ballon, c'est la faute à sa blondeur, et lui, à cause de sa « connerie abyssale ». Une chose est sure, ces deux-là jouent à « Je t'aime moi non plus. » Je repère aussi Jake, un des gars que m'a présenté Alice qui est plutôt mignon et ultra sympa. Il a un sourire Colgate qui ne le quitte jamais. Je pense qu'il m'aime bien. Qui sait, dans ces 10jours, ce qui pourra se passer ? En tout cas, on s'éclate bien !  
Je me retourne pour voir ce que Lily fait et je reste choquée.  
A côté d'elle, il y a un gars, sorte de mi-homme mi-Dieu, le genre de type que je suis capable d'attacher et de traîner jusque dans ma chambre de force. Il a des cheveux fous, cuivrés, magnifiques. Je beugue littéralement tant et si bien que je me prends un ballon direct dans la face.

_OUTCH ! __  
__Ca t'apprendra ma vieille !_  
Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits et relève la tête pour être happée par deux émeraudes qui me fixent anxieuses. Je me frotte la joue où, je suis sure, j'ai la débile marque du ballon.  
_Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur le volley ! Ca pue la merde !__  
__Roh tout de suite ! _  
Il tient le fameux projectile dans sa main et le tend à Emmett.

« Putain mais t'es con ou quoi mec ? Pourquoi tu lances des mines comme ça ? Euh… Bell, Bella c'est ça ?  
- Yop.  
- Bella ça va ? Je veux dire, c'était quand même une bonne patate ! »

J'entends les Garces glousser derrière moi. Je serre les mains de fureur, souffle et réponds glacialement:  
« Ca va, y'a pas mort d'homme. »  
Choqué par mon ton, il s'éloigne. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux.  
Bizarrement dans ma tête se joue **TRUSH des ZZ TOP. (****c0rnii : A écouter absolument :D )**

Encore un peu sonnée, je décide de rejoindre Alice, qui fait toujours mumuse avec son Reflex. Je m'assois, furieuse:  
« Alors toi, ma vieille, t'as le chic pour les présentations ! Bon ben voilà, c'était Edward.  
Long soupir…  
- Il est beau comme un Dieu !  
- A ce qui paraît ouais !  
- Pourquoi tu trouves pas ?  
- Bella ! C'est mon cousin !  
- N'empêche ! Il faut reconnaître ce qui est vrai ! Bon, j'en conclue que tous les anim's sont des bombes humaines !  
- Haan ! Tu l'as dit ! Surtout Jazz ! AH ! Tu dois me raconter quelque chose toi au fait !  
- Ah euuuh… oui. C'est à dire que… euh…  
- BELLA ! Putain t'es pas possible !  
- Ok ! Mais promets-moi de rien faire de stupide contre ma petite personne !  
- Ok ok ! Il t'arrivera rien !  
- Bon alors, je me suis lancée un premier objectif : Recueillir l'opinion de Jasper à ton sujet…  
- Mais !  
- Alice putain ! Me coupe pas !  
- Ok ! Continue !  
- Donc j'y suis allée, et gentiment je me suis présentée et là ! Il me sort un truc du genre « Désolé, pas intéressé, couples anim's/jeunes proscrits, dégage ! »  
- OHHH ! Il a pas osé ?  
- SI ! Alors là, t'imagines, je le rembarre méchamment et hop ! Il s'excuse ! Ensuite on rigole et tout et il me raconte qu'il est comme ça à cause des Pouffes. Alors je lui explique qu'on est pas toutes comme ça et je commence à te décrire. Voyant que la description était vraiment trop ressemblante, je pars dans un espèce de délire sur une Barbie brune enfin bref ! J'évite le pire et là BAMM, la gaffe du siècle. Il me sort une blague pourrie et je lui dis qu'il t'irait bien.  
- QU'IL M'IRAIT BIEN ?  
- Ouais…  
- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ? MAINTENANT C'EST MORT POUR MOI ! Je veux dire, je pense pas que j'ai mes chances. Tu vois il est déjà sorti avec Maria et elle et moi on est… foncièrement différentes ! Alors voilà mais merde ! T'avais pas à lui dire ça ! Maintenant je suis cuite pour de bon ! Rah ! Et comment je vais me comporter moi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire ? Comment je réagis s'il il me dit bonjour ? S'il me parle ? Olalala la merde totale !  
- ALIIICE ! STOOOP ! J'ai fait une gaffe mais tu m'as pas laissé finir ! J'ai encore mieux que ça !  
- Ah ?  
- Yop ! Une fois que j'ai… lâché la bombe, il a bloqué complètement. Puis t'es arrivée pour me demander ce qui allait pas. Et, là, il t'a pas lâché du regard ! Il te DÉVORAIT des yeux ! Mon Dieu j'avais l'impression d'être de trop limite !  
- Naan !  
- Si ! J'te jure. Quant à tes chances, perso, j'y crois ! Et rose ? T'en penses quoi ?  
- Oula ! Mais c'est HOOOOT !  
- Grave ! Je me disais qu'on pourrait lui venir en aide. Je veux dire elle se débrouille très bien toute seule, elle joue au chat et à la souris avec Memett mais on pourrait se créer un petit Club Potins et surtout Anti Tepu (c0rnii : Putes en vérlent) t'en dis quoi ? On prendrait aussi Angela la toute discrète comme ça, il y aurait un quatre à quatre ! Equitable, niveau vengeance, on délègue le travail à part si une d'elles fait vœu de pacifisme. J'ai d'ailleurs PLEINS d'idées de vengeance. Dont une qui consiste justement à être en couple. Toi, tu prends Jazz, Rose, Emmett et moi…  
- EDWAARD ! Je le savais ! Dès que j'ai vu que tu as bloqué ! WAAAAAHHHH  
- Chuuut ! Alice arrête de crier !  
- Euh oui ? Alice tu m'as appelé ?  
- Ah ! Oh hum oui ! Je voulais te présenter Bella !  
- Oh ! On s'est… déjà vu. Enchanté. »

Il me présente sa main. Dieu, ait pitié, fait que mes mains ne soient pas moites ! Je meurs de honte sinon. Il me la sert. Une chaleur se propage dans tout mon corps. Bon non, je mens. Pas dans tout mon corps. Juste dans mon bas-ventre.  
Mon Dieu il me fait me sentir toute chose !  
Mouhaha ! T'es si ridicule ! Manquerait plus que tu bafouilles et tu passes pour une vierge, prude et débile gamine de 12ans !  
Je bloque ma Conscience. Elle ne DOIT PAS gagner ! Je m'arme de mon sourire le plus séducteur et réponds :  
- De même euh… (comme si je ne le savais pas Pfff !)  
- Edward.  
- De même Edward ! Oui Bella, la fille qui s'est prise un ballon en pleine tronche en voulant jouer à la super héroïne contre Memett le Musclor.

Il rigole à gorge déployée.  
« Hum… Memett le Musclor. Ca sonne bien ! »

Il n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa main de la mienne et je fixais notre point de jonction bêtement.  
_Ah ! Si seulement lui et toi vous pouviez vous « connecter » autrement !__  
__Mais la ferme toi ! __  
__Il suit mon regard et retire vivement sa main. Il sourit comme un con, avec un putain de petit sourire en coin !__  
__Fais gaffe, tu baves !__  
__LA. FERME !__  
_  
Edward se passe la main dans les cheveux. Bella a le corps en feu.  
_Vive les rimes Bella ! Tu as l'âme d'un poète. __  
__La ferme. La ferme La ferme. La ferme. La ferme. La ferme. La ferme. La ferme. LA FEEEEERRRRMMMME !__  
__Ok, je capitule. Mais je reviendrais ! *rire satanique *__  
_  
Alice assiste à la scène en se bidonnant. Là, tout de suite, j'aimerais que Jasper arrive pour lui fermer le caquet.  
Et à peine j'ai fini de penser à ça, M. arrive pour me sauver. Démarche gracile, main dans les cheveux (c'est quoi cette manie de BG ?) et sourire en coin (ils se le sont transmis de potes en potes ou quoi ?). D'un ton moqueur, il fixe Alice :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si drôle ici ? »

Effet escompté ! Alice s'étrangle avec son rire de garce et fixe Jazz en rougissant. Oui ! Alice rougit !  
Je décide quand même de la sauver :  
« Oh Jasper, tu as raté une… blague du siècle !  
- Qui était ? »

Nouveau blanc. Nouveau moment de solitude. Je regarde Edward, suppliante. Il s'éclaircit la voix:  
« Euh. Je racontais la blague sur Jésus.  
- Ah ? Attends, je la connais pas celle là ! EMMEEEETT !  
- QUUOOOI ?  
- Viens par là, c'est la minute BLAGOUNETTE ! »

A peine dit, aussitôt arrivé, Memett est là, se frottant les mains. Edward me regarde paniqué. Bien sûr il ne connaît pas de blague sur Jésus. La merde ! Bon euh… Bella improvise ! Mais rien ne vient putain !  
- Bon, les enfants vous faites durer le suspens ou c'est tellement nul à chier que vous voulez pas nous la dire ? »  
Mon cerveau tourne aux environs de mille kilomètres heure ! Une blague une blague !  
- AAAAAAH !  
- Euh Bella ?  
- Oui oui ! Alors hum… Qui a tué Jésus ?  
- C'est ça la blague ? Euh ben.. Je sais pas…  
- C'est Minou !

GROS BLANC…

- Parce que Jésus est descendu parmi nous ! Par Minou !

Nouveau blanc, le temps que ça monte au cerveau de Memett…  
Et puis :

- MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ELLE ÉTAIT TROP BONNE ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Alice était pliée de rire ! Putain Bella t'es la reine des Blagues !

Ouf ! Je crois que je ne remercierais jamais assez Ben de m'avoir fait cette blague dans le bus pendant qu'on jouait au trou du cul !  
Je lui jette un coup d'œil, il me sourit grandement et me fait un signe « on l'a échappé belle ! ».  
Le temps des récréations est fini. Jasper tape dans ses mains pour avoir l'attention de tous. Edward s'exclame:

« Allez, trêve de plaisanterie, il faut qu'on monte le campement avant la nuit. Vous ne voudriez pas vous faire dévorer par les moustiques et autres bêtes non ? »

S'en suivent (bien sûr) les cris apeurés des Garces. Rose nous rejoint et nous gloussons. Je vois au loin Angela seule. Décidée à l'intégrer à notre petit « club » je l'accoste.  
« Hum… salut ! Je suis Bella ! Une copine d'Alice. Tu es Angela non ?  
- Oui ! Mais tout le monde m'appelle Angie !  
- Ok Angie ! Alors ça te dirait de te joindre à Rose, Lily et moi ? Faut qu'on monte les tentes !  
- Oh ! Avec plaisir ! »  
Elle me fait un superbe sourire. Je sens que cette fille est adorable ! Les animateurs nous ont laissés à chaque groupe de quatre un gros sac contenant tout pour monter une tente. Nous nous regardons toutes, puis le sac, puis encore nous.  
« Euh… ça vous dirait qu'on l'ouvre ?  
- Pas une mauvaise idée ça ! »

On voit au loin les mecs qui commencent et on décide de faire exactement comme eux. Au pire, on criera à l'aide ! Alice prend les choses en main :  
« Ok, alors ça, ça doit être la toile de tente. Ça, les piquets pour la planter dans la terre, et ça euh… à… à embrocher les Garces ! »  
On rit toutes. On étend la toile de tente.

« Je pense que ça, c'est le truc qui va au sol. Les mecs l'ont mis en bas. Ensuite ce truc, c'est le haut de la tente. Les pics à embrocher les Garces, c'est pour maintenir la tente debout, ensuite on la fixe avec les piquets et un coup de marteau et hop en deux minutes c'est fait ! Fastoche ! »  
Grave erreur de jugement Bella ! Angela et Rose s'affèrent pour fixer les « pieds » de la tente. Jusque là tout va bien. Alice s'occupe d'enfoncer les « sardines » (ce sont les mecs qui nous ont dit que ça s'appelait comme ça) mais après s'être tapé le machin de torture sur le doigt, on décide d'appeler Mike. Il vient à la rescousse tel un prince sur son cheval blanc… ouais bof le prince mais bon. Je suis méchante ! En deux temps trois mouvements il nous a retendu la tente qui ne l'était soit disant pas assez, et nous a (bien) enfoncé les sardines.  
Bon, manque plus qu'à l'élever maintenant.  
Angela et Rose monte les « empaleurs de Garces » tout en rigolant.  
Angie se plaint de ne pas avoir des tentes Quechua montables en 30sec comme dans la pub. Je leur fais par de ma nouvelle découverte :  
Il y a des trous dans le milieu et les deux côtés de la tente, surement pour les piques. Rose prend donc le sien rentre dans celle-ci. Elle fout le bâton dans le trou et miracle ! Une partie de la tente est debout !  
On crie de joie et on lui passe le deuxième.  
« Les filles ! Faut aller à gauche ! Si jamais je mets le bâton au milieu, le côté gauche va tomber et je vais me prendre le truc dans la gueule.  
- OK c'est bon ! On y est. »  
Sur ce, elle place le truc au milieu. Ca… tient, mais c'est précaire ! On se sépare alors deux à gauche et deux au milieu pour soutenir le nouveau bâton. Rose se munit du dernier et le place du côté droit de la tente. Elle lâche, prend le marteau et me dit de venir sur ses épaules.  
« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Tu grimpes, tu prends le marteau, et à chaque piquet, tu enfonces un bon coup pour que ça tienne et que les filles puissent lâcher.  
- Euh… ok. »  
Je prends l'arme dans ma main droite et grimpe sur les épaules à Rose. Lily et Angie rigolent franchement. Je suis à la hauteur de piquet droit et enfonce un bon coup. Je crie « c'est bon » et on passe au milieu. Nouveau coup, nouveau cri. Je tourne ma tête à droite quand j'entends des rires. Mike, Jake, Ben, et Sam sont pliés de rire.  
Connards !  
Imperturbables, nous continuons notre petite affaire. Après le piquet de gauche, Rose me fait descendre et nous nous faisons un câlin collectif, fières de nous.  
« Euh… Les filles ?  
- Ouais Angie ?  
- Je veux pas faire ma brise miche mais… c'est quoi cet espèce de drap par terre ? »  
Nous regardons tous l'infâme couverture bleue. Pitié ! Dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ! Pas ça !  
« Et merde ! Les filles ! On a oublié de foutre ça à l'intérieur ! Fais chier ! »

Avec force soupirs, nous emportons le couvre sol avec nous à l'intérieur de la tente. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Mike, mort de rire nous dise que ça va SUR la tente. Pour nous protéger de la pluie. Et qu'il faut bien le tendre sinon on va être trempées.  
DOUBLE FUCK !  
Des milliards de ronchonnements plus tard, nous essayons de faire passer le truc anti pluie par dessus la maudite tente.  
Echec total, nous ne sommes pas assez grandes.  
Nous nous lamentons, nous tapons du pied mais rien n'y fait. Alors nous adoptons la technique mise au point un peu plus tôt :  
Je monte sur les épaules de Rose et Alice sur celles d'Angela.  
Nous prenons les deux bouts de la couverture et la balançons.  
Trop fort, elle passe entièrement de l'autre côté.  
« FAIS CHIER »  
Rose la rattrape difficilement et soudain j'ai une idée :  
« Lily attrape un bout et va de l'autre côté de la tente. Fait en sorte de pas la faire tomber sinon on est morte. À trois, on la balance ok ?  
- Reçu 5 sur 5 Chef !  
- Bien Soldat à la une, à la deux, à la TROIS ! »

YEEEEEESSS ! Bon ok, la couverture est en boule MAIS elle est SUR la tente !

« Hourra les filles ! Bon maintenant reste plus qu'à étendre la couverture, la passer dans les trous des piquets et puis la tendre au max pour que la pluie ruisselle sur la couverture k-way et pas sur nous ok ?  
- Ouais ! Motivées ! »

Du gros délire à l'état pur. Toutes sur les pointes de pieds nous essayons de foutre le trou dans le piquet. Après quelques minutes, Alice commence à chouiner :  
« J'en ai ma claque moi ! Pourquoi faut toujours être grand pour ce genre chose ? Non mais regarde moi ! Je fais même pas la moitié de la hauteur de la tente putain ! Même si je sautais j'atteindrais pas le haut alors, tu parles, foutre une couverture dans un trou autant rêver ! »

Avec sa petite tirade, elle avait réussi à nous briser le moral. Ouais, quand Lily n'a pas le moral, ça fout la mine à tout le monde !  
Mais, fort heureusement pour nous, j'entendis une voix grave et suave :  
« Et ben Lily, je te connais pas aussi défaitiste !  
- Mais, Edward, ça fait au moins deux heures qu'on est sur cette tente. Et on arrive pas à mettre correctement la couverture anti pluie, on est trop petites !  
- Mais faut le dire Cousine ! Emmett, Jasper, Ben, ramenez aimablement vos derrières ! Ces demoiselles sont en détresse ! »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, les gars arrivent et s'affairent. Je vois du coin de l'œil Alice bouder. Ah ! Les complexes ont la vie dure !  
Mais Jasper arrive et se dirige droit vers elle. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il lui dit mais, en tout cas, il charme totalement ma meilleure amie.  
Note pour plus tard : Lui demander ce qu'il lui a raconté pour qu'elle oublie qu'elle était en colère. Bah ouais, moi aussi je veux l'astuce, ça m'évitera de me faire passer des savons mémorables !  
Je suivais les mouvements d'Edward avec délectation. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et son tee-shirt laissait entrevoir sa musculature. Belle musculature ! Mais je crus défaillir quand, après avoir passé cette couverture merdique dans les trous des piquets, il s'est baissé pour la fixer au sol avec des sardines et le marteau. Son jean s'est baissé un peu, laissant entrevoir son magnifique caleçon avec écrit « Kiss me, love me ». Mais le MUST, ça a été quand il a brandit le marteau, que les muscles de ses bras et ses pecs se sont contractés et qu'il a pilonné la sardine.  
Dieu que j'aimerais être la sardine et lui le marteau !  
_Hum… Miamm !__  
__Tiens, t'es là toi ? __  
__Toujours quand tu nous fais des petits trips sexuels ! C'est quoi ? Un nouveau conte érotique ? La sardine et le marteau ? __  
__Ne me dis pas que tu ne rêves pas de te faire « pilonner » par Edward, ce serait un mensonge !__  
__Oh mais je n'ai rien contre ! C'est toi qui m'empêches de parler ! Je suis frustrée et en colère ! On ne dit pas La ferme à sa conscience ! __  
__Ah euh… La ferme ? __  
__Connasse !__  
__Pétasse !__  
_« - BEELLA !  
- Quoi Lily ?  
- Ca fait un quart d'heure que je t'appelle !  
- Désolée, je me disputais avec ma conscience ! »

Un rire nous tira de notre discussion. Rire appartenant au sujet de ma pseudo dispute : Edward.  
_Et merde ! Il m'a entendu ! Il va croire que je suis folle !__  
__Croire ? Mais tu l'es ma pauvre ! Qui mis à part toi parle à sa conscience sérieusement ?__  
__Roh ! Putain mais ta gueule rabat-joie !__  
_  
Emmett prend la parole :  
« Les filles ! C'est bon ! On a fini ! C'était pas bien compliqué quand même. Enfin je dis ça, mais vous avez quand même une blonde dans l'équipe, c'est un sacré handicap.  
- Merci Tas de Muscles ! Je vois que tu es doué pour les activités physiques. Si c'est si simple que ça, c'est peut-être aussi pour ça que tu y es arrivé !  
- Oui, je suis TRÈS doué pour TOUTES les activités physiques. Il faut dire que j'ai un corps de rêve, et je suis ultra résistant. Dans tous les domaines… »

Les deux se regardent comme s'ils allaient se sauter dessus.  
« Je te déteste !  
- Entre la haine et la passion, il n'y a qu'un pas Rosie. »

Nous les regardons tous les yeux ronds. Il fait carrément chaud ! J'hausse les sourcils et regarde Alice. Elle a son regard planté dans celui de Jasper et je peux quasiment voir l'électricité qui émane de leur corps respectif.  
OK…  
Je me retourne vers Edward et le remercie chaleureusement pour son aide.  
« Oh de rien Bella ! Les demoiselles en détresse c'est notre spécialité !  
- Ah… »  
Je suis déçue. Comment ai-je pu penser qu'ils avaient fait ça par gentillesse ? Bien sûr Edward sait qu'il est beau, et il en joue. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite fille de plus dans ses immenses connaissances. Alors je suis blessée. Et, au ton de ma réponse, il comprend qu'il a fait une erreur. Mais bon, mieux vaut tout mettre à plat dès qu'on se rencontre non ? Ce serait bête que je me berce de douces illusions. Lui, il s'agite, passe sa main dans les cheveux. C'est dingue ! On dirait que chacun de ses gestes sont calculés pour le rendre encore plus sexy ! Il souffle:

« Merde… Bella euh… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Juste que… ça m'a fait plaisir de vous aider. Pas que… Enfin je suis pas comme ça Bella !  
- T'enfonce pas Edward ! Y'a pas de mal ! »

Et je le plante là pour aller chercher toutes mes affaires. Le jour commence à décliner. Il doit être dans les environs de 18H.  
Putain ! Autant de temps pour monter une tente c'est du délire !  
Je prends le sac d'Alice aussi par la même occasion. Edward me colle toujours et m'aide à porter les sacs.  
_C'est touchant ! __  
__Et si réellement il n'était pas comme ça ?__  
__Impossible Bella ! Tu l'as vu ? S'il ne profite pas de ce que Mère Nature lui a donné (et je ne parle pas de ce que je n'ai pas vu) c'est qu'il est fou ! Un mec comme ça, ça ne peut que collectionner les conquêtes !__  
_  
Je soupire. Et il relève la tête.  
« Bella… Ecoute, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais réellement pas dire ça ! Mais, si ma présence te gêne, je peux tout aussi bien partir tu sais !  
- Non. Non ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… je me dispute avec ma Conscience.  
- A quel sujet ? »

Je rougis. Mon dieu, je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est à propos de lui ! Je dévie le sujet :  
« Tu es donc le cousin d'Alice ? J'aimerais savoir… comment ça s'est passé après… l'accident quand elle est venue vivre chez toi ?  
- Ah tu sais pour ça ?  
- Oui. Avec Alice, on se dit toujours tout. Et puis, elle et moi, on a vécu sensiblement la même chose. Alors on se comprend. Mais je ne la vois que le week-end vu que je suis en Internat le reste du temps et j'aurais aimé savoir comment ça s'est passé au jour le jour…  
- Honnêtement ? Ca a été dur. Pour elle comme pour moi. J'veux dire on a toujours été super proches, j'étais le grand frère qu'elle n'a jamais pu avoir et inversement. Alors la voir souffrir, c'était dur. Surtout que, moi aussi, je faisais mon deuil. Mais on a grandi ensemble, on s'est soutenus et on en est ressortis plus forts. Et plus soudés.  
- Merci.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour tout. Pout tout ce que tu as fait pour elle. Sans toi, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à surmonter tout ça.  
- Non. Merci à toi. Merci d'être l'amie que tu es avec elle. Se sentir aimée, de quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille, doit être un moteur. Grâce à toi, elle est devenue cette petite boule d'énergie et de jovialité. Et tu aurais très bien pu la quitter quand tu aurais appris la nouvelle.  
- Alice est tout pour moi, Edward. Quand elle est triste, je suis triste. Je n'aurais pas pu me séparer d'elle. Bien sûr, on a des hauts et des bas mais ça ne fait que renforcer ce que nous sommes l'une pour l'autre. »

Que rajouter de plus ? Alice reste Alice et donc irremplaçable dans mon cœur. Je l'aime à ma manière. Nous nous séparâmes, Edward et moi. Il devait aller surveiller les douches.  
Oui, chacun son tour, nous devrons prendre notre douche, tous les soirs. Lily et moi attendons donc tranquillement. Elle ne cesse de répéter Ô combien Jasper est magnifique, qu'il a des beaux yeux (je ne peux pas nier) et Ô combien il est parfait. Elle me fait rire. Soudain, elle se relève, et farfouille dans son sac :  
« Mais Alice qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- J'ai une surprise pour toi ! »  
Et elle sort deux hauts et les brandit fièrement :  
« Euh… c'est quoi Lily ?  
- Regarde ! C'est un marcel, et dans le dos, je t'ai écrit Chef Canard. Et moi je suis Soldat Vodka !  
- .DIEU ! MAIS C'EST GÉNIAL !  
- OUAIS ! »

Nous nous mîmes à sauter partout comme des adolescentes. Je regarde attentivement le vêtement. En grosse écriture, il y a mon surnom et à droite, une petit bouteille. Mon surnom remonte à quelques années déjà. Je me souviens. C'était l'anniversaire de Lily et nous avions décidé de fêter ça entre filles ! Résultat des courses ? Après un duel de shooter à la vodka, j'avais fini complètement beurrée (et elle aussi d'ailleurs) et avait terminé la soirée dans une baignoire à décuver. J'avais malencontreusement chié dans cette même baignoire. Ma pire honte. Du dossier classé « Top Secret » quoi ! Celui d'Alice avait deux origines : La première s'était passé à un anniversaire d'un ami à elle. Je n'y étais pas. Et elle avait bu. Un peu. Beaucoup. J'en sais trop rien. Et elle s'est retrouvée à montrer son soutien-gorge à un gars. Le soutien-gorge qui avait pour motif des petits canards en plastique. La deuxième origine remontait à ce fameux (et honteux) anniversaire où une amie lui a offert un canard… multifonctions. Enfin bref. D'énormes dossiers. Surement les plus gros de nos vies ! Et voilà qu'elle veut qu'on les porte sur notre dos ? Ma foi une merveilleuse idée !  
Je décide de le mettre illico presto pour lui prouver que j'adore son idée.

« Chef ! Il faudra qu'on fasse des plans anti Garce d'ici peu de temps ! Je veux des vengeances et je veux que ce soit dément !  
- Soldat, vous pouvez compter dessus ! Elles vont regretter d'avoir croisé notre chemin ! »

Et un check militaire plus tard, nous sommes appelées par Rose et Angie pour la douche. Elles nous conseillent d'y aller en maillot et de prendre notre vanity et notre serviette c'est plus pratique que de se trimballer les fringues. On se change donc et c'est là que je vois le maillot qu'Alice m'a choisi. Il est magnifique. Bleu nuit, avec au bout des liens, de petites perles argentées. Il a des baleines qui me remontent honteusement les seins. Parfait ! J'embrasse Alice qui, quant à elle, a le maillot de bain de chez Etam, le Glam torsadé noir et blanc, magnifique. Nous nous armons de notre serviette et de nos vanity et hop' c'est parti !  
Après quelques minutes de marche dans une allée de gravier, nous nous retrouvons devant un bâtiment « Douches et toilettes ». OK ça doit être par là. Nous entrons.  
Je vois Edward de dos, avec un carnet à la main tandis que Jasper parle avec Emmett. Quand nous entrons les trois animateurs se retournent. J'ai cru l'espace d'un instant voir les yeux verts d'Edward passer au noir mais cela n'a duré qu'une seconde. Ensuite, il a détourné le regard. Jasper, quant à lui, a littéralement la bouche décrochée pendant qu'Emmett continue de parler, imperturbable. Il stoppe sa discussion pour nous dire que nous avons 5min maximum.  
J'enlève mon maillot et l'eau qui ruisselle sur mon corps me fait un bien fou. Je ne m'attarde cependant pas. Mais c'est Alice qui a mon gel douche alors je suis obligée de lui demander :  
« Alice ! Mon shampoing !  
- Quoi ? Mais je l'ai pas moi ! Je l'ai foutu dans ton vanity. »

Ah… ça c'est un problème ! Je suis mouillée, si je remets mon maillot lui aussi va être mouillé.  
Belle déduction Bella ! Prends donc ta serviette, tu t'enrubannes dedans et tu vas fièrement chercher ton vanity !

Je prends donc ma serviette, je l'enroule autour de mon corps et sors.  
Edward me regarde et me demande si j'ai déjà fini.  
« Euh… non j'ai juste oublié mon vanity sur le lavabo.  
- Ahh… euh Bella ?  
- Oui ?  
- Il y a ton… haut de maillot par terre. »  
Sur ce, il le ramasse et me le tend.  
« Euh. Merde. Merci ?  
- Mais de rien. »  
Je rentre à nouveau dans la douche.  
_Bravo Bella c'était du grand art !_  
J'entends Edward souffler et jurer juste après que j'ai refermé la porte et je souris fière de mon coup. Coup que je n'avais pas prévu mais finalement je crois que j'aime bien les surprises de ce genre !  
Je me lave rapidement le corps et les cheveux. J'entends Alice me dire qu'elle sort quand je me les rince. Je me dépêche donc.  
Je renfile mon maillot, essore sommairement mes cheveux et les laisse tels quels. Je reprends tous mes effets et sors.  
J'ai encore les pieds mouillés et, dans la précipitation de rejoindre Alice, je glisse lamentablement. Je ferme les yeux et me prépare à la douleur mais deux bras forts encerclent mon corps et me relèvent. Quand je me risque à ouvrir un œil, je suis happée par du vert à l'état pur.  
_Mon Dieu.__  
__Je crois que j'aime glisser aussi.__  
_Une fois que je sais dans quels bras je suis, je ne me dépêche pas de me relever au contraire.  
En tentant de me remettre sur mes pieds, je ne fais que retomber alors Edward ressert sa prise sur mon corps. Il me soulève comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une plume et me souffle à l'oreille:  
« Très joli maillot Bella. Veille simplement à ne pas tomber dans les bras du premier venu.  
- Mais tu n'es pas le premier venu Edward. »

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Aucune idée !__  
__Un élan de courage peut-être ? C'est si rare !__  
__Dit la fille qui se terre dans mon esprit !_

Il me lâche brusquement et, encore une fois, j'ai réussi à le déstabiliser ! Je suis fière de moi ! Je reprends alors ma marche précautionneuse vers Alice. Elle me fait un grand sourire et je le lui rends. Nous retournons tranquillement à notre tente. Je dépose mon vanity dans ma valise et étend sommairement ma serviette sur la branche d'un arbre à côté de celles de Rose, d'Angie et bientôt d'Alice.  
Nous nous dirigeons ensuite toutes ensemble vers la grande tente ouverte où le dîner (préparé par Esmée) est servi. Il y a déjà les garçons qui attendent que tout le monde soit là en discutant. Alice va voir Esmée et je la suis.

« Esmée, vous voulez de l'aide ?  
- Et bien Bella, j'aimerais que tu me tutoies, ça m'aiderait sinon non merci beaucoup mais les animateurs serviront après tout ça fait partit de leur rôle !  
- Dans ce cas ! »  
Je rigole. Les dernières à se doucher sont les Pichasses. C'est surement pour cela que nous attendons aussi longtemps !  
Une fois que tout le monde est rassemblé, Esmée prend la parole:  
« Avant que nous commencions à manger, j'aimerais vous donner la répartition des gens par tente…  
Alors pour les garçons, nous avons deux tentes de 4 et une de 2.  
La première de quatre sera composée de Mike, Jacob, Sam et Ben.  
La seconde sera pour les Animateurs donc Edward, Jasper et Emmett.  
Pour la tente de deux Seth sera avec Carlisle.  
Et pour les filles, il y aura une tente de 8 et une de 4.  
La tente de 8 sera composée de Maria, Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, Rosalie, Bella, Alice et Angela.  
Nous sommes désolés, vous allez surement être très serrées. Vous n'aurez donc pas la place pour vos valises. Je vous conseille donc de prendre la dernière tente de 2 que l'on a monté en secours en cas d'intempérie. Elle vous servira de dressing.  
La dernière tente de 4 sera pour Kim, Emilie, Leah et moi même.  
Je vous souhaite bon appétit ! »

_QUE… QUOIIII ?__  
__ON ALLAIT DEVOIR PARTAGER NOTRE TENTE AVEC LES POUFIASSES ? __  
__Mais qu'ai-je fait à Dieu pour qu'il me punisse ainsi ? __  
__Tu as surement trop provoqué notre petit Edward !__  
__Dans ce cas, je fais vœu d'abstinence ! Pitié TOUT MAIS PAS ÇA !__  
_  
OK… Ce sera donc 10 jours en enfer. Pour elles comme pour moi. Pas de cadeaux, ça, c'est promis. Et on verra bien qui mangera l'autre !  
Coups bas, chantage, je leur épargnerais rien. Mais première étape essentielle :  
- Avoir Edward coute que coute.

* * *

Alors ?

- POV Edward pas POV Edward ?

Le prochain chapitre sera du PDV d'Alice. Je l'ai mise un peu de côté dans ce chapitre et j'aime pas trop ça ;)

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, vos avis sont toujours les bienvenus !

Un énorme merci à Phika17 ma correctrice supersonique :D

Pleins de bisous,

c0rnii.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola los Amigos !**

Me revoilà pour chapitre 5 ! Il est long, très long ! je suis sur la réalisation du chapitre 6 en ce moment et il démarre sur les chapeaux de roues !

Bon, trève de bavardages, on se retrouve en bas ;)

Bisous, c0rnii

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre V**

Ainsi, il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin: ce fut le premier jour. (Genèse, verset 1.5)

**POV Alice **

Peut-on avoir autant la poisse ? J'en doute sincèrement.

Ça c'est de la faute à Bella ! C'est toujours à elle qu'il arrive des merdes !

Rah ! Fais chier ! Dormir 10 jours avec des Garces ! C'est à dire cohabiter ! Mission impossible !

Quoi que… Ca nous facilitera la tache pour ce que nous allons leur faire subir bientôt ! (LadyL : Ohoh ça me fait frémir d'avance :pp ! Si vous avez besoin d'aide les filles, nous ne sommes que de simples échappées des pergo mais… ^^)

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Alice !(LadyL : Glacée moi je dis :pp)_

_Foutaises ! Ca ne se mange pas, tu t'en prends plein la gueule mais tu ne la mange pas !_

_Joue pas avec les mots, tu m'as très bien comprise. Tout vient à qui sait attendre !_

_Bon, c'est ton moment citations ou quoi ? (LadyL : Chuttttt j'aime les citations moi !)_

_Gnagnagna !_

Je souffle. Putain c'est dur quand même d'être en désaccord avec soi même ! Je vois Bella ruminer dans son coin. Une chose est sure, elle, elle n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que nous allions devoir dormir en terrain hostile. Je m'approche doucement, elle a le nez dans son assiette de salade composée. (LadyL : Euh … j'ai eu un beug en lisant salade composée moi là … faudrait arrêter de penser à mon Kellan ^^)(c0rnii : salade composée = Kellan ? Mais où sont les connections dans ton cerveau ? p )

« Hé ! Fais pas c'te tête c'est pas si grave !

Si Lily ! Je pensais qu'au moins on serait tranquille pour dormir. Tu sais très bien que je suis sujette à des… terreurs nocturnes.

Oui Bella. Je le sais, je dors chaque samedi avec toi. D'ailleurs, cet été après le camp on se refait une petite semaine en Floride comme l'année dernière ? Je demanderais à Esmée, elle a une maison là bas… (LadyL : *Lève le bras très très haut, et court faire sa valise … Tant pis pour Kellan chéri … quoi que …* Si j'achète une valise en plus pour le mettre dedans c'est ni vu ni connu ^^)(c0rnii : Oh oui ! *_* Je fais la même chose avec Jazzou :DD )

Très jolie tentative pour changer de sujet. Pour la Floride c'est oui bien sur ! Mais je m'inquiète Alice. Que vont-elles penser de moi lorsque je vais crier, pleurer et me réveiller en sueur ? Hein ? Elles vont se foutre de ma gueule comme pas permis. Elles vont taper là où ça fait mal, et cette fois ci, je pense que je ne m'en relèverais pas. Je veux dire, oui j'ai fais mon deuil mais dans 3 jours c'est son anniversaire et j'aurais pas la force de paraître désagréable.

Mais je serais là Bella. Moi je te soutiendrais, je serais là pour leur faire bouffer leurs seins siliconés. (LadyL : Et y a pas que leur seins malheureusement, t'as aussi oublié qu'elles ont acheté leur cervelle aux marché aux puces à Paris ^^) Y a pas de problème chérie. Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'ai promis que je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais te soutenir, te consoler, te faire rire. Comme toujours Bells.

Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Lily ?

Parce que je t'aime Bella. Parce que tu as été là quand c'est moi qui n'allait pas bien. Et parce qu'entre amies, on se doit d'être toujours là l'une pour l'autre. (LadyL : *prend un mouchoir et se tapote les joues, voit C0rnii la regarder* Une poussière dans l'œil :p)(c0rnii : Ohhh mais Chériiie ! Faut pas pleurer comme ça ) sinon t'as pas fini :P)

Merci.

Tout comme je te remercie. »

On se fait un super câlin, et je pars remplir mon assiette. Arrivée devant la longue table où se trouvent tous les aliments, je ne sais pas quoi choisir. Je suis là, comme une conne, à tergiverser. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et une voix douce parvenir jusqu'à mes oreilles :

« Alors Lily ? Tu choisis ? Non parce que j'ai faim moi !

Oh… Euh ! Mais y a tellement de choses ! Mais vas-y, passe Jasper, je ne voudrais pas être un boulet qui t'empêche de te nourrir. » (LadyL : Corniiiiiiii ! Surtout que c'est pour regarder son magnifique f****** nan j'ai rien dit :p *cours se cacher*)(c0rnii : LadyyyyL ! Fais gaffe ! Si j't'attrapes, t'es une fille morte ! Faut pas avoir de pensées impures sur El Jasper :D )

Son rire magnifique résonne comme une douce mélodie. Bon Dieu il est magnifique !

« Allez va ! Je vais t'aider. Tu n'es en aucun cas un boulet. Et ma faim peut attendre que tu choisisses. Alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

_Toi ! _

_Non trop direct Alice !_

Euh… La même chose que toi.

Bien dans ce cas, on a qu'à faire une seule et même assiette.

Euh…

Non, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser Alice ! Une assiette en plus est un déchet en plus. Nous devrions tous faire un geste pour la planète. Ainsi, en ne prenant pas une assiette individuelle mais une pour deux, tu pollues moins !

Oh… Humm ! Si c'est pour la planète alors ! »

Et je m'armais d'une assiette pour nous deux.

_Nous deux… Ca fait bizarre un peu. _

_Avoue que ça sonne bien !_

_Oui ! C'est moi ou il fait chaud là ?_

_Non mais oui ! On doit tous se préoccuper de l'avenir de la Planète hein Alice ? Non parce que, à se rythme là, c'est la chute des glaciers ! Regarde toi t'es toute rouge !_

_Oh ça va hein ! C'est facile de parler quand on se terre dans mon esprit !_

_Chuut ! Ta conscience te dit : AGIS !_

Ouais ! Bonne idée ! parce que là, ça fait genre deux minutes que je suis avec mon assiette (vide bien sur). Ça craint un max ! Je relève la tête pour voir un Jasper amusé. Chiotte !

Alors je m'arme de mon sourire le plus charmeur, avance mon buste si près que je suis prête à le toucher, et lui souffle :

« Et si tu choisissais pour moi ? J'aime tout, je ne suis pas difficile. »

J'attends une réaction qui ne vient pas.

Je souris victorieuse. Bella n'a pas menti, j'ai peut-être mes chances finalement… Je m'avance, saisis deux tomates, prends un peu de taboulé, deux pommes, et du fromage. Je vois Jazz se reprendre secouer la tête, et esquisser un sourire amusé.

_Ohoh ! J'ai l'impression qu'il veut jouer._

_No problemo ! Je prépare le terrain. Des phrases qui lui foutent le cul par terre c'est ça ?_

_Ouais. N'en fait pas trop quand même. Je veux pas passer pour une chatte en chaleur !_

_Ah… Mais je pensais que…_

_Non, je ne suis pas une chatte en Chaleur putain. J'ai juste…_

_Envie de lui sauter dessus, le prendre dans ta tente et le séquestrer ? (LadyL : Et plus si possible .. avec son consentement bien sur !^^ Je t'ai dit que j'etais frustrée ? mdr arf pas devant tout le monde désolée ^^)(c0rnii : OH OUI ! On l'enfermerait, on le vio… Crois que j'ai besoin de ma piqûre moi D )_

_Oui entre autre mais j'ai surtout envie de le guérir de sa peur des femmes._

_Oh ! C'est meugnoooon !_

_Grr ! La ferme !_

Je sens le regard de Bella dans mon dos. Je me retourne et lui fais un grand sourire avant de me diriger vers elle. L'objet de mes fantasmes me suit et lorsque je m'assois, il se positionne à ma gauche. Je suis entre lui et Bella.

Je lui tends sa tomate et il me remercie avec un putain de sourire en coin. GOD ! Euh… dans le sens religieux du terme bien sur. Bella me fou un cou de coude dans les côtes alors que j'allais croquer dans mon entrée.

« Oh Alice ! Tu as oublié le sel ! Tu manges jamais une tomate sans sel… Viens, je vais en chercher moi aussi ! »

Je la regarde perplexe et elle me fait les gros yeux avec un petit signe de tête. Je la suis donc.

Arrivées au comptoir, elle fait mine de chercher le sel.

« Ok, tu vas tout me raconter ! Pourquoi Jasper et toi avez la même assiette hein ?

Euh… Officiellement pour la réduction des déchets d'après lui. »

Elle s'arrête dans sa quête et me regarde avant d'exploser de rire.

« oh putain ! C'est la… Mouhaha ! C'est la pire excuse que j'ai jamais entendue ! Oh merde ! Trop fort ! »

Vexée, je m'arme du sel, et repars, laissant une Bella qui se fou de ma gueule seule. J'entends un petit « Alice » mais elle rit tellement qu'elle n'arrive même pas à parler.

Fuck voilà !

Je me rassois, rageuse, fou un peu de sel sur ma tomate et commence à manger tout en boudant. Jasper me fixe :

« Tu sais… C'est pas bien de bouder. Et les rides sur ton front ne vont pas à une aussi jolie fille.

Faut pas m'énerver c'est tout. Tu m'énerves, je boude. Et si je boude, c'est à cause de Bella. Y a des jours je te jure elle m'éneeeeeeeerve ! J'ai envie de la prendre, de la ligoter, et de la baill…

Wahou ! Et moi qui pensais que les filles étaient pacifiques. Je suis presque choqué ! Et quel est le sujet de votre pseudo dispute ?

Mon assiette.

Une assiette ?

Ouais.

Putain ! »

Toujours rageuse, je séparais le contenu de cette maudite assiette en deux. Le côté gauche pour Jasper le droit pour moi. Nous commençons à manger et à parler de tout et de rien. Je me sens bien avec lui. Il est différent du Jazz que je connais, celui du lycée. Il est plus calme et détendu. Je le préfère comme ça.

« Alors Alice ! Des frères et sœurs ? A part Edward bien sur…

Oh euh… Ed' n'est pas mon frère, tu m'aurais vu plus souvent à la villa sinon. Non fille unique.

Ah. Profession des parents ? »

Oula ! Terrain miné. Je n'ai réellement pas envie de parler de mes parents. Mais c'est Bella qui me sauve :

« Sa mère était styliste et son père psychiatre. Des gens géniaux qui ont eu une fille géniale ! Hein ma Alice ? Tu m'en veux toujours dit ? »

J'ai vu Jasper prendre conscience du passé dans la phrase de Bella et la douleur dans ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait perdu ses parents. Il me murmura un « désolé ». Mais je ne voulais pas de sa pitié :

« Garde ta pitié Jasper. Tu ne peux pas être désolé de quelque chose qui ne t'affecte même pas. Si tu restes avec moi par compassion tu peux te la foutre ou je pense. »

Sur ce, je me lève. Mes yeux me brulent. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'aventurer sur ce sujet. Merde, j'ai tout fait foiré ! Fais chier. Je me réfugie dans la tente. Après quelques larmes que j'efface rageusement, je fais la seule chose que pourrait me calmer : organiser.

Ainsi, je déplies les tapis de sol et les aligne de façon à ce qu'ils rentrent tous. Ensuite, je défais les duvets et les range. Je prends bien soin de foutre les Garces ensemble du côté gauche de la tente et Rose, Angie, Bella et moi du côté droit. Seul un « pilier embrocheur de Garce » marque la délimitation des deux terrains. Une fois ça fait, je souffle un bon coup et décide de refaire une apparition en communauté. Je ne veux pas m'asseoir à coté de Jasper alors je me dirige vers Edward.

« Hey !

Salut Lily ! Que veux-tu ?

Si je viens te voir je veux forcément quelque chose ?

Euh…

Ouais bon ok c'est vrai d'habitude. Mais là je viens juste discuter. Tu pourrais me passer une prune s'il te plait ?

Tiens. Alors de quoi veux-tu que nous discutions ?

Merci. Bah je sais pas… premières impressions ?

Hum… Je dirais, camp prometteur !

Ahh ! Et c'est tout ?

Euh. Ta copine Bella a l'air… gentille.

Oui ! C'est un ange. »

Et là, je ne suis pas sure, mais je crois avoir entendu un « exactement, un ange. »

J'ai le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ! OMG si ce que j'ai entendu est vrai, c'est bien partit pour Bella ! Je sautille, lui fait un bisous sur la joue et rigole.

« Alice, Alice. Arrête s'il te plait, tu me donnes mal au crâne ! Pourquoi Dieu as-tu autant d'énergie ?

Je ne suis pas une loque moi Monsieur !

Hé ! Je fais du sport !

Ouais mais je suis sociable. Toi tu joues au mystérieux solitaire !

Non c'est pas vrai. Juste que avec toutes ces filles, si je me mets à dire ne serait-ce que « Bonjour » elles s'évanouissent. Alors je préfère ne pas les avoir sur le dos mais sinon, et tu pourras demander à Em ou Jazz, je suis un petit fou !

Alors mets un peu du tien merde ! Tu vas finir vieux garçon si ça continu !

Ne t'en fait pas Alice. Je m'en sors TRÈS bien. Et je ne finirais pas vieux garçon aucune chance. »

Hé ! Il lorgne Bella ou je rêve ? OH. MON. DIEU.

« Ed' ! Je rêve ou tu mates Bella là ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Oh.. Euh… Non, non je… regardais Jasper. Il a l'air de pas aller bien tu trouves pas ? Comme si… il était triste.

C'est…parce que… il a apprit pour mes parents et…

Et ?

Et je lui ais dit que je ne voulais pas de sa pitié et qu'il pouvait se la mettre ou je pensais voilà.

QUOI ? Putain Alice !

Je sais, je sais je me suis enflammée. Mais je pense ce que j'ais dit alors je n'irais pas m'excuser.

Mais il a du rien comprendre la vie Lily ! Et il voulait juste bien faire si ça se trouve.

Ouais. Ben maintenant c'est trop tard. Je me suis grillée de toute façon.

Grillée ?

Oh euh… disons que… jasper…

Te plait ?

Autant que Bella te plait !

Bella ne me plait pas.

Et mon cul c'est du cochon ? (LadyL : MDR)(c0rnii : T.T) Sérieusement Edward. Tu sais pas mentir !

Ouais. Bella est jolie et alors ?

Et alors mais c'est GÉNIAL ! »

Et je me remets à sauter de partout.

« Un mot Lily, un mot et tu es morte. Tortures et tout ce qui s'en suit.

Je te retourne ta phrase Edward. Un mot à Jasper et je t'épile à la cire c'est bien compris ? »

Il déglutis et hoche la tête. Bien ! Je sais me faire respecter. Il a un souvenir de l'épilation à la cire assez… marquante. Quand on me cherche, on me trouve. Soudain, la voix d'Emmett retentit : (LadyL : *commence à battre des mains pour se faire de l'air, hyperventile, sens qu'elle va faire un malaise … )(c0rnii : Mouhahaa si tu savais ce qui va suivre :'D )

« Bon. Fini de manger (snif). Alors place au feu de camp ! Mais avant, on place tous sa petite assiette dans la petite poubelle, ainsi que ses petits couverts, puis on va se laver ses petites dents, mettre un petit pull et on se rejoins ici pour la veillée. Alors hop hop hop les petits poulets ! »

Et il se place en tête de file, nous fait un superbe cri de coq et se dirige vers les sanitaires. (c0rnii : Silence radio de la part de LadyL… On l'a perdu Maydé Maydé… Ahh ! Non, elle sonne à ma porte avec un grand couteau et un sourire morbide. Ok je crois que je suis dans la merde ^^)Je pouffe. Décidemment Emmett restera toujours Emmett. Je rejoins Bella qui discute avec Rose et Angie. Elle relève la tête vers moi et se lance dans mes bras. J'entends qu'elle se fustige et se répand en excuses. Je l'arrête de la main et lui fais un grand sourire.

« Ca va Bella, vraiment. Bon allez, brossage de dents !

OH ! Merde ! Alice, j'ai oublié ma brosse à dents à la maison putain !

No stress ! On va demander à quelqu'un s'il n'en a pas deux et le tour est joué. Au pire tu prendras la mienne, affaire réglée. »

Nous demandons d'abord à Rose et Angie et malheureusement nous n'en avons qu'une. C'est résigné, que nous nous dirigeons vers les sanitaires. Là bas, le club des Piches est au complet. Je vois dans le vanity de Lauren qu'elle a deux brosses à dent alors Bella se plie à la lui demander.

« Lauren, j'ai oublié ma brosse à dents et je vois que tu en as deux, tu pourrais m'en donner une ? Une fois de retour je te la rembourserais si besoin ait.

T'y as cru non ? T'as vraiment pensé que j'allais te donner de quoi te laver ta bouche de suceuse ? Tu rêves ma pauv' fille ! Ah Ah vraiment c'est la meilleure !

Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre ! Toi et ta petite bande de putes, vous pouvez toutes aller vous la faire mettre ! J'y crois pas ! C'est pas la peine de me menacer avec tes vieux faux seins siliconés ! Et je te jure que tu vas regretter tout ce que tu as dis. Tu viendras en rampant me supplier d'arrêter. Parce que j'ai pas l'intention de vous rater. On verra après ça qui c'est la suceuse ou la salope. Je pensais qu'on aurait pu repartir sur une bonne base mais vous êtes irrécupérables. J'oublie rien, vous allez en chier.

C'est ce qu'on verra pauvre cloche ! En attendant, dégage ton cul de pétasse d'ici t'es pas la bienvenue. Et sache que si tu oses toucher à un des anim's t'es une fille morte. Parce qu'ils sont à nous. Tous.

Non mais ça va pas bien hein ? Ce ne sont pas des objets, et ils n'appartiennent à personne. Je sors avec qui j'ai envie.

C'est ce qu'on verra. Tu touches à un cheveu d'Edward et on te fait bouffer tes dents.

J'tattends. Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Vous êtes pathétiques. »

Merde. Où est passé la Bella fragile et timide ?

Je la vois sortir du sanitaire ultra énervée. Elle ouvre la porte à la volée et la referme dans un bruit sourd.

_Et ben putain ! Avec des crises comme ça, j'aimerais pas être Lauren et sa bande. Elles vont souffrir !_

_Ouais ! Et je vais tout faire pour l'aider ! Si tu as des idées, elles sont les bienvenues !_

_Je vais y réfléchir. Elles méritent une bonne correction. _

Doucement, je sors pour retrouver mon Mini-Démon. Et bizarrement elle n'est pas seule. Et elle crie :

« Putain ! MAIS PARCE QUE J'AI PAS MA BROSSE À DENTS !

MAIS POURQUOI TU CRIES ?

PARCE QUE JE SUIS ÉNERVÉE !

ET POURQUOI CA TOMBE SUR MOI ?

PARCE QUE TU PASSAIS PAR LÀ !

MAIS C'EST DÉGEULASSE !

Euh… Excusez moi mais… Edward qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Et hum.. Bella tu lui cries réellement dessus à cause d'une brosse à dents ?

OUAIS ET ALORS ?

Ben j'en sais rien mais je trouve ça… Démesuré.

PUTAIN MAIS IL M'A DIT : QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? ET QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? JE SUIS ÉNERVÉE VOILÀ !

Ta copine elle est complètement jetée Alice ! J'ai rien fait moi.

LA FERME !

TOI LA FERME PUTAIN ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE TU HURLES POUR UNE BROSSE À DENTS ?

Hum… Je vais vous laisser hein ?

OUAIS ! »

Ils ont répondu en même temps et se sont foudroyés du regard :

« T'es réellement folle !

Pauv' type !

Skyzo !

Connard !

Sale… Arghh ! »

Je soupire. Décidemment, ils sont fait pour s'entendre ces deux là. Je pouffe. Ils sont tellement drôles ! Bref, moi, je pars à la recherche d'une seconde brosse à dents pour Bella…

**POV Edward **

Nouveau camp, nouveau départ. Nouveau camp, nouvelles emmerdes. Mais là, vraiment, je touche le fond…  
Je m'engueule vraiment avec Bella pour une brosse à dents ?

« Bella ?  
- QUOI ?  
- La ferme. Je vais te prêter ma brosse à dents s'il le faut mais, pitié, arrête les cris sur-aigué. J'en peux plus. Alice et toi vous devriez sérieusement penser à faire un concours de qui hurle le plus fort. Je pense que tu aurais tes chances !  
- Connard !  
- Les gros mots ne sont vraiment pas beaux dans la bouche d'une…  
- Suceuse ! »

Je me fige et me retourne. Lauren se tient là, une brosse à dents encore empaquetée dans sa main. Mais c'est plutôt ce qu'elle vient de dire qui me choque.  
_Elle a dit suceuse ou je rêve ? Elle a dit suceuse à Bella ? Mais elle est MALADE ? Faut la faire enfermer.  
Qu'elle touche Bella ou qu'elle l'insulte encore une fois et je pense que je lui règle son compte ! Je m'en branle que ce soit une fille ou pas.  
OUH ! Eddie sort les griffes GRAOUU !  
Pas la peine de m'imiter le chien en rut ! (LadyL : J'aurai plutot penser à un petit chaton enragé ^^) Elle est jolie rien de plus… Elle semble si… fragile, comme si elle allait se briser en mille morceaux d'une seconde à l'autre. J'ai un besoin irrépressible de la…  
Protéger ?  
Ouais voilà !  
Alors move your Has et va la défendre Preux Chevalier !  
Pourquoi faut toujours que t'en rajoute__s__ ?  
TUT TUT TUT…  
_  
Mais la pouffe avait déjà repris la parole aussi, je n'entends que la fin de son stupide (et inutile) monologue :

« … aussi je me suis dit, pitié non ! Je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça ! Alors voilà, je veux bien lui donner ma brosse à dents mais c'est simplement pour t'éviter toutes sortes d'infections buccales ou autres… Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'assure tes arrières Eddichou. Je serais toujours là pour te rendre service. Je t'aim…  
- Lauren, je pense que ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Tu peux garder ta brosse à dents je pense que tu en auras plus besoin que Bella. Quant à toi, (je montre cette dernière qui s'est enferrée dans un mutisme du doigt) tu vas venir avec moi dans la tente infirmerie de Carlisle. Je vais te montrer le chemin. Il a surement des brosses à dents de secours au cas où… Dans le cas échéant tu… seras réduite à te « savonner » les dents avec du dentifrice. »

Et je plante là la pouffe. Je suis toujours en colère sur ce qu'elle a dit, tant et si bien que j'ai déjà oublié qu'avec Bella on s'est disputés. Pour un motif stupide qui plus est. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle me suive car je ne l'entends pas. Il y a seulement le bruit de mes pas dans les graviers. Aussi, je sursaute quand elle pose sa main sur mon bras. Puis une douce chaleur envahit la zone qu'elle touche. Sa voix douce et envoutante parvient à mes oreilles :  
« Écoute Edward, je suis réellement désolée mais j'étais énervée. Ces pouffes me pourrissent la vie et… Non, ce n'est pas une excuse, je suis juste pathétique. Te crier dessus comme je l'ai fait n'est pas… civilisé. Je suis assez maladroite avec les gens et je laisse facilement mes émotions me transporter alors un rien m'enflamme. »  
Elle s'arrête de parler et comprend que ses paroles peuvent être mal interprétées. Mais je préfère ne pas relever et lui pose la question qui me trotte dans la tête :  
« Pourquoi elles s'en prennent à toi ?  
- Et bien… La raison officielle serait que je les aurais « provoqué » en leur répondant ce que je pensais d'elles. Première rencontre, premier accrochage. »

Elle me regarde dans les yeux.  
_C'est pas vrai ! Elle fait des millions de sous__-__entendus ou c'est moi qui fabule ?  
Mon gars tu te fais des films. Regarde là, elle est blanche comme neige. Elle serait incapable de dire le mot « merde » !  
Ouais… Bah à ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, elle avait pas l'air prude ! Elle est difficile à déchiffrer je trouve. D'habitude je cerne assez vite les gens mais elle…  
Ah ! L'aura de mystère ! Je suis s__ûr__ qu'elle est genre comme… un attrape mouches sans le vouloir. Elle est attirante et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte !  
Plutôt d'accord mec !  
Je suis un fin philosop…  
_  
« En fait tu t'en fous, c'est ça ?  
- Quoi ? Oh ! Euh non bien sûr que non ! J'étais juste…  
- Juste ?  
- En train de me disputer avec ma stupide conscience.  
- AH ! Et qui est le gars qui s'est moqué de moi quand j'ai dit ça plus tôt dans la journée ?  
- Ok ok. Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! C'est dur d'être en désaccord intérieur !  
- Et quel était le sujet ?  
- Euh… on est arrivés ! »

Couper court à la conversation, tout un art ! Je pousse la moustiquaire tout en criant :  
« P'pa ?  
- Oui ?  
- On aurait besoin de…  
- Déjà un blessé ? 30 secondes, je m'occupe de donner son traitement à Seth et j'arrive.  
- Non non ! Y'a juste la copine à Alice qui a oublié sa brosse à dents alors je voulais savoir si t'en as pas de secours…  
- Oh ! Alors attends, je fouille. »

Je passe le bruit monstre des recherches de mon père, le « aïe putain ! » quand un truc lourd lui tombe sur le pied, et son arrivée à cloche-pied, une brosse à dents dans sa main droite, dans l'autre une compresse pleine de sang. Sûrement celui de Seth car il s'était écorché tout le dos en sautant des falaises de la Push. Bref, le truc bien gore quoi !  
Ce n'est que quand Bella est par terre, inconsciente, que je vois que quelque chose ne va pas.  
_Perspicace Eddie !  
Ta gueule ! Je fais quoi ?  
Apporte des compresses à ton père et du désinfectant. Elle s'est entaillée la tête en tombant dans les graviers.  
_  
Je me saisis du nécessaire et reviens vers mon père. Il palpe le crâne de Bella.  
« Rien de grave. Elle aura peut-être un peu mal à la tête ce soir mais je vais lui donner des calmants quand elle se réveillera. Je te conseille de l'allonger et de rester un peu. Si tu vois vraiment qu'elle ne bouge pas, je prendrais le relais pour que tu ailles animer la veillée.  
- Ca marche P'pa ! »

Je prends doucement Bella dans mes bras et l'emmène vers sa tente. Là-bas, j'ai le malheur de trouvé Tanya (alias mon ex hélas) en soutien-gorge, en train de se changer. Je murmure un « pardon ».  
« C'est pas grave Eddie. C'est pas comme si tu m'avais jamais vu. »

Elle glousse, fière de sa blague et je ronchonne. Je dépose Bella aux bois dormants sur son sac de couchage et Miss Humour 2011 se rapproche :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Edward ?  
- On… est allé voir Carlisle pour une histoire de brosse à dents et mon père tenait une compresse pleine de sang et… et elle a pas supporté la vue et s'est évanouie depuis elle est dans le..  
- Demetri ? … Non… Pas la moto pitié…. Non, Demi n'y vas pas.. Non il pleut je… Non noon ! NOOOOON ! »

Bella crie des trucs incompréhensibles. Ça fait limite peur. Tanya me regarde terrorisée. Soudain, la main de Bella s'agrippe à mon bras avec force. Elle me fait presque mal.  
« Ne pars pas Dem'. C'est trop dangereux. Ça peut attendre demain. Pitié. Reste avec moi. Ne pars plus.  
- Je ne vais nul part Bella. Je reste avec toi.  
- Dem' ?  
- Non, c'est Edward  
- Ed… Edward ?  
- Oui Bella.  
- Qu'est-ce que…  
- On… On était allé voir Carlisle pour une brosse à dents et il avait une compresse ensanglantée dans sa main et tu t'es…  
- Évanouie.  
- Oui.  
- Bien… Et la brosse à dents ? »

Je le regarde étrangement puis je m'aperçois que Tanya est toujours là, à nous épier comme un vautour. Je sais que si elle reste, Bella va en prendre plein la gueule dès qu'elles ne seront que toutes les deux alors je décide de prendre les choses en main et de protéger ma petite chose fragile…

« Tanya, t'es toujours en soutif, tu vas attraper froid. Je te conseille de mettre un pull parce qu'il va faire froid. Prends aussi un tube anti moustiques sinon tu vas morfler. »

Elle semble comprendre le message subliminal, s'habille (enfin) et sort de la tente. Je me retourne pour voir une Bella complètement paniquée :  
« Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu.  
- Bella ! Bella ! BELLA !  
- QUOI ?  
- Ah non ! Tu vas pas recommencer, j'en ai marre de crier ! Merde je suis anim' tu dois m'écouter !  
- OH PARDON : QUE VOULEZ-VOUS MÔONSIEUR ?  
- De un que t'arrêtes de gueuler, et puis, me remercier ça t'arracherait la gorge…  
- Je… merci !  
- Où est le problème ? (long soupir)  
- Ben tu vois, comment te dire ? Tanya et sa clique m'ont un peu en grippe. Et maintenant qu'elle sait que je déteste la vue du sang, elle va se faire une joie de me rappeler ce qui vient d'arriver. Elle va être lourde comme jamais.  
- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça ! J'ai bien vu ou plutôt entendu que tu avais du… répondant. Je ne me fais aucun souci, quant à la façon dont tu vas leur fermer le bec. Je pense même qu'elles vont regretter d'êtr…  
- BELLAAAAAAA ! OH MON DIEU COMMENT TU VAS ? T'ES VIVANTE ? OH DIS-MOI, PARLE UN PEU, TU PEUX BOUGER LA TÊTE ? UN SIGNE OUI NON ? MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU !  
- AAAALIIIICCCCCEEEE ! STOOOP ! Je vais très bien, tout va très bien. J'ai juste mal à la tête. (LadyL : *se pend la tete des deux mains* et elle est pas la seule ppp)  
- Ah ! Je vais aller chercher les calmants à mon père alors. Je vous laisse entre… filles.  
- Merci. »

Je sors. J'ai besoin d'air et… d'audition. C'est une manie chez les filles de crier ou quoi ? Je pense avoir perdu mon oreille droite à cause d'Alice sans compter le mal de tête à cause de l'engueulade avec Bella et la peur bleue qu'elle m'a foutue.  
Je pense que je suis bon pour prendre un Doliprane moi aussi…

**POV Bella :**

La voix forte de Memett résonne près de moi. Il chante fort, ça relance mon mal de tête mais c'est tellement marrant ! Le voir se balancer de gauche à droite, éjectant (très) souvent ses voisins de banc, en chantant (faux cela va de soi) Santiano. C'est assez drôle oui. (LadyL : *Ne pense pas du tout à tuer lentement et sadiquement C0rnii pour ce qu'elle vient de marqué ^^*) Sa voix porte tellement qu'elle couvre presque Jasper et Edward qui jouent à la guitare.

_« C'est un fameux trois-mâts fin comme un oiseauuu.  
Hisse et ho, Hisse et ho, Santianooooooo !  
Dix huit nœuds, quatre cent tonneauuux :  
Je suis fier d'y être mateloooot._

__

Tiens bon la vague tiens bon le vent.  
Hisse et ho, Santianoooooo !  
Si Dieu veut toujours droit devant,  
Nous irons jusqu'à San Franciscoooo.

_Je pars pour de longs mois en laissant Rosaliiiiie _(c0rnii : C'est Margot dans le texte non revisité par Emmett) (LadyL : Ahhhhh je prefere ! Mais merci de faire passer mon cheri comme ça *va chercher ses accessoires de tortures*)

Bien sur, inutile de préciser qu'ici tout le monde rigola…

_Hisse et ho, Santianooooo !  
D'y penser j'avais le cœur gros  
En doublant les feux de Saint-Malo._

__

On prétend que là-bas l'argent coule à flots.  
Hisse et ho, Santianoooo !  
On trouve l'or au fond des ruisseauuuux.  
J'en ramènerai plusieurs lingoooots.

Un jour, je reviendrai chargé de cadeauuux.  
Hisse et ho, Santianooo !  
Au pays, j'irai voir Rosaliiiiiie.  
A son doigt, je passerai l'anneau OH OUIII.

_Tiens bon la vague tiens bon le vennt.  
{Tiens bon le cap tiens bon le flot.}  
Hisse et ho, Santianooo !  
Sur la mer qui fait le gros dooos,  
Nous irons jusqu'à San Francisco  
_  
Une fois la chanson terminée, tout le monde applaudit à tout rompre alors je suis le mouvement. Les animateurs se lèvent et nous expliquent en quoi va consister la suite de la veillée. Jasper parle le premier :

« Bon ! Alors chaque soir, nous aurons une veillée comme celle-ci. Pour que tout le monde s'implique dans la vie de tous les jours, nous avons réalisés, Em Ed et moi même ce panneau. Il est à double entrée. En horizontal, le nombre de jours que dure le camp. En vertical, les tâches quotidiennes que vous devrez faire à tour de rôle. Demain matin, après le petit déjeuner, vous viendrez inscrire votre nom dans une des cases. Il y a 5 activités : la cuisine, la vaisselle, la poubelle, l'eau et la veillée. Les groupes seront de quatre maxima pour la cuisine et la vaisselle. Seulement deux personnes seront exigées pour changer la poubelle lorsqu'elle est pleine et ramener de l'eau potable des sanitaires. Il y a une petite source près de la laverie. Sachez que ça ne sert à rien de se ruer sur les activités les plus plaisantes car vous serez obligés de passer par toutes les corvées. Oui, j'entends déjà de là les cris, les soupirs de résignations etc. Mais nous allons vivre pendant 10jours en communauté alors il faut s'adapter. Emmett je te laisse la parole…  
- Merci Jazz. Bon pour l'activité veillée vous serez des groupes de 5 personnes. Une fois qu'on vous aura expliqué toutes les modalités, Ed Jazz et moi-même allons vous jouer une petite scène. Le but du jeu pour vous est de faire progresser cette scénette pour qu'on arrive à une histoire. Ensuite, vous devrez choisir quelques chansons que vous voudriez que l'on chante entre les jeux et la scénette. Bien sûr, vous serez aidés par un animateur pour mener à bien la création de votre veillée. Il vous conseillera et vous aidera dans la prise de décisions. Les personnes de veillée pourront aller se doucher plus tôt pour avoir plus de temps afin de mieux la finaliser. Tout le monde a bien compris ?  
- Oui.  
- J'ai rien entendu !  
- SIR YES SIR !  
- Al right. Let's go ! Esmée, peux-tu faire patienter les jeunes le temps qu'on se change ?  
- Bien sûr Emmett.  
- Merci.  
- Bon, les animateurs vous ont dit le plus important. Pour la vie en communauté, il est TRÈS important de ne pas agir personnellement mais dans l'esprit de groupe. Les initiatives et les aides sont les bienvenues. Pour l'heure du coucher, je ne suis pas dupe, je sais très bien que vous ne dormirez pas à poings fermés à 21H. Le couvre feu, donc l'interdiction de bouger de sa tente, est de 23H30. Ensuite, si vous voulez continuer à papoter aucun problème mais pas de bruit. La mixité dans les tentes est proscrite (on entend là de profonds soupirs ce qui me fait glousser). Le petit déjeuner est servi entre 8H00 et 9H30. Vous avez obligation de manger un petit quelque chose donc de vous lever vers cette heure-là. Demain nous vous dévoilerons le thème du camp de cette année et nous réaliserons les objets utiles pour la vie en communauté. Je n'en dis pas plus… Maintenant, place au spectacle ! »

Sur ce, Esmée s'écarte un peu du milieu de notre cercle. Edward rentre, ultra sexy dans sa petite blouse d'hôpital. Il porte une casquette façon Bad Boy et fais semblant de mâcher ostensiblement un chewing-gum. Il nous joue quoi là ?

« BIIP BIIP BIIP ! »  
OK il imite un camion qui recule. Il prend quelque chose et précise que c'est une poubelle et la renverse dans son « camion imaginaire ». Il joue un éboueur ! Capito !  
Il refait les gestes plusieurs fois et s'arrête choqué. Il joue bien. Soudain il prend un espèce d'accent de gars du Sud (c0rnii : l'équivalent de l'accent marseillais quoi ;p)  
- OH PUTAING noun dé Dio ! Cé ty qu'sé pas un mort que v'la ? Si si ! Un cadavre ! Dio Dio ! Emballé, ensaucissonné comme… un paquet cadeau. Qué yé fait moi ? Raah ! Putain ! Je vais être obligé d'appeler les flics ! Peux pas l'embarquer ! »

La scène se coupe. Alice et moi pleurons de rire. Il a des mimiques hilarantes. Carlisle place une chaise au milieu de la scène où Edward s'assoit. Jasper et Memett rentrent en scène. Si, avant, je pleurais de rire, je pense que là, je me roule par terre.  
Memmett porte une robe immonde rouge et blanche à pois.(LadyL : *essaie de rester calme, meme si d'un coté ça la fais rigoler* ^^) Il a une fausse perruque blonde et se recoiffe sans cesse avec sa main comme pour faire la pub de l'Oréal. Il porte des chaussures rouges à mini talons trois fois trop petites et a du mal à marcher. Bien sûr, il ne s'est pas épilé et sa robe très courte laisse entrevoir son abondante pilosité. Sexy ! (LadyL : C0rnii j'espere que tu cours vite !)  
Je vois Alice bloquer clairement sur Jasper et je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Il porte un pantalon et une veste de costard avec des lunettes de soleil genre Ray Ban Aviator chromées. Ses cheveux blonds sont savamment décoiffés. Il est beau. J'entends des soupirs venant du club des Garces et Alice les fusille directement du regard. (LadyL : Tu peux me dire pourquoi c'est mon cheri qui s'est deguisé en clown alors que les deux autres sont sexxxx … Hein tu peux me dire ? Te boude pour la peine ! :P) Je glousse, Jasper prend la parole :  
« Alors Jacky ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous as ramené cette fois ?  
- Un mort Frank !  
- Un cadavre ? Nom de Dieu ! »  
La voix stridente d'Emmett résonne :  
« Un moooort ? OH MON DIEU ? Et il est réellement mort ?  
- Branda ! Un mort ça fait pas semblant, réfléchis un peu ! Bon et, euh, Jacky tu l'as déplacé le mort ou… ?  
- Non Non.. J'lé pas bougé d'sa place. L'est toujours dans la poubelle hein !  
- Très bien ! Et vous avez remarqué des choses dernièrement ?  
- Non.  
- Pas de tension dans le quartier ?  
- Non. Bon vraiment je dois vous laisser faudrait, pas que je rate le Best Of d'Attention à la Marche moi !  
- Très bien ! Allez Branda ! Allons sur le lieu du crime !  
- OH OUI FRANK ! Allons relever des indiiiiices ! »

Nouvelle coupure. Edward sort de la scène se change rapidement et joue le mort. Autant dire qu'à ce moment-là, tout le monde est plié en deux. Je crois même que j'ai des espèces de crampes aux zygomatiques. Enorme !

« Tiens Branda ! Regarde ! Le voilà notre mort !  
- Oh mon Dieu ! Frank il ne bouge plus ! Et ho ! Réveille-toi le mort !  
- Branda ! Il EST MORT ! Il ne peut pas se réveiller…  
- Oh tiens regarde ! Frank ! Une jolie plume orange canari ! Oh elle serait chouette sur ma robe (Emmett la place dans son décolleté, entre ses « seins bourrés de mouchoirs »).  
- Branda ! Ne touche pas à ça ! C'est une preuve ! Il faut l'emmener au labo ! Mais qu'est-ce que… BRANDA !  
- Mais… Mais y avait un truc qui dépassait de la poubelle alors j'ai tiré un peu et… C'est quoi ? Une tong ?  
- Non Branda. C'est une palme. Comme pour les plongeurs.  
- Pourquoi c'est là ?  
- Je suppose que l'assassin a voulu laisser sa signature. Récapitulons : Lieu du crime : Découverte de plumes oranges + d'une palme. Je pense que nous devrions aller au labo les faire analyser.  
- OH Frank ! J'ai une idée !  
- C'est tellement rare ! Et quelle est-elle ?  
- Si nous allions au labo faire analyser ce que nous avons trouvé ?  
- Et perspicace en plus… »

(LadyL : *pense vraiment etrangler sa twin, meme si elle est pliée en deux sur son clavier …*)  
La scène se termine sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements. Bien sûr, Memett revient nous faire une révérence, « juste pour le fun » comme il dit. La fin de la scénette marque la fin de la veillée. On se dit tous bonne nuit. J'entends Emmett dire à Rose :

« T'as vu Rose ? Je me suis calqué à ton caractère pour me mettre dans la peau de Branda. Cool non ? »

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de répondre et s'éloigne non sans un regard froid en sa direction. Je pouffe. Alice me rejoint et glisse son bras contre le mien. Il est pratiquement minuit. Je suis fatiguée et je me gratte de partout à cause de ces putains de moustiques de mes deux…  
Une chose m'étonne. Une fois que nous sommes rentrées dans la tente, les pouffes se changent dans leur coin, ricanent un coup mais ne font pas d'allusion débile par rapport à mon évanouissement. Je suis claquée. Trop de pression accumulée. Je me change rapidement, enfile le tee-shirt préféré de Demetri et me love dans mon duvet que j'ouvre pour le partager avec Alice. Je suis tendue. Je sais que je vais cauchemarder cette nuit, comme toutes les nuits d'ailleurs. Lily me trace des cercles sur le dos de la main et me fait un bisou sur la joue. Rose, qui est à ma droite, se colle complètement à moi tandis qu'Angie nous grimpe carrément dessus pour un câlin collectif. Je sens que ça va devenir le rituel du soir ! On se souhaite bonne nuit mais, bien sûr, pas de réponse du côté des Poufiasses. _A croire que même être polies elles ne connaissent pas. Elles font vraiment tout pour qu'on les haïsse.  
Pauv' filles !  
En tout cas c'est tant mieux ! Au moins, on aura pas de remord par rapport à ce qu'on va leur faire subir…  
Yop et tu sais quoi ?  
Non.  
Ça commence demain…_

_

* * *

_Re ! Bon alors ce chapitre ?

Dans le prochain, il y aura la Première vengeance ! Des idées ? Pronostics ? J'attends vos propositions (petit indice: c'est le matin ;P )

Alors à très bientôt pour la suite des réjouissances !

Encore un énorme merci à ma correctrice Phika17 et ma Twin d'Amour toujours opérationnelle même dans les pires conditions ^^ Alors merci ma petite LadyL

Et pleins de bisous à vous aussi les filles  !

c0rnii (ps: n'oubliez pas la petite bulle pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;P )


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien le bonsoir Terriens !**

**Voilà donc l'idée de vengeance tant attendue :P Je précise qu'on ne verra son effet que... dans le prochain chapitre (oui oui j'attends les totames... *ouille !*)**

**Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ai placé les POV des animateurs (et team ou pas team, il y en a pour tout le monde :B)**

**Alors, vite fait les remerciements et les nouvelles :**

**Tout d'abord, nous avons agrandis notre petite famille. Et oui, j'ai désormais l'immense honneur d'avoir une nouvelle commentatrice : Angel'.**

**Je remercie bien évidemment ma super correctrice Phika17, ma merveilleuse béta LadyL, et ma toute petite dernière, Angel' :P**

**Pour ce chapitre, Chef Canard (alias ma meilleure amie alias Bella dans la fiction, alias celle qui a partagé cette aventure de folie avec moi) nous fait l'immense honneur de sa présence et de ses petits commentaires. Je t'aime chérie !**

**Enfin, sans plus attendre, le voici le voilà... *roulements de tambours* (non ne me cassez pas mon trip en me disant que j'en fais trop !)**

**TADAAAAAM ! *levé de rideau...***

**

* * *

Chapitre VI**

**Ainsi, il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin: ce fut le premier jour. (Genèse, verset 1.5)**

**PARTIE 2**

**POV Alice**

Le putain de réveil des Garces sonne. La musique de Justin Bieber « Baby Baby Baby OOOOH » me casse les oreilles. (Chef canard: ça me rappelle un châtiment que tu as déjà subi ça !) (Angel' : Au secours je vais devenir sourde ^^) du portable Bien sûr, étant au milieu de la tente, je me prends le bruit du portable en pleine face et je vois que Jessica jubile de la situation. J'explose :

« PUTAIN JESS CE SERAIT POSSIBLE QUE T'ARRÊTE TON CRINCRIN ?

- Oh bien sûr ! Pardon Alice, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller aussi… brutalement. »

A croire que je lui ai presque fait peur… Presque puisque visiblement elle me fait un sourire narquois et éteint le réveil au bout de deux minutes d'enfer musical (c0rnii : Désolée si j'en froisse certaines ^^) (LadyL: *grimace en se bouchant les oreilles***** ^^) (Chef canard : et après tu te pleins de Linkin Park) (Angel' : Trop tard Bieber a réussit à me rendre sourde…)

_Putain ça commence bien déjà que je suis pas du matin !_ Je réveille les filles et on met toutes un gros pull. Vive la dégaine qu'on a ! Ca fait pas du tout défilé de mode mais alors ! Un rapide coup d'œil vers les putes et je m'aperçois qu'elles ont toutes le pyjama en soie avec le peignoir et tout alors que nous sommes avec nos petits shorts et grands tee-shirts de sport. Pff pathétique ! (LadyL: Ouais mais vous êtes les plus sexy les filles ^^)

(Angel' : BEURK des pyjamas en soie :p)

_Moi ce petit réveil ça m'a donné une idée ! _ _Quoi ? Quoi ?_

_Et bien notre première mission commando enfin !_

_Qui consiste en ? _

Ma conscience me fait part de son plan qui est, somme toute, assez cool compte tenu que ce n'est qu'un échauffement. On se dirige vers le buffet du petit déj où Emmett nous accueille pas du tout réveillé mais avec quand même une tartine de Nutella dans la bouche (LadyL: *rejoint son nounours et lui chipe sa tartine * ^^) (Angel' : miam * accro en manque de Nutella*)(c0rnii : Une de plus… hélas p) :

« Chalut les filles ! Alors vous prenez che que vous voulez : un bol de lait, thé, ou café puis deux tartines de Nutella.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Emmett. Oui nous avons bien dormi, merci de poser la question. Personnellement je suis végétalienne donc pas de lait pour moi alors je prendrais un thé. Parce que le café… ça me rend toute chose ahaha… Hum… Bon et euh non merci pas de Nutella, trop calorique. Vous venez les filles ? »

Est-ce réellement utile que je me retourne pour savoir qui a parlé ? Je me saisis d'un bol de café noir sans sucre (chef canard : CAFFFFEEEE !*genre en mode droguéé *^^)(Soldat Vodka alias c0rnii : Pitié ! Après t'es dans un état ma pauvre :D et c'est moi qui subit tes foudres ! :p) tandis que Bella prend un chocolat chaud et deux tartines de beurre. On s'installe à une table pour quatre puisque Angie et Rose nous rejoignent. Je veux leur faire part de mon plan :

« Hé les Filles ! J'ai eu une petite idée pour nous venger du réveil de ce matin ! Après tout, elles l'ont cherché ! Donc la riposte… Une idée ?

Euh, on leur déchire leur pyjama ? - Non, Rose, trop violent pas assez subtil, mais c'est une action qui concerne le matin.

- Hum… On leur ruine leur maquillage ?

- Bien Angie ! Idée à garder mais c'est pas ça !

- On leur bloque la fermeture éclair de leur duvet !

- Non Bells. Bon je vous le dis parce que vous allez pas trouver… On se dépêche de déjeuner, et on va dans la tente. On va désigner à la courte paille qui rentrera dedans et qui fera le guet à attendre, voir si elles reviennent. Ensuite, les filles à l'intérieur chercheront leur portable, et plus particulièrement leur alarme réveil. Comme elles doivent avoir que de la merde inécoutable, je propose qu'on active leur bluetooth et qu'on leur envoie de la musique qui défonce. On leur règle leur alarme pour qu'elle sonne à l'heure habituelle. Nous, au préalable, on se sera réveillées mutuellement et on sera parties déjeuner (enfin presque) je veux prendre le risque de voir ou entendre leur réaction. Ca va être dément ! Vous en êtes ?

- Grave !

- Pas de problème !

- Oh ouais ! Je vais leur foutre la musique de Transformers ! Comme quand toi, saloperie, tu m'avais réveillé en Floride. (Chef canard : qu'est ce que je disais ? en fait je suis sur que tu as adoré^^)(Soldat Vodka : Je saurais m'en souvenir ! J'te déteste !)

- Oui mais tu sais que je t'aime Bellie !

- Mouais… Je saurais m'en souvenir !

- Bien. Vous avez fini ? Alors attendez. »

Sur ce je me lève et prends quatre brindilles pour faire la courte paille. Les filles tirent. Celles qui sont désignées pour aller dans la tente sont Bella et Rosie. Je suis un peu dégoutée parce que c'est mon idée et que c'est la première mission mais je pense avoir tout le temps pour me rattraper ! On se dirige d'un seul homme (enfin plutôt d'une seule femme) vers notre tente commune. Angie s'assoit sur un caillou qui fait la jonction entre l'allée principale qui mène aux tentes générales et le petit chemin qui va jusqu'à notre tente. Elle lève son pouce pour me dire qu'elle est en place et commence à prendre une mine absorbée par le paysage. Personnellement, je m'assois à l'entrée de la tente et fais rempart entre les filles en mission et l'extérieur. Rose se jette sur leur portable tandis que Bella va chercher le sien.

**POV Rose **

C'est énorme ! Je suis en train de faire la chose la plus ouf et illicite de toute ma vie. Oui bien sûr quand je dis ça, de suite ça fait très nonne qui sort du couvent mais c'est un peu vrai quelque part. Non pas pour la partie religieuse mais pour ce que je suis en train de faire. Je suis du genre à ouvrir ma gueule quand quelque chose ne me plait pas donc je n'ai jamais eu à avoir recours aux coups bas. Mais vous savez quoi ? J'adore ça ! Ce petit sentiment d'excitation, mêlé à la hargne de leur faire bouffer leur fausse blondeur. C'est à cause de filles comme ça que je passe pour une conne. Surtout aux yeux d'Emmett. Ah ! Emmett, LE gars sur qui je fantasme depuis que je suis au lycée. Le gars par excellence, ses muscles, sa gentillesse, sa… _(LadyL: Hum … *tapote son tapis de souris avec ses ongles * … :S … It's mine !)(c0rnii : Non, non non. Faut apprendre à partager tut tut tut :p)_

« AÏÏEUH ! (LadyL: **effectue la danse de la victoire** :pp)

Désolée vraiment, mais tu rêvais et si on se fait chopper, ça va être la troisième Guerre Mondiale. Je suis pas contre au contraire mais tu vois, si jamais ça arrive, je pourrais pas mettre mes plans à exécu…

- Ok ok ! »

Je me saisis du portable de Jess. Merde… y'a un code. Pour accéder à quasiment tout. Son organisateur y compris. Aurait-elle des choses à cacher ? Je tente pleins de combinaisons de chiffres mais je sèche. Je demande à Bella qui est tout autant en galère avec celui de Maria. Fais chier !

« Lily ?

- Ouais ? Un problème ?

- Oui ! Y'a un code ! On trouve pas !

C'est quel portable ?

- Euh… J'ai celui de Jessica et Bella celui de Maria.

- Ok pour Jess essaye « Ed4ever » et Maria essaye euh… « Jazz » »

Je tente et oh putain Miracle c'est le bon ! Je crierais presque de joie. Mais Bella galère encore. Je me saisis de son portable et elle me montre quelle chanson transférer.

Ouf ! Duur **! ****Linkin Park « New Divide »** dès le matin ça va faire mal. **(**Chef canard : ça t'as fait mal chérie ? ^^**)(**c0rnii : Gna Gna Gna !) (Angel' : chouette musique mais PAS pour un réveil)(c0rnii : C'est le but très chère ! LA VENGEANCE :D) Je lui fais un clin d'œil et elle rigole. Je la vois toujours avec le portable de Maria.

« J'ai tout essayé Rose. « LoveJazz » « Jazz&me », tout !

- Essaye « JasperHas » ou « Jasphot » je sais pas !

Ah ouais pas mal ! Je tente ! »

Je me saisis du portable à Tanya. Elle n'a aucun code, ce qui est pratique. Je change rapidement son réveil pour le décaler de deux minutes par rapport à celui de Jessica.

Je choisis de mettre du **Nirvana – Smells Like Teen Spirit** .

J'entends Bella qui dit « YEEES » et je lui demande le code. Elle pouffe.

« C'est 'LoveJazzhas' ! (c0rnii : ce qui veut dire « j'aime le cul de Jazz ») (LadyL: On se demande pourquoi l'auteur a eu cette idée très subtile ^^)

(chef canard : miam …) (Angel' : *tousse* préfère celui d'Edward *tousse*)

- Putain j'y étais presque ! »

On entend grogner dehors. Alice est jalouuuuse ! Pour la peine, on met à cette pute de Maria **Stricken de Disturbed**.

Ah elles vont en chier ! On pouffe comme des écolières. Mais, alors que je m'arme du célullaire à Irina, j'entends des voix. Non pas comme Jeanne d'Arc, des vraies voix !

« Hey ! Pourquoi tu nous laisses pas rentrer ?

T'es lourde Alice, à ce que je sache on a quand même le droit de rentrer vu qu'on y dort.

- Mais euh… Les filles se changent !

- Allez ! C'est pas comme si on avait jamais vu deux paires de nénés

- Non mais, tu vois, je voudrais pas que tu crèves de jalousie.

- Salope, dégage de là et laisse-nous passer !

- Non, tu vois, j'ai pas trop apprécié le réveil Tanya, alors j'ai décidé d'être particulièrement chiante aujourd'hui.

- Ca changera pas de d'habitude. De toute façon, toi et ta suceuse de copine, vous êtes que des merdes.

- Franchement, je serais toi Irina, je surveillerais mon language. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à… Je sais pas moi… Simba ? (c0rnii : Petit rappel, dans le POV Laureen, elle apporte son « doudou » dont elle ne peut pas se passer, et il s'appelle Simba…) (Angel' : Torturer Simba ! Torturer Simba ! *oups* moi qui voulais cacher mon coté tueuse de doudou…)

- Simba ? C'est qui ? Laureen?

- Euh… Non, non c'est rien juste… hum…

- Ouais Laureen, tu vois, on me cherche on me trouve. Alors sérieusement si tu veux pas avoir d'ennuis, tu devrais vraiment, vraiment, surveiller ton language… et celui de tes pouffes de copines par la même occas'.

- Bon ok, Alice, sois cool, s'il te plait laisse-nous entrer.

- Tanya, sérieux, elles se changent.

- Mais ça fait dix minutes ! »

Merde c'est la débandade ! Je vois Bella qui s'active à remettre les téléphones à leur place initiale, alors que, moi, je saute sur ma valise et enfile un jeans. Je cherche dans le sac de Bella mais elle me dit que la sienne est déjà dans le dressing. Et merde ! Je lui donne les premiers trucs qui me tombent sous la main et elle les met le plus vite possible. Juste quand elle abaisse mon tee-shirt, la tente s'ouvre dans un bruit sonore de fermeture éclair et le club des Pouffes rentre. Bella est rouge tomate de l'effort et du stress qu'on vient de vivre mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer.

« Qu'est-ce t'as toi ?

- J'ai même plus le droit de rire librement ?

- Pas quand il s'agit de nous.

- Rassure ton petit nombril, le monde ne tourne pas autour de lui !

- Connasse !

Alice ne vient pas juste de dire quelque chose à propos de votre language ?

- Écoute Mère Thérésa, vraiment, j'en ai strictement rien à battre de vos menaces à la mords-moi le nœud, et, je serais toi, je ferais plutôt gaffe à mes fesses. Parce que je déteste qu'on me réponde et encore moins qu'on rigole avec ce qui est à nous, c'est à dire les animateurs.

- Et, moi, je pense que ta bande et toi avez besoin d'une putain de correction pour comprendre que péter plus haut que son cul ne sert strictement à rien.

- Ouais c'est ça, allez dégage salope !

- Va te faire foutre Jessica. C'est à Tanya que je parle !

- Ouais mais si tu lui parles, tu nous parles à nous toutes !

- Super ! Je fais économie de salive comme ça ! Allez à plus les filles. On verra bien si vous êtes aussi soudées que vous le prétendez !

- Les menaces c'est bien beau conasse, encore faut-il que tu les mettes à exécution.

- T'en fais pas pour ça Maria, je suis sure que vous aurez de nos nouvelles très bientôt ! »

Bella sort de la tente et j'entends Alice et Angie qui se disputent. Je me retourne et lance un regard noir au groupe :

« Croyez-moi que si vous avez réussi à foutre la merde entre nous, je vais aussi être de la partie. Car on touche pas à mes proches, et encore moi à ceux pour qui j'ai une affection toute particulière. Compris ? »

Je n'attends même pas de réponse et sors à mon tour. Je vois les filles un peu plus loin et décide de les rejoindre. Alice est dans un monologue :

« Mais putain à quoi tu pensais ? Tu savais très bien que si on se faisait choper, ça allait craindre pour Bella et Rose !

- Lily j'y peux rien ! Y'avait Ben, j'ai tout fait pour le faire partir mais il voulait apparemment une séance câlin et je me suis pas sentie de lui refuser !

- C'est totalement irresponsable ! Les filles auraient pu avoir des problèmes Angie ! Tu étais sensée surveiller l'arrivée des Pouffes et, au lieu de ça, tu visitais la gorge de ton petit ami !

- Alice je m'excuse pour la mille et unième fois ! Je suis désolée ! C'est arrivé tellement vite. J'ai fermé les yeux trente secondes pour savourer et, pouff', elles étaient déjà devant la tente. Mets-toi un peu à ma place, imagine que ç'avait été Jasper qui passait par là, tu lui aurais dit non ? »

Un grand silence a succédé à la prise de parole d'Angie. J'entends le hoquet d'Alice qui est en plein rêve. Je m'exclame :

« Oh mon dieu Alice ! Tu en pinces pour Jasper ? C'est pas vrai ? »

Elle grommelle un truc incompréhensible puis dit :

« Ouais ben, Bella craque sur Edward !

- QUOI ? OH ALICE T'AS PAS OSÉ ! SALOPE JE VAIS TE….

Du calme Bella… Rose, elle, elle aime bien Emmett !

- OH ALICE ! Comment tu peux…

Super ! Nous voilà toutes au courant des secrets des autres. Encore une chose sur laquelle les Garces ne pourront pas jouer !

- Ouais mais quand même ! C'était pas la peine de dévoiler nos secrets !

Quoi ? Vous avez commencé ! J'ai fait que riposter moi ! Et puis c'est toujours moi qui m'en prends plein la tête ! Vous me devez bien ça pour vous avoir retenu les Pitt Bull qui étaient près à rentrer dans la tente ! Je vous ai sauvé la mise ! Alors vous pouvez pas faire la tête !

- Ok ok !

Bon et si on allait se brosser les dents ? »

**POV Emmett **

Mon Dieu, qu'elle est chaude ! Ses hanches se balancent d'une façon tellement sensuelle que Popol pourrait bien refaire des siennes ! Merde ! Je suis plus au collège ! Seulement, dès que je la vois, je me comporte en gamin et je me moque alors que c'est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire en voyant son putain de corps. (LadyL: Dis donc il parle de qui lui là ? C0rniiiiiiii !)(c0rnii : Mais de toi chérie *croise les doigts pour ne pas subir les foudres de LadyL… *)(Angel' : Pauvre c0rnii ! Un jour elle va se faire tuer par LadyL. T'inkquiète j'irais le rapporter au FBI ^^)(c0rnii : Aucune chance ! Emmett et Jazz sont au FBI et ce sont nos mariiiis :D *oula, j'ai besoin d'ma piqûre moi… *)

_C'est pas comme ça que tu vas l'avoir dans ton pieu Emmett !_

_Et si j'en avais pas envie hein ? Si j'avais envie de plus ? De la connaître, de lui parler, etc ?_

_Toi ? Nooooon ! Impossible ! Tu tiens pas cinq heures sans érection, tu es quasiment encore au stade je te file mon phone si tu veux me rappeler et tu voudrais avoir une relation (ce qui veux dire pas de stade avant de la connaître) avec une bombe sexuelle ?_

_Pour faire court ouais._

_T'es dans la merde dans c'cas !_

_Putain !_

C'est une main sur mon épaule que me ramène à la réalité. J'entends Edward souffler près de moi :

« Et ouais Mec ! Je sens que ces 10 jours vont êtres durs.

Tu l'as dit Ed' et dans tous les sens du terme !

- Ouais. Dans tous les sens…

**POV Edward**

Ses cheveux cascadent dans son dos, ses hanches se balancent au rythme de ses pas. J'ai même remarqué, après la douche, qu'elle a une série de grain de beauté juste en dessous du nombril ce qui arrive à rendre mignon même son petit ventre plat.

_Bon dieu, ça devrait pas être permis ! _ _J'ai tenté deux ou trois approches mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle m'échappe à chaque fois. Et ça renforce encore plus mon envie de la connaître…_

_De la connaître ? Mais où est passé le Eddie Serial-Fuckeur ?_

(Angel' : il a disparu depuis que il m'a vu … euh depuis qu'il a vu Bella *sourire d'ange *)

_Quoi, j'ai pas le droit d'avoir une fille qui me plait et que j'ai pas forcément envie de baiser ?_

_Oh que si tu en as envie ! Rappelle toi ce matin sous la douche…_

_Ta gueule ! Bien s__û__r que j'ai envie d'elle ! Elle est tellement sexy ! Mais j'ai envie de plus avec elle. Je sais pas… J'ai envie de ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour elle…_

Elle est si fragile, et pourtant elle a un caractère bien trempé d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre. Elle est juste parfaite… Et elle n'est pas à moi. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen, quelque chose, pour lui dire que je l'apprécie, que j'aimerais qu'on se connaisse. Mais je sais aussi que les Garces vont lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Fais chier…

**POV Jasper**

J'ai partagé un repas avec la plus belle et gentille fille au monde. Elle m'a donné une pomme ! Elle a même séparé en deux la portion de taboulé (Phika17 c'est super glamour ! mdr)(c0rnii : Les mecs, la bouffe, les femmes, c'est l'essentiel ^^) (chef canard : mdr vive le truc miraculeux ! mais c'est mon bébé quand même)(c0rnii : Réctification, le nôtre *_*), me laissant la plus grosse part. Oui, cette femme était parfaite. Je me souviens encore la première fois qu'on s'est vus… C'était à la fois assez drôle et très gênant…

_Flash Back_

C'était la première fois qu'Edward m'invitait chez lui. On devait se faire une soirée bières, playsation, et blagues salaces avec Emmett. Bref, la pure soirée entre mecs. Seulement ce con avait pas pu venir alors je devais me pointer tout seul chez Ed. Je stressais grave et je savais pas pourquoi. J'avais apporté un pack de 24 pour l'occas' à deux ça le ferait ! Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai pensé que je m'étais gouré mais non ! Putain la baraque monstre ! J'ai sonné et Ed m'a ouvert. Il a pris le pack et l'a foutu dans le frigo en en sortant deux. On s'est assis et on a commencé à discuter poulettes. Il était encore avec Tanya à l'époque et, moi, je commençais tout juste à essayer de me remettre de ma rupture avec Maria. Elle m'avait jeté comme de la merde après s'être servie de moi. Je l'avais hyper mal vécu. Du coup je ne voulais plus entendre parler de filles et Edward me charriait en me disant que j'allais finir Gay. Salopard ! On s'était installés à la Play et après quelques heures de jeu et de boisson, j'ai eu envie d'aller aux chiottes. Il m'a dit que c'était la première à droite à l'étage. J'ai embarqué la bière et je suis monté. Réellement, et ce depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai tendance à confondre ma droite et ma gauche. Et, ce jour-là, j'ai pas été épargné. J'ai poussé une porte que je pensais être celle des toilettes et je me suis lourdement trompé. A la place, il y avait une fille en sous-vêtement ultra sexy qui dansait et chantait sur **I kissed a girl de Katy Perry**. J'ai voulu refermer la porte doucement mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle m'a vu dans le miroir. Fallait que je dise quelque chose, un truc, je sais pas ! Alors j'ai sorti le truc le plus pourri de mon répertoire et je m'en suis voulu toute la soirée après :

« J'espère que, contrairement à la chanson, tu es plutôt attirée par les mecs. Ce serait dommage de gâcher tout ce potentiel »

Et j'ai bu à la bouteille de ma bière. J'ai pensé qu'elle allait rougir, crier, me griffer mais non. A la place, elle a haussé les épaules et a répondu à son téléphone qui sonnait :

« Ouais chérie ? Bien sûr Bella ! Non non je suis prête dans dix minutes ! Oui oui !... Pas de problème… Non ! Ok ! Mets la bleue, c'est la plus jolie ! Mais oui, non c'est jamais trop court ! Et puis t'es sex comme ça ! Rohh ! Bellaaaa ! Ok, et les talons beiges ! Oui ! Voilà à tout à l'heure ! Je t'aime ! »

J'étais soufflé. Combien y avait-il de chance pour que ce que je dise soit vrai ? Une sur un million ? Et merde ! En plus elle était réellement sexy avec ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens ! Merde le gachiiis ! Elle m'a fixé trente petites secondes où elle a pu voir que j'étais littéralement décomposé. Fais chier ! Elle a rigolé et son rire sonnait comme des petites clochettes. Délicieuse putain ! Toutes sortes d'injures possibles fusaient dans ma tête pour exorciser mon… manque de pot. Pendant tout ce temps elle s'était pas rhabillée, se trimballant en soutif juste pour me narguer. Finalement elle m'a sorti un truc du genre :

« Ce serait cool que tu vires, j'aimerais m'habiller. Bon pas comme si tu me gênais mais l'exhibitionnisme c'est pas trop mon truc. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward a décidé de débarquer, trouvant que je mettais trop de temps pour aller pisser :

« Hé Mec, t'es tombé dans le trou ou qu…. OK je vois, t'as fait la connaissance d'Alice.

- On dirait…

- Tiens Edward, je sors ce soir, vous voulez venir ?

- Non merci Lily, vraiment, mais on se fait une soirée Mec.

- Ok, dommage. T'aurais vu Bella…

- La fameuse ! Ca fait combien de temps maintenant ?

- Euh ben depuis… Un peu plus longtemps que… que l'accident. Soit environ deux ans.

Ouais. Faudrait que je la voie quand même un jour histoire de... tu vois…

- Elle vient normalement au camp cet été… »

Je m'étais raclé la gorge genre « Hé ho je suis là, bordel ! » et ils avaient daigné relever la tête vers moi. Edward s'essuya les mains sur son jean, tic nerveux.

« Ouais bon, Alice, je te laisse, pas de folie ce soir hein ? Je suppose que tu dors chez cette…Bella ?

Oui Ed' comme tous les week ends depuis 2ans !

- Ouais ouais… Et m'appelle pas Ed', tu sais que j'aime pas ça !

Ok Eddie-chouchou !

- Arrête on dirait Tia.. »

Sur ce, il a refermé la porte.

_Fin Flash Back_

Ça, ç'a été notre première rencontre… ouais pas commune. C'est qu'à la rentrée de Septembre que j'ai appris à connaître un peu mieux Alice. Jamais directement juste par Edward mais ça m'a suffi pour savoir qu'elle était 100% hétéro et ça m'a valu un bon foutage de gueule de la part de mes soit-disant « meilleurs potes ». Enfin, sur le moment, j'ai plutôt pensé à leur arracher la tête. Après ça, j'ai repris le contrôle de notre semblant de situation entre elle et moi. Hors de question qu'elle me mène par le bout du nez, mince j'avais des couilles quand même ! Suite à cette enrichissante prise de conscience, j'ai commencé à flirter. Elle répondait positivement mais jamais réellement. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour nous interrompre ou quelque chose du genre. Et ça m'énervait au plus haut point. Alors quand j'avais su qu'elle venait au camp, deux sentiments m'ont traversé : Premièrement, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. L'été c'était le synonyme de l'espoir et de l'insouciance.

Deuxièmement, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais complètement con d'avoir pensé ça, car les relations animateurs/jeunes étaient totalement proscrites. Ca faisait mon bonheur avant, étant un moyen de repousser toute tentative de drague de la part des Pouffes, mais maintenant je me prenais le revers de la médaille en pleine tête. Et bon dieu que ça faisait mal. Et me voilà, moi petit Jasper, à me lamenter de ma situation simplement parce que je ne peux pas avoir la fille que je veux… Impossible ! Il va falloir que je parle à Ed ou Em'. C'est un cas de force majeur !

**POV Bella**

J'suis assez fière, là de suite. Oui, nous avons mené notre première mission commando à bien, et ce, même s'il y a eu quelques embuches, de façon assez organisé. Ça promet pour le futur ! En tout cas moi demain, je me taille avant que leurs portables sonnent ! Pendant le moment de battement, les filles et moi en profitons pour aller nous brosser les dents (avec ma toute nouvelle, ancien sujet d'une stupide et non constructive dispute avec Edward. Edward…. *soupir * Non ! On se ressaisit !) (Angel' : Même type de réaction… Ooh Edward *soupir*)

Suite à ça, je me suis habillée avec mes Propres affaires tout en rendant le pull à Rose qui m'a quand même, soit dit en passant, un peu sauvé la vie… Nous avions comme point de rendez-vous la tente principale où nous aurons notre première activité de ces 10 jours. Ils nous avaient dit que c'était « Construction d'objets pour le bon déroulement du camp »…

Whoua qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? Qu'ils ne comptent pas sur moi pour faire du feu avec deux branches quand même ! On est au vingt et unième siècle et le briquet existe ! Sur place, on s'est tous assis en demi cercle, attendant avec impatience ce qui allait se passer… C'est Emmett qui prend la parole. Chose étrange, il a perdu son diabolique sourire. Bizarre.

« Oyé Oyé ! Les amis. Comme on l'a dit hier, nous allons jouer à Bob le Bricoleur aujourd'hui ! On va devoir se répartir en 3 groupes, chacun ayant pour chef d'équipe un des animateurs. Hé ouais, le privilège ultime ! La première équipe sera de mission « égouttoir ». Ils vont devoir aller ramasser des bouts de bois, les assembler en carré, couvrir le fond avec du grillage et sceller le tout avec des cordes. Ça servira à faire égoutter la vaisselle que vous avez normalement pris pour ces 10 jours. J'espère que tout le monde a bien pris des couverts en plastique pour que ça ne casse pas…

Enfin, ensuite, le second groupe sera chargé de la réalisation d'étendoirs pour le linge et les serviettes après la douche. Pour ça, on va vous fournir des cordelettes, vous choisissez deux arbres, près de chaque tente et vous tendez le fil. Ça devrait pas être trop compliqué…

Et la dernière occupation sera de créer des bancs. Parce que, le soir, s'asseoir par terre c'est pas top, fait froid, humide, les moustiques et blablabla…. Donc on a quelques arbustes que j'ai pris soin de couper en deux. Faudra construire les pieds, les fixer et polir le tout pour éviter les échardes dans le derrière de ces dames. Vous pouvez choisir dans quelle activité vous mettre bien que les bancs c'est plutôt une histoire de mecs…»

Alice et moi on s'est regardées, et on a tout de suite opté pour le plus simple : l'étendoir. Rose, quant à elle, est partie à la construction des bancs. Honneur féminin ou présence d'Emmett ? Aucune idée, mais j'étais sure qu'elle allait lui fermer le caquet ! Angie part avec Ben pour faire les égouttoirs. C'est Jasper qui se charge d'animer notre petite entreprise. Notre groupe est principalement composé de tous les Indiens de la Réserve. Une bonne occasion de faire plus ample connaissance ! Je connais déjà Jake, d'ailleurs il s'avance vers moi :

« Hey Bella, c'est ça ?

- Oui Jacob ! T'as la mémoire courte ou c'est ta défaite au trou du cul qui t'as rendu amnésique ?

- Très drôle ! Je vois que t'as de l'humour ! En attendant c'est bien beau tout ça mais personne ne peut remplacer un Quileute dans une activité manuelle !

- Frimeur !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ma Belle ! C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Il est plutôt sympa mais un peu trop… Proche des gens ? Je veux dire, c'est une habitude à lui de donner des petits surnoms genre Princesse, Chérie, etc ? Et sa façon de me frôler, et tout ça me…

Enfin pour l'instant il reste correct, ça me va. Il y a aussi Mike dans notre groupe et il est plutôt du genre collant avec Alice.

« T'as besoin d'aide ? » « Je peux faire ça si tu veux » etc.

C'est pas pour rien qu'elle l'appelle gentiment son « pot de colle ». Je vois Jasper fulminer et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi :

« Hey Jasper !

- Salut Bella !

- Tout va bien ?

- Ouais.

- On dirait pas.

- Perspicace.

- Allez ! Tu peux m'le dire à moi.

- Aucune importance. Raison stupide.

- Tu vas réellement parler par mono syllabe ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Ok… Je vois c'est Alice ?

- Gghum… Oui… Grrrhum Non.

- Tu marmonnes dans ta barbe comme un vieux où je rêve ? Putain j'ai raison alors, c'est Alice ? Ca te plait pas que Mike lui tourne autour c'est ça ? En fait t'es plutôt du genre à aimer avoir le contrôle de la situation !

- Bella. Tu devrais réellement aider Emily. Elle galère avec son fil là-bas.

- Ok, j'ai compris tu veux pas parler. Mais vient pas ramper pour des infos top secrètes sur Alice. En plus, réellement, je suis une tombe à ce niveau-là ! Vraiment… Pas d'bol ! »

Vraiment les mecs ! Tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres !

**POV Emmett**

Ok. Code rouge, je répète, code rouge ! Cette fille est superbe, et en plus elle sait manier le marteau et bien enfoncer le clou !

P_as d'image lubrique Emmett !_ _(LadyL: Roh voyons Emmett t'es bien le seul à avoir de telles pensées ^^, sur qu'elle l'a fait exprès C0rnii ^^)(c0rnii : Moi ? Oh ! Jamais :p)_

_Hein ?_

_Ouais ouais l'image d'un marteau qui pillonne le clou c'est du vu et re re vu !_

_Pff j'y pensais même pas ! * sifflote * _ _(LadyL: Tu vois qu'est ce que je disais ? *sourire d'ange *__)_

Une réunion purement masculine va être obligatoire ! Je vais voir les mecs et leur dis de me rejoindre pour le déjeuner, c'est-à-dire dans environ… une demie heure. Je vois mes petits apprentis qui bossent vraiment pas mal ! Je vais les embaucher pour me réparer ma piaule à Forks moi ! Je les encourage et leur donne à boire de temps en temps. Bon Dieu ! Je vois Rose qui boit à MA gourde et qui, malencontreusement, s'en renverse quelques gouttes entre les seins. OMFG ! Se réincarner en goutte c'est possible ? Bon Dieu, rester calme.

Mais voilà qu'elle me fixe avec un sourire carnassier et qu'elle se lèche le bord des lèvres, dès fois qu'il en reste un peu… Je veux mourir ! Mais non, finalement, je ne peux pas mourir sans avoir ce que je veux et surtout sans avoir retourner la situation. Parce que l'homme doit toujours être au-dessus ! Je vois Rose se lever, mais elle trébuche sur un bout de bois qui passait par là, et s'apprête à tomber, la bouteille d'eau encore ouverte. Je la réceptionne comme je peux mais l'eau mouille mon pantalon à un endroit très embarrassant. Lorsqu'elle le voit, elle se confond en excuses. Moment parfait pour retourner la situation :

« T'inquiète pas Rosie, comme ça, je suis aussi humide que toi ! »

Le temps que mon propos purement sexuel monte à son cerveau, je lui sers mon superbe sourire en coin et la relève non sans avoir profité de ces quelques instants pour la maintenir fermement dans mes bras. Elle me souffle un « Crétin » avec un petit sourire chenapant. Bon Dieu !

[...]

« Bon les Mecs… J'ai un truc à dire et je sens que vous allez me passer un savon mais j'ai réellement besoin de votre soutien sur ce coup….

- Ben, en fait Em', Jazz et moi aussi, j'ai un truc à dire et…

- Bon les gars, j'me lance ! Je craque pour Alice. Vous le saviez déjà mais là… J'aimerais que ce soit du sérieux.

- Bella est vraiment… Whaouuu et puis son caractère et ses cheveux et ses….

Rose est trop hot. A chaque fois que je la vois, j'me transforme en collégien et…

- Les mecs ?

- Ouais ?

- On est dans la merde… Jusqu'au cou ! »

(LadyL: Euhhhhh elle est ou la vengeance ? ^^)

(c0rnii : Pourquoi faut toujours que tu rales toi hein ? La vengeance en action, ce sera le prochain chapitre. Mais on a vu la superbe mise en œuvre :DD Allez boude pas !)

(Phika17 : Je me marre toute seule en les imaginant discuter là ! Je vois très bien cette scène ! Très beau chapitre en tout cas ! Bisous)

( Angel' : Ma souris marche pu ! J'arrive plus à descendre ! Mince c0rnii n'a pas encore écrit la suite ^^ Superbe chapitre ! Vive la suite des aventures et la vengeance ! Bizz)

* * *

**Alors alors ? **

**J'attends avec impatience vos petits commentaires de fou fou :D et faites pétez la boite MAIL :P**

**Ps : Mieux vaut une maison vide qu'un locataire en colère (Wild Child) film que je vous conseille bien évidemment, pas vraai Chef Canard ? ;D**

**Allez les filles à très bientôt, **

Je vous... mitraille de bisous ;)

c0rnii


	7. Chapter 7

Salut Jean Lu' !

Tout d'abord je tiens à **remercier les sans comptes **parce que vous êtes vraiment **énooormes **! Alors merci Maddy, Leila, Ludinelle, Piinuut et toutes les autres !

**Merci** aussi pour les **mises en alertes/favoris et les reviews où je m'efforce de vous répondre ;) !**

Merci aussi à ma toute nouvelle Béta **Angel**' et ma relectrice d'amour **Phika17**.

Allez allez, présentation :

Me revoilà pour un n**ouveau chapitre tout chaud** (hum yeah) tout beau...

Au programme, r**appochements volontaires ET involontaires**. Réfléchissez bien à ça et vous comprendrez tout !

( Attention je ne doute pas de votre intellect' :p)

Ps : Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture et je peux vous dire une chose... : YEAAAAAAH !

Vous vouliez du chauffage en règle ? Des règlements de comptes musclés ? De l'amouuuur ? (bon bon ok j'arrête :p)

Et bien, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues. Normalement, avec les vacances que j'aurais à la fin de cette semaine (dieu soit loué) je pourrais écrire plus vite que mon ombre et il arrivera donc très vite !

Sinon, maintenant que je vous ai mis l'eau à la bouche, vous pouvez étancher votre insatiable soif en lisant ce GRAAAND chapitre (oui 13 pages Word ça fait beaucoup pour moi ;] )

On se retrouve en bas !

**c0rnii.**

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

**Discussion Explosive…**

**POV Alice (Jour 2)**

« Vous êtes prêtes ? 5,4,3,2,1…. ZERO ! »

Toutes les musiques se déclenchent en même temps, provoquant un bouquant du diable. Nous pouffons. Je pense que ce n'est que le début, mais c'est tellement énorme ! Angie nous fait une petite imitation de guitare électrique et provoque l'hilarité générale.

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! JESSICAAAAA ! C'EST TON PORTABLE FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE.

TANYA ! LE TIEN AUSSI SONNE ALORS TA GUEULE ! C'EST JUSTE QUE J'Y ARRIVE PAS !

MARIA ! C'EST QUOI TOUTE CETTE MERDE LA ?

QU'EST-CE QUE J'EN SAIS MOI HEIN ? PUTAIN J'AI PAS CETTE CHANSON SUR MON PORTABLE…

Mais alors….

OH PUTAIN LES SALOOOOOOOPES ! » **(Angel' : MDR elles ont été longues à la détente)**

Ok ok je pense que c'est le moment de décoller.

« Euh, les filles… On a bien ri et tout et tout mais… On s't'aille ?

Ouais ça commence à sentir le roussi ! » **(Angel' : Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des roux… ok ok blague pourri)(c0rnii : Hum hum… Je suis rousse… Bon fausse rousse mais quand même :p)**

Avec le sourire de gagnante que l'on avait, nous n'allions pas passer inaperçu… Mais tant pis, c'était tellement joussif ! Nous nous installons autour d'une table, le petit déj' devant nous.

Rose foudroie carrément Emmett. Je me demande ce qu'il a encore fait ce bougre...

« Qu'est-ce qu'Emmett a encore fait pour mériter un tel regard ?

Hum… Outre le fait qu'il soit sexy à un point que s'en est insoutenable pour mes nerfs ?

Wahouuu Rose ! Putain dis pas des trucs comme ça, j'ai chaud maintenant. Même si c'est Jazzou que j'imagine…

Oh Alice ! Dit Bella. Comment tu peux dire un truc comme ça ? C'est tellement niais.

Bellie Bellie ! Toi tu sais très bien que ton principal problème, c'est le déni. Une fois que tu te seras avouée qu'Ed te fait de l'effet, on va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses… **(Angel' : Bella Bella on sait tous qu'Edward te fait de l'effet, comme il en fait à nous toutes, enfin il m'en fait et je suis sure de pas être la seule p)**

Tu sais très bien que je ne veux rien de sérieux Lili, pas après Dem'.

Façon de parler Chérie ! »

Soudain, je vois un ongle rose dans mon champ de vision. Celui-ci atterrit sur la table où nous sommes et la griffe, laissant une vieille trace moche. Je relève les yeux de façon provocante et tombe sur Maria.

_Super ! Celle que je hais plus que tout !_

Elle a les traits tirés, signe d'un mauvais réveil et je me permets un sourire narquois. Elle serre les dents, énervée.

_Pute, poufiasse ! Putain j'ai envie de te cracher à la face tellement tu m'insupportes_

« Alice ! Laisse-moi éclaircir la situation. Ce que toi et tes « copines » venez de faire est quelque chose de très très stupide ! Je te passe le passage ou je te promets de riposter puisque visiblement je pense que tu as assez de neurones pour comprendre que ça ne va pas se finir tu penses faire la maligne avec tes blagues à la con, nous nous pouvons frapper fort. Beaucoup plus fort. Ne viens simplement pas te plaindre que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. » **(Angel' : Ella a fumé quoi cette Maria, en tout cas c'est très puissant)(c0rnii : J'te rassure, elle a toute sa tête :D)**

Wahouu… Aussitôt je me mets à applaudir. Les filles me regardent les yeux ronds. Je prends une voix super aigue, fais des mimiques de pouffe et m'exclame :

« Haan ! Je dois dire que je suis étonnée Maria ! Tu as réussi à tenir une phrase sujet-verbe-complément et deux fois de suite ! Ah non vraiment, je ne peux que te féliciter. Bravoo ! » **(Angel' : elle est très forte cette Alice)**

Suite à ça, je reprends mon sérieux. Je la fixe, les yeux dans les yeux, et y fait passer toute ma haine :

« Mais sache que ton petit numéro ne marche pas sur moi. Peut-être qu'en remuant ton cul t'as réussi à avoir celui de Jasper mais maintenant c'est du passé. Si jamais tu venais à t'en prendre à lui je ne pense pas que je jouerais aussi gentiment. Pareil pour les filles ici présentes. Si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu, c'est ta face que j'éclate à coup de tongs. Je n'ai pas peur de toi et tu ne me donne aucun ordre parce que je ne suis pas comme les lèche-culs qui sont derrière toi et ton égo surdimensionné. Au fait, désolée pour ce matin, je pensais que vous remettre un peu… brutalement à vos places vous ferez le plus grand bien. Je ne me suis visiblement pas trompée. Maintenant, j'aimerais déjeuner tranquillement sans que tes seins me cachent le soleil. Alors à plus. » **(Angel' : Je l'adore cette Alice, elle est pas possible)**

Et je me retourne, prends ma tartine, en croque un bout et ferme les yeux feignant de bronzer. L'insolence la plus totale. Je sens son regard appuyé et entend un « ouais à TRES vite Alice. ». Je marmonne un « c'est ça va t'faire » incompréhensible et elle se casse _enfin !_

_(...)_

**POV Rose**

Non mais j'y crois pas ! Ça tourne réellement pas rond dans leur tête à celles-là ! En plus de pas être très « fut-fut » (futé) comme dirait Maman, elles sont imbues d'elles même. En fait, elles ne méritent même pas la pitié que j'avais à la base pour elles. Car elles ont eu le culot de menacer Lili, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça fait un bout de temps. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle au lycée ? Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?

_Sûrement que t'étais trop occupée à mater Emmett. Et puis, si elle te l'avait dit, elle aurait dû avouer qu'elle aimait bien Jazz et que toute cette merde le concernait._

_Pas faux. Mais merde ! Je ne suis pas une bonne amie !_

« Lili, écoute. Je suis réellement désolée de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt qu'entre les pouffes et toi c'était pas la joie. Surtout avec Maria. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose ou quoi. Je fais une bien piètre amie...

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Rose. Je ne voulais simplement pas polluer nos moments passés ensemble avec Angie pour ces garces. Elles n'en valent pas la peine.

Oui mais pendant ce temps, tu souffrais de la situation avec Jasper. » Intervient Angie

« Il faut absolument rétablir la situation et la retourner à notre avantage. Et tu sais quoi ? La bonne chose et qu'elles n'ont personne à part leur petit groupe tandis que nous, nous nous entendons bien avec tout le reste du camp les Quileute inclus ! Et Dieu sait que ces mecs sont des sauvages ! Un pas, et ils rappliquent dans l'immédiat si tu es un tantinet gentille avec eux. Qui plus est pour faire des conneries, ils vont adorer !

**(Angel' : vous êtes sur que c'est Angéla qui a parlé ? *_*)**

- Wahou ! Angie je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler autant. » Je rigole.

« Ouais Angie ! J'te savais pas comme ça » Dit Bella. « Mais ça va nous servir. De toute façon tu as résumé ce qu'il fallait dire : Alice doit sortir avec Jasper c'est indéniable ! De plus, je sais de source sure, qu'il est jaloux ! »

« QUOIII ?

- Alice ne crie pas s'il te plait j'ai peur de perdre mon audition ! Simplement hier le fait que Mike ait été super proche de toi pour t'aider et tout et tout ben ça l'a foutu en rogne. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il boudait il n'a pas répondu. Alors je lui ai tiré les vers du nez et tadaam ! En fait, il avait juste les boules que Mike soit aussi… tactile avec toi.

- Hummm. Et en plus il est possessif ! Haaa…

- Alice !

- Hum ?

- On s'reprend !

- Hein ? Euh oui bien sûr Chef !

- J'préfères ça Soldat ! Bien, je pense que vous n'avez aucune opposition quant à la mission que nous allons lancer ?

- Si en réalité, j'ai une condition.

- Qu'elle est-elle ?

- Si moi, je sors avec Jasper, alors Rose doit sortir avec Emmett…

- Parfait !

- ET ! TU dois sortir avec EDWARD.

- HEIN ?

- C'est ça ou rien du tout… »

OK. Je ne me sens pas du tout mais alors pas DU TOUT exclue de la discussion. Je tousse exagérément pour le leur faire remarquer. Elles me fixent surprises :

« Pourriez-vous, les filles, avoir l'amabilité de ne pas m'évincer de cette discussion. J'aimerais avoir mon mot à dire. Et ce dernier est NOOOOOON ! BORDEL DE CROTTE LES FILLES ! Je le déteste ce type ! Il est vil, arrogant, putain de beau gosse, et ultra agaçant ! Vous ne savez pas la dernière ? Il s'est renversé un peu de sa gourde sur la tête et m'a susurré « Comme ça je suis aussi humide que toi Rosie ! » Putain moi ? Moi je suis humide pour Lui ? Mais qu'est-ce que je disais ? Hein ? Il m'exaspère, lui et ses blagues de blondes, lui et son sourire en coin, lui et…

- AH NON ! Pas touche au sourire en coin. Tu critiques tant que tu veux, mais le sourire ! Putain j'ai l'impression que c'est un truc de pote. Ils ont le même ! A chaque fois que Jasper le fait je… je fonds, je rougis et haan

- J'appuie Alice sur ce coup… Rose, je pense vraiment rien qu'en t'entendant, qu'on peut d'ores et déjà proclamer la mission officiellement lancée. Moi et bien… Je, je vais tenir ma part du marché…

**(Angel' : ouais no touch' au sourire en coin, je fonds quand Edward fait son sourire en coin… ahh)(c0rnii : Jasper… *_*)**

- YATAAAAAAAA !

- Alice putain ! Tu m'étouffes !

- Mais c'est génial ! J'en étais sure que tu craquais sur mon cousin !

- Lili… C'est simplement pour te permettre d'être avec celui que tu aimes que je le fais. Je ne ressens strictement pour lui.

- Ouais ouais à d'autres. Alors pourquoi tu rougis quand il te demande si tu as bien dormi ? Pourquoi tu redeviens la Bella timide dès qu'il est présent ? »

Elle s'était rapprochée de Bella pendant sa petite phrase, un air de conspiration sur le visage. Elle aurait très bien pu prendre l'accent russe et dire « Je connais des moyens de vous faire parler » que ça aurait pas fait mieux ! **(Angel' : MDR - - ')**

- Il… Il m'impressionne c'est tout !

- C'est déjà un bon début. Tu tiens le bon bout !

- Euh… Alice.

- Non Bellie ! Pas d'allusion sexuelle pitié ! » **(Angel' : bande de petites perverses :P)**

Les regarder parler et rire me donne le sourire. Elles sont si proches ! Je vois qu'il y a plus que l'amitié qui les lie. Comme une sorte… De passé commun, quelque que chose qu'elles ont traversé ensemble et dont elles se sont relevées toujours toutes les deux. Une sorte de lien incassable. Et en ce moment, je suis fière d'être leur amie. De connaître ces filles qui en valent vraiment la peine, naturelles, pas prise de touffe, entières…

C'est Angie qui me coupa dans ma réflexion :

« BON ! Alice, Rose, Bella… Il faut battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud n'est-ce pas ? Que diriez-vous d'aller tâter…

- QUOI ?

- Putain j'avais pas fini ma phrase ! D'aller tâter le terrain, le TERRAIN ! Pas… Oh Dieu ! Vous êtes désespérantes ! Et ça se dit pas accrochées hein Bella ?

- Je n'ai rien contre le postérieur d'Edward. Ceci dit, je ne sais pas si je préfère tâter le terrain ou… » **( Angel' : qu'est ce que je disais hein ? *clin d'œil suggestif *)**

Nous explosâmes de rire toutes ensemble. Décidemment, cette journée avait vraiment bien commencé !

_(...)_

**POV Jasper**

Putain ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Je dois jouer de la trompette ? Moi Jasper Otto Withlock ! Merde ! Ils vont me le payer cher, très cher. Tout ça pour un pari stupide !

_Flash-Back :_

_« __ Bon les Mecs… J'ai un truc à dire et je sens que vous allez me passer un savon mais j'ai réellement besoin de votre soutien sur ce coup…._

_- Ben, en fait Em', Jazz et moi aussi, j'ai un truc à dire et…_

_- Bon les gars, j'me lance ! Je craque pour Alice. Vous le saviez déjà mais là… J'aimerais que ce soit du sérieux._

_- Bella est vraiment… Whaouuu et puis son caractère et ses cheveux et ses…._

_Rose est trop hot. A chaque fois que je la vois, j'me transforme en collégien et…_

_- Les mecs ?_

_- Ouais ?_

_- On est dans la merde… Jusqu'au cou ! _

_- Putain ! Bon parlons peu parlons bien alors ! Comme on est tous des lavettes, je propose qu'on fasse un truc qu'on a pas fait depuis au moins la 5__ème__ ! _

_- J'aime pas tes idées Em', elles puent la merde et ça se finit toujours en eau de boudin !_

_-Allez Ed ! SMILE ! On a qu'à faire la courte paille, celui qu'à la plus petite, a un gage ok ?_

_- Pff !_

_- Ok je vois que vous êtes emballés ! Ça me plaît cet esprit ! Jasper, plutôt que de souffler, va chercher des petits bâtons de différentes tailles…_

_- Sérieux Em' pourquoi tu te lances pas dans l'coaching ? Tu f'rais un malheur. _

_- Ouais ouais c'est ça. »_

_Fin Flash-Back._

Nous avions donc tiré au sort et comme d'habitude, Mister Poisse c'est moi ! Le truc que j'avais à faire ?

Jouer un air à la trompette genre rassemblement militaire pour prévenir les jeunes que nous partions en randonnée. **(Angel' : lui c'est Mister poisse et Bella Miss poisse, heureusement qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble parce ce que ça aurait fait un couple de poisseux :D)**

La merde putain ! Et ça se joue comment c'tte merde ?

Je m'essaye un peu et le bruit qui sort de ce truc est tout simplement immonde. Putain ! Mais FAIS CHIER ! Oh ils vont me le payer cher ! Il n'y a plus que ça qui me motive désormais, la vengeance. Ils me regardent morts de rire. Emmett montre son poignet genre « il est l'heure » et je déglutis difficilement.

J'inspire profondément et souffle dans le machin. Je dois être rouge pivoine. Je les HAIS !

Je vois au loin Alice avec ses petites lunettes mouches froncer le nez, chercher d'où vient la nuisance sonore en se bouchant les oreilles.

** (Angel' : je me bouche les oreilles je ne veux pas perdre le peu d'audition qu'il me reste, ouais Justin ma rendu à moitié sourde)(c0rnii : Huum duuur ^^)**

Lorsqu'elle comprend que ça vient de moi, je l'ai vu remonter ses lunettes sur sa tête et me fixer incrédule. Faut dire j'la comprends, ça doit sortir du quotidien quelqu'un qui joue aussi mal de la trompette. Les sons qui sortent (si je peux appeler ça des sons…) ressemblent à des cris de chat qui serait tombé dans l'eau. Ou d'un oiseau à qui on enlèverait des plumes… Bref l'agonie quoi ! En deux temps trois mouvements, tout le camp c'est rapproché pour voir qui faisait tout ce bouquant. La honte suprême !

J'ai vu les piches grimacer et se boucher les oreilles ce qui m'a fait jouer encore plus fort et plus faux rien que pour elles. **(Angel' : il a tout compris, il faut faire chier les pétasses !)**

Une fois que je n'ai plus de souffle, je m'arrête et Emmett prend la parole :

« Bon bon bon ! Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec Major Jasper ! Il vous réveillera ainsi tous les matins pendant les 8 jours qui restent, les animateurs l'ont voté à l'unanimité !

- Quoi ? Emmett on avait pas dit ça ! Non non, je le refais pas ! T'as vu la cata ?

- Allez allez Jazzou ! Fais pas la tête. Avec Edward, on t'a trouvé tellement bon qu'on s'est dit qu'il fallait qu'on encourage ta carrière musicale ! Et puis regarde tous tes fans ! Ils demandent que ça… Enfin bref' les jeunes ! Ce rassemblement avait un but précis à la base ! Si Si juré ! Alors j'explique pour les nouveaux, le programme d'aujourd'hui. C'est la préparation au Raid. Le Raid est une longue très longue marche où on visite le coin et où on récolte de monstrueuses ampoules. D'ailleurs on fait un concours pour ceux que ça intéresse… Enfin ! Et comme je sais que tout le monde n'a pas ça dans l'sang (là il fixe les pouffes qui rougissent si si elles rougissent !) on va s'entraîner et faire quelques kilomètres histoire de se mettre en jambe. Esmée nous a à tous préparé un joli petit pique-nique ainsi, nous reviendrons vers la fin de l'après-midi. Bon maintenant les piou-piou on va préparer son petit sac à dos, prendre sa petite gourde parce qu'on va avoir glou-glou (ouais soif quoi…) et puis on prévoit des baskets ADAPTÉES par des Gémis-Chou (Jimmy Chou) ou autre… On va suer alors petit marcel, et short. Voilà je pense que c'est tout. Je vous rappelle qu'il est aussi primordial d'avoir une casquette ou autre pour se protéger de l'insolation même si chez certains, on ne verra pas la différence… Allez allez au boulot et qu'ça saute ! » **(Angel' : il me fait trop rire cet Emmett)**

Ouais ouais au boulot ! Mon gars, ma vengeance sera terrible. Rosalie… chère Rosalie ! Toi et Bella allez être mes missiles personnels ! Mission Faire Baver les Igors (petit délire russe datant de la quatrième…) soit mission FBI ENCLENCHÉE ! Et c'est partit ! D'abord Rosalie !

**POV Rosalie**

Pourquoi doit-il être aussi drôle ? Aussi… Aussi lui quoi ! Putain même s'il disait que 2+2 faisait 16 je le trouverais toujours aussi parfait ! Mais piquez moi bordel ! J'ai vraiment un problème. Comme j'ai fini de préparer mon sac la première, je laisse les filles terminer de fouiller dans toute la tente. J'entends encore les :

« Bella putain t'as fais quoi de mon tee-shirt je le trouve plus !

J'en sais rien, calmos. J'suis dans l'même cas figure toi que je retrouve plus mon short et mes baskets. Aah ! Je viens de trouver le pied gauche ! Je suis en bonne voie ! »

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elles ne sont pas du tout mais alors pas du tout organisées ! Même Angie fouille partout et retourne toute la tente pour retrouver ses lunettes de soleil. C'est pourtant pas si compliqué de tout ranger dans UN coin et pas tout éparpiller. Enfin j'dis ça mais il m'a fallu quand même pas mal de temps pour tout rassembler. Pour notre défense commune, partager une tente de 8 à 8 personnes, c'est… Il faut essayer pour comprendre qu'on est super quichées ! C'est un peu comme monter dans une toute petite voiture 5 places, en étant… 3 à l'arrière avec deux grosses entre vous. D'ailleurs y a une blague sur ça ! Faut s'écraser la face avec ses deux mains et dire « J'ai deux amis obèses, et moi… Je suis entre les deux. » Oh ! Je la ferais à Emmett ! Il le prendra mal j'en suis sure. Enfin tout ça pour dire que je suis donc allée seule au point de regroupement et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Jasper, adossé à la rambarde me faisant un grand signe de main. Je m'avance donc vers lui. C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment pas mal mais tout comme Edward, ils manquent de prestance, de carrure, alors qu'Emmett… Emmett. Il est parfait, sens de l'humour, super ouvert, magnifique, agréable, coquin, aguicheur…

« Rosalie !

- Hein ?

- T'as strictement aucune idée de ce que j'ai dis c'est ça ?

-Euh… Pour être honnête… Pas vraiment. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Ahh ! Et qui a donc le privilège d'occuper tes pensées ?

- Aucune importance.

- Je pense savoir. Et justement si je ne me trompe pas, tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

- Pour ?

- Hum. Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé me ridiculiser devant l'ensemble du camp en leur montrant mes « talents » musicaux. J'y ais été forcé par Emmett et Edward après un vieux pari de mes deux. Donc je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider.

- Oui mais en quoi Jasper ?

- Laisse moi t'appeler Rosie, être proche de toi, pour rendre jaloux Emmett en tout bien tout honneur bien sur.

- Sans vouloir te ruiner ton plan Machiavélique Jasper, c'est voué à l'échec.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Rendre Emmett jaloux voudrait dire que je ne laisse pas indifférente ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas vu qu'il pense que je suis comme ces piches qui partagent notre tente. Mais je veux bien t'aider, et puis même si ça ne marche pas, j'aurais au moins la chance de te connaître un peu mieux… Je suis sure que tu es quelqu'un de bien sinon Alic… Euh je suis sure que… Ahh ! Voilà les filles ! »

Oh putain mais ce que je peux être conne ! C'était moins une !

Je vois Alice arriver bras dessus bras dessous avec Bella. Lily a enfilé un short en jean assez court, un marcel rayé blanc et bleu, ses chaussures de sport, et de petites lunettes rouges toutes mimi. Vu qu'on est au camp, se coiffer bien comme il faut, se maquiller etc est assez précaire alors elle n'a pas sa coiffure de d'habitude qui consiste en un grand n'importe quoi qui part dans tous les sens. Elle est trognonne !

Et je vois Jasper fixer l'endroit d'où elles arrivent puis regarder Alice droit dans les yeux. Sans se démonter, Mademoiselle lui rend son regard inquisiteur et, devant cet échange silencieux, Jasper sort l'arme ultime : le sourire en coin. Putain il a pas l'droit ! Je lui tape dans les côtes pour supprimer l'amusement sur sa face et lui glisse à l'oreille : « Le sourire en coin c'est vraiment pas fairplay ! » **(Angel' : elle a raison le sourire en coin n'est pas fairplay)**

Il me regarde bizarrement puis sourit, fier de lui. Bella aussi n'est pas mal dans son genre ! Avec son short marron et son petit haut vert, elle est à croquer. Ses Ray-ban noires sur le haut de la tête et sa casquette à la main, on dirait une aventurière. Je vois, derrière les filles, arriver Emmett et Edward. Ce dernier fait d'ailleurs une tête bizarre comme s'il se sentait mal. C'est assez drôle et je pense que la mission Bell-ward va être la première à réussir.

Comme pour suivre notre plan, je me rapproche de Jazz et lui murmure à l'oreille « T'as intérêt à ce que ça ne tourne pas mal sinon…. » puis je m'éloigne d'un pas et lui fait un sourire aguicheur.

Je me retourne et croise deux regards furieux. Emmett sert les poings comme s'il allait frapper quelque chose (le plan à Jasper fonctionnerait-il vraiment ?) et puis celui d'Alice. Sur le coup, je regrette amèrement. Je l'implore du regard de me laisser m'expliquer mais apparemment je l'ai blessé, car c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle s'éloigne. Je sens Bella venir vers moi, en mode Bulldozer. Et Bella en mode Bulldozer c'est très mais TRÈS mauvais signe. Elle me bouscule :

« Merde Rose mais tu nous fais quoi là ? Hein ? Je veux dire, tu sais très bien qu'Alice aime beaucoup Jasper et toi tu la nargues bien devant elle ? Mais tu pensais à quoi au juste ? En moment même je suis sure qu'elle est aux chiottes en train de verser des larmes de Crocodile !

Bella c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois… Je

Je m'en fous Rose, tu vas la voir, et tu vas t'expliquer avec elle. Parce que moi j'en ai rien à foutre je ne suis pas concernée mais tu lui as fait du mal Rose. J'espère que tu as un bon alibi au moins sinon ça ne passera pas. Alice a tendance à très vite se renfermer sur elle même quand quelque chose la fait souffrir alors s'il te plaît, ne ruine pas mes efforts de la sociabiliser et va lui parler.

Très bien. »

OK. D'abord, Alice ensuite, je règle son compte à Jasper. Et il va m'entendre…

(...)

**POV Alice**

Les voir si proches, elle d'une beauté surhumaine, en très bon accord avec le physique à Jasper m'a fait comme un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac.

_Comme est-ce que j'ai pu être assez bête pour penser que je plaisais à Jasper ? Comment ais-je pu m'imaginer que moi Alice Brandon Cullen je pourrais plaire à un Dieu ? Hein_

_Décidemment, je ne comprends pas le comportement de Rosalie. Pourtant elle a bien dit qu'il ne lui plaisait pas. Qu'elle était intéressée par Emmett !_

_Faut croire qu'on s'est trompées. Elle est comme ces piches, elle prend ce qu'elle sait de la personne pour l'utiliser contre elle ensuite._

Après ça, je me suis enfermée dans les toilettes, en fille immature que je suis, et je pleure. Doucement.

Et puis j'entends de petits coups à ma porte et une voix :

« Lily pitié pardonne moi ! Mais j'ai une très bonne raison. Enfin non je m'exprime mal mais… entre Jasper et moi il ne se passe rien ! Strictement rien ! C'est suite au bizutage que les garçons lui ont fait subir qu'il a décidé de se venger. Pour ça, il voulait m'utiliser moi et Bella pour rendre jaloux Emmett et Edward. En aucun cas, il ne m'intéresse ou il se passe quelque chose entre lui et moi. Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir Lily ! Si j'avais su, je lui aurais dit non mais je pensais que… Enfin non, là n'est pas la question. Je vais aller de ce pas dire à Jasper qu'il peut se le mettre ou je pense son plan foireux et que je préfère conserver mon amitié avec toi plutôt que de rendre jaloux Emmett. Enfin si tu veux toujours de moi. Je comprendrais très bien qu'après ça tu ne veuilles plus de moi mais je m'excuse sincèrement Lily. Je… Je t'aime tu sais. »

Les paroles de Rose m'ont fait redoubler mes pleurs mais c'est de honte. Honte d'avoir pensé ça d'elle. J'ouvre doucement le loquet et me jette dans ses bras. Je la sens perdre l'équilibre et tomber au ralenti par terre. Nous rigolons et elle me sert dans ses bras en me faisant un bisou sur la joue.

« Je te pardonne. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, j'aurais du savoir que tu n'es pas du tout comme ça et que… enfin voilà mais s'il te plaît ne laisse pas tomber ton plan avec Jasper pour moi. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour toi rendre Emmett jaloux et le pousser à bout jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Maintenant que je le sais, je ferais plus attention à mes réactions. Je me suis laissé emporter et je m'excuse. Allez viens, on va rejoindre les autres. »

Pendant que nous poussons la porte des toilettes, je vois une scène plutôt amusante. Un Emmett furieux, les mains en forme de poings, un Edward paniqué en train de faire la balance entre Em' le bulldog et Jasper qui crie lui aussi. Sachant qu'ils se disputent à cause de nous, j'arrive à trouver ça plutôt drôle. J'entends des bribes de conversation :

« T'avais pas à t'approcher autant d'elle. Merde tu sais très bien ce qu'on s'est dit hier je pensais que c'était clair…

- Fallait pas me faire faire ce gage stupide aussi !

- Les mecs ! les mecs ! On s'calme ! Va falloir y aller de toute façon… » **(Angel' : MDR j'adore la réaction d'Emmett, il est juste méga jaloux)(c0rnii : On en aimerait des comme ça hein ? *_*)**

Il est temps pour nous de nous faire remarquer. Je croise le regard de Rosalie qui reflète la même idée que la mienne. Nous toussons et le regard des gars se promènent jusqu'à nous. Je demande :

« Un problème ?

- Euh non non, juste un petit différent. »

Edward toujours aussi diplomate. On verra s'il l'est toujours autant avec Bella…

Je vois Rosalie s'approcher doucement d'Emmett et lui ne pas la lâcher du regard. Putain c'est électrique. Elle s'avance encore jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine touche son torse et lui susurre à l'oreille quelque chose. Il se tend et rougit légèrement.

_Putain ! Emmett rougit une première !_ **(Angel' : Ouais ça c'est vrai Emmett n'avait jamais rougi avant)**

_**(...)**_

**POV Bella**

Hum ! ça c'est une situation que je nommerais de merdique. Alice qui boude, Rose qui n'est plus elle même, Jasper qui se transforme en connard, Memett en Hulk. Ne reste plus qu'Edward au milieu de tout ça et moi. Étant un symbole de neutralité, j'ai choisi de ne pas prendre parti à cette dispute masculine. Si j'ai bien tout saisi, le gentil Memett qui est devenu méchant est devenu méchant parce qu'il est jaloux de Jasper le connard qui est lui même devenu un connard car il s'est fait humilié avec sa trompette suite à une vieille idée pourrie de Memett et une histoire de gage. OUF ! **(Angel' : Ouais Bella tu as tout compris *on applaudit*)**

_ça vole pas très haut tout ça !_

_Ah les hommes… _

Moi tout ce que j'espère c'est que Rose et Lily se soient réconciliées ! Après… tant qu'Edward n'est pas impliqué dans toute cette merde, ç me va.

_Comment ça petite cachotière ? Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il perde son doux et pur pelage blanc ?_

_Pff ! N'importe quoi toi ! Juste ça m'énerverait qu'il participe à tout ça. Ça briserait… l'image que j'ai de lui._

_Et qu'elle est-elle ?_

_Un putain de beau mec, horripilant, con et pourtant gentil_.

_Tout à fait notre genre quoi _!

_J'osais pas l'dire _! **(Angel' : Moi j'ose le dire Edward est mon genre XD)**

Je vois Rosalie sortir des toilettes avec une Alice aux yeux rouges mais pourtant souriante. Je souffle de soulagement. J'aurais détesté qu'une de nous se disputent pour si peu. Elles s'approchent des garçons qui sont en train de se disputer puérilement. Rose susurre un truc à Emmett qui se tend tandis qu'Alice papote avec Edward. Bon, tout est bien qui finit bien. Jasper, avec un air désolé se dirige vers Lily.

Non, finalement y aura peut-être même du bon à en tirer.

_(...)_

**POV Emmett**

J'avais vu rouge, tout rouge. J'aurais pu trouver ça drôle mais quand ça touche MA Rosie, je ne blague jamais (ou presque.) Toute cette merde m'a mis hors de moi mais un seul mot ou plutôt une seule phrase d'Elle a suffit à me radoucir. Elle s'est approchée, si près que j'ai eu une demie-gaule, et m'a susurré :

« Faut pas t'en faire Emy, tu sais très bien que je n'aime que les hommes au gros potentiel. Et toi et moi, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. Très bien même… »

Elle s'est frottée un peu plus à moi, m'a fait un sourire en coin et m'a laissé en plan moi et mini Emmett totalement réveillé.

_Putain ! Le chauffage en règle mon pote ! _

_Elle est merveilleuse… _

_**(Angel' : ÇA c'est du chauffage à mort, le pauvre il devra prendre une douche froide après, elle ne pense pas au réchauffement climatique. Pas bien ça *secoue la tête de droite à gauche*)** _

_(...)_

**POV Edward**

Suite à toute cette merde, on s'est enfin décidés à partir sinon on ne sera jamais revenu à l'heure pour la préparation de la veillée. La carte en main, j'entame la marche, les jeunes me suivant. Je parle un peu avec Alice de ce qui s'est passé.

« Jasper s'est excusé d'avoir foutu la merde et de m'avoir blessé. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas du tout ça juste vous faire ravaler votre « putain d'idée de merde » en utilisant les filles. Il m'a dit qu'il était complètement con d'avoir fait ça surtout que maintenant Emmett lui en veut un peu. Je lui ai pardonné parce que… parce que c'est Jazz et que ça partait d'une bonne idée. Maintenant je trouve que chacun devrait faire l'effort de connaître un peu tout le monde toi le premier. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne pas aller parler à Bella par exemple ?

- Pour lui dire quoi ? La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, on s'est disputés pour une brosse à dents. Ça craint tu crois pas ? Alors je préfère limiter les dégâts.

- C'est sur qu'en ne la connaissant pas, tu vas accumuler les gaffes avec elle. Elle est très susceptible mais crois moi, elle vaut le détour ! »

**(Angel' : elle essaye pas du tout de les caser ensemble)(c0rnii : Tout à fait chère amie…)**

On a parlé comme ça pendant environ encore une heure, parlant de tout et de rien, des garces qui l'insupportaient, de ses parents qui lui manquaient, de son envie de devenir Designer. C'est toujours agréable de parler avec Alice, elle est fraiche naturelle, et fragile. Si jamais elle et Jasper viennent à se mettre ensemble, il a intérêt à en prendre soin parce que Lily c'est un peu comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, la fille qui je réconfortais quand elle pleurait ou qu'elle avait peur de l'orage. Elle qui avait élu domicile dans mon lit suite à la mort de ses parents. Elle qui s'est relevée de ce deuil, grâce à Bella aussi.

Bella… Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser d'elle. Elle me fascine mais d'un autre côté, elle est chiante qu'elle en peut plus. La conversation avec Alice n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd et c'est d'un pas décidé que je rapproche assez de Bella qui en train de parler avec Jasper. J'entends des bribes de conversation.

« Et donc à ce moment là il dit : « Ouais la prochaine fois, c'est tes couilles que je dégonfle ! » **(c0rnii : Film Expendables ^^)** et là il perce le ballon qui se trouve juste au-dessus de ses parties ! Non mais t'imagine ? C'est dingue ! Je reverrais un jour de le faire !

- En fait, tu me surprends beaucoup Bella ! J'te pensais timide, réservée, un peu effacée même et tu te révèles être tout le contraire ! J'trouve ça fou ! En fait… t'es genre un mix de pleins de caractères différents. Un ensemble de pleins de personnes, réunies en une seule.

- Ouais ! J'SUIS UNE BOMBE ATOMIQUE ! » **(Angel' : C'est bien Bella qui a dit ça ! Oh my god ! Elle doit être malade, c'est pas possible autrement)(c0rnii : oui oui, j'ai REELLEMENT dit ça T-T)**

Elle a tellement crié fort que tout le cercle à proximité d'elle s'est retourné. Alice l'a regardé comme si elle voyait E.T en personne. Inutile de dire que suite à sa petite réplique, il y a eut un gros blanc. Puis elle a viré au rouge, au pivoine, pour finir par se cacher la tête avec ses mains.

« Euh… C'est pas ce que j'voulais dire… Enfin je voulais.. Putain ! L'art de la honte. Hum… Eh. Ouais. »

Et elle se casse. Comme ça. Jasper qui n'arrive plus à se retenir rigole aux larmes tandis que moi j'essaye de la rattraper.

« Alors tu viens pour en remettre une couche Edward ?

- Pas du tout, j'allai dire que tu n'as jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi censé que tout à l'heure mais vu comme tu le prends, je vais me retenir !

- Ah… Euh… Je… Ok. Merci ?

- Pourquoi ça sonne comme une question ? T'ais-je déjà dit que tes rougeurs te rendent trognonne ?

- Peut-être parce que la dernière qu'on s'est adressés la parole, on s'est disputés pour une brosse à dents et que tu reviens, la bouche en cœur en me couvrant de compliments ?

- Ok. Dis moi le si je te gêne surtout. Je voudrais surtout pas déranger tu comprends ? Pour une fois que j'essaye d'être sociable, tu me jettes comme de la merde.

- Désolée d'être méfiante quand à la véracité de tes propos.

- Tu insinues quoi par là ?

- Que ta technique de drague est d'avant-guerre et que tu devrais te remettre au goût du jour.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'avais envie de faire des efforts pour apprendre à te connaître parce que mine de rien, je suis sure que t'es super intéressante mais tu m'as comme qui dirait refroidit…

- Désolée de ne pas être une fille aussi « intéressante » que Tanya.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Allez quoi Edward ! Ne te cache pas ! On sait tous que ton but c'est de te faire une fille à chaque camp. Alors je te le répète, désolée, mais je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut. Peut-être devras-tu te rabattre sur une des pouffes qui accompagnent ton ex.

- Mais d'où tu chies tout ça ? Tu crois tout savoir de moi ou même me connaître mais tu trompes Bella. Oui, je suis adepte des relations sans attachement mais je ne suis pas un salaud et jamais Ô grand jamais je n'ai pas respecté une femme. Même Tanya j'ai eu du respect pour elle. Quant à toi, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais tu n'éveilles aucune pulsion chez moi.

- Ah oui ?

- Parfaitement.

- On verra ça…

- J'attends que ça ! En attendant, je vais te laisser toi et ta sociabilité surdéveloppée.

- Et moi, toi et ton égo surdimensionné. »

_Et te voilà dans une belle merde Edward !_

Putain elle m'insupporte !** (Angel' : On dit que souvent l'amour commence par une- ou plusieurs- dispute(s)**

_(...)_

**POV Jasper**

Le mini-raid s'est plutôt bien passé. Je me suis excusé auprès de Lily. Voir ses petits yeux rougis par MA faute m'a été insupportable. Alors j'ai fait un truc que je fais rarement : je me suis excusé. Elle a eu l'air de se rendre compte à quel point ça me coutait car elle m'a coupé au milieu de ma phrase en me disant : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je te pardonne. »

La femme parfaite… Ensuite il a y eut Bella. Elle m'a fait bien rire. Son naturel, son aisance à parler à des gens quand elle est en confiance. J'aime beaucoup ça, elle est parfaite pour Alice. Elles sont diamétralement opposées mais c'est ce qui les rend si proches. Ça et puis je ne sais pas… comme si elles avaient passé une sorte d'épreuve de laquelle elles se seraient relevées plus fortes et plus soudées. Faudrait que je leur demande un jour, ça me tracasse. Suite à la « fuite » de Bella, je me suis retrouvé à papoter avec Angie et Rosalie. On a parlé d'un peu de tout, du lycée, des cours, mais surtout des garces. Les filles m'ont raconté l'épisode de ce matin entre Maria et Alice. Et j'ai vu rouge.

_Elle a pas osé ! Elle a pas osé ! Si PUTAIN !_

Je suis allé voir Alice pour avoir des explications, après tout je suis animateur, c'est mon devoir d'arranger les choses entre les jeunes…

« Hey !

- Salut Jasper !

- Dis moi, tu n'aurais rien à me dire toi ? »

Hun hun ! Mauvaise phrase ça ! Elle commence à s'agiter, devenir rouge et bafouiller. Je m'empresse de la rassurer :

« Hé hé ! Lily zen ! Je voudrais juste que tu me dises quand il se passe des choses comme ce matin.

- Ce matin ?

- Ton altercation avec Maria et sa petite troupe.

- Ah ça !

- Ouais ça !

- Mais Jazz c'était rien ! Je l'ai gentiment remise en place c'est tout… »

_Elle m'a appelé Jazz. Elle m'a appelé Jazz. Elle m'a appelé Jazz._

Ça sonne un peu comme un hymne dans ma tête avec ma conscience dansant la Samba. Mon dieu, mais pendez moi !

« Non ce n'est pas rien. Elle t'a manqué de respect. Mais qu'est-ce qui a engendré tout ça ? »

De nouveau, elle devient rouge, bafouille en regardant ses chaussures. Putain qu'elle est mignonne ! Je lui remonte la tête avec mon doigt sous son petit menton et lui sourit gentiment.

« Je… En fait… ça date du tout début du camp. Avant même d'embarquer dans le bus. Vous vous étiez déjà ici pour préparer tout le matos et tout et Bella a voulu aller se présenter au groupe qui l'a rejeté comme tu peux l'imaginer. Alors Belly a fait un truc qui m'a choqué vu que ce n'est pas du tout son caractère : elle les a envoyé chier à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Du coup, elles l'ont pris en grippe. Et quand elles ont su que c'était ma meilleure amie, elles m'ont pris en grippe moi aussi. Déjà qu'elles ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup parce que j'étais la cousine d'Edward et que j'avais refusé de les aider à renter dans leurs bonnes grâces, maintenant… c'est la guerre. Du coup… On s'est… vengées.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- On… On a… On a changé la musique de leur réveil avec du heavy métal ou des chansons bien brutales. Du coup, elles ne l'ont pas… très bien pris. Et elles m'ont menacé. Chose qu'elles ont regretté vu que je les ai remis en place. Voilà.

- Wahouu.

- Euh. Jazz, là tu devrais me dire que ce n'est pas bien, que je suis de corvée de vaisselle ou quoi mais pas… un wahou admiarateur…

- Ah euh ouais désolée, mais tu ne peux pas être de corvée vaisselle vu que ce soir, tu es de veillée…

- QUOI ?

- Désolée ma belle ! »

Et hop, une bonne chose de faite !

_(...)_

**POV Emmett**

Quelle journée pourrie vraiment ! J'ai réussi à : me disputer avec Jasper, laisser filer Rosalie sans lui lancer une remarque bien piquante, glisser sur une pomme de pain… Ah non vraiment ! Là j'ai mérité ma pause !

**(Angel' : c'est vrai qu'il a eu une journée chargée notre Emmett)(c0rnii : Si tu savais comment elle va être chargée là de suite… Il suffit de lire :p)**

Je décrète qu'il est l'heure de gouter. J'ai trouvé une petite rivière avec une petite plage de cailloux. On s'installe tous, Edward coupe le pain, Jasper étale le Nutella et moi je… supervise. Ils ont décrété que si je touchais au pain ou au Nutella, il n'y en aura pas assez pour tout le monde.

_Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend ? Mouais…_

Je décide d'aller voir un peu plus loin ce qu'il y a histoire de. Je m'éloigne un peu et me retourne quand j'entends un petit cri.

Et sans rien comprendre, je me retrouve au sol, Rosie à califourchon sur mes cuisses, tout aussi surprise que moi. Sauf que contrairement à moi, elle se reprend très vite et commence à se frotter. Ni une ni deux, mon fidèle soldat se met au garde à vous ce qui, bien sur, ne lui échappe pas. Non vraiment, sans vouloir me vanter, c'est difficile de passer à côté de… ça

Elle me fait un superbe sourire en coin, se penche. J'ai une vue parfaite sur son décolleté et Ô MON DIEU je veux bien mourir maintenant ! Avec le bout de sa langue, elle trace le long de mon cou jusqu'à mon oreille. Je frissonne.

« Tu as vu Emmett, je te rends la pareille. Hier tu as fait allusion à mon taux d'humidité interne, aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Se sentir vulnérable ?

- C'est… C'est putain de BON !

- Mauvaise réponse Emmett ! Si tu veux que toi et moi ça aille plus loin que du chauffage en règle, je dois poser des règles.

- Tout ce que tu veux Rosie.

- Je veux que tu arrêtes les blagues sur ma blondeur, et surtout, je veux que tu arrêtes de me penser comme ces poufiasses que partagent notre tente à Bella Alice, Angéla et moi. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Tu m'insultes. Je ne suis pas un coup d'un soir, et c'est moi qui décide.

- D'acc… D'accord Rose.

- C'est bien… SOUMIS !

- Que… QUOI ? »

Et là, elle se relève en quatrième vitesse, et commence à courir en rigolant.

« Rose ! Rose revient ici de suite ! Rosalie ! Putain si je t'attrape tu vas voir qui sera le soumis ! »

**(Angel' : On sait tous que c'est toi Emmett, les hommes à genoux, les femmes debouts)(c0rnii : Féministes jusqu'au bout youhou :p)**

Je la plaque par terre. Me retenant avec mes coudes juste au-dessus d'elle pour ne pas l'écraser. Je suis à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, je sens son souffle sur ma peau et son rythme cardiaque contre mon cœur. Je m'approche lentement, sans la quitter des yeux vers ses belles lèvres. Mais au dernier moment, elle dégage sa tête, la pose contre mon épaule.

« Tiens tes engagements Emmett. »

Doucement, choqué qu'elle me rejette, je m'écarte, puis me relève. Elle me regarde avec des yeux implorants, remplis d'hésitations.

« Je suis prêt à faire ça pour toi Rose. Tu comptes pour moi. »

_(...)_

**POV Bella**

Tanya est au bord de la rivière. Vraiment au bord. Et elle dévore Edward des yeux. Ça suffit pour me faire enrager. Allez savoir pourquoi. Je marche près d'elle et « trébuche » sur un caillou. Résultat ? Tanya et son goûter tombent à l'eau. Prenant une mine choquée, j'attends qu'elle sorte de l'eau pour m'exclamer :

« Oh ! Non ! Vraiment je m'excuse Tanya ! J'ai pas vu le caillou là et… oh mon Dieu ! Ton goûter le pauvre ! »

Je le lui ramasse gracieusement. Le pain est imbibé d'eau et c'est absolument dégueulasse ! Avec un faux sourire, je lui tends :

« Encore toutes mes excuses hein… »

Et hop' une bonne chose de faite ! Je m'assois sur le rocher où est Tanya et commence à me masser la cheville en faisant des « Aaah ! » et des petits « Outch ». Edward qui a assisté à toute la scène s'approche avec de faux yeux inquiets. Mais il ne regarde pas Tanya trempée mais ma cheville. Doucement il s'agenouille et me demande si ça va avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je… Je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville. Ça me fait un peu mal.

- Montre moi où… »

Et toujours aussi doucement, il tâte ma cheville. Un petit courant électrique me traverse et sa main diffuse de la chaleur dans tout mon pied. Je grimace quelques fois mais il n'est pas dupe.

« Hun Hun. Bien je pense en effet que tu t'es foulée la cheville, tu… tu vas pouvoir marcher ?

- Et moi putain ? Je suis trempée à cause de cette conne qui sait pas aligner deux pas et on dit rien ?

- Tanya, tu devrais soigner ton langage, c'est vraiment pas beau dans ta bouche.

- Je ne sais pas trop si je peux marcher Edward.

- Essayons Bella. »

Je me relève avec son aide. Mais je décide de pousser mon cinéma jusqu'au bout et pousse un petit cri de douleur.

« Oh oh ! Oh non je crois que… que je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher Edward !

- Ok. Bon je vais te porter jusqu'à la trousse de secours. Je te ferais un bandage et on verra si ça va mieux ou pas d'ac ?

- Pas de problème. »

J'entends un petit « Salope » susurré et je devine que c'est Tanya. Je lui fait un joli sourire, et attrape la nuque d'Edward. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, chose que j'ai voulu faire depuis la fois où je l'ai vu…Il passe ses mains sous mon corps et me soulève comme si je ne pesais rien. Il fait quelque pas et jugeant qu'on s'est assez éloignés me dit :

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas beau le mensonge. Et encore moins les coups bas.

- Avoue que j'ai du génie !

- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça. Une Bella mesquine.

- Il ne faut pas me chercher M. Edward-égo-surdimensionné-Cullen. C'est tout.

- Fais gaffe Bella-je-suis-méchante-gratuitement-…

- Swan.

- Bella-je-suis-méchante-gratuitement-Swan Je pourrais très bien te laisser tomber à terre.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Si tu le fais, tu casses ton image de Gentleman au service de femmes très cher. Tu ne voudrais pas que je brise ta réputation quand même non ?

- Mesquine et intelligente. Tu es le Diable.

- On ne me l'a jamais dit… Mais je prends ça comme un compliment. Merci.

- Ça n'en était pas un.

- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant Edward.

- Hein ?

- La trousse est là. Je vais quand même pouvoir m'asseoir toute seule. T'as qu'à me mettre un bandage pour faire genre et l'histoire est réglée.

- Je n'aime pas les Ordres Swan.

- Oh ! Quel dommage Cullen ! C'est surement que tu n'as jamais dû tester le sadomasochisme !

- Tu te souviens à qui tu parles là ? Non ce n'est pas ça. Je n'aime juste pas recevoir d'ordres de toi…

- Oh ! On verra ça…

- Arrête de finir chacune de nos conversations avec le « on verra ça. »

- Tu sais très bien que je suis capable de tout Edward. Allez passe moi la bande.

- Pardon ?

- S'IL TE PLAIT !

- Je préfère. Tiens.

- …

- Bella !

- Merci Cullen.

- Putain t'es pas possible ! T'arrives à me faire sortir de mes gonds alors que j'allais très bien y a trente secondes !

- Le pouvoir des femmes ! »

Nous sommes coupés dans notre intéressant discours par un Emmett qui s'assoie sur notre rocher, le sourire béat aux lèvres.

Bella qui a finit de s'appliquer la bande lève la main vers le visage du grand dadet. Elle l'agite devant, mais aucune réaction. Alors doucement, elle passe son pouce près de sa lèvre et fait semblant de récupérer quelque chose.

« Tiens t'en as encore un peu là Emmett ! »

Je pouffe de rire et elle me sourit. Putain c'est bizarre quand on ne s'engueule pas !

Em' cligne des yeux et secoue un peu la tête.

« Allez, allez Bro' ! Tu vas t'en remettre ! EN ROUTE TOUT LE MONDE. »

J'ai cru entendre Emmett murmurer « c'est pas sur que je m'en remette… »

_(...)_

**POV Alice**

Le retour s'est fait sans encombre. Bella m'a raconté comment elle avait poussé Tanya dans l'eau et j'étais pliée en deux !

La seule chose bizarre c'est que Rosalie a un petit sourire satisfait que ne la quitte pas. Moi pas piger… Enfin !

On rentre au camp les pieds meurtris. Mine de rien on a quand même fait dix kilomètres… Edward m'a dit que le Raid en comptait 30 alors bon…

** (Angel' : Ouch' les ampoules qu'elles vont avoir, je leurs souhaite bon courage pour les 30km)**

En tout cas je suis bien contente de me poser. Pas pour longtemps apparemment car je suis de veillée. Je vais voir le panneau des activités et effectivement, je suis de veillée avec Bella Rose et Angie. PARFAIT ! Notre animateur sera Emmett. Ok. Je vais voir Esmée pour lui faire un bisou.

« Coucou ma puce !

- Coucou Esmée ! Comment tu vas ? Et Carlisle ? J'aimerais savoir si il reste un peu de pommade pour les pieds, j'ai une petite ampoule…

- Oh bien sur chérie ! Attends un peu je vais voir dans la trousse à pharmacie !

- Merci beaucoup. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revient avec la boîte complète et me la tends.

« Tiens puce.

- Merci je partagerais avec les filles.

- En parlant de ça, j'ai eu vent de l'histoire avec Maria. Si surtout elles t'embêtent, n'hésite pas à venir me chercher d'accord ?

- Pas de problème M'man. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je gère. Pour l'instant…

- Ok. »

Oui, il m'arrive d'appeler Esmée maman même si elle ne l'est pas, dans mon cœur c'est tout comme. Et ça lui fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre. Je l'aime beaucoup.

De retour à la tente, je prends mes affaires de douche. Les filles et moi passons en prioritaires car on prépare la veillée. Ce qui veut dire que Tanya-je-sens-désormais-le-poisson-Denali devra attendre une heure de plus avant de prendre sa douche ! Le rêve ! On se douche vite fait, on a pas trop le temps. Faut tout prévoir avant le repas ça va être chaud.

Emmett nous attend, avec Edward et la guitare. Oui, Emmett ne joue pas alors Edward sera là.

Il n'y a que lui et Jazz qui en jouent… Nous décidons déjà du choix des chansons : « Ne sens-tu pas claquer tes doigts ? » puis « Cendrillon » de Téléphone et enfin « Petite Marie » de Francis Cabrel.

Puis les jeux que nous ferons entre les chansons : France-Espagne. Il consiste à s'asseoir en deux équipes à la queue-le-le. Les deux équipes se font face et tire en criant leur nom soit France soit Espagne et quand un animateur crie « Changement » on doit passer vers l'équipe d'en face, en échangeant nos positions et le dernier à s'assoir est éliminé. Puis un « Loup-Garou » un jeu assez complexe. (c0rnii : pour les règles du jeu, elles sont sur le Net…).Enfin il faut que nous fassions notre mini scénette. Celle des animateurs s'est finit sur la découverte de plumes et d'une palme sur le lieu du crime. On prévoit notre petit truc et franchement, ça va être DÉMENT !

Esmée nous appelle à table…

_(...)_

**POV Bella**

Je m'avance dans la file pour attendre mon repas. Jessica m'a si gentiment demandé de lui prendre son assiette pour la servir que je l'ai fait. La pauvre si elle sait ce qui l'attend !

C'est à mon tour… Esmée me sert mon assiette et je lui tends celle de Jessica. Au bout de deux cuillères, je l'arrête.

« Vous permettez ? C'est l'assiette de Jessica. »

Et je crache dedans. Hop ni vu ni connu, Esmée remet deux cuillères, je me saisis d'une fourchette mélange et v'là le travail !

Esmée rigole et crie un « Bon appétit ! » général. Mon Dieu que j'aime cette femme. **(Angel' : P*tain elle est géniale cette Esmée et moi aussi je souhaite bon appétit à Jessica)**

Je m'avance pour prendre deux desserts que Carlisle me tend. Discrètement il me dit :

« Vas-y Check Bella ! Je suis fier de toi…

- Check ?

- Ouais ! Check ! Give me five si tu préfères…

- Quoi ?

- Mais… Check ! Tape moi dans la main ! Genre donne m'en cinq…

- Aaaaah ! Oula ! J'ai l'impression d'être celle qui a quarante ans !

- Hé ! »

On rigole et je lui tape dans la main et il me tend le poing. Je le regarde interrogative. Il soupire, referme ma main en poing et tape dedans. Je sors un « AAAAH d'accord ! » il rigole et on CHECK correctement cette fois-ci. **(Angel' : t'es sur que c'est pas Bella qui à 40 ans là ?)**

Il me fait un clin d'œil et passe au jeune suivant. Mon Dieu mais… Esmée et Carlisle sont ÉNOOORMES !

Je me rassois, tends l'assiette toute fière à Jessica et lui dit : « Bon appétit ! » **(Angel' : c'est le cas de le dire ^)** et me répond « Merci esclave » et je rigole. Elle me fait une mine genre « tu me fais pitié ! » et hop' ! Un sourire faux-cul ! A ce train là, je vais finir par rester bloquée !

La fin du repas sonne le début des galères… On se change avec Alice. Je fais le médecin légiste, Angéla fait le policier, Rosalie (après très longue argumentation) l'adjointe du policier complètement conne, et Alice fait le mort…

Nous rentrons au milieu du rond que forment les jeunes. Alice se met au milieu, sur le dos et ne bouge plus. Je mets deux plumes oranges, et la palme à son pied. Angéla déguisée, raconte brièvement ce qui s'est passé puis explique :

« Voilà donc le policier et son assistance à la morgue. Ils ont rendez-vous avec le médecin légiste qui a fait les analyses nécessaires… »

Le policier et l'adjointe rentrent. Angéla a revêtu un vieux costard trois fois trop grand, et Rose une robe de toutes les couleurs absolument immonde. Elle s'entortille les cheveux avec ses doigts et claque son chewing gum.

« Alors alors Médecin, qu'avons-nous là ? »

Je prends un accent marseillais et m'explique :

« Ah ben là p'tit gars. Cyé une sacré énigme. S'tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai que des zypotézes…

- Quelles sont-elles ?

- Ces plumes que voilà…

- AAAH DES PLUUUMES ! Mon Dieu !

- Ouais. Des plumes quoi. Ben v'là elles ont été retrouvées sur un mort.

- Mais ça on le sait déjà…

- Ouais MAIS ! Y avait aussi oune palme !

- Mais…

- Le mort avait peut-être envie d'aller piquer une tête… Ben ouais quoi il fait chaud en ce moment.

- Brenda… Le mort est… mort tu comprends ?

- Et mais c'est pas bête c'qu'elle dit la p'tite dame ! P'têtre que le mort était plongeur…

- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi il y aurait des plumes sur son corps et surtout pourquoi elles ont la taille d'une main…

- Allez savoir… cyé p'têtre oune nouvelle espèce d'yé canard… Ché po moi !

- C'est peut-être… »

Angéla et Rosalie se regardent puis se retourne vers le public et s'exclame :

« Un canard… Un canard GÉANT ! **» (Angel' MDR ! Rosalie imite très bien Tanya. Ah elle jouait le rôle de l'assistante… Faut dire qu'aussi, elle et Tanya ont le même Q.I on pourrait confondre aisément ^^)**

Puis, des tonnerres d'applaudissements. On remercie, passe au chant. Mais on voit la tête dépitée des gars qui passent demain.

« Mais… comment vous pouvez nous faire ça hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir inventer concernant un canard géant. ? »

C'est Jacob. De suite, je me souviens de ce qu'il m'a dit pour les activités manuelles :

« Oh mais… tu es un Quileute non ? Les Quileute sont forts, se sont les meilleurs. Tu n'auras donc aucun mal à trouver une suite. »

**(Angel : perso moi je leur souhaite bon courage pour trouver une suite)(c0rnii : Ouais j'avoue qu'on leur avait pas fait un cadeau ce jour là ^^)**

Puis je lui envoie un bisou avec la main et je souffle. Il fait genre qu'il se le prend en plein cœur. Je rigole et retourne la tête pour voir un Edward pas content.

_Humm… Oupp's ?_

_T'es vraiment une garce quand même !_

_Fière de l'être._

Je me rassois sur mon banc, à côté d'Irina. Une envie me prend de la taper quand je la vois reluquer Edward en train de jouer. On chante tous _Petite Marie_ et elle m'énerve ! Alors ma main part très fort sur son épaule et elle pousse un cri. Je vois Edward relever la tête. Je fais ma tête de désolée et m'exclame :

« T'avais un énorme Moustique sur ton épaule ! J't'ai sauvé la vie !

- Merci Salope ! Je crois que sans toi, j'aurais eu un bouton alors que là c'est sur, un bleu c'est de suite plus class' !

- Oh mais de rien ! Ravie de t'avoir rendu service ! »

Je relève les yeux et tombent dans ceux d'Edward. Il me fait un sourire aguicheur et je plisse les yeux en réponse. Il rigole doucement.

_Putain mais qu'il est beau ! _**(Angel' : Naaan il est plus que ça *part dans ses fantasmes*)**

_Putain mais qu'il est insupportable surtout ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je le violerai en lui coupant la langue…_

_Ughhh ! Non, non pitié ! Une partie de mon cerveau n'a pas réellement dit ça !_

_*Rire machiavélique *_

La veillée se finit doucement et c'est fatigué que nous rejoignons notre tente. Soudain je demande la date à Alice et elle me répond qu'on est le 12 Juillet.

_Putain ! C'est dans deux jours !_

Je sens Alice me serrer doucement dans ses bras et me dire que ça va aller. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai…

Dans deux jours, je ferais face à mes démons. Dans deux jours, Demetri ne quittera pas mes pensées. Dans deux jours…

Je tremble. J'ai froid. Je me glisse dans mon duvet, et c'est comme une chape de plomb qui s'écrase sur mon esprit. Je m'endors, je vais retrouver le monde des cauchemars…

* * *

**(Angel' : Superbe chapitre, j'adore, j'adhère, je suis folle de ce chapitre plein de rebondissements, tu as vraiment une imagination de Ouf, je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite. Bizz Angel')**

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Promis, je ne tarde pas pour le chapitre 8 ! Pour toutes celles qui veulent un teaser du prochain chapitre, laisser une petite review avec votre compte et je me chargerais du reste ;)

Mille bisous !

c0rnii. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Et bonjour !

En ce beau Mardi, je vous publie ce joli chapitre ;)

J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Mon petit doigt me dit que oui :P surtout la fin ^^

**POUR INFO :** Je fais référence à des maillots dans ce chapitre. Vous pouvez voir à quoi ils ressemblent à cette adresse :

**http:/c0rnii(.)skyrock(.)com/ **

N'oubliez pas d'enlever les parenthèses, sinon ça marche pas T.T

On se retrouve en bas, bon kiff :D

c0rnii.

* * *

**Douche Froide et ALSB**

**Partie 1**

**POV Jasper (Jour 3)**

_Et c'est reparti pour un tour !_

J'espère au moins que cette fois-ci ne sera pas aussi catastrophique qu'hier.  
Inspirant le plus d'air dont je suis capable, je mets la trompette au niveau de ma bouche et souffle dedans. Edward m'a vaguement dit de bouger les doigts pour faire des notes alors j'essaye tant bien que mal de faire un réveil militaire.

**(angel' : si ça c'est un réveil militaire, je plains ces pauvres militaires à qui on casse les oreilles tous les matins…)(c0rnii : Ouais mais eux, ils ont un gars qui sait jouer ^^)**

_Et coco tu t'améliores !_  
_Fous toi de ma gueule toi ! Je vais me taper la honte tous les matins et t'en rigoles !_

Jugeant que j'ai assez fait de dégâts comme ça et que tout le monde doit être réveillé à l'heure qu'il est, je pose doucement la trompette.

_Ni vu ni connu. J'passerais peut-être inaperçu !_

Croisant les doigts, je regarde à droite, puis à gauche. La voie est libre.

_1ère étape : Ramper jusqu'au buisson là-bas à gauche._  
_2ème étape : Creuser un trou. Si pas d'pelle, y aller avec les doigts._

**(angel' : Beurk l'état de ses ongles après avoir creusé un trou avec les mains… :S)**

_3ème étape : Enterrer cette putain de trompette et simuler un vol. _  
_Ouais ! Bon plan Jacky ! Disposez !_

Lentement, je me mets à terre, la trompette calée contre moi, et je rampe littéralement jusqu'au buisson. 1ère étape, ok.

En relevant les yeux, je tombe sur des petits orteils dans des tongs. Mon regard longe de fines jambes bien épilées, puis un minishort marron, un marcel orange et enfin une Alice me regardant comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Son sourcil levé me disait clairement « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore celui là ? »  
Ma bouche s'ouvre et je suis sûr qu'à l'heure actuelle on pourrait m'associer à un poisson ou un animal dans le même genre.

« Lily… Euh. C'est pas c'que tu crois. Je… Je voulais… trompette. Hum trou tu vois.  
- Hein ? T'as dit quoi ?  
- Euh… fais gaffe ! J'ai fait des stages d'hypnose. En un clin d'œil j'pourrais faire un « Vous dormez, vous dormez, vous oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé ici et maintenant »  
- Euh…  
- Alors on dit plus rien hein ?  
- Tu… Tu vas bien Jazz ? Non parce que je sais pas trop, tu vois, je me lève tranquille, j'allais au petit déj' et je… tombe sur toi en train de... ramper avec… une trompette sur le dos ? Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? »

Je me redresse tout penaud, et passe ma main dans mes cheveux, gêné. Je baisse la tête et souffle.

« En fait… Je… je voulais enterrer la… trompette pour plus... en jouer tous les matins. Super humiliant et tout et… fin voilà.  
- Bien. Et tu comptais t'y prendre comment ? Creuser avec les ongles ? Ah non mais je vous jure ! Les garçons c'est vraiment pas intelligents.  
- Tu… tu comptes…m'aider ?  
- Evidemment ! Là c'est plus qu'intérêt national ! Si toi c'est la honte qui te motive, moi c'est mon sommeil qui est en jeu. Je rends service à la communauté. Alors… tu disposes d'une… pelle ou d'un truc capable de faire un trou ?

**(angel' : du renfort !)**  
- Euh… J'ai une pelle en métal mais… c'est pour aller avec le bala**i** tu vois ? Genre tu balaies et ensuite tu ramasses hum…  
- Ça fera l'affaire ! Va la chercher, je monte la garde. Et plus vite que ça, Major ! »

_Putain ! Elle a susurré « Major » d'une façon sexy je… Haaaan ! _

« La pelle Jasper. La pelle ! »

_Pelle. Roulage de pelles… Alice, OUIIII _**(Phika 17 :J'adore ton Jasper au réveil ! mdr)  
**- Hein ? Euh… Pelle ?  
- Pour faire ton putain de trou Jazz ! »

_Ah oui ! Et m'y enterrer par la même occasion…_

_(...)_

**POV Alice**

Je m'assois.

_Putain je vais aider Jasper à creuser un trou pour cette saleté de trompette._  
_Avoue que ça t'émoustille Alice de faire un truc avec lui, qu'importe l'activité !_  
_Si je pouvais choisir l'activité en question, rassure__**-**__toi, je ne creuserais pas qu'un trou avec lui._  
_Hors de ma vue, fille aux pensées impures !_  
_Dis__**-**__moi qui est la pire entre nous deux et on s'reparle. _

_**(Angel' : Y a pas que Jasper qui a du mal à se réveiller ^^)**_**  
**  
Au loin, je vois Jasper sautiller avec la pelle en métal dans la main, un putain de sourire de gamin collé au visage. Il s'approche.

« La voilàà ! Enfin je vais pouvoir mettre fin à mon calvaire !  
- Et moi aux réveils catastrophiques !  
- Hé !  
- Non désolée vraiment mais… Même si j'aurais pu te trouver sexy en Major, ton art de manier la trompette n'est pas encore au point.  
- Sexy hein ? Je me perfectionnerais**,** ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis p't**'**être pas bon mais je sais jouer d'un autre instrument que je manie très bien… »

Hop hop hop, un sourire en coin, des sourcils levés de façon suggestive, et une allusion sexuelle plus tard, je ne réponds plus de moi.

**(angel' : bande d'obséder du cul MDR)(c0rnii : =O j'adore cette expression :DD)**

_Putain ! Ça devrait être interdit de pouvoir éblouir les gens comme ça !_

Essayant d'apaiser l'électricité ambiante, je change de sujet :  
« Bon et ce trou ! On s'le fait ou quoi ? Avant qu'Em' ne vienne voir ce que tu fous. S'il nous chope**,** on est bon pour des railleries pendant 15ans et il est pas du genre à lâcher la grappe.  
- Ouais ouais, allez go !  
- Hein ? Non, non tu es un homme, tu creuses, je supervise. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Jasper a réussi à faire un trou d'un petit diamètre, mais cependant assez profond pour cacher la trompette.

_Et je dois dire que le voir galérer ne m'a pas déplu…_  
_Bien au contraire ! _

Son tee-shirt lui colle désormais au corps tellement il transpire. Quelques fois, je le vois se passer la main sur le front pour essuyer les traitresses de gouttes qui perlent sur son front.  
Une fois que je juge le trou assez profond, et que je me sois bien rincée l'œil accessoirement, je pose ma main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.  
Il redresse la tête pour me regarder.

« C'est bon Jazz. Pas la peine de faire plus d'efforts, je pense que ça va aller. Si tu veux lui dire un dernier mot…  
- Oh ! Je n'avais pas réellement réfléch**i** à ça à vrai dire…  
- Pas grave. Dis**-**lui ce qui te passe par la tête.  
- Ok… Alors… Petite trompette, je suis réellement désolé de causer ta mort mais je me rattrape en te faisant ce petit trou. Rien n'est définitif entre toi et moi. Je te promets de venir te chercher à la fin du camp et peut-être qu'on se réconciliera… Alors ce n'est qu'un au revoir…

**(angel' : discours très émouvant :'( )**

- Jasper ?  
- Oui ?  
- C'est…c'est juste une trompette…  
- Ouais ouais ! Allez à toi !  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
- Ben t'as participé à l'enterrement toi aussi. Dis un mot en son honneur.  
- Ok… Et bien, même si c'est dégueulasse, je suis bien contente de ne plus avoir à t'entendre… Je sais très bien que la faute revient entièrement à Jasper parce qu'il ne sait pas jouer mais en même temps, c'est ton son qui m'a réveillé ce matin et**,** rien que pour ça, tu peux te juger contente qu'on ne fasse que t'enterrer. Encore désolée, mais je pense que c'est la meilleure option pour tout le monde… Pour la réputation de Jazz, même si personnellement je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre, mais, au moins, je pourrais dormir convenablement et ne pas avoir un réveil disons… brutal. Alors au revoir.  
- Wahouu…  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien. Allez, on rebouche, on met une petite fleur commémorative, et on va déjeuner. »

Rectification : JASPER a rebouché, j'ai choisi la fleur, et nous l'avons mise ensemble sur la tombe improvisée.  
Ce n'est qu'en me redressant que je me suis rendue compte oh combien ce que nous venions de faire était totalement con et puéril.

**(angel' : sans blague, enterrer une trompette n'est pas du tout puéril…)(c0rnii : Ils s'amusent comme ils peuvent les pauvres ^^)**

Je pouffe. Jasper me regarde amusé et enroule ses bras autour de mes épaules. Mon rire s'étrangle dans ma gorge, et je respire plus difficilement. Je croise son beau regard gris acier et il me fait son sourire en coin. Je fonds. Son emprise sur mes épaules se fait plus forte et il me souffle un « Allons manger ». J'opine de la tête. De toute façon, je n'aurais rien pu dire tellement ma gorge s'est serrée d'émotion. Je repose ma tête contre son épaule et il soupire.  
Je sais que, d'une minute à l'autre, il va défaire notre étreinte alors j'en profite au maximum. Mais, contre toute attente, il se met à marcher, moi toujours dans ses bras.

_Oh oh ! Maydé ! On ne va quand même pas arriver au petit déj dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?_  
_Pourquoi pas ?_  
_Là, de suite, si je pouvais sautiller sur place en tapant des mains et en poussant des petits cris, je… le ferais !_

Arrivés au petit déjeuner, je vois le club des Poufiasses déjà attablées me fusiller du regard. Je souris. Mais une ombre immense me cache leur vue. Je recule la tête un peu interloquée, fais la mise au point pour m'apercevoir que ce n'est qu'Emmett. Il arrive tout sourire et tape sur l'épaule de Jasper :

« Alors alors, ces buissons, comment sont-ils ? »

On se tend. On échange un regard coupable avec une question secrète :  
« Nous a-t-il vu enterrer l'objet maudit ? »  
Puis il rigole comme seul lui sait le faire : tête rejetée en arrière, les mains sur le bide genre « à la bonne blague ». C'est vrai qu'Emmett est sexy. Vraiment. Mais pas du tout mon genre. Juste, je comprends Rose quoi.

« Faites pas cette tête les tourtereaux, j'blaguais. Faut pas l'prendre comme ça hein ? Sinon vous êtes bons pour l'infarctus à 25ans. Allez ! A table ! »

_(...)_

**POV Bella**

J'émerge d'un sommeil plein de cauchemars. Le fait d'avoir réalisé quedemain ça fera deux ans que Demetri sera mort m'a retourné. Je suis sure d'avoir crié dans mon sommeil, c'est impossible autrement.  
J'ai vaguement entendu un son de trompette, surement censé nous réveiller, mais ayant passé une nuit merdique, je suis retombée comme une masse dans un sommeil sans rêve.  
C'est Angie qui m'a réveillée, en me secouant doucement. Rose me regarde, inquiète. Elle a les traits tirés tout comme Angéla. J'en déduis que j'ai dû être super bruyante.

_Et merde ! Si elles m'ont entendu, alors les garces aussi, indubitablement. _  
_Fais chier ! Manquait plus que ça. Je vais devoir subir les railleries et tout ce qui va avec et, sincèrement, je ne pense pas être assez forte pour ça. Tout mais pas ça._

« T'inquiète Bella. On sera là pour toi. On est toutes là. On veillera sur toi. Rose, Lily et moi. Si les Garces viennent à foutre la merde, on saura s'en charger.  
- Oh, j'ai pensé tout haut hein ?  
- Oui Bella. Et pour cette nuit, tu as la plupart du temps sangloté, en répétant sans cesse « Demetri ». Tu disais aussi que tu ne voulais pas qu'il parte… Que tu l'aimais.  
- Je… Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé. Je..  
- Si tu ne te sens pas prête pour en parler, on comprend tu sais. Ne te force pas Bella.  
- Merci Rose. Merci d'être là. Je… je pensais être d'attaque, que maintenant ça ne m'atteignait plus mais je me suis visiblement trompée. C'est Lily qui m'a poussé à venir ici. Elle voulait que je me sociabilise, que je sorte un peu. Jusqu'ici j'y suis pas mal arrivée, mais là… Là je sais qu'à la moindre allusion, à la moindre remarque, je pourrais démarrer au quart de tour. Je promets d'essayer de me contrôler mais ça va être dur. Désolée vraiment, mais c'est quelque chose dont je ne peux pas parler. Vous êtes géniales, et vous comptez réellement pour moi, mais c'est trop dur, je me sens trop responsable pour en parler à qui que ce soit. Il n'y a qu'Alice qui le sait et c'est parce qu'elle a sensiblement vécu la même chose. Vous devez le savoir, vu qu'elle n' a pas été là pendant très longtemps au lycée.  
- Oui, on sait pour ses parents. Mais on l'a aidé après cette période. On sait que c'était un peu tard, mais on s'est assurées d'être son soutien au lycée. Je suppose que tu as été celle qui l'a réconforté.  
- Pas vraiment. La mort de Demetri s'est produite la même semaine que la mort des parents d'Alice. On a juste été là l'une pour l'autre, et on s'est plus lâchées. J'veux dire, quoi de mieux que quelqu'un qui vit exactement la même chose que vous ? Qui est dans la même merde ambiante que vous ? C'est comme ça qu'on s'est relevées, petit à petit, en se serrant les coudes. Du coup on partage énormément de choses, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne vous aime pas.  
- On sait. On ne se connait pas depuis tellement longtemps mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de génia**l**, et je sais que ça fait cliché mais, on est désolées, qui que soit ce Demetri, tu ne méritais pas de vivre un tel drame.  
- Personne ne le mérite Rose. Même les piches que je déteste plus que tout, je ne leur souhaite pas. A personne.  
- Allez chérie. Allons manger.  
- Où est Alice ?  
- Elle s'est levée plus tôt, elle devait aller aux toilettes, du coup on s'est dit qu'on se rejoignait directement au petit déj'.  
- OK allons-y… »

C'est comme ça qu'on s'est mises toutes les trois à une table vide. Il y a déjà le pain, du beurre et de la confiture sur la table. Je lève doucement la tête pour entendre un doux ténor nous demander comment nous allons :

« Hey les filles ! Alors bien dormi ? »

Mais alors que j'allais répondre que tout va bien, Tanya se dirige elle aussi vers notre table. Comme d'habitude, elle est sublime. Je peux comprendre qu'Edward soit sorti avec elle… et pourquoi il l'a largué.

**(****angel' : Moi je comprends surtout pourquoi il l'a largué)(c0rnii : Aussi ^^)**

« Hey Edward. Personnellement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à dormir. Bella n'a pas cessé de pleurnicher toute la nuit.  
- Ah bon ? Pourq…  
- Tanya ta gueule. La ferme. J'te jure que tu dis un mot de plus, et ta tête finit en bouillie sur cette table.  
- Wahou doucement tigresse, je répondais juste à la question d'Edward.  
- A ce que je sache, il s'adressait à NOTRE table et donc pas à toi en l'occurrence.  
- Alors quoi ? C'est le fait que tu aies gémi « Demetri » toute la nuit avec des « je t'aime » qui te gêne ? Il a cassé et tu l'as mal pris ? Je suis sure que c'est parce que t'étais même pas baisable ! Ou alors tu voulais rester « pure » jusqu'au mariage ?  
- PUTAIN NE PARLE PAS COMME CA DE LUI OK ? REDIS ENCORE UNE FOIS SON PRENOM ET JE T'ECLATE TA FACE SYLICCONNEE DE POUFIASSE COMPRIS ?  
- Ok les filles, on va viser à se calmer. Tanya retourne à ta table, et Bella arrête de crier. On va manger en silence.  
- Tu peux te le fourrer où tu veux ton petit déj, j'ai plus faim. »

Le fait qu'il n'ait pas pris ma défense et qu'au contraire il ait été impartial m'a foutu les boules. Je me lève précipitamment de table, le bouscule les larmes aux yeux, et m'enfuis comme la lâche que je suis. C'est en relevant la tête que je vois Jasper et Alice enlacés en train de parler à Emmett qui rigole. Bizarrement cette vision me fait mal. Je devrais être contente qu'Alice avance avec Jasper mais ça me fait tout le contraire. Comme si elle arrivait à avancer et moi je restais au point mort.  
J'ai dû passer devant eux pour aller jusqu'aux toilettes et j'ai vu Alice se dégager de l'étreinte de Jasper pour venir me voir. Alors, même si j'ai mal, je lui fais un signe de main pour qu'elle ne m'approche pas. Je veux qu'elle profite, qu'elle ne brise pas son moment de bonheur pour voler à mon secours. Je ne veux pas être cette personne égoïste.  
Je m'enferme dans le premier que je trouve. Et je souffle doucement. J'ai l'impression que cette garce a toujours le mot pour me blesser, qu'importe la situation. Après ce qui me parait dix minutes, j'entends un petit coup à la porte, puis un « Bella. Je t'en prie, ouvre-moi. »

Je reconnais la voix comme étant celle d'Edward. Bizarrement, j'ouvre la porte. Il y avait une certaine détresse dans ses paroles. Il me regarde éberlué. Faut dire, je dois avoir les yeux rougis, le nez qui coule, pitoyable quoi. Il s'agenouille doucement et lève les mains vers mes joues.

« Oh Bella… Arrête de pleurer. S'il te plaît ! »

Je renifle en réponse. Ses pouces balayent mes joues comme pour effacer mes pleurs. Et il me prend dans ses bras. Une douce et tendre étreinte. Je me sens bien. J'hoquète toujours et il me sert plus fort. Je l'entends souffler et se détacher lentement de moi, ses mains toujours sur mes joues.  
Il me regarde tendrement, une lueur que je n'ai pas encore vue dans ses prunelles. Il est tout simplement magnifique. Mais je me suis promise de ne plus me faire souffrir après sa… mort.  
Repenser à ça me fait repartir de plus belle.

« Non non. Chut Bella. Chut, ne pleure plus. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. »

Mais rien à faire.

« Regarde-moi. Isabella, regarde-moi. »

C'est comme un électrochoc. On ne m'appelle que rarement Isabella car tout le monde sait que je n'aime pas ce prénom. En réalité, c'est juste qu'il me rappelle de vieux souvenirs…

« Noon… Edward ne m'appelle pas comme ça… Je… C'est… Demetri m'appelait comme ça. Je ne peux pas… »

Je vois dans son regard que je l'ai blessé. Super ! Vraiment ! Un de plus…  
Mais son visage change, il se fait plus dur, plus déterminé. Il s'approche doucement, son souffle frôle ma peau. Et il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Ses si beaux yeux verts. Je ne me rends compte de notre proximité que quand ses lèvres entrent en contact avec les miennes. Et quelles lèvres ! Comme une putain de décharge, je m'active à mon tour, et suçote doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Il m'enserre encore plus fort de ses bras et on se retrouve totalement collés. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et agrippe ferment la base de ses cheveux. Je l'entends grogner et c'est comme mon retour à la raison. Je m'écarte brutalement et il me regarde choqué.

**(angel' : *_* Le premier baiser ! *chatonne *)**

Je bafouille :  
« Merde… Pardon ! C'était… une erreur. T'étais là pour me réconforter et… on aurait pas dû. Je sais que tu ne me vois pas comme moi je te vois. Je m'excuse. »

Je me lève précipitamment. Mes joues me brûlent. Et il n'y a pas qu'elles…

_(...)_

**POV Emmett**

J'ai eu vent de l'altercation entre Tanya et Bella. Rosalie m'a tout raconté.

« Et donc Edward est parti la voir…  
- Ouhh ! Ca sent la réconciliation sur l'oreiller. »

Et là… BAAM un revers de ma Rose derrière la tête.

« Putain Rose ! Ça fait un mal de chien !  
- Si t'étais pas aussi con aussi !  
- Mais… Mais j'ai rien dit !  
- Bella va pas bien et tu trouves le moyen de faire des allusions sexuelles !  
- Que veux-tu ? C'est ta présence qui m'intoxique !  
- Beau parleur !  
- Toujours pour toi. »

Rose lève les yeux au ciel.

_Touchée Bébé ! T'as beau dire ce que tu veux, j'te fais de l'effet._  
_Dis pas ça, tu vas encore te prendre une raclée !_

« Tu sais quoi Rosie ?  
- Non Emmy ?  
- Arrête avec ce surnom !  
- Arrête avec le mien !  
- Mais Rosie c'est joli !  
- Non.  
- Bon bon, ok et tu sais pas quoi ?  
- Je pense que je vais très vite le savoir.  
- Huum ! Humour acide, j'adore. Je pense que si on mettait Tanya et Bella dans une arène, je parierais sur Bella. Tu crois que ça lui fera plaisir si je lui dis ?  
- Pourquoi pas Emmett… Pourquoi pas… »

**(angel' : ça c'est du Emmett tout craché :D)**

Ok, la prochaine fois que je la vois, je lui dis ! Bon, sinon, je dois me charger de l'annonce générale comme d'habitude vu que les deux autres guss' sont occupés avec leur pseudo-future-copine.  
_Non mais je vous jure, y a que moi qui suis responsable ici !_

Je chercher des yeux la trompette pour pouvoir rameuter tout le camp mais bizarrement elle n'y est pas. Tant pis, je demanderais à Jasper où est-ce qu'il l'a foutu… Du coup, je passe de tente en tente en criant « Rameutement général en tente principale ! »

**(angel' : Emmett t'es sur que c'est rameutement ? moi je dirais rassemblement…)(c0rnii : Em' est un dico à lui tout seul :P)**

Au bout de dix minutes d'efforts, tout le monde est là… ou presque. Et c'est parti pour l'annonce :  
« Bon bon les p'tits loups ! Aujourd'hui programme chargé : On part dans un quart d'heure vers un trou paumé où on fera une chasse au trésor. On s'est éclatés, Eddie, Jazzou et moi-même, à foutre des indices ultra méga durs. La première équipe à ramener les photos du lieu en question plus l'indice se verra remettre des pignes de pins. La première en aura 3, la seconde 2 et la troisième une. Logique ! Puis Esmée nous a encore gentiment préparé un pique-nique. On prendra donc le bus pour aller… au lac ! Alors faites péter les maillots ! Voilà voilà… Alors un quart d'heure top chrono… GO ! »

_(...)_

**POV Edward **

_"Je sais que tu ne me vois pas comme moi je te vois"_

Cette phrase tourne et retourne dans ma tête pendant que le bus nous emmène au vieux trou paumé pour la chasse au trésor.

_Mais qu'a t-elle voulu dire ? Qu'elle ne ressent rien pour moi et qu'elle a découvert qu'elle me plaît ? Merde !_  
_Ou alors c'est l'contraire mon pote ! Elle te voit comme un coureur de jupons ! Elle sait que tu ne t'attaches pas et elle se sent désolée de t'avoir embrassé parce qu…_  
_Réctification mon gars ON s'est embrassés. J'étais d'la partie je te ferais dire… Et totalement pour !_  
_Ouais ouais… Enfin tu m'as compris, je suis sûr que c'est la deuxième hypothèse ! Y a des signes annonciateurs !_  
_Comme ?_  
_Ben comme te sauter dessus alors que tu as à peine effleuré ses lèvres Patate ! Ça, ça trompe jamais !_  
_Si tu l'dis !_

Alors comme ça elle pense que je ne ressens pas la même chose ? Que je veux juste me la taper ? Bon… c'est pas faux, j'ai envie d'elle. Mais je la respecte trop, elle n'est pas comme les autres. Je ne sais pas… Dès que je la vois, j'ai juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout va aller pour le mieux. La voir pleurer tout à l'heure m'a totalement désarmé. Ça a été un spectacle terriblement douloureux. Je ne savais pas quoi faire à part la supplier d'arrêter… Mais finalement, je me suis trouvé plutôt malin !

_J'lui a__i__ fait un bisous magique ! _  
_Ouf ! Hé Eddie t'as bouffé Coluche c'matin ?_  
_La ferme ! N'empêche que ça a marché !_

Le bus s'arrête. Je vois Maman qui galère avec le gros panier de Sandwichs. Je chercher Papa des yeux mais je le vois déjà dehors, qui se pince le nez tout en jettant un sac plein de… vomi ? Dans la poubelle la plus proche…

**(angel' : BEURK)**

Alors en tant que fils model, je vole au secours de ma mère !

« Oh merci mon chéri !  
- De rien Maman ! Tu ne devrais pas porter de choses si lourdes, y a Emmett pour ça !  
- Il avait l'air occupé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu…  
- Euh occupé dans quel sens ?  
- Dans le sens occupé.  
- Je vois… »

En fait je ne vois pas du tout… Mais pas grave.  
On se retrouve tous sur la petite place du village. On définit les équipes en essayant de les mettre par affinités. Parce que je vois déjà le topo si on met Tanya et sa clique avec Lily… Elles vont les perdre en chemin ou les noyer dans une rivière… J'ai appris à me méfier de l'imagination de Lily !  
Du coup, on fait 3 équipes :  
Tanya, Maria, Jessica, Lauren avec Emily et Sam.  
Puis le groupe Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Angéla, avec Jake (ça m'a pas réjoui du tout ça…) et Mike.  
Ensuite Quil, Kim, Embry, Leah, et Seth.

Nous, les animateurs, sommes chargés de récupérer chaque indice qu'ils trouveront ainsi que de juger les photos des lieux qu'ils ont pris.  
Le jeu s'arrête à midi pile. On demande si tout le monde est muni d'une montre et apparemment c'est le cas…  
On donne les cartes du village (même s'il est petit, c'est vachement facile de se perdre !), et la couleur de leur équipe. Puis nous donnons le top départ et toutes les équipes se lancent vers la destination première correspondant à leur carte.

_(...)_

**POV Rosalie**

Après le top départ, les filles, Jake et Mike sommes très concentrés. On a jugé que les gars tiendraient la carte, parce que c'est une activité typiquement masculine ! Nous, on est chargées d'interpréter le premier indice qui est :

« C'est en suivant la direction des Cornes du Grand Cerf que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez… »

Ok… Pas gagné ! Va chercher un cerf dans un village pourri ! Après cinq bonnes minutes de marche, les gars nous assurent que le lieu que nous cherchons est bien celui où nous sommes en ce moment, c'est à dire : une ruelle paumée, peu fréquentée, bref comme tout le village vous allez m'dire !  
Alors on se met à chercher un cerf. Je suis sure qu'on a l'air d'une bande de bouffons !

Ca fait bien dix minutes qu'on cherche et qu'on ne trouve rien !  
Soudain, un villageois qui passe tranquillement se voit agresser quasiment par Alice qui lui demande de l'aide…

« Monsieur ! Monsieur pitié ! On fait une satané chasse au trésor et on ne trouve pas !  
- Oh ! Une chasse au trésor hein ? Ca me rappelle quand j'étais jeune tiens ! Et quel est votre indice ? (…) Je vois. Si vous cherchez un cerf, je ne vois rien d'autre que celui là… »

Et là, il nous montre à nous, trougnoufs que nous sommes, un symbole d'un cerf gravé dans de la vieille pierre. Et il regarde vers le nord.

« Oh merci merci merci ! Merci beaucoup Monsieur !  
- Y a pas de quoi ! Votre indice vous dit de suivre le regard de l'animal alors ça ne peut que être dans cette région là… »

Il marche d'un pas assuré vers le mur devant lequel on est passés des millions de fois, et cherche dans les interstices quelques minutes avant de crier « Ahh voilà ! » il tire la couleur correspondant à notre équipe et nous le tend tout fier.  
Nous, on est sur le cul ! Une demie heure qu'on cherche et ce Monsieur arrive en trente secondes et trouve l'indice !

« Faites pas c'tte tête les jeunes ! J'connais un p'tit peu l'village alors vous comprenez… C'est plus facile ! J'vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite !  
- Merci Monsieur, vraiment !  
- De rien les enfants ! Bonne continuation ! »

Et il s'en va.  
Bon dieu c'est fou ça ! Enfin bref, on s'apprête à partir quand on entend au loin le rire enfin… plutôt le « gloussage » des Garcessuite à une phrase de Sam. Pauvre de lui ! La sonorité de leur rire me fait penser aux dindons… Ce qui font : Glou glou glou… Enfin ouais bref !

**(angel' : MDR j'adore la comparaison)**  
Je vois Alice et Bella se regarder avec un air conspirateur, lever les sourcils et se faire un check. Perso, je suis larguée.  
Bella se rapproche de Jake, et Alice de Mike. Elles chuchotent à leur oreille quelque chose et ils hochent la tête. Elles pouffent. Bella prend l'indice de couleur rose de l'équipe à Tanya (ça leur va si bien !) et regarde Jake. Il s'approche avec Mike et Alice. Ils font tous les trois la chaise à Lily qui va cacher l'indice dans un trou improbable en hauteur.

_Ouais, c'est dégueulasse pour Sam et Emily mais tellement jouissif pour les Pouffes !_

On rigole bien, on fait un cri de guerre, on prend une jolie photo de l'endroit et on repart.  
Cette fois ci, les gars nous disent de nous rendre à la mairie.

_Y a une mairie dans ce trou ?_  
_Faut croire…_

Ça nous prend bien vingt minutes. Faut pas croire mais les petites ruelles, ça ralentit ! En plus on a failli se perdre, bref !  
Alors qu'on est sur le point d'arriver, on retombe sur la place centrale, notre point de départ. Ben oui, toute mairie se trouve sur la place principale dans un vieux trou !  
Du coin de l'œil, je vois Mike chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'Alice et celle ci le regarder en rigolant. Je vois aussi Jake qui tient le bras à Bella et cette vision me fait tout bizarre…  
Alors qu'on rigole avec Angie, je vois Jasper et Edward surgir d'un banc où ils étaient, au préalable, assis…

« On vous dérange peut-être ?  
- Euh non pas du tout pourquoi ?  
- Ah euh… simple question ! On aimerait voir où vous en êtes. »

Le ton d'Edward est dur et il regarde Bella droit dans les yeux. Sans se démonter, celle ci le lui rend, le défiant.

_Grands Dieux, on peut voir l'électricité d'ici ! _

Bella prend la parole :

« Oh ! Et bien, Mike et JAKE nous ont bien aidé pour trouver le lieu mais on a finalement trouvé grâce à un gentil monsieur. C'est gentil à vous deux de vous préoccuper de nous mais comme vous pouvez le voir, tout roule. On se rendait à la mairie.  
- Ok. Je vois. Ce sera moi qui ferai le tri des photos. Jazz s'occupera des indices et Em' de vous fournir le pique-nique.

**(angel' : Emmett fourni le pique-nique ? ok alors il y aura plus rien a manger ^^)**

- Ça marche. Alors à tout à l'heure ?  
- J'espère bien. »

Les deux transpirent l'hypocrisie. A croire que s'il n'y avait pas une quelconque attirance de leur côté (parce que je suis sure qu'il y en a une…) on pourrait croire qu'ils se détestent.  
Alors qu'on s'éloigne, je vois Alice se retourner subitement, faire un pauvre sourire désolé et un petit signe de main à Jasper qui lui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Bella secoue la tête.

« Quoi ? J'ai bien vu que la situation l'a blessé !  
- Fallait qu'il crève de jalousie Lily ! Là, il doit penser que c'est dans la poche !  
- C'est jamais dans la poche avec Alice hein ? »

Jolie intervention Mike ! Maintenant notre Lily internationale est toute rouge !  
Les trois indices suivants n'ont pas été durs à trouver. On a bien sûr continué a cacher ceux de l'équipe « Pink Power Poufiasse », ouais sympa non ?

**(angel' : j'adore le nom qu'elles ont donné à l'équipe des poufs :P)**

Il est presque midi et il nous manque un indice qui est à l'autre bout de la ville. Les anim's ont dit que si on avait plus de vingt minutes de retard, nos indices et photos ne seraient pas pris en compte, donc nous serions disqualifiés.  
Ne voulant pas prendre le risque, on a commencé à retourner à notre point de départ tranquillement. Je suis assez fière de nous. On a tous les indices sauf un et toutes les photos qui ont été demandées : L'arbre centenaire, le monument aux morts 39-45, le chemin ferré, le FAMEUX cerf, l'église protestante etc…  
Je pense qu'on s'en est pas trop mal sortis !

Apparemment, on est les premiers arrivés. On s'assoit sur un banc pendant que Mike va donner les indices et l'appareil photo.

_C'est pas que c'est crevant mais presque ! J'ai les pieds en compote ! _

Je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir près de moi.

« Madame désirerait peut-être un massage des pieds ?  
- Tu ferais de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde. »

Il me sourit et commence à défaire mon lacet. Je l'arrête paniquée.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
- Ben… J'veux que ton bonheur Rosie !  
- Crétin !  
- Mais si tu le veux, je peux vraiment le faire.  
- Mais pas les pieds c'est juste… beurk !  
- Ca veut dire que tu ne serais pas contre que je masse une autre partie de ton corps ? »

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il utilise cette putain de voix sexy ? Raaah._

« Em' arrête avec ta voix de demoiselle ! Un jour je t'apprendrais. Prends de la graine maintenant ! »

_Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_

_(...)_

**POV Bella**

****  
Je discute tranquillement avec Jake. Il me raconte un peu le début du camp et tout. Il trouve ça génial, tout comme moi. Je ne laisserais pas les Garces me gâcher ces dix jours TRÈS prometteurs !

« Elles commencent à me courir ! L'autre fois, j'avais fini d'pisser tranquille quand je me suis, mais littéralement, fait attaquer par Jessica.  
- Haha ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?  
- Ben j'en sais trop rien. Elle montrait plus ses seins qu'autre chose. J'ai fini par lui dire que je devais me laver les mains parce que je venais d'uriner et ça l'a même pas dégouté ! J'ai pas osé lui dire en rigolant que, la prochaine fois, elle avait qu'à m'aider à m'essuyer la dernière goutte parce qu'elle l'aurait fait cette névrosée ! Elle craint un max !

**(angel' : Beurk, elle est dégeux !)(c0rnii : Han han, elle est névrosée c'est pas la même chose :P)**  
- Enorme ! Moi et bien… elles m'ont pris en grippe depuis le début et ça va pas en s'arrangeant alors…  
- T'inquiète Bellie ! Si t'as un problème je suis là tu sais !  
- T'es chou ! Mer…  
- Hum hum, je dérange ? »

_Super ! Edward, le seul que je veux voir mais que je ne veux pas voir. Explications : Je ne veux pas le voir car le voir veut dire remettre sur la table ce baiser qui m'a mis toute chose, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de le voir car il est tellement… Arrgh tellement lui quoi !_

**(angel' : ouais ou beau, sexy, intelligent, craquant, marrant, gentil, etc. etc.)(c0rnii : Attention ! T'as d'la bave sur l'menton :D)**

Je m'efforce de paraître froide car il a interrompu un moment sympa entre Jake et moi.

« Ben techniquement, je parlais avec Jake et t'es arrivé au milieu de ma phrase… »

Dur. Trop dur, faut que j'me rattrape.  
« Mais tu ne me déranges pas.  
- Oh non. Bon je vois. Simplement pour vous dire que les autres équipes étaient arrivées et qu'Em' nous attend tous sur la place pour distribuer le déjeuner. On le mangera au lac. Sinon, désolé d'avoir interrompu votre… discussion. On se retrouve là-bas. A plus ! »

_D'un coup, je m'en veux ! Putain mais ce que je peux être cruche parfois !_

J'entends Emmett lui dire : « Ah ouais pas mal ! J'ai pris note Mec' ! »

Et Edward grogner.  
Je me lève, m'excuse auprès de Jacob et rejoins le Nain Grincheux.

« Fais pas c'tte tête Dom Juan !  
- Je devrais faire quelle tête d'après toi hein ?  
- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'appeler Grincheux ! Comme le nain !  
- Je te rassure, rien chez moi n'est petit.  
- Et vantard en plus de ça ! Je me disais aussi ! Pour que les femmes soient toutes à tes pieds, il fallait que tu ais du potentiel.  
- Un très grand potentiel.  
- On ver…  
- Pitié, ne dis pas : On verra ça. Où je te tue !  
- Carrément ?  
- Yop !  
- Sans pitié ?  
- T'en as pour moi ?  
- Bien sûr, je ne serais jamais venue te voir sinon !  
- Je… Tu… Haaaan !  
- Swan 1 – Cullen ZERO !  
- Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer. On s'retrouve au lac ! »

_Ooh oh… Mauvais pour moi ça…_

_(...)_

**POV Jasper**

Le lac. Alice. Maillot. Erection. Problème. Calme. Manger.

_Merde ! J'arrive même plus à réfléchir correctement en sachant qu'Elle va être en simple bikini !_  
_BIKINI BIKINI BIKINI_  
_Qu'est-ce que je disais ?_  
_Merde ! __**(Phika17 : tu me fais délirer ! j'adore !**__**)**_

On mange tranquillement tous en rond. L'atmosphère est plutôt détendue alors que dans mon jeans... _Oup's !_

**(angel' : Ohh ! On dirait que les hormones de Jazz dans la place !)(c0rnii : Let's go to the party han han !)**

Je vois Emmett fixer Rose et croquer dans son sandwich comme si c'était elle et elle lève les yeux au ciel tout en rigolant de sa connerie. Il lui retourne un sourire qui veut dire « Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire Bébé pour que ce soit toi que je croque… ». Ouais. HOT.  
Edward, lui, est en train de maltraiter un œuf dur entre ses mains tout en regardant Bella qui lui fait de grands sourires et parfois des petits coucous.

« Pourquoi tu fais le rageux Eddie ?  
- Pour rien !  
- Allez ! Ca a un rapport avec Bella ?  
- Non.  
- Donc ça a un rapport avec Bella.  
- Elle m'insupporte putain !  
- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle te résiste ? Ou peut-être parce que ton égo en prend un coup et que c'est une première pour Edward le Tombeur !  
- Ta gueule Igor !  
- La même Igor ! Alors, j'ai raison ?  
- Comme toujours. Je vois pas pourquoi tu me parles ! Tu fais les questions et les réponses ! Décidément, Alice et toi vous êtes faits pour vous entendre !  
- Euh…  
- Oui, c'est une sorte d'approbation !  
- Cool. Reste à savoir le plus important, est-ce qu'elle veut bien de moi…  
- Putain ! Même un bigleu comme Jake le verrait !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui là ?  
- Rien. J'l'laime pas c'est tout.  
- Ça a un rapport ave…  
- Non. Ne prononce même plus ce putain de beau prénom où je t'égorge ! Bien sûr que ça a un rapport ! TOUT a un rapport avec elle de toute façon !  
- Tu vires Fleur Bleuuuuue Eddiiie.  
- Fais pas la fillette Jazz. Ça me fout déjà les boules.  
- Un conseil ?  
- Toujours.  
- Prends tes couilles à deux mains, et fous lui en plein la vue. Et une fois qu'elle bave bien. Joue au même jeu qu'elle : Tu te rétractes. Elle va fulminer !  
- T'es vraiment un salaud toi !  
- J'ai tout appris d'un pote à moi qui m'a enseigné quelques trucs avant qu'il se transforme en fillette.

**(angel' : ce pote il ne s'appellerait pas Edward ?)(c0rnii : Avant sa malencontreuse transformation en sexe opposé. Toutes mes condoléances…)**

- La ferme !  
- Allez, bouge ton cul de Beau Gosse et éblouis là !

_(...)_

**POV Bella**

Après avoir mangé tranquillement, Angie, Rose, Lily et moi même nous munissons de nos maillots. J'ai la boule au ventre. Faut dire que j'ai pas encore eu la chance de voir ce que je vais porter parce qu'Alice me l'a acheté pour mon anniversaire qui est… demain.

_Jour tragique, pour évènement censé être heureux. Pathétique !_

Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces ondes négatives. Lily me tend mon paquet en criant un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAAAAAIRE ! » qui a fait se retourner tout le monde.

_Merde ! Maintenant tout le monde va savoir que demain c'est mon anniversaire ! Je hais ce jour et elle le sait très bien pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Mais elle est débile ou quoi ?_

**(angel' : attend attend, c'est demain son anniversaire et c'est aussi demain que ça fera deux ans que Demetri est mort, merde alors elle a perdu son meilleur ami le jour de son annif ? ça craint !)(c0rnii : Qui te dit que c'est son meilleur ami hein ? :p)**

Elle me souffle : « Cette année, tout va bien se passer, je te le promets ! »  
Tout le monde me demande si c'est réellement mon anniversaire et je leur réponds que c'est, en fait, demain. Je vois Edward, son sourire en coin. C'est sûr que lui, il peaufine son plan machiavélique…

On va un peu plus loin dans les bois avec les filles et je peux enfin ouvrir mon cadeau. Lily ne tient plus en place ! J'ouvre doucement le papier Kraft et je vois un MINUSCULE tout petit rikiki maillot magnifiquement bleu Banana Moon.

« Ohh ! Lily ! Il est MICROSCOPIQUE… MAIS TELLEMENT BEAU ! Merci merci merci !  
- De rien de rien de rien ! Haha ! Alors on est pas contente de recevoir son petit cadeau ?  
- Merci encore !  
- Tu vas voooir, ça va te remonter les nibaaards ! Et Edward va se transformer en clébaaaard ! Vous deux c'est tout une histooooire ! Manque plus que tu maches un Malaabaaaaar !  
- T'en as d'autres des rimes ?  
- Euh… Lui et toi ça va finir sur un… bar ? A baiser comme des… calamars ?

**(angel' : MDR alice est la pro des rimes, j'adore vraiment la fin bien qu'elle est un peu dégeux :D)**  
- Beurrrk ! Alice t'es dégueulasse !  
- Allez ! Enfile le ! »

Et comme de bien entendu, il me va comme un gant !  
« Merde ! Mais comment tu fais pour que tout ce que tu m'achètes m'aille pile poil ?  
- Tu vois ? Toi aussi tu commences à rimer ! »

Angéla enfile son magnifique maillot rose peau qui lui va merveilleusement bien !  
Rose nous fait un remake d'alerte à Malibu avec son maillot rouge qui lui fait des seins de… déesse !

_Et Alice, avec son bikini Rétro à croquer est toute mignonne. _  
_Je vous le dis… on est parées pour réussir notre mission commando !_

« Allez les filles… Bouge bouge et popotin ! » **(Angel' : Wild Child ^^)(c0rnii : Affirmatif :p)**

On lève la tête, on est fières, on revient tout juste des bois…

Je m'attends à subir l'accueil de tout le camp mais ces fourbes sont déjà en train de faire un beach volley.  
Je vois de loin les trois animateurs et Ben sur une serviette en train de prendre le soleil sur le ventre. Edward a des Ray Ban noires qui le rendent... Foutrement SEXY !  
J'entends l'album des ZZ TOP sortir des enceintes portatives à côté de leur serviette. Je le connais par cœur, c'est un de mes préférés !  
Les filles et moi allons chercher nos lunettes mouches et de la crème solaire. Parfait ! Elles vont pour s'avancer mais je les arrête. Elles me regardent bizarrement.  
« Attendez ! Juste que cette chanson finisse ! Vous voulez faire une entrée plus que remarquée telles des déesses pour les faire tous baver ?  
- Question rhétorique non ?  
- Evidemment ! Attends encore un peu… Un peu… Allez go go on se déhanche ! »

_(...)_

**Trush – ZZ Top (c0rnii : Indispensable ! à mettre à fond dans la baraque ^^)**

**POV Edward**

Huuum ! TRUSH ma chanson préférée sur cette album. Je vais pour monter le son quand je vois la plus magnifique des visions.

_YEAH !_

Même mes fantasmes ne sont pas à la hauteur !

Bella, vêtue d'un microscopique bikini bleu se déhanche telle une déesse pour arriver jusqu'à nous. Ses pas assurés et son sourire en coin me font ouvrir la bouche lentement. Je tape dans les côtes de Jazz qui était sur le dos et il en perd ses lunettes de soleil. Emmett, et je crois qu'il a bien fait de se mettre sur le ventre pour qu'on ne voit pas son… imposant problème, se passe la main sur le visage et souffle tandis que Ben sourit satisfait de leur petite entrée.

J'entends des sifflets, des hurlements typiquement masculins, mais Bella continue toujours de marcher inexorablement dans ma direction.  
Comme si Dieu voulait me faire payer toutes les remarques acerbes que je lui ai faites, une légère brise fait voleter ses cheveux et elle se mordille la lèvre.

_I'm just looking for some tush…_ **(c0rnii : Ce qui veut dire : Je cherche juste la fessée ^^ C'est les ZZ Top qui l'ont dit pas moi ****:B****)****(angel' : oui mais pourquoi tu as pris spécialement ces paroles là et pas d'autres petite perverse XD)(c0rnii : Touchée, coulée ^^)**

J'ai du mal à m'en remettre. Ma bouche est toujours entrouverte et je peux être sûr que Jazz et Em' sont dans le même état. A la limite de la bave sur le menton… Grand Dieu !

Ses hanches se balancent sensuellement de droite à gauche et mes yeux sont comme hypnotisés par ce balancier charnel.

Tout en elle est un appel au sexe.  
La musique sur laquelle elle danse pratiquement, les paroles de la chanson… Oh bon Dieu ! Cette fille est le diable !

_I'm just looking for some tush…_

Rien que cette vision enchanteresse me fout la gaule du siècle.

Je retire tout ce que j'ai pensé d'elle. Maintenant, elle est juste magnifique, elle est chiante, colérique, instable, dérangée, mais elle me plait. Humm Yeah.

L'air dans cette zone est devenu un peu comme irrespirable, les gars et moi, on suffoque. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie, là de suite, c'est de m'emparer de ses lèvres incroyablement douces pour ne plus jamais les lâcher. L'accompagner sur ma serviette, la coucher tendrement dessus, et se peloter pendant des heures. Moi au dessus d'elle, elle en dessous, moi la caressant, elle gémissant. Oh ouais décidément, j'en avais foutrement envie !

Décidant de pousser mon self control jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, je baisse un peu mes lunettes sur mon nez et la fixe d'un regard qui, j'en suis sûr, aurait pu la faire s'enflammer. Je dois être maso mais… un sourire en coin ne me quitte pas depuis qu'elle a « fait son entrée ».

_Et quelle entrée ! Mini Ed en est tout retourné !_  
_Décidément, les rimes toi ça te connaît !_

Arrivée à ma hauteur, Bella s'agenouille de façon à ce que j'ai une vision imprenable sur ses magnifiques seins. Elle me relève le regard avec sa main et me fait un sourire aguicheur. Je l'entends souffler :

« Oh Edward. J'ai complètement oublié de prendre une serviette de bain ! Tu veux bien me faire un peu de place s'il te plaît ? »

_De… quoi ? J'ai pas tout entendu… Ah serviette, partager, Bella… _

« OUI ! Je veux dire, oui bien sûr, installe-toi ! »

**(Angel : Les mecs sont tellement manipulables *Soupir*)**

Elle s'installe et me dit :

« Tu pourrais m'appliquer de la crème solaire dans le dos s'il te plait ? »

Huuum. Crème solaire. Dos Bella. Toucher dos Bella. Oui mais érection imposante.

_Un conseil ? Prends tes couilles à deux mains et joue au même jeu qu'elle…_

Jasper, jamais Ô grand jamais, je ne te vénèrerais plus qu'en ce moment…

Au moment où je vais pour m'asseoir sur ses magnifiques hanches elle se retourne et se relève de façon à ce que presque nos lèvres se touchent. Je suis pétrifié, je n'ose plus bouger. Elle s'approche encore, je plonge dans ses yeux chocolat si envoutants…  
Et puis un sourire craquant vient dévoiler ses toutes petites dents de devant et elle susurre :

« Au fait… Swan 2 – Cullen 0. Mais où est passé le macho ? »  
**(angel' : Bella tu le tiens par les couilles…)(c0rnii : … Et c'est tellement bobn ! :P)**

De… Que…

Elle doit voir mon air interloqué car elle rejette la tête en arrière, me dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine parfaite.  
_Putain mais elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?_

« Ne me cherche pas Bella. Il y a des enfants à moins de trois mètres. Je ne voudrais pas que tu les choques avec tes cris de plaisir… »

Brusquement elle s'arrête de rire et c'est à moi de sourire. Je la sens se relâcher, fondre. Et je sais que c'est gagné pour moi. Mais je veux faire durer la victoire…

« Ne sois pas déçue mon ange, tu vas gémir. Je suis plutôt doué pour les massages… »

Et je me suis permis de toucher sa douce peau électrique pour la faire s'allonger sur MA serviette. Doucement, très doucement, j'ai défait le nœud de son maillot pour pouvoir étaler la crème solaire. Je l'ai senti frissonner. Je suis content, au moins, même si ce n'est que de l'attirance physique pour elle, elle est réciproque. Je ne la laisse pas indifférente.  
Je verse un peu de crème dans ma main.

« Attention Bella. Ça va être un peu froid… »

J'applique tendrement la noisette sur son dos parfait. Je commence par la faire pénétrer dans sa peau.

_Pénétrer, ça on connaaaaait ! _**(Angel : T.T Grand Dieu !)**

_Tu t'lances dans les comédies musicales ?_  
_J'suis un Dieu d'la rime, j'suis un Dieu d'la frime… Ouech !_  
_Et ben barre-toi de ma tête ou je te la lime !_

Me reconcentrant sur Bella, je frole ses côtes, où naissent les courbes de ses seins. Putain. Mais je suis pas bien assis. Je suis à côté d'elle, ce serait tellement plus pratique d'être assis sur ses fesses…

_Ouais ses fesses !_  
_Après tout, qu'est-ce que je perds ? Au pire elle réagit excessivement, oubliant que son maillot est défait et je la mate à loisir, au mieux, elle me laisse m'asseoir et lui… montrer l'étendue de mon… désir._  
_Décisions, décisions…_

* * *

**Et voili voilou mes p'tits choux ! Quoi ? Choux prend pas de "X" mais j'aime le x moi... :/  
Naaaan pas dans l'sens.. Ok je m'enfonce... T.T**

**Alors test !**

**Comment Bella va t-elle réagir quand Edward s'assiera sur elle avec sa trique du siècle ?**

**1) Enorme gifle, gentils petits mots doux comme "CONNARD, OBSÉDÉ, VIEUX FOU !" et elle en perds son maillot ^^**

**2) Petit sourire en coin, mordillage de lèvre et frotti frotta :P**

**3) Gros soupir de décéption accompagné de la phrase fatidique : "Mais... Ed' elle est MICROSCOPIQUE !"**

**Phika 17 :**** Oh la fin sadique !**

**J'adore les pensées délirantes de Jasper. J'adore le rentre-dedans d'Edward... Le baiser, le massage et les joutes verbales !**

**Vivement la suite !**

**angel' :**** Waouh superbe chapitre, il est long comme je les aimes, ce chapitre a mis a rude épreuve les hormones des garçons XD**

**A vous de choisir... Suspens' !**

******A plus dans l'bus !**

**Et à très vite les coco !**

******c0rnii :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heey ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai mes écrits du BAC le 20 Juin et que, par conséquent, je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais le temps de poster vu que mon allure d'écriture équivaut à celle d'une tortue :P**

**Enfin ! Sinon, pour ce chapitre, je fais référence à des habits et autre ^^ Donc, si ça vous dit, j'ai posté les images sur mon blog :**

**http:/c0rnii(.)skyrock(.)com/ (Enlever les espaces)**

**Ou taper tout simplement c0rnii et skyblog dans google c'est le premier lien.**

**Autre info : Nous venons d'intégrer une nouvelle recrue à notre fabuleuse équipe, j'ai nommé VILOU (YOUHOUUUU !)**

**( D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à aller voir son profil, c'est gratuit (sisi !) )**

**Merci à ma discrète correctire Phika17, et ma gentille commenteuse Angel' :P**

**Souhaitons le bienvenue à Vilou et on se retrouve en bas !**

**Bisous !**

**c0rnii :)**

* * *

**Chapitre IX **

**Douche Froide et ALSB**

**Partie 2**

**POV Edward**

_T'es pas une fillette ! Non j'suis pas une fillette ! J'suis Edward Cullen, sauveur de ces dames ! _

_Ed ! _

_Quoi ? _

_Ok, je suis censé te donner du courage pour prendre cette putain de décision mais je pense que là… T'es ready ! _

_Tu crois ? _

_Mais oui ! Alors tu choisis quoi ? _

_Prendre le taureau par les cornes Chef ! C'est à dire ? J'vais lui monter dessus et lui faire toucher le septième ciel ! _

_Euh… Bon bon ok, je vais juste m'asseoir sur elle pour lui prodiguer mes massages magiques. Elle me mangera dans la main après ça ! _**(Angel' : je sais pas vous mais moi je préfère la première proposition ^^)**

_Pars gagnant celui qui sera perdant… _

_Hein ? _

_Laisse tomber ! Sors le lion qui est en toi ! _

_GRR… Pitié non, Ed ne prends pas tout au pied de la lettre, c'était une expression ! Je ne veux pas subir ton imitation du lion ! J'ai passé l'âge où Maman nous disait « Et comment qu'il fait l'éléphant ? Il fait PROUUUUH ! »_ **(Angel' : *mort de rire* )**

Revenons à nos moutons…

_T'allais quand même pas sérieusement le faire si ? …. _

_Putain !_

Je vois Bella qui s'impatiente. Ouais faut dire, ça va faire près de deux minutes que j'ai une discussion « intérieure ». Elle doit penser que je me défile.

Mais pas question qu'elle marque le point cette fois ! Ca va être un point partout, la balle au centre !

Fier comme un coq de ma décision, je m'assois sur ses fesses. Je la sens se tendre quand elle comprend dans quel état elle m'a mis. Mais, contre toute attente, elle me regarde avec son petit air diabolique.

_Oh oh mauvais ça mauvais ! Dieu du sexe je fais quoi ? _

_Humm on continue Ed', tout shouss' on s'dégonfle pas parce qu'on est pas... UNE FILLETTE _

_Youhou ! Et une holaaa pour notre Eddie International !_

Je lui retourne donc son sourire diabolique et me frotte les mains pleines de crème. Mais elle bouge, elle se tortille, je sais pas trop en fait ce qu'elle fait là…

Enfin je comprends juste quand elle lève son bassin comme si elle faisait du rodéo. Putain ! Ca fait comme une décharge dans mon froc' ! Elle veut ma mort ou quoi ?

Elle fait frotti frotta avec moi !

Je comprends plus rien, juste… Putain elle est en train de se déhancher sur ma queue quoi ! Merde !

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et ferme très fort les yeux.

Faut que je le fasse, faut que je le fasse…

Putain qu' ça va être dur… (Et c'est le cas de le dire !) **(vilou : le pauvre ! comment tu veux calmer mini Ed avec ce genre de geste ?)**** (Angel' : *chantonne* Le lion est mort ce soir…)**

« Bella. Bella arrête !

- Quoi ?

- Arrête j'ai dit.

- Pourquoi, ça ne te plait pas ?

- C'est pas ça c'est juste que…

- OHHHH ! J'comprends ! Ah ouais, ça doit être gênant quand même de rien sentir… Parce que c'est ça hein ? J'me disais aussi, impossible qu'elle soit aussi MICROSCOPIQUE ! Plus petite qu'un moustique. Et, du coup, tu complexes. J'peux comprendre tu sais… **(Angel' : comment se faire remballer par Bella en une leçon)**

- Le prends pas comme ça Bella.

- Et comment je devrais le prendre d'après toi ?

- Tu te rallonges, parce que je te rappelle que t'as plus de haut de maillot et que si t'avais pas des cheveux aussi longs ça ferait belle lurette que…

- Connard !

- Tu vas gémir ma belle !

- On verra ça.

- Et comme d'habitude, tu clos nos conversations par cette expression fatidique. J'ai pigé le truc. En fait, c'est juste que tu veux avoir le dernier mot et quand tu sais plus quoi dire pour me clouer le bec, tu la sors !

- Bravo Sherlock' ! Et si, maintenant, tu mettais ton intelligence en veille et que tu me faisais ce que tu m'as promis ?

- Impatiente ?

- J'attends que ça. Le grand Edward Cullen aurait-il des doigts de fée ?

- Et bien plus encore bébé… »

J'ai… J'ai réellement dit bébé ?

Mouahahaha ! N'empêche que ça lui a coupé la chique ! P'têtre bien que c'est ce qui va me permettre de gagner nos joutes verbales désormais… Hum yeah !

Encore fier de moi, j'applique doucement ma crème sur son dos gracieux.

J'étends mes mains jusqu'à ses épaules où je m'attarde quelques instants. Je la sens super tendue. Peut-être que c'est moi qui lui fais cet effet ? Hum j'aimerais !

Doucement, très doucement, je redescends vers ses hanches tout en frôlant sa généreuse poitrine. D'ailleurs je hais ses cheveux. Bordel pourquoi doivent-ils être aussi longs ? Les boules quoi !

_Et dire que j'aurais pu mater sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte ! _

_Hé oh ! Où est passé le gentleman Edward sauveur de ces dames ? _

_Aux chiottes mon gars ! C'est bien plus efficace le mode Edward serial fucker… _

_Pas sûr que ça plaise à tout le monde… _

_Par tout le monde tu sous entends Bella ? Bravo Sherlock' ! _

_Et alors ? On s'amuse c'est tout… ça veut rien dire pour elle. Et pour toi ? Écoute, je profite ok ? Je réfléchirais plus tard… J'me prends toujours la tête alors maintenant pour une fois, OUST ! _

_Si tu l'prends comme ça…_

Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais stoppé mes mouvements sur le dos de Bella. Et je la vois se mordiller la lèvre pour ne pas protester. Alors je reprends pour lui faire plaisir et j'entends un petit soupir de contentement.

Je souris.

« C'est bon Bella ? Tu aimes ?

- Oui. T'es doué Cullen.

- Merci Swan. Ça me fait plaisir. »

Bizarre ! C'est un peu le premier échange depuis pas mal de temps assez normal…

Je veux dire, pas d'insulte, pas de provocation et pas de mensonge. Parce que mine de rien, je passe mon temps à lui mentir. Parce que oui, elle me fait de l'effet, oui elle est très jolie, oui elle me plait, non j'ai pas juste envie de la sauter, oui j'aime son caractère de merde, oui je l'ai…

_Edward ! Tu déconnes vieux ! _

_Hein ? Pourquoi t'es là toi d'abord ? _

_Mais mec, t'allais dire que t'aimais Bella ! _

_Oh… Mais… Mais c'est pourtant la vérité… _

Ça m'a fait un coup à l'estomac, un truc agréable et désagréable. Bizarre.

« Je l'aime… » **(Angel' : Il l'a dit ! *danse de la joie*)**

J'ai dû le murmurer pour m'en rendre bien compte. Putain j'aime Bella ! Du genre pas un soir, mais tous les jours. Wahou !

« Euh t'as dit quelque chose Edward ?

- Hein ? Euh… Oh non non je me disais que t'avais la peau douce. Tu te laves avec Bébé Cadum ou quoi ? » **(Angel' : Oh mec ! *se tape le front*)(c0rnii : XD )**

Pitié, égorgez-moi ! J'ai réellement dit ça ?

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds, et puis elle rejette la tête en arrière pour s'esclaffer. Après quelques secondes, je la rejoins dans le fou rire. Il est assez communicatif à vrai dire…

Elle essuie les larmes qui ont perlé au bord de ses yeux tout en rigolant encore un peu.

« Ah non, celle-là on me l'avait jamais faite Edward. C'était à mourir de rire.

- Oui ben, je préfère te voir rire que pleurer. Surtout si c'est de ma faute… »

Bien sûr je faisais référence au moment où Tanya avait insulté Bella ce matin. Je ne l'avais pas défendu, et je m'en veux toujours.

Elle me fait une moue craquante, sa bouche se déplace vers la droite, et elle hausse les épaules avec son petit regard de chien battu.

« C'est pas tellement grave tu sais… J'ai l'habitude. Et puis j'ai arrêté d'écouter ce que ces pouffes disaient. Non, ce qui m'a blessé c'est le fait qu'elle ait touché la corde sensible. Le seul sujet où je saurais pas me défendre…

- Oui. La mort de ton petit ami Demetri. Je suis trop con désolé, mais sur le moment tout s'est passé trop vite. J'ai juste voulu arranger les choses et j'ai fait que les empirer… Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas ta faute… C'est juste que je tiens encore énormément à lui. Et sa mort c'est ma faute. »

Ne supportant plus qu'elle dise des bêtises pareilles, j'ai rattaché son maillot et l'ai retourné sur le dos pour qu'elle me fasse face. Elle s'est relevée et on s'est retrouvés tous les deux assis. J'ai pris son visage entre mes mains et l'ai fixé dans les yeux.

« Ce que tu penses est faux. Tu n'es pas responsable Bella. Tout comme Alice n'est pas responsable de la mort de ses parents.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne connais pas les circonstances de… sa disparition.

- Raconte moi.

- Je ne peux pas. C'est… c'est pas contre toi mais… demain ça fera deux ans qu'il n'est plus là et… ressasser les choses ne fera qu'empirer l'état dans lequel je suis. Je te le dirais. Mais plus tard. Pas maintenant.

- Ne te sens pas obligé Bella. Je veux juste t'aider à aller mieux. Je serais là, comme je l'ai été pour Alice.

- Merci. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente pour moi.

- Je l'ai déjà vécu. Je peux t'aider. »

Et, sans que je m'y attende, elle s'est engouffrée dans mes bras et m'a serré fort contre elle. Après la surprise de sa réaction, je l'ai moi aussi enlacée, tout doucement comme si elle allait se casser. Je l'ai bercé de gauche à droite tout en déposant un petit bisou dans ses cheveux. Mes mains dans son dos se sont activées pour la réconforter et ont commencé à faire un aller-retour tout doux.

Le moment n'était que tendresse et j'aurais voulu qu'il ne se termine jamais mais, malheureusement, Emmett en a décidé autrement.

J'ai rouvert les yeux, que j'avais fermés sous le bonheur, en entendant sa grosse voix.

« Allez allez, on s'bouge les gens ! Partie de Beach Volley. Viens qui veut. C'est filles contre garçons ! »

Et tournant la tête, j'ai vu Alice et Jasper avec leurs lunettes de soleil en train de lézarder au soleil sur la serviette de ce dernier. Il avait d'ailleurs sa main posée sur le ventre plat de Lily et pour une raison inconnue j'ai été heureux de voir ça. Après l'annonce d'Emmett, Jazz a esquissé un mouvement comme pour se lever mais Alice, en ayant décidé autrement, l'a pris par les épaules, l'a recouché, et a remis sa main sur son ventre en entrelaçant leurs doigts cette fois-ci. Ce soumis a rigolé et a déposé un baiser dans les cheveux de sa belle qui a affiché un sourire totalement niais. Je suppose qu'on devait tous avoir le même en ce moment…

Bella m'a surpris en prenant la parole :

« Ils sont mimi tous les deux, tu trouves pas ?

- Oui. Ils vont bien ensemble.

- Alice doit être au paradis.

- Je te rassure, Jasper aussi.

- C'est chou…

- Ouais ouais. Ça te dit une partie de beach ?

- Oh oui ! Tant qu'il n'y a pas de bitch ! **(c0rnii : en anglais Beach c'est le sable et Bitch c'est une pute ^^) (vilou : j'avoue qu'elle fait de super jeu de mots, mais de qui tient-elle ça ?) (c0rnii : Humour légendaire… Elle peut pas lutter ^^)**

- Hilarant Bella.

- J'étais sérieuse Edward. Je ne joue que si je peux leur exploser la face.

- Ok… Alors on va devoir mettre la mixité au goût du jour.

- Oh ! Je m'occupe d'Emmett… »

_(...)_

**POV Bella**

Il fait beau, il fait chaud, une journée super, pour des souvenirs inoubliables. Je dois penser à remercier Alice pour la merveilleuse idée qu'elle a eu de m'emmener ici. Oui, au départ, j'étais pas chaude du tout mais là…

Pour l'arranger j'avais consenti à beaucoup de choses mais celle-là était vraiment cool. Elle m'avait permis de rencontrer Rose, Angie, mais surtout Edward.

On se cherche, mais sous ses airs de « Je t'aime moi non plus » il est quelqu'un de bien. Il fait des faux pas, mais qui n'en fait pas ?

Et puis… voilà quoi c'est Edward Cullen, beau, sexy, arrogant, mais quand on le connaît un petit peu, il est aussi gentil, attentionné, généreux, et il a des doigts de fée…

_Heu Bella ? Vouii ? _

_Tu crois pas que tu t'emballes un peu à propos d'Edward ? Comment ça ? Ben je sais pas t'avais l'air super méfiante avant et y a même pas cinq heures c'était le pire des connards de la terre quand t'étais dans les chiottes en train de sangloter sur Ô combien la vie est merdique... _

_Whaa ! Merci de me remonter le moral et de me suivre dans mes décisions toi dis donc ! _

_Oh ne me fais pas jouer le rôle de la méchante, j'essaye juste de te protéger tu comprends ? _

_Mais de quoi ? De qui ? J'en ai marre d'être toujours toute seule dans mon coin. Alors oui, si c'est faire confiance au premier venu, je suis prête à le faire. D'autant plus qu'Edward a l'air de quelqu'un de bien. _

_Je t'aurais prévenu Bella. N'oublie pas la réputation qu'il a. _

_Il peut changer. Je l'aime. (_**Angel' : Et une deuxième danse de la joie une !)**

_Quoi ? _

_Euh… Oui, je sais pas. Je crois que… j'ai confiance en lui, il est quelqu'un de bien. Et je l'aime. Je pense. Tu penses ? _

_Oui. _

_On est dans la merde. _

_La ferme !_

Je souffle d'exaspération. Stupide esprit de conservation et de protection. Chassant mes doutes d'un geste de la tête je m'avance confiante vers Emmett qui est déjà en train de faire les équipes NON-mixtes.

« Hé ho ! Memett le Macho ! Pourquoi pas faire des équipes mixtes ? Après tout on est au vingt et unième siècle !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le bout d'chou ? T'es toujours à contester toi ! T'as peur de perdre c'est ça ?

- Oh non ! Vraiment pas ! Rosalie fait du volley depuis sept ans maintenant et on gère à peu près. C'est plutôt pour vous que je dis ça. Et puis… On dit pas un mec pour deux filles ? Alors elle est où l'égalité là ? Hein ?

- Ronchonne pas ! On dirait Mamie Gémie. Te manque plus que la canne et le dentier… »

J'entends un « HÉ » de protestation venant d'Edward et je mets ma main sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Je m'approche de l'oreille d'Emmett et lui glisse la vraie raison.

« Allez Memett, sois gentil ! J'aimerais vraiment exploser la gueule de ces garces mais j'peux pas si je suis dans la même équipe qu'elles ! Alors sois chou ! Et pis, comme ça tu pourras être dans l'équipe de Rose et j'te jure elle assure ! S'teu plaît, s'teu plaît, s'teu plaît, s'teu plaît, s'teu plaît ! »

Il se relève (bah oui il s'est baissé pour que je puisse atteindre son oreille !), tape dans ses mains pendant que je croise les doigts. Je vois qu'Edward lui fait un regard implorant et Emmett soupire. Un petit « Yes ! » sort d'entre mes dents pendant qu'il reforme les équipes.

Je me retrouve avec Memett, Rose, Angie et Ben tandis qu'Edward souffre le martyr en plein monde des piches avec Tanya Maria et, heureusement, il y a Mike.

Le reste des gens sont soit en train de continuer à se prélasser sur leur serviette, soit en train de se baigner.

Je vais enfin pouvoir faire bouffer leur string à cette bande de pouffes ! **(vilou : youhou ! euh le tissu c'est comestible ? parce que je sens qu'elles vont très mal le digérer p) (c0rnii : et même si ça l'était, Bella s'arrangerait pour que se soit dangeureux pour leur santé ^^)**

Nous nous plaçons chaque équipe d'un côté du filet. Je vois Tanya, Maria avec leur micro bikini (je critique pas trop parce que je suis un peu dans le même cas là…) et un mini short en jean. C'est vrai qu'elles sont superbes et c'est les moins connes du groupe ce qui donc, les rend plus dangereuses que les deux autres…

Maria, avec ses longs cheveux bruns raides, se passe l'ongle sous le cou et sur ses lèvres je lis un « T'es morte ! ». Alors je me sens obligée de lui faire un grand sourire et d'envoyer un baiser volant à Edward qui bloque (encore) sur ma poitrine…

Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche comme pour reprendre ses esprits et me fait un magnifique sourire en coin.

Mon dieu ! Voyez le tableau. Des cheveux aux reflets roux totalement indépendants, un torse délicatement dessiné avec un V magnifique qui donne terriblement envie de regarder plus bas et quand on cède à la tentation, on tombe sur son magnifique maillot Pepe Jeans qui donne à son propriétaire un atout (un de plus) majeur : la séduction totale et irrémédiable. **(Angel' : *Bave*)**

Et toi pauvre biche prise dans ses phares, tu ne peux que te faires piéger.

_Quoi ? Qu'ouïs-je ? Bella avouerait-elle son attirance pour Cullen ? _

_Je me rends ! Il est tellement craquant ! Et puis en ce moment il est gentil, faut en profiter, dans pas longtemps un évènement n'importe lequel le fera redevenir le connard froid et arrogant qu'il est. C'est un peu comme si aujourd'hui c'est un « cessez le feu ». _

_Un cessez le feu ? Non mais je te rappelle qu'il y a pas une demie heure, vous vous cherchiez comme des gosses ! _

_RAAH ! Joue pas sur les mots tu m'as comprise ! En tout cas, j'aime bien cet Edward là. Doux, attentionné, gentil… Ce serait tellement facile de se laisser aller… _

_MAIS (oui il y a un mais !) il n'est pas cet homme Bella. Aujourd'hui il est dans un bon jour mais regarde hier, avant-hier. T'as oublié le connard qu'il était ? _

_Et s'il faisait des efforts ? _

_Pourquoi ? Il a tout ce qu'il lui faut. _

_Faux. Il ne m'a pas MOI ! _

_Et il ne t'aura pas. Pas avec cette attitude._

Je soupire. Putain ma conscience est pire que ma mère oh !

Je regarde Edward de loin pour le voir faire un magnifique doigt à Jasper qui est hilare. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire comme conneries encore eux ? Alala ça se dit animateurs parce que ça a un an de plus que nous mais niveau âge mental…

Le match commence et Maria sert. Putain elle joue pas mal quand même. Après quelques échanges, Rose réussit à mettre un smash dans leur terrain. Un check plus tard, et c'est reparti. Cette fois, c'est Edward qui, juste devant mon nez, me fait un coup bas et marque le point. Je le regarde blessée dans mon orgueil la main sur le cœur et la bouche ouverte. Il me sourit grandement et c'est à son tour de m'envoyer un bisou volant. Dépitée de ce geste merdique d'un amoureux gluant et transit d'amour, je lui fais une moue « ça ne m'atteint pas Cullen. » et souffle. Et ce con, me refait exactement la tête que je devais faire il y a trente secondes, celle de la main sur le cœur et la bouche ouverte.

Je lui montre mon majeur pour toute réponse et il rigole. Je souris. Mais quel enfant ce type !

Pendant une bonne heure, nous jouons ainsi, coups bas, insultes (parfois) et compagnie. Au final, on a perdu le compte des points, le ballon est parti dans le décor quinze fois et c'est Memett le sauveteur de ces Dames qui est allé le chercher sous les encouragements de Rose. C'est transpirant qu'on se salue sous le filet. On se sert tous la main et quand c'est le tour de Maria et Tanya (qui jouent vraiment pas mal même si c'est dur à admettre) on se sourit hypocritement et on se broie la main. Même sous la douleur, nos visages ne se départissent pas de leur sourire car, dans ce cas là, se serait s'avouer vaincue et ni elles ni moi ne le vouloins, forcément !

Quand c'est au tour d'Edward, sa main est douce par rapport à celles des Pouffes. Il me sert la main et je sens son pouce se faufiler à l'intérieur de ma paume en faisant de petits cercles.

Ça me fait frissonner. Putain !

_Moi on m'a appris que quand un mec faisait ça, ça voulait dire qu'il avait envie de toi. _

_Ben voyons ! Edward Cullen coureur de jupons réputé, ne tenant plus son tableau de chasse tellement il est rempli, aurait envie de Bella Swan pauvre petite fille triste, ennuyeuse, au sale caractère et chiante qui plus est ? T'es en pleine hallu' ma pauvre ! _

_C'est ça ! Continue de te voiler la face ! En tout cas, c'est pas moi qu'avait une érection digne de Rocco tout à l'heure _**(Angel' : érection digne de Rocco *bave*)(c0rnii : PERVERSES ! et fières de l'être :B)**

Pas faux… Alors je lui plais ? Naaan ! Impossible ! Et puis, je suis pas qu'un coup à tirer ! Il peut aller se faire foutre voilà !

_Roh de suite ! Et pourquoi tu t'amuserais pas un peu ? Ca changerait de d'habitude ! _

_Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je suis open et que je suis comme ses ex. Juste un coup d'un soir ! Mais tu peux toujours continuer votre petit jeu sans aller trop loin ! _

_A trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle ! Tu vois c'est ÇA ton problème ! On dirait une pauvre vierge effarouchée ! Et si je me perds en chemin ? Après tout, je suis sure que c'est facile de tomber amoureuse de lui, il est si parfait ! _

_Je serais là. Mais par pitié, amuse-toi ! _

Je me tâte… Ok ma vie n'est pas trépidante mais ais-je réellement envie d'un Edward dans ma vie ?

C'est sur cette question que je le cherche du regard comme s'il avait la réponse.

Et justement, cette dernière me saute aux yeux : Monsieur est en train de discuter avec Tanya (alias son ex) et ils semblent être en train de se disputer.

Bizarrement, le seul sentiment qui prédomine est l'envie d'écrabouiller cette merde ambulante aux si beaux cheveux blonds. Et, accessoirement, de récupérer Edward, l'attacher sur le lit pour abuser de lui jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive (et le réconforter ça va de soi). **(Angel' : *part prendre un ticket pour pouvoir abuser d'Edward jusqu'à la mort s'en suive*)**

_Ben dis donc ! Quand je t'ai dit amuse-toi je pensais… Enfin pas autant quoi ! Ecoute ! T'es jamais contente ! Maintenant je me prends en main. Ça va chier ! _

Et c'est PARTIIIIIIIIIIII !

_(...)_

**POV Edward**

AH ! Une bonne petite partie de Volley comme on les aime ! Je pensais qu'en me coltinant Maria et Tanya ça allait être la mort mais en fait, quand elles ne sont pas accompagnées de leurs chiens de garde j'ai nommé, Jessica et Laureen, elles sont plutôt sympas ! Mais ce qui m'a le plus amusé, c'est de faire chier Bella.

OH OUII !

C'était dément ! Voir sa petite bouille déformée par la colère de lui avoir mis un point juste sous son nez, c'était jouissif. Son si petit majeur levé rien que pour moi m'a fait rire. J'ai bien compris que les trucs romantiques ne la touchent pas trop, mais je trouverais bien quelque chose d'infaillible pour la faire fondre. Après tout ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses, vu que je suis toujours à la limite de baver quoi qu'elle fasse…

Oui, dis comme ça, ça fait super désespéré, genre chien en rut mais… c'est l'effet qu'elle me fait.

Après le match, Emmett part ranger le ballon. Je reste un peu sur le terrain en voyant Lily et Jazz jouer comme deux gamins dans l'eau à s'éclabousser. Je souris bêtement. Je suis content qu'il prenne soin de ma p'tite sœur de cœur.

Soudain, je sens une main douce sur mon épaule. Je me retourne souriant en pensant que c'est Bella, mais c'est Tanya qui me fait face. Dire que je suis surpris est un grand mot. Je vois à sa tête que quelque chose la tracasse.

Oui, je la connais bien, on est sortis pas mal de temps ensemble et je pensais que cette fois ci, c'était de l'amour. Je ne sais que maintenant que ce n'en était pas. Vu que j'ai la comparaison avec Bella.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tya ?

- Je… Je voulais m'excuser.

- Qu.. Quoi ?

- Ouais. Je sais, tu m'as jamais entendu m'excuser peut-être simplement parce que je l'ai jamais fait avant mais… Faut bien un début à tout hein ?

- Mais pourquoi Tanya ?

- Ben… C'est qu'en te voyant j'ai réalisé que j'ai vraiment été conne de te laisser partir.

- Si par laisser partir tu entends te découvrir en train de baiser avec « j'sais pas qui » à ma fête d'anniversaire dans MON lit alors t'as une définition bien différente de la mienne.

- Ouais. Je m'excuse pour ça aussi. J'avais trop bu.

- Trop bu ? Je… et puis merde ! Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses maintenant ? Je suis sûr que si tu l'avais fait AVANT j'aurais pu te pardonner. Difficilement mais j'aurais pu. Mais maintenant c'est impensable !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que maintenant il y a…

- Bella.

- Ouais.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai appris quelque chose avec toi ! C'est pas la peine de se plier en quatre ni d'ouvrir les cuisses. T'es juste un connard et tu le resteras. Amuse-toi bien avec ta pouffe et quand t'auras fini avec elle, ne viens surtout pas pleurer dans mes jupes pour que je te reprenne. C'est hors de question !

- J'espère que c'est pas de moi que tu parles Tanya, ça me ferait mal d'avoir à t'arracher tes si belles extensions… »

**(Angel' : arrache les *****clap clap clap***** arrache les !)**

Hum. Bella fait son entrée. Je l'avais même pas entendue arriver.

Au passage, je retire ce que je viens de dire sur Tanya et Maria. Non même quand elles sont sympas, c'est qu'elles cachent un truc louche.

Je vois mon ex toiser ma belle et je décide de désamorcer la bombe.

« Tanya, t'as bien compris. C'est du passé. Et même si tu m'ouvrais les cuisses, se serait toujours de l'histoire ancienne.

- T'as pas dit ça la dernière fois.

- Et elle remonte à quand justement ? Arrête de déblatérer des conneries dans le but de blesser Bella. Allez on s't'aille ! »

J'attrape cette dernière par le bras et plante une Tanya fulminante. Je rigole.

« Elle me lâchera donc jamais. »

Mais je n'entends rien venant de Bella.

Alors je m'arrête, net, et me retourne pour la voir froncer ses beaux sourcils et se mordiller la lèvre.

_Putain ! Adorable ! _

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? »

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, surprise, des questions dans les yeux.

« Dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tout ? Pourquoi t'es sorti avec elle, pourquoi est-elle une garce manipulatrice et blessante, pourquoi c'est si compliqué, pourquoi un jour c'est blanc un jour c'est noir ? Pourquoi ?

- Euh…

- Laisse tomber ! »

Récapitulatif : Yé rien compris !

_T'es con ! Tu l'as blessé voilà ! _

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? _

_J'sais pas mais c'est clair et net que maintenant c'est retour à la case départ ! Et merde ! _

Je la vois s'éloigner rapidement vers sa serviette et je décide de me lancer.

« BELLA ! Bella qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien… Ce n'est pas toi.

- Quoi ? Putain j'comprends rien ! Pourquoi c'est si compliqué une gonzesse ? »

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, perdu. Elle me regarde bizarrement.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse d'abord ? En quoi le fait que quelque chose n'aille pas avec moi te préoccupe ? T'en as rien à foutre. Ne me fais pas croire en des choses qui sont désillusoires. Je ne veux pas tomber de haut, Edward.

- Mais pourquoi crois-tu que j'en ai rien à battre ? Tu m'intéresses Bella ! Comment tu te sens, ce que tu penses, ce que tu fais, ce que tu es, ça m'intéresse !

- Pourquoi m'avoir défendu devant Tanya ? Maintenant elle va m'en vouloir à mort. Pas qu'ça change quelque chose mais…

- Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir fais plus tôt, en sombre crétin que je suis. Je vois comment elles te traitent, tu ne mérites pas ça.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu te poses trop de questions Bella. Pourquoi pas mettre ton cerveau en veille pour une fois et venir te baigner ?

- Si c'est Doc Cullen qui le dit alors…

- Oui. Apparemment l'eau a des vertus thérapeutiques sur les malades mentaux…

- Dis, tu faisais pas de la natation pendant un moment toi ?

- Ok. Pris à mon propre piège. T'es maligne Swan. On verra si tu l'es toujours en haut de cet immense truc ! »

_(...)_

**POV Bella**

« Ok. Pris à mon propre piège. T'es maligne Swan. On verra si tu l'es toujours en haut de cet immense truc ! »

Je regarde là où il me montre et OH MON DIEU ! Je sens ma mâchoire s'ouvrir. Je reporte mon regard sur Edward :

« T'es pas sérieux quand même, si ? Putain, c'est HAUT ! »

Et comme pour confirmer mes dires, je vois Emmett, tout petit vu d'ici (ce qui en soit est un exploit, lui si imposant) nous faisant de grands signes.

Il tient Rose par la taille, pas très rassurée. Et ils sont… sur un immense iceberg gonflable. D'un coup, Emmett, glisse pour disparaître.

On entend juste un énorme cri strident venant surement du reste qu'est maintenant Rosalie et un gros slapsh' !

J'analyse : Un coté à des poignets pour pouvoir se hisser jusqu'au sommet et l'autre est lisse pour pouvoir glisser. Monstrueux. Je n'en tire qu'une conclusion :

« Tu ne me feras jamais monter là-dessus, Edward.

- Même si je te fais les yeux doux ?

- Tu pourras faire tous les stratagèmes les plus diaboliques, je ne montrais pas dessus.

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

- Hé ! C'est MA phrase conclusive ! Je pose un copyright !

- Han han. Trop tard ! Finalement c'est plutôt cool comme phrase ! Allez viens, Princesse, allons défier les lois de la Pesanteur… »

BEUG, BEUG, BEUG. Signal alerte. Signal alerte.

_Quoi ? Il m'a appelé Princesse ! C'est sorti instinctivement, ça s'est vu. Maintenant pas de gaffe, ou il va regretter ce surnom et plus te le donner ! _

_Chef, oui Chef ! _

« Très drôle Dom Juan. Je parie que je te bats à la nage jusqu'aux installations !

- Dans tes rêves chérie !

- Tu n'es PAS dans mes rêves…

Tu es dans la phase appelée Déni. Bientôt tu passeras à l'Acceptation.

- Edward, ces phases sont pour la perte d'un proche. Il y en a cinq et bien que la première soit le déni, l'acceptation est la dernière et je ne compte pas passer par la dépression !

- Oh mais tout y est Bella ! Regarde : Déni puis colère, après marchandage, puis dépression et enfin acceptation.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui fais du chantage !

- Qui finit ses phrases par « On verra » ?

- Ce n'est pas du chantage !

- Tu es énervée. Tu progresses dans les phases…

- Ah bordel ! Tu m'soûles voilà ! Ces histoires de phases, c'est de la grosse connerie.

- Ah non, tu régresses. Déni.

- AAAH ! Hors de ma vue, horripilant personnage ! »

Je l'entends rire derrière moi et, malgré tout, mon sourire se propage sur mon visage. Je suis dans la Lune et sans comprendre comment, je me retrouve écartelée par un Memmett tout mouillé qui me tient les jambes et un Jazz dans le même état qui me tient les bras.

J'entends Edward rigoler plus fort et vois Rose, Angie et Alice dans l'eau, n'ayant pas conscience du drame qui se joue sous leurs yeux.

Je crie, me débats, mais rien n'y fait, et, en moins de trente secondes, je suis dans l'eau.

_Oh bon dieu qu'elle est froide ! _

J'ouvre les yeux sous l'eau et vois un Edward souriant, beau comme à l'accoutumer. Je me rapproche de lui, sûre que c'est une espèce de mirage, mais il est bien réel et m'attrape par les hanches pour me ramener à la surface. Je me suis accrochée à ses épaules et le sers fort contre moi, encore sous le choc de m'être faite avoir comme une débutante.

J'entends doucement Edward murmurer :

« Putain, j'ai cru que tu remonterais jamais ! »

Je le regarde bizarrement.

« Je suis restée longtemps sous l'eau ?

- Ben j'en sais trop rien. Les gars une fois qu'ils t'ont balancé, ils sont partis en s'frottant les mains, genre ça y est, le boulot est fait. Mais j'te voyais pas remonter, ça m'a foutu les jetons. J'me suis dis imagine elle fait une hydrocution !

**(c0rnii : C'est quand on rentre trop vite dans l'eau qu'elle est froide qu'il fait chaud dehors et ça fait comme un choc, on tombe dans les pommes et comme on est dans l'eau ben… y a risque de noyade) **

Ouais ok, j'ai p'têtre été trop vite dans ma réflexion mais j'me…

- T'es trop chou toi ! Mais n'empêche que je mont'rais jamais sur ton iceberg gonflable. **(Angel' : Je rêve là où il y a une allusion sexuelle ?)(c0rnii : Ah non bravo *****applaudis* quel esprit d'analyse P)**

- Euh… Bella ?

- Oui.

- Tu as des propos obscènes…

- Qu.. Quoi ? OH EDWARD ! TON JEU DE MOTS EST POURRI ! Jusqu'au trognon ! J'parlais de l'attraction sur le lac ! D'ailleurs, tu veux plutôt faire les toboggans et les trampolines gonflables là-bas ?

- Bella, rappelle-moi l'âge que tu as ? Enfin que tu auras demain ?

- Comme ça t'as retenu que c'était demain ?

- J'ai de la mémoire pour les choses importantes !

- Frimeur ! »

Je nage un peu vers les filles qui sont toujours en train de papoter et laisse ce frimeur là où il est.

« Hey les filles !

- Oh tiens Belly ! T'es dans l'eau ?

- Ben voui Lily, si vous étiez pas en train de parler épilation etc, vous auriez vu comment les gars m'ont jeté de force dans l'eau. J'ai crié et tout !

- Haan ! Et on a raté ça ?

- Salope !

- J'rigole chérie ! Mais si tu veux, on t'aidera à se venger !

- Une idée derrière la tête Rose ?

- P't'être bien qui sait ?

- Sinon, cette après midi ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles qu'on a pas fait de rapports détaillés !

- C'est parce qu'on en faisait toutes les heures avant ! »

Je les regarde une par une. On rigole. C'est vrai qu'on a légèrement tendance à glousser comme les Piches qui sont encore en train de bronzer. D'ailleurs ça fait germer une petite idée dans ma tête… Mais il faudrait alors que j'affronte l'Iceberg et c'est hors de question.

J'entends Angie qui me parle :

« Oh toi, tu réfléchis, ça sent le coup foireux !

- Euh, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

- Allez déballe !

- Ben… J'pensais que vu que les Miss Monde n'ont pas encore levé leur gros cul de leur serviette à part pour draguer les Anim's, on pourrait… les faire bouger ? Ou au moins leur offrir un… rafraichissement ?

- Oh ! Comment faire ça ? Si on le fait ouvertement, le semblant de retenu qu'elles ont va partir en fumée. Et je tiens pas à surveiller mes arrières 24H/24 et 7J/7…

- Je pensais… Que cet énorme truc gonflable pourrait nous aider.

- QUOI ? »

Elles se sont toutes exclamées en même temps et j'ai pouffé.

« Ouais, je sais, moi aussi j'ai les craquettes, mais j'me dis que le summum de la classe se serait quand même de monter sur ce truc, et de prouver qu'on n'est pas des lavettes tout en se vengeant. »

Résultat ? 10 minutes plus tard, quinze échecs et glissades en tout genre, on est toujours au pied du truc.

On a même essayé la courte échelle mais on a pas pieds ! La loose !

Ben oui, parce que le plastique et l'eau ça fait glisser !

On commence à désespérer quand on entend quatre plouf (et non pas pouffes…) derrière nous. On se retourne pour voir nos super man entrer en action.

Emmett s'exclame :

« Et ben alors, on attend pas Patrick ? **(c0rnii : Référence au film Camping)**

Plus sérieusement, vous vous êtes décidées vous, filles, à monter ce truc de la mort qui tue ? »

Une claque derrière la tête et un gémissement (de douleur) venant d'Emmett plus tard, Rose le regarde :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais ça ! Allez mon Nounours, sois gentil pour une fois et aide-nous à monter, on a une mission à réaliser… »

Dire que je suis étonnée est un euphémisme. Il est clair que Rose est en mode « J'obtiens ce que je veux et je te montre que tu n'es qu'un homme faible et malléable ».

_Mon Nounours ? Mais elle est sérieuse ? _

_J'crois bien… _

_Et moi qui pensais que j'étais sacrément accrochée, j'me suis trompée ! Y a pire que moi ! _

_Ouais, ça soulage !_

Je glousse. Et je peux dire que je le regrette direct ! Rosalie me fait un de ces regards meurtriers dont elle a le secret et elle me fait frissonner.

Pendant ce temps, j'entends Jasper demander à Alice quel est le plan et en quoi il consiste. Apparemment, ils sont tous partants…

Alala, ça se dit Animateur, mais ça hésite pas à prendre parti. M'enfin je vais pas m'en plaindre au contraire.

Je sens deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille pendant que je nage en rétropédalage pour me maintenir à la surface. Mais pendant que je me tourne et que je vois Edward, je tape quelque chose de dur avec mon pied gauche.

L'instant d'après j'entends un gémissement de douleur et Edward qui sert les dents. Je le regarde en me demandant ce qui lui prend.

« Oh putain Bella ! Tu m'as shooté les Glaouis ! »

Je mets un certain temps pour comprendre que ce que je viens de toucher avec mon pied, n'est en fait, que l'anatomie d'Edward.

Je bafouille :

« Qu.. Oh… Waahh pardon pardon pardon ! Oh putain, je m'excuse. J'avais pas capté, c'était tellement dur que j'ai cru que c'était un caillou ou aut' chose tu vois ? Oh lala ça va ? Tu veux peut-être retourner vers les serviettes ? »

Mon monologue est suivi d'un grand silence et je me retourne vers le groupe qui nous fixe avec des yeux ronds. Enfin tous à part Memett qui, lui, est juste plié en deux, s'accrochant même à une poignée de l'Iceberg tellement il rit.

Enfoiré !

J'entends Edward souffler.

« Hé Mec, faut les faire redescendre ! Mouhahaha ! Bella c'est une vraie footballeuse, elle va droit au but !

- La ferme Em' ! »

Et moi je suis toujours plantée au milieu, la main sur son épaule, la pressant gentiment, je passe même cette dernière dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il souffle encore. Une fois remis (à peu près), il me fait son sourire craquant pendant que je me sens hyper coupable :

« Hé Bella ! C'est rien, vraiment. Et puis Em' a raison, t'es directe, dangereuse, imprévisible j'aime ça.

- Ouais, c'est sur celui là, tu l'as pas venu venir ! Moi non plus ! Je m'excuse encore Edward, je suis d'une maladresse qui frise le handicap !

- Oh ! Et bien Mr-le-psychopate-Cullen rencontra Miss-je-ne-fais-pas-deux-pas-sans-tomber-ou-faire-mal-à-quelqu'un-Swan. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

- Euh… Sans vouloir te froisser chéri, tes chances de procréer sont devenues infimes.

- La faute à qui chérie ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, je serais toujours aussi efficace. »

Je le regarde dans les yeux et tous les deux on dit :

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

Puis nous rigolons comme deux gamins. Alala, on ressemble à rien !

Emmett coupe notre moment niais et nous explique comment nous allons procéder :

« Bon mission poules-mouillées **(c0rnii : Une poule c'est aussi une pute en argot…)** **(vilou : dis donc t'es culturée toi ! j'le savais pas)(c0rnii : J'ai cherché dans El dico de l'Argot Français :D)** enclenchée. Etape 1 : Hissez ses demoiselles vers le sommet en leur assurant des prises stables et au pire, les rattraper. Etape 2 : Les rejoindre. Etape 3 : Sautez en formation BOMBE en criant BANZAÏÏ ! Allez go go go ! »

On rigole. Qu'il est con. Je vois Rose lui faire un bisou sur la joue et lui glisser un « pour te donner du courage FunnyBear » **(c0rnii : Ours vert, star de la chanson fut un temps, du même niveau intellectuel que René la Taupe…)** **(vilou : perso, les taupes je les explose à grands coups de poireau sur la tronche, enfin que René hein, allez pas croire que je suis sadique avec les vrais animaux…)**

L'ascension commence, je place mes pieds dans les poignets en plastique prévus à cet effet. Edward est juste derrière moi et il me reluque plus qu'il ne m'aide. **(vilou : il a pas fini d'admirer ses airbags ?)(c0rnii : Non non non les airbags ça se dégonfle… Je dirais des pastèques B)**

« Hé Cullen ! Décolles ton regard de mon arrière train et vise plutôt à m'assurer. »

Il grogne un « Rabat-joie » et on continue.

On est tous essoufflés quand on arrive en haut. Faut dire que maintenant, on a un super panorama !

On se prend tous les mains, on s'assoit au bord, tout au bord.

« Bon allez les enfants, quand faut y aller, faut y aller, j'attends de vous, le plus d'éclaboussures possibles ! Faut leur faire avaler le Lac à ces pétasses. En tout cas, foi d'Oncle Emmett, elles vont en boire de l'eau ! »

Je le regarde bizarrement. Lui d'habitude si pacifique ! Puis je croise le regard de Rose qui est littéralement en adoration. Hummm. Je vois, elle a dû lui en parler. Je glousse.

Je sens des lèvres se placer sur mon cou pour attirer mon attention et je frissonne de plaisir.

« Prête chérie ?

- Plus que jamais chéri. Mais retire ta bouche de mon cou, c'est encore un endroit « Accès Interdit » pour toi et ta gueule d'ange.

- Gueule d'ange ?

- Prends pas la grosse tête mon cœur, ça te rend laid de l'intérieur.

- Oh ! Tiens ! J'ai comme l'impression de m'en prendre plein la gueule !

- Fais pas la bouille mon ange. On sait tous qui domine entre toi et moi…

- On verra ça bébé. »

Je lui souris grandement. J'adore ce surnom et même s'il s'amuse à jouer au faux couple avec moi, j'aime que ces sobriquets me soient destinés.

« Allez à trois, UN, DEUX… ET TROOOOIS ! »

« BAAANZAAAÏ ! »

Je me sens comme voler tellement la chute est longue. Quand je vois l'eau se rapprocher dangereusement de mes pieds je me mets en position de frite toute dure pour éviter les chocs. Je rigole en voyant Edward, qui soit dis en passant est très très con, former une belle boule et se préparant à faire la bombe. Juste à ce moment je vis le gamin de huit ans qu'il a dû être et qui aimait faire des bêtises.

Oui, je dis : il est très très con parce que de la hauteur où l'on a sauté, il va juste… se déchirer ! Je m'enfonce dans l'eau par les pieds qui me picotent un peu. J'ose même pas imaginer la douleur qu'il va ressentir.

Quand je sors la tête de l'eau je comprends trois choses :

- Les gars ne se sont pas posés de question et on tous fait la bombe résultat : Trois loques gémissantes et se frottant le popotin

- Les filles, assez intelligentes (ou prévoyantes question de point de vue…) n'ont aucune séquelle puisqu'elles ont fait la frite.

- Notre mission est un succès international : Les poules sont mouillées, elles crient, elles sont prises au dépourvu… On dirait de pauvres petits chatons tombés dans l'eau ! C'est magnifique ! Je payerai pour revoir ça !

Conclusion : Elles ne peuvent rien dire vu que ce sont les gars qui ont fait la bombe, elles sont dégoûtées, nous sommes fières, et les gars gémissent toujours.

Angie prend la parole :

« Soldats, je peux affirmer que votre boulot a été remarquable, la force et la conviction avec lesquelles vous êtes entrés dans l'eau… C'était magnifique ! Le CAP (club anti pouffes) vous sera à jamais reconnaissant ! Toutes mes félicitations, c'est une mission réussie ! » **(Angel' : il font partie d'un service secret gouvernemental anti pouffes :D)**

Nous rassemblons nos troupes, chacune se dirigeant vers nos hommes. Je passe ma main dans les cheveux d'Edward et embrasse sa tempe.

« Bisous magique mon cœur. Et merci »

Il grommelle un « Merci, Satan. » et je rigole.

« Allez boude pas Cullen, sortons de l'eau, tu vas voir je vais te faire oublier ta douleur… »

D'un coup, Monsieur a l'air d'aller mieux.

Aah le cinéma !

Arrivés sur la plage, j'entends les grognements mécontents des pichasses, et nous nous installons de nouveau sur les serviettes.

Enfin moi sur celle d'Edward vu que j'ai « oublié » la mienne…

On se sert comme on peut pour ne pas qu'il soit complètement sur le sable alors qu'il est encore mouillé. Du coup, je me mets sur le flanc, lui a passé son bras sous mon corps et ma tête se trouve sur son torse. Je soupire de contentement.

Je me répète inlassablement qu'il faut que je profite, qu'une fois de retour au camp, il redeviendra le connard froid et arrogant qu'il est. Ça fait mal mais c'est la vie. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai compris, c'est que la vie fait cruellement souffrir. Repenser aux épreuves que j'ai vécu fait apparaître des larmes dans mes yeux. Mais j'ai les lunettes de soleil. Un souffle chaud près de ma tête me sort de mes réflexions :

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Et sans réfléchir je lui dis ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

« A Dem'. »

Je le sens se tendre et je réalise que j'ai fait une boulette. Mais je ne comprends pas quoi. Je le sens se lever.

« Je vois. Je… Je vais aller voir si Esmée n'a pas besoin d'aide. »

Je suis perdue, j'aimerais dire « Non reste, pitié, je voudrais t'en parler » mais je n'y arrive pas. Les mots sont coincés dans ma gorge. Pourtant j'étais prête. Pour une fois, il a gagné ma confiance, je me suis sentie prête à me confier et c'est comme si la porte qu'il avait ouverte aujourd'hui, s'est brusquement refermée. Je sais ce que ça veut dire : il est redevenu le Edward que je n'apprécie pas.

Seule sur sa serviette, je me rends compte de ma stupidité. Je me rends compte qu'il n'est parti que depuis une minute et qu'il me manque. Je me rends compte que je me suis attachée rapidement, pour devenir quasi dépendante, moi qui me suis toujours promise de n'avoir aucune attache pour éviter les souffrances.

Je m'énerve toute seule. Je me sens stupide et tous les synonymes qui peuvent s'accorder à cet adjectif décrivent mon état d'esprit.

Je souffle et me retourne sur la serviette.

Mauvaise idée ! Je me prends une tonne de sable en pleine gueule. Je tousse et ouvre les yeux pour voir une Jessica fière de son coup.

Je décide que le silence est la réponse du sage, tousse une dernière fois, pour la forme, et me retourne de l'autre côté de la serviette, de façon à ne pas voir le toutou de Marnya (Maria + Tanya) numéro 2.

« Ho !

- QUOI ? Ca t'as pas suffi de me faire bouffer du sable ?

- Je voulais juste t'informer, Edward n'est pas à toi. Et il ne le sera jamais.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de me l'approprier. De toute façon j'ai bien compris, il est tout à toi. Quand j'y pense Jess' ta maladie est plutôt grave, c'est de la mythomanie.

- Quoi ?

- Vivre dans un monde créé de toutes pièces par ton imagination. C'est ça de la mythomanie. Tu mens aux autres comme tu te mens à toi-même.

- Salope.

- Si tu l'dis. Allez dégage. Va dire à tes maîtresses que tu as accompli ta mission mais qu'elle a échoué parce que même les grains de sable que je viens d'ingurgiter sont trop gros pour former ton cerveau. »

Je doute sincèrement qu'elle ait compris ma phrase dans sa totalité. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Un grain de sable c'est encore trop gros…

Je souffle, me rallonge sur la serviette et je me sens partir vers le sommeil…

_(...)_

- Allô ?

_- Oui, bonjour ici Dem' Service de Maintenance Psychologique de Petite Sœur en Détresse. _

_- Oh je vois le DSMPPSD donc ? _

_- Euh Isa ? _

_- Yop ? _

_- Tu devrais jouer à des chiffres et des lettres ! T'es trop forte. _

_- Pour la vingtième fois Frérot, et en trois lettres facilement assimilables pour toi N.O.N pigé ? _

_- Who who ! Mords pas ! Sinon tu m'appelais pour quelque chose en particulier ou juste pour faire chier ton frère préféré ? _**(**

_- Dem' ? _

_- Voui ? _

_- J'ai qu'un frère ! _

_- Raison de plus ! Alors la raison de ton appel ? Un petit copain collant, tu voudrais que je t'en débarrasse ? Des problèmes avec ta prof de littérature ? Non vraiment ça me dérange pas d'aller lui dire deux mots… elle est si sexy… _

_- DEMETRI ! T'AS ENCORE Oublié ! _

_- Hein ? _

_- Regarde la date bordel ! Ca fait trois heures qu'on t'attend avec Papa ! J'aimerais au moins déballer ton cadeau et souffler mes bougies ! _

_- MEEEEERDEEEEUUUH ! Oh putain c'est pas vrai ! _

_- Tu crains Frérot ! _

_- J'sais j'sais. J'arrive dans une demie heure maxi ok ? Oh tu me pardonnes dis ? _

_- Non. J'te pardonne pas tant que t'es pas à la maison avec Papa et moi. Bordel Dem' c'est la deuxième fois merde ! _

_- Je sais Isa mais j'ai la tête ailleurs en ce moment. Ecoute, je fais très vite ok ? Et j'te ferais le bisou magique qui répare tout ! Pour m'faire pardonner. Allez à toute suite ! Je t'aime !_

_(...)_

**(Angel' : OMFG ils sont frère et sœur ? Moi qui espérais que ce soit pas son ex dans le dernier chapitre, j'suis servie ! :D)(c0rnii : Et ouais ! le voile est dévoilée… Euh… Ouais on m'a compris :] )**

Je me sens nauséeuse, secouée. Je ne me rends compte d'où je suis que quand je vois deux émeraudes me fixer, inquiètes.

« Bella. C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Bella, ne pleure plus. S'il te plaît. »

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Il me lâche doucement et je porte mes mains à mes yeux pour effacer les traces du cauchemar qui est désormais une partie de ma vie.

« Je suis désolé Bella. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi. Je peux comprendre que tu ais eu un passé compliqué et moi comme le sombre crétin que je suis, j'en rajoute une couche. »

J'approche ma main de son visage et plante mon regard dans le sien. Ma voix est encore rauque de mes pleurs :

« C'est la deuxième fois que vous vous dénigrez Monsieur Cullen. Je ne saurais tolérer une troisième fois. Oublions ce qui vient de se passer. Je tiens à garder une image positive de cette journée.

- Comme vous voudrez Madame. Il est l'heure de partir, le jour commence à faiblir. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de vous raccompagner dans notre demeure.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Ton dernier vers était à chier.

- J'aime quand tu casses nos moments niais chérie.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi chéri. »

On se rhabille tranquillement. Et OH MON DIEU ! Je n'avais pas vu à l'aller Ô combien il était bien habillé !

Un pantacourt kaki froissé, rehaussé d'une ceinture en cuir noir et une chemise en jean savamment rentré dans le bas, il est magnifique. Ses cheveux fous, emmêlés par notre baignade et leur séchage à l'air libre ne faisaient qu'augmenter son taux de sexitude.

Le pire a été quand il a chaussé ses lunettes de soleil et mis nonchalamment les mains dans ses poches. **(angel' : *bave*)(c0rnii : Attends ! Il t'en reste un peu là… :p )**

« Alors on y va mon Ange ? »

Je ne me souviens même pas de se que j'ai bredouillé. J'enfile mes vêtements à la hâte, même pas sûre de quoi j'ai l'air et pour cacher mon trouble, chausse moi aussi ma paire de lunettes.

Pendant ce temps, Edward a plié la serviette. Je m'arme de mon sac, mets mes chaussures pendant qu'Il met les siennes et nous nous dirigeons vers le bus.

Il me fait un petit signe de main et part voir Em' et Jazz' qui discutent avec Carlisle.

Je monte et m'assoie sur un siège près des filles.

_(...)_

**POV Rosalie **

De retour au camp, les choses reprennent leurs cours. Il est environ 18H et tout le monde traînasse partout et nulle part en attendant, soit la douche soit le dîner. J'ai quitté la tente où les pouffes se vernissaient les ongles. Au loin j'ai vu Alice faire de petits croquis sur son carnet et Bella prenait ici et là des photos.

Angie est avec Ben quelque part et, par conséquent, je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma peau…

Je me décide à chercher Emmett. Il est sûrement pris, soit une réunion des anim's soit il aide en cuisine (enfin aider, tout est relatif. Oui, il aide... A vider les stocks.)

Pourtant, lorsque j'entre dans les sanitaires, une voix dans mon dos réfute mes suppositions :

« Mais que fait une belle Donzelle toute seule ? »

Je me retourne et lui souris. J'ai appris qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Dans tous les sens du terme et je lui fais confiance. Depuis la mise au point au bord de la rivière, on s'est considérablement rapprochés. Voir très rapprochés. Il me plait, il me tente. Tout le temps.

Je le vois s'approcher de moi tel un prédateur attaquerait sa proie. Je baisse la tête et le regarde en dessous des cils. Je sais qu'il n'y résiste pas.

« Oh non ! Ma biche c'est d'la triche.

- Triche ou pas, j'ai toujours ce que je veux !

- Et que veux-tu ma Rose ?

- Toi. »

Je lui ai fait mon sourire le plus charmeur et me suis penchée sur ses lèvres douces. Il a le goût du chocolat. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il vient d'en manger, mon Petit Glouton. **(vilou : ****Glouton**** ou ****Carcajou**** est une ****espèce**** de ****mammifère****omnivore****, mais dans une plus grande mesure ****carnivore****, moi aussi j'étale ma culture)**

Je l'attrape par le tee-shirt et le tire à moi tout en reculant.

S'il savait ce que j'ai prévu pour lui…

Mais le baiser s'enflamme et il passe sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pour me faire entrouvrir la bouche. Sa langue touche la mienne et je sens l'électricité de l'air se renforcer. Je gémis quand il tente de prendre le contrôle. Je recule toujours vers une cabine de douche.

Je m'écarte de lui et souffle :

« Emmett, j'ai envie de toi. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, il se jette sur ma bouche comme un naufragé et commence à déboutonner mon chemisier pendant que je tâtonne le fond de la douche pour en trouver la poire.

Il lâche ma bouche pour partir vers ma poitrine et sa tête se courbe.

Moment idéal !

J'actionne le robinet et dirige la poire vers mon amant. Surpris il crie.

« Putain Rose ! »

Il est trempé, short, tee-shirt, tout y est passé, même ses cheveux. Je m'esclaffe. Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser les gouttes d'eau et un sourire manipulateur apparaît sur ses lèvres.

« Oh Rosie ! Tu sais que tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ?

- J'ai pas peur de toi.

- Non. Tu n'as pas peur de moi. Mais tu devrais redouter ce que je vais te faire, ou plutôt ce que je vais te donner.

- Et que vas-tu me donner ?

- Beaucoup, beaucoup, de plaisir… »

**(vilou : là en bonne lectrices perverses que vous êtes, je sais, je sais je viens de me faire tuer, mais voilà vous êtes frustrées parce que la fic s'arrête en si bon chemin. Moi, vilaine fille qui commente, enfin vilaine, ça dépend du point de vue, je viens de détourner votre colère sur ma personne et non plus sur l'auteur)**

**(c0rnii : et je remercie vivement Vilou qui, toute nouvelle dans notre équipe se prend les tomates à ma place :D Je te serais à jamais reconnaissante ) ****salut chinois****)**

**(Angel' : GGGGRRRRRR c'est quoi cette fin ! A part ça j'ai adoré ton chapitre plein de fraicheur et tout et tout et tout, il est super méga génial :D. Il m'a fallu un bain glacé pour me refoidir x)**

**J'espère que le prochain chapitre sera… En adéquation avec le temps de ce moment : très très chaud :P Bisous !)**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu... Promis je me rattrape au prochain chapitre ;)

Mais vous, que voulez vous ?

**1) Une bataille d'eau monumentale entre nos deux héros suive par une chute d'Emmett qui se retrouve comme par hasard au dessus de rose ?**

**2) Une vengeance Emmetienne, qui comporte une douche, une Rose nue, et un Emmett en sueur ?**

**3) Emmett fint de se tordre la cheville et finalement saute sur Rosie...**

**4) Vous me proposez le scénario que vous voulez...**

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, l**e prochain chapitre, on comprendra pourquoi cette fiction est Rated M ^^**

En attendant, je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et vos propositions !

**N'oubliez pas que les seuls revenus de l'auteur sont vos gentils (ou pas... :S) commentaires !**

Pleins de bisous, et prenez soin de vous !

c0rnii :)

Ps : Bonne chance à tous ceux qui passeront bientôt leur BAC :X


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir Bonsoir !

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre un peu particulier puisqu'il est une parenthèse. Je m'explique : ce chapitre (assez long) raconte les aventures de nos héros en seulement une soirée et un (début de) matin. Mais il se passait tellement de choses que j'ai été obligée de faire deux parties...

Aussi, cette publication est le moment "clé" des relations entre personnages. **On comprend ici que ma fiction soit Rated M alors vous êtes prévenus...**

Normalement, je ne devais poster que Jeudi, mais suite à **ma chère lectrice Tentative01** qui m'a plus que boosté, le voilà. C'est donc à elle que vous devez des remerciements ;)

Je remercie une nouvelle fois ma Speedy Gonzales **Phika17** et ma bêta d'amour **Vilou** :)

Place au chapitre, place au lemon (*roulements de tambours*) et en espérant que ce chapitre un peu différent vous plaise autant que les précédents :)

Ps : Je lance un petit jeu, en début de ce chapitre, je place une phrase d'un des personnages. A vous de trouver lequel ;)

* * *

**Dans l'épisode précédent...** (c0rnii : Chuut j'avais envie de mettre ça :p)

_« Emmett, j'ai envie de toi. »  
Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, il se jette sur ma bouche comme un naufragé et commence à déboutonner mon chemisier pendant que je tâtonne le fond de la douche pour en trouver la poire.  
Il lâche ma bouche pour partir vers ma poitrine et sa tête se courbe.  
Moment idéal !  
J'actionne le robinet et dirige la poire vers mon amant. Surpri__s__, il crie.  
« Putain Rose ! »  
Il est trempé, short, tee-shirt, tout y est passé, même ses cheveux. Je m'esclaffe. Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser les gouttes d'eau et un sourire manipulateur apparaît sur ses lèvres.  
« Oh Rosie ! Tu sais que tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ?  
- J'ai pas peur de toi.  
- Non. Tu n'as pas peur de moi. Mais tu devrais redouter ce que je vais te faire, ou plutôt ce que je vais te donner.  
- Et que vas-tu me donner ?  
- Beaucoup, beaucoup, de plaisir… »_

* * *

**Chapitre X**

**Happy Bellday (Part 1)**

**-** "Juste là, on va faire un remake de Titanic ma poule." (?)**  
**

* * *

**POV Emmett**

La voir mouillée, la rendait encore plus belle. Je sais que d'habitude, je fais pas trop dans la dentelle, mais, Rose étant Rose, je ne peux pas empêcher ma bouche de sortir de vieilles phrases d'amoureux transi…

Je sais que je devrais être en train d'échafauder un plan machiavélique pour le lui faire regretter mais franchement, là tout de suite, je beug juste sur ses seins qui pointent à travers son tee-shirt mouillé….

Et puis… ça fait DIING dans ma tête. Ça me surprend parce que je dois avouer que ça m'arrive pas souvent mais là…

Doucement je m'approche d'elle. Ma dernière phrase lui a coupé la chique et la respiration par la même occasion. Elle me regarde avec ses yeux aguicheurs et je ne peux que lui sauter dessus.

Nos lèvres se rejoignent avec urgence et je tente tant bien que mal d'être doux. J'ai des idées contradictoires : Je veux lui faire comprendre, de par la suite de mon plan, qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres, juste un coup d'un soir mais, en même temps, j'ai envie de la punir pour ce qu'elle m'a fait. Et pour tout avouer… J'ai le trac. Ouais c'est con à dire, moi, Emmett McCarthy, j'ai le trac. J'ai peur que ça se passe mal, ou des conneries dans le genre…

Mais ses mains qui fourragent dans mes cheveux me font penser le contraire. Je m'écarte de son visage, rosi par l'excitation, et pose mes mains sur ses hanches.  
Je sors mon sourire le plus carnassier et la plaque au fond de la cabine fortement. Sa tête cogne contre le carrelage et j'ai peur d'y être allé un peu fort mais un gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche.

En deux temps trois mouvements, j'ai refermé la cabine à clé et mes lèvres se posent sur son cou en effectuant un contact léger comme un papillon. Elle frissonne et je sors ma langue pour tracer tout le long de son oreille à sa clavicule. Elle gémit de nouveau et je souris.

« Rose. Rose. Rose… Quand je t'ai dit que tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça… Tu vas regretter !  
- Je ne pense pas non ! Maintenant embrasse-moi. »

Wahou… Une Rosalie directe, c'est foutrement excitant ! Je sens mon sexe se tendre dans mon futal et, quand je me dis que c'est que le début, je grogne.  
D'un coup d'un seul, je saisis ses seins fermement et les malaxe un peu. Elle se cambre et se cogne une nouvelle fois contre le régulateur de température. La chaleur augmente d'un cran et j'halète.  
Doucement, en me regardant dans les yeux, Rose m'enlève mon tee-shirt et j'en fais de même avec le sien. Ses seins sont magnifiques.

Je la sers très fort contre moi, en lui faisant des petits cercles dans le dos. Il n'y a pas un bruit à part la douche chaude qui nous éclabousse.  
Toujours délicatement, je passe entre nous et défais le bouton de son short que je fais glisser, ce qui me laisse apercevoir son tanga noir.

Putain, cette fille est magnifique et je vais la faire mienne. Je ne manque pas de le lui faire remarquer :

« Putain Rose, t'es… t'es magnifique !  
- Merci Em'. Je dois dire que j'apprécie beaucoup tes abdos… »

Et elle joint les gestes à la parole si bien que ses petits doigts tracent les contours de mes abdominaux. Elle descend bas, toujours plus bas et j'ai du mal à respirer. Bon Dieu, venez-moi en aide !

« Mais tu sais ce que je préfère le plus chez toi ?  
- Non »

Ma voix est rauque. Ma queue est dure. Et ma conscience est faible. Je la veux. Ses doigts descendent encore pour tracer le V de mon aine.

« C'est ça. Juste cet endroit. Je trouve magnifique chez un homme ces muscles-là. Ce beau V qui nous donne envie d'aller plus bas… »

Je la vois s'agenouiller et défaire mon short de bain. Putain ! La vue de ma queue gonflée à deux centimètres de sa bouche me fout des frissons.  
Elle doit pas faire ça. Elle doit pas. Pourtant elle passe un premier coup de langue sur le haut de mon gland et je me sens rendre les armes. Il faut que je lui prouve que je suis un mec bien. Que je fais passer son plaisir avant le mien. Toujours.

« Non. Rose. S'il te plait. Arrête.  
- Mais…  
- Pas de mais ! Je t'ai dit que je te donnerais beaucoup, beaucoup, de plaisir. Je refuse que tu inverses les rôles ! C'est pour toi et rien que pour toi… »

Je la relève comme les enfants par le dessous des aisselles et elle fait mine de bouder. Je relève son menton avec mon doigt. Elle marmonne.

« Tu ne me désires pas. »

Je suis abasourdi. Non mais elle est aveugle ou quoi ?

« Oh ! Mais… Mais t'es aveugle ? Ou myope ? Merde Rosie, tu me vexes ! Mon sexe en érection est immanquable, tu m'entends ? Impossible que tu ne le vois pas !  
- Ca va les chevilles ?  
- Je n'énonce qu'une vérité… »

Et sans comprendre pourquoi, elle me saute dessus et m'embrasse avec passion. Je suis interloqué.

« Merci Em'. Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça signifie pour moi que tu fasses passer mon plaisir avant le tien.  
- Oh détrompe-toi Déesse. Je ne suis pas un ange ! Te voir prendre du plaisir m'en donne aussi ! Quant à la taille de mon sexe… Avoue qu'il t'impressionne !  
- Aucunement ! J'ai déjà vu beaucoup plus long… »  
Vexé, je fais mine de me retourner et de partir mais ses mains s'agrippent à ma taille et son nez se fourre dans mon cou.  
Elle a mis tant de force dans son geste que je bascule vers le sol au ralenti, comme dans les films, tout en tentant de me raccrocher aux murs de la cabine.  
Dans ma chute, je ne sais pas comment mais, je suis arrivé à faire basculer Rose, qui était dans mon dos, sur mon torse de façon à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas en première sur le sol dur.  
Malheureusement (ou heureusement) cette dernière tombe sur autre chose de presque aussi dur que le carrelage. Non, je n'ai pas à préciser qu'il s'agit de Mini Em' tout réveillé et prêt pour la guerre.

Prenant conscience de notre position, Rose commence à se frotter contre moi. Je sens son centre bouillant et humide contre mon gland et j'en ai du mal à respirer. Encore une fois, elle essaye d'avoir le dessus, mais j'ai décidé que c'était mon tour de contrôler.  
Alors, habilement, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et la fait basculer pour que je me retrouve au-dessus d'elle tout en crochetant ses mains dans une des miennes, que j'amène au-dessus de sa tête.

« Dis que tu regrettes de m'avoir arrosé avec ce putain de pommeau de douche.  
- Jamais.  
- Dis-le.  
- Non.  
- Rose. Dis-le.  
- J'ai dit non.  
- Dans ce cas… »

Le fait qu'elle ne me dise pas ce que je veux, m'énerve et me comble de joie. M'énerve car elle défie mon autorité, me comble de joie car ça veut dire qu'elle ne regrette pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire et qu'elle en a pleinement conscience.

Ma main s'attarde un peu sur ses seins mais descend très vite vers son intimité pendant que ma bouche remplace mes doigts. J'essaye de coordonner mes gestes pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir.  
Ma bouche lèche doucement ses mamelons durcis par le plaisir puis les suçote lascivement, comme le ferait un enfant, pendant que ma main disponible lui enlève son dernier sous-vêtement et caresse tendrement ses plis intimes.

« Bon Dieu Rose ! T'es trempée !  
- Toi.. Haan… Toi aussi, je.. Oh ! Je te ferais dire.  
- Chut… Réserve ta salive pour crier mon nom… »

Je vois qu'elle veut répliquer quelque chose mais je la coupe en insérant directement deux doigts en elle et en la pompant rapidement.  
« PUTAIN !  
- Non Rose. EMMETT !  
- Ha ! PUTAIN EMMETT !  
- V'là. Là c'est beaucoup mieux. »

Je fais le fier mais je n'en mène pas large. J'ai une furieuse envie d'entrer en elle maintenant mais je me retiens. Son plaisir personnel. Je sens qu'elle est proche, alors je relâche ses mains et descend vers son intimité, que mes doigts pompent avec plaisir.  
Tendrement, j'embrasse son sexe entièrement épilé puis ma langue entre dans la partie et suçote doucement son clitoris gonflé.

Ses gémissements se transforment en petits cris et je la supplie des yeux d'être silencieuse. Si on nous chope ici, je peux dire bye bye à mes vacances… Et donc à elle par la même occasion.

Un dernier coup de langue et ses parois se referment sur mes doigts pendant qu'elle soupire mon prénom. Je suis aux anges. Tendrement, j'essaye de prolonger son orgasme en la lapant jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Elle a un goût délicieux.  
Puis je retire mes doigts et, à quatre pattes, marche pour arriver à la hauteur de sa bouche que j'embrasse furieusement. Les gouttes d'eau tombent sur mes épaules et s'éparpillent dans ses cheveux. Elle est magnifique.

Je la regarde dans les yeux et j'y vois quelque chose qui me choque. Comme… de l'affection, je ne saurais dire.  
Lentement, elle lève les bras qu'elle enroule dans le bas de mon dos ce qui me colle à elle et sa généreuse poitrine. Son sexe humide touche le mien, prêt pour elle, et je me sens m'envoler quand elle se frotte un peu.

Je prends ça pour un « TOP DÉPART » et je pousse lentement en elle. Elle se cambre lorsque je bute et plante ses ongles dans mes fesses.

« OUTCH ! Tigresse !  
- Toujours pour toi. Maintenant plus vite.  
- A vos ordres, Princesse. »

Je commence des va-et-vient lents mais profonds qui la font gémir plus que de raison. Je suis au paradis. Mon sexe est comprimé comme pas permis et je pourrais venir dans la minute, mais, en même temps, c'est tellement bon que je ne veux pas que ça se finisse…  
Suivant ses ordres, j'accélère le rythme et c'est ensemble que nous jouissons.  
Couverts de sueur, ruisselants mais heureux, nous échangeons un dernier baiser et, comme tout à l'heure, je la fais passer sur mon torse pour un câlin de dernière minute. Ma tête trouve son cou et je respire fortement. Bon Dieu, c'était intense !

« Tu sais, j'aurais voulu que ça se fasse autrement…  
- Tu regrettes Em' ?  
- Non. Du tout. Vas pas croire ça ! C'était génial ! Seulement… J'aurais voulu faire mieux les choses. Au moins un lit ou un truc dans l'genre, tu vois ?  
- Moi j'ai trouvé ça parfait…  
- Ça l'était. Ça ne pouvait que l'être avec toi !  
- Pff charmeur ! Tout ça c'est pour avoir un peu plus de dessert !  
- J'avoue que je serais pas contre un second round !  
- Non mais ça va oui ? Y'a pas écrit « Chatte à fourrer » sur mon front non plus !  
- Très délicat ça Rose ! J'aurais plutôt dit, que c'est comme le moelleux au chocolat : C'est tellement bon qu'on en reprend une seconde fois.  
- Putain Em' ! Tu ramènes toujours tout à la bouffe !  
- Normal, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur au monde… Après toi bien sûr.  
- Oh ! La phrase du dragueur du XVIIème siècle quoi ! Bon allez Lancelot, c'est l'moment de déguerpir, ils vont se demander où on est passés…  
- On les emmerde ! Voilà !  
- Sois pas comme ça chéri ! Et puis on leur trouve quoi comme excuse ? Nos vêtements sont trempés !  
- Euh… Y'avait une fuite d'eau dans les douches et tu m'as appelé à l'aide, heureusement, on a réussi à la réparer et c'est comme neuf.  
- On dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie : Trouver des excuses.  
- Oh c'est rien vraiment. Disons que j'ai l'art de me mettre dans des situations complexes et que je… m'en sors toujours !  
- Allez Em', on doit vraiment y aller là.  
- Naan ! »

_(...)_

**POV Rose**

« Allez Em', on doit vraiment y aller là.  
- Naan ! »

Comme un enfant, il resserre son emprise sur ma taille et enfouit encore un peu plus son nez dans mon cou. Je soupire de bien-être. Putain ce mec va me rendre chèvre. On vient de commettre un acte sexuel dans les douches et il me parle de dessert, comme si de rien était pour, finalement, devenir doux comme un agneau. Pas possible ! Je craque ! Puis il est tellement mignon quand il me fait cette moue enfantine qui contraste avec sa carrure. Pour résumer, Emmett, c'est LUI le moelleux au chocolat ! Il paraît dur de l'extérieur mais quand on en mange un bout (et quel bout !) on aperçoit le fondant, la guimauve qu'il est réellement. Je me rends compte que je pourrais très facilement m'attacher plus que de raison à cet imbécile, mais il dégage comme un air… inoffensif du genre « T'inquiète pas Bébé, jamais j'te ferais de mal ».

J'établis dans ma tête un stratagème pour quitter son étreinte. Le fait est que je peux vraiment pas rester, sinon j'y passerais ma vie dans ses bras…

T_a vie ? Oulala ma vieille t'es atteinte !  
La ferme ! Ouais et alors j'en suis fière. Puis j'suis sûre qu'en le connaissant un peu, j'pourrais découvrir un gars en or alors la ferme !_

Non mais !

Gigotant un peu pour tenter de desserrer son étreinte, je réveille « malencontreusement » Mini Em' qui est de nouveau prêt à la chevauchée extrême. Je souris.

« Dis donc chéri, je savais pas que tu mangeais du viagra…  
- Pas besoin mon ange, avec toi c'est temps de récupération minimal pour plaisir maximal.  
- Frimeur !  
- J'dis juste la vérité. »

Je lui fais mon regard de braise par dessous mes cils et je décide que c'est le moment. Je place de petits baisers sur son torse tout en descendant lentement vers son nombril. Je le sens se détendre et respirer plus difficilement. Je regarde à droite, à gauche, ok. Mon short est là, mon tee shirt et mon haut de maillot aussi… Ca devrait aller vite.

Arrivée au-dessus de son sexe, de nouveau en érection, je souffle tranquillement dessus et comme je l'attendais, il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux et souffle lourdement.  
« Putain Rosie ! »

Dieu sait Ô combien je voudrais terminer ce que j'ai commencé mais, malheureusement, on a vraiment pas le temps. J'embrasse son gland une dernière fois, me redresse très vite, ramasse mes affaires et commence à me rhabiller. Seul bémol ? Je ne trouve plus mon bas. Je le cherche partout mais ne le trouve pas. Bordel !

« C'est ça que tu cherches petite Garce ? »

Je vois Emmett, debout, les yeux noirs de colère et de désir mélangés, agitant mon bas de maillot entre ses mains. J'essaye de sauter pour le rattraper mais Monsieur n'est pas de cet avis.

« Allez Emmett, stp stp stp ! J'en ai besoin ! Puis c'est pas contre toi que j'ai fait ça mais sinon on allait VRAIMENT être en retard.  
- Cause toujours, ça m'intéresse pas ! Putain mais, Rose, t'allais me faire une fellation merde ! J'étais plus que chaud et là, pouf', rien ? Oh j'te jure que tu vas le regretter ! Ma vengeance sera terrible !  
- J'ai pas peur de toi !  
- T'aurais jamais dû dire ça !  
- Ah ouais ? Et tu vas m'faire quoi hein ?  
- D'abord, je commence par te confisquer ta p'tite culotte, puis je verrais, au feeling. Mais tu vas en chier, j'te l'assure !  
- Même pas peur ! »

Petite tirade suivie d'un tirage de langue comme une gamine de 7ans. Je pense qu'à force de le côtoyer, mon âge mental régresse… Mais j'aime ça ! Avec lui, rien n'a d'importance… A part moi ! Je lui souris, remets mon short sans mon dessous, et il déglutit difficilement.

Puis, je quitte ces foutus sanitaires qui me laisseront à coup sûr, un (voir des qui sait ?) souvenir(s) mémorable(s). J'ai foi en l'avenir ! Et c'est toute fière que je rejoins les tentes, pour me changer, tout en essayant de passer inaperçue. Je vois Alice au loin bondir vers moi avec Bella qui lève ses deux pouces en signe de victoire.

Ouais, passer inaperçue, autant dire mission impossible !

_(...)_

**POV Alice**

Cette journée au lac a été fantastique ! Ou plutôt Jaspatique ! Qu'il est beau avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille, qu'il est fort pour porter mon sac qui était trop lourd, qu'il est cultivé quand il m'a dit qu'il connaissait Jean Paul Gautier !

Qu'il est parfait ! Je soupire. Non, le meilleur moment de la journée a été quand on s'est embrassé derrière l'Iceberg gonflable. J'avais eu vraiment peur de sauter et j'avais fait une mini crise d'angoisse et il était resté là, à me calmer, à me faire un câlin parce que j'allais pas bien. Sauf que, bien sûr, je simulais, moi tout ce que je voulais c'est un putain de baiser. C'était pas trop compliqué quand même non ? Alors, ben, comme j'obtenais pas ce que je voulais, je lui ai demandé de m'embrasser et Ô mon dieu ! Il l'a fait !

Et ses lèvres ! Non, je ne m'en remets pas !

**Flash-Back**

« Embrasse-moi »

Il me regarde bizarrement, un mélange de surprise et de joie. Je lui fais un doux sourire et il se rapproche de mon visage. Seuls quelques centimètres nous séparent, et je sens son souffle léger sur ma peau. Je m'impatiente, oui déjà niveau patience j'ai zéro pointé, puis essaye de rester à la surface de l'eau en rétropédalage, c'est assez exténuant.  
Il semble penser la même chose que moi et me fait enrouler mes jambes autour de ses hanches, puis pose brusquement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mince ! Quelle fougue ! Je lui réponds tout aussi sauvagement et passe mes mains dans ses cheveux mouillés. Sa langue trace tranquillement ma lèvre inférieure et j'ouvre ma bouche pour que nos deux langues se rencontrent. Putain de merde, Marie, Joseph, Boudah et les autres !  
Sans le vouloir, je me frotte contre lui et il grogne. Nos bouches se détachent à regret.

« Non, non Lily, c'est une mauvaise idée ça !  
- Mille excuses, mon Colonel, on dirait que vous avez quelques problèmes…  
- Oh oui ! Mais ça tu l'as cherché ! Je parlais plutôt de nous deux-là.  
- Ben quoi ? Oh ! Tu trouves que c'était une mauvaise idée que toi et moi on…  
- NON NON ! Pense pas ça… Juste là, on va faire un remake de Titanic ma poule.  
- Quoi ?  
- Putain Alice, j'voulais le dire galamment mais… T'es un peu lourde sur moi et je commence à fatiguer, donc on va couler…  
- Oh ! Aaah ! D'accord ! Ok ok. J'ai pigé. »

Puis nous rigolons franchement.

« Hé Jasper ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ?  
- Non.  
- Que tu déterres notre trompette et que t'apprennes à en jouer.  
- Impossible ! Tu sais bien que je t'adore mais me demande pas ça… »

Mais foie d'Alice Mila Cullen, j'allais la lui faire déterrer et même avoir recours au chantage s'il n'allait pas dans mon sens.

**Fin Flash-Back**

Quand j'y repense, j'ai des frissons de malade ! Dieu que c'était intense quand même ! Je suis sous un arbre à faire de petits croquis du camp en général mais surtout de Jasper transpirant, en train de couper du bois à la hache pour la veillée de ce soir. Ok, je bave plus que je dessine, mais on s'en fout nan ? A côté de moi, Bella rêvasse. Je suppose qu'elle pense à son frère. Après tout, c'est demain que…  
Je soupire. Je sais ce qu'elle vit. Elle a perdu un frère, moi mes parents. Sauf que j'ai eu du soutien auprès d'Esmée, Carlisle et Edward, là où Bella n'a eu que le silence de son père, qui s'est muré dans sa souffrance. Son frère est mort, sa mère ne pouvait plus vivre avec cette douleur et elle est partie refaire sa vie ailleurs, laissant Bella seule, avec un père absent. Et puis toute cette responsabilité dont elle n'arrive pas à se décharger… J'ai toujours été là pour elle, et je le serais toujours.

Du coup, je prends un de ses écouteurs et le mets dans mon oreille.

**Knockin' on Heaven's Door, Bob Dylan**

C'est bien ce que je pensais…. Mademoiselle déprime. Elle et moi, on avait fait un pacte totalement nul y'a de ça deux ans, juste après la mort de nos proches. On s'était jurées de toujours nous remonter le moral et de se relever en s'entraidant. C'est ce que je m'escrime à faire avec ce bourriquot qu'est Bella. Je commence à chanter très, très, mais alors très faux le refrain. Je la vois esquisser un sourire, me regarder du coin de l'œil, reporter l'attention sur son iPod et éclater de rire. Euh… J'ai pas tout suivi, alors je me penche pour voir ce qui la fait rire autant et je me fige. Encore une fois, je crois que je vais blasphémer mais MERDE elle a gardé cette photo ? Haaan la honte !  
Pour vous faire un topo rapide, je suis allée dormir chez Bella, comme tous les samedis, sauf que, cette fois, son père était de service nocturne et on avait la maison pour nous toutes seules. On a bu quelques bières mais j'avais pas capté que ça faisait souvent aller aux toilettes…  
Bon, pour ma défense, le rouleau de PQ était presque vide, et quand j'ai voulu enfin, voilà quoi, quand j'ai eu fini de faire pipi, y'avait plus d'essuie machin. Alors j'ai supplié Bella pour qu'elle m'en apporte un. Ce qu'elle a fait. Sauf qu'elle s'est aussi armée de son appareil photo et j'ai été prise en gros flag, sur les chiottes à tendre la main, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres qu'elle me donne le rouleau. Le temps que je crie, que je m'essuie, que je me rembraille, elle avait déjà caché l'appareil depuis belle lurette, et, maintenant, elle me tient par le chantage. Sale garce.

Du coup je blêmis. Si ça vient à ce savoir ICI, au camp, (surtout Jasper), je veux qu'on m'enterre de suite ! Bella décolle le nez de son iPod, me regarde, et re explose de rire. Je me jette sur elle, en poussant un cri surhumain et tente de lui arracher l'engin des mains. S'en suit une bataille monstre, des roulez boulets, et où, bien sûr, je perds lamentablement suite à une clé de bras. Ah oui, j'ai peut-être oublié de préciser que pour « évacuer sa tension » Bella a fait des arts martiaux. Et merde, on dirait pas comme ça mais elle est douée. En bref, je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante et mon égo souffre…

Cependant, je lève la tête et vois au loin une Rose mouillée jusqu'au string, les cheveux savamment ébouriffés, un sourire niais qui veut dire « Je me suis enfin envoyée en l'air mais je tente de le cacher à mes amies ». Du coup, je fous un coup de coude à Bella qui lève les deux pouces en l'air avec un sourire où l'on voit toutes ses dents et, moi, je m'élance, folle de joie jusque vers elle. Je la plaque au sol (enfin j'essaye), m'assoie sur elle et pousse un grand cri de Tarzan (synonyme de ma joie extériorisée). Elle rigole, heureuse, et je me sens soudain écrasée. Bella crie elle aussi, et à nous trois on forme une sorte de pogo. Je retourne ma tête vers la droite où je vois Angéla courir et refermer la fermeture éclair de son short.

« Hé hé ! Hé les coupines, attendez-moi ! »

On rigole et elle se jette littéralement sur nous. On gémit toutes puis on rigole comme des baleines. Rose voit Emmett passer rapidement et lui fait un clin d'œil. Il hausse les épaules du genre « toute façon c'est sûr que ça allait ce savoir » puis un immense sourire envahit son visage. Nous on crie, on siffle comme des malades.  
J'entends Bella chanter « Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir » tout en se relevant et en se déhanchant, très vite rejointe par... euh… et bien moi-même.  
Elle met son iPod avec ses baffles et c'est carrément une danse de la joie qui s'improvise.

**Are you Gonna be my Girl, Jet**

Au loin, je vois Edward les yeux complètement exorbités, la bave au coin de la bouche et je rigole. Au refrain, on est toutes en train de sauter, de crier les paroles et faire tourner nos cheveux. Imaginez, on a l'air totalement ridicule ! Mais c'est la joie, c'est tout ! A la fin, Angéla, Bella et moi on est en cercle, Rose au milieu et on fait comme pour prier les Dieux, puis on repart à sauter. Et c'est totalement épuisées qu'on s'écroule sur l'herbe. On se check (maintenant que Bella sait les faire). Mais une question me vient à l'esprit.

« Dis Angie ?  
- Voui ?  
- Pourquoi t'es arrivée en te remettant la fermeture éclair ?  
- Ben… Euh, en fait hum.  
- Oh ! Ouais ! D'une pierre deux coups !  
- Ouais ben, on passait par les sanitaires avec Ben puis on a eu envie de… enfin bref. Puis on a entendu des gémissements et, là, merde quoi le choc ! Rose qui sort en lançant un regard mortellement langoureux à un Emmett choqué, on s'est planqués dans les toilettes. Et une chose en entrainant une autre, on a… Fin voilà. Sauf que j'vous ai entendu crier et Monsieur n'ayant pas terminé son affaire, je l'ai laissé en plan pour faire péter le champagne avec vous.  
- Waaah ! Ohh ! Ben dites donc ! J'ai l'impression d'être vierge à côté de vous qui faîtes des galipettes partout !  
- Alors on est deux dans ce cas Bellie !  
- Ouais Lily. Mais j'm'en fous ! Demain c'est mon anniversaire et je compte bien avoir un cadeau un peu spécial !  
- OOOOOHHHHH ! »

On a toutes crié ensemble et on s'est tapées dans les mains comme des gamines. Les garces sont passées à côté pour aller à la douche (si elles savaient !) et nous ont lancé un regard dédaigneux. M'en fous nananère !

Après la veillée, où les gars ont inventé une histoire de poulet géant échappé de KFC, pour se sortir du pétrin dans lequel on les avait foutus, c'est toutes ensembles qu'on est parties se coucher. Pas de doute, demain on va cuisiner Rose pour avoir tous les détails.  
Personnellement, je prie pour que ça m'arrive aussi…

_(...)_

**POV Edward**

La journée d'hier au lac a été parfaite ! Bien sûr, il y a eu des hauts et des bas mais, en général, je me suis beaucoup plus rapproché de Bella. Et puis y'a eu le baiser et là… J'ai l'impression qu'elle me voit différemment. J'aime ça. Aussi, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de faire les choses bien. Je me lève en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible mais c'est raté puisque Jasper se lève la gueule enfarinée et râle :

« Bordel Edward, qu'est-c'tu fous ? Il est à peine 6H30 !  
- Rien rendors-toi !  
- Facile à dire ! Allez déballes.  
- J'vais voir Bella.  
- Ha.  
- Ouais. C'est son anniversaire et j'me suis dit que.. Enfin.  
- T'as eu une bonne idée mon gars. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
- C'est une surprise.  
- Allez tu peux m'le dire à moi, vieux compère.  
- Des clous ! Et puis touche à ton cul Jasper, tu ferais mieux de prendre tes couilles à deux mains et d'aller voir Alice plutôt que de rien faire.  
- Ça pour une idée c'est une idée. J'viens avec toi !  
- Pitié, pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma gueule moi ?  
- On s'demande ! Allez go Fréro. J'réveille Emmett.  
- Ah non ! Il va tout faire capoter !  
- QUOI ? CAPOTE OU CA ?  
- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?  
- Bon Emmett, bouge ton cul, on va voir les filles pendant qu'on peut.  
- Cool ! J'vais pouvoir faire des trucs crapuleux à Rosie !  
- Emmett ! ON VEUT PAS SAVOIR !  
- Ok les mecs, zen ! »

C'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve tous les trois, le cul en l'air à ouvrir lentement la fermeture éclair de la tente des 8. Mission très délicate puisque, si on réveille les Garces, c'est comme si on réveillait les chiens de garde de Miss Bengley, autant dire, on est cuits.  
Une fois la fermeture à demi-remontée, Jasper se tente à passer la tête à l'intérieur. Mais, brusquement, il recule, son épaule va cogner contre mon menton, je me mords la langue et il pousse un petit cri. Emmett nous regarde ultra surpris :

« Mais Mec qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Jasper tout blanc lui indique de passer lui aussi sa tête à l'intérieur. Chose qu'il fait. Je me méfie cette fois et m'écarte un peu. Même réaction à la différence qu'Emmett s'éloigne dans les buissons et éclate de rire tout en essayant de l'étouffer dans ses vêtements. Trop curieux pour mon propre bien, je me risque à mon tour à jeter un coup d'œil. Et ce que je vois est… sans mot.  
En réalité, on s'est trompés de côté, et, bien entendu, je me retrouve nez à nez avec une Jessica profondément endormie, la bave aux lèvres d'où sort un ronflement très class'. Ah non, vraiment j'adore ! Ultra féminin. Mais je pense que le pire c'est Laureen, juste à côté. Elle est sur le côté, le pouce dans la bouche et une peluche (je crois que c'est Simba) serrée contre elle. Doucement, je retiens le rire qui monte en moi et referme le plus délicatement possible la fermeture. Et puis je cours. Plus je vais vite et plus j'ai envie de rire. Une fois assez éloigné pour ne pas qu'on m'entende j'explose d'un putain de fou rire libérateur. OH MY FUCKING GOD, j'ai réellement vu ce que j'ai cru que j'ai vu ? Merde ! Une fois calmé, je me remets les idées en place et part de l'autre côté de la tente. Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne…  
On refait le même processus que précédemment mais, apparemment, Alice à l'oreille plus fine que les garces puisqu'elle chuchote :

« Jasper ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je l'entends expliquer que je suis venu faire une surprise à Bella et qu'il avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec Alice. C'est trop mignon. Il ressort sa tête et lève les pouces. On se tape silencieusement les poings et, trois minutes plus tard, c'est Rosalie qui sort en mini short et tee-shirt trop grand (je suppose qu'il est à Emmett). Un doux sourire se place sur ses lèvres et, sans réfléchir, elle se jette aux bras de ce dernier qui bascule sur le dos dans l'herbe. Alala !

« Mais bébé, c'est mon tee-shirt ça ? Où tu l'as eu ?  
- A un moment où tu étais particulièrement distrait.  
- Quand ?  
- Après la douche. T'es sorti torse nu sans même t'en rendre compte…  
- Et toi t'avais plus de culo…  
- Chuuut ! Nous on veut pas savoir, ok ?  
- Jaloux. »

Beurk beurk beuk. Savoir que ça s'est passé dans les douches ça me… Hugh !

« Non. Angie laisse-moi dormiiiir !  
- Allez Bella, debout, y'a une surprise dehors.  
- Ohh ! Un kinder ? C'est vrai, un gros avec une surprise dedans ?  
- Hum… Si ça te fait lever on va dire ça ! »

Puis un gros boum, et la voilà dehors, entortillée dans son duvet, les cheveux emmêlés et un sourire trognon sur le visage. Puis un froncement de sourcil, et elle se tourne vers Angela :

« Mais… Mais c'est pas un Kinder Surprise, ça !  
- Ah bah merci ! On s'reveille tous pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et encore t'es pas contente ! Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout du calumet !  
- Emmett ! C'est la charité ! Oui, l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité qu'on dit !  
- On s'en fout ! Allez debout !  
- On va où ?  
- SURPRISE !  
- Ok ok. Zen les gars. »

Elle rentre de nouveau dans la tente, laisse son duvet puis referme doucement la fermeture. Angie regarde à droite et à gauche puis fulmine :

« Alors lui ! Il s'est même pas levé pour moi ? Bon ok, hier soir, j'ai préféré fêter ça avec Rosalie plutôt que de terminer le boulot auprès de mini Ben mais merde !  
- Angie ?  
- Quoi Edward ?  
- Te fâche pas, il est même pas au courant.  
- Aaah ! Ben, dans ce cas, je vais lui faire un réveil agréable !  
- Beurrk Angie tu me brûles les oreilles !  
- Lily, on sait tous que derrière cette petite tête de Sœur Theresa, t'es une vraie tigresse alors hein !  
- QUOI ?  
- Et ouais Jazzou, t'as chopé le gros lot ! »

Après ça, elle s'éloigne comme si de rien était, laissant Jazz choqué regarder Alice qui lui fait un sourire de diablesse et se passe la langue sur la lèvre supérieure. Je pouffe en le voyant déglutir.  
Je reporte mon attention sur Bella et lui tends la main. Cette dernière la saisit puis s'éloigne vers leur tente « dressing » comme l'appelle Alice.  
Elle me glisse un « attends-moi trente secondes, j'me change parce qu'il fait pas chaud » et est suivie de Rose et Lily.

Nous, on se regarde fiers de notre coup puis Emmett me demande :

« Alors où tu veux qu'on les emmène ?  
- Ah ben, vous j'en sais rien mais, moi, je l'emmène dans un endroit que j'ai déniché pendant la rando, quand j'me suis perdu pour pisser.  
- Oh mec, t'es pas cool moi j'ai rien prévu !  
- Moi non plus.  
- Les gars, je pense que le principal pour elles c'est que vous soyez là, après deux trois phrases de loveur et c'est dans la poche !  
- Free Style Jazzou !  
- Total impro, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

Elles reviennent et tous ensemble on se met à marcher sur un petit sentier. Mais Alice se plaint d'avoir encore quelques ampoules de la rando d'il y a deux jours et elle se retrouve vite fait sur le dos de ce brave Jasper. Je secoue la tête en souriant. Je reviens à la réalité avec Bella qui m'interpelle :

« Où est-ce que tu comptes m'emmener ?  
- Et bien… C'est un jour spécial non ?  
- Si on veut…  
- Alors qui dit jour spécial, dit lieu spécial. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.  
- Tant que tu ne m'emmènes pas à Koudou et que je suis avec toi, je suis sure que ça va me plaire. »

Ce qu'elle me dit me va droit au cœur, et je tends ma main qu'elle saisit le sourire aux lèvres. Je vois Jasper bifurquer près de la tente principale et je me demande bien ce qu'il a en tête… Ils nous font un signe de la main et s'éloignent, Alice toujours sur son dos. Ils me font bien rire ces deux-là.  
Peu à peu, nous quittons le camp pour se retrouver en rase campagne. Au loin, trois vaches se battent une touffe d'herbe, autant dire qu'il y a rien aux alentours. Emmett indique un champ de blé et de coquelicot sur leur gauche et Rose hoche de la tête. Nous, on continue encore un peu sur le sentier puis on s'enfonce dans la forêt environnante.  
Bella ronchonne :

« C'est encore loin dis Edward ?  
- Non Bella, encore quelques minutes et on y est. J'te promets que tu le regretteras pas. »

On marche encore un peu et je demande à Bella de fermer les yeux. Elle grommelle encore. Décidément ma Bella n'est pas du matin…

« Edward, déjà que je suis une handicapée normalement, les yeux fermés tu cours à ta perte ! »

M'en fous, elle gâchera pas ma surprise ! Je pose mes mains sur ses yeux et la fais avancer doucement. Une fois arrivés, je pousse un petit « TADAM » et je lui rends la vue. J'observe sa petite bouche former un « O » de surprise absolument trognon. Elle pose sa main sur cette dernière et marmonne un truc incompréhensible.

« Quoi ?  
- Ha non, je disais que c'était magnifique. T'as trouvé cet endroit comment ?  
- Euh… En fait, j'me suis perdu en allant… pisser pendant la rando.  
- Heurk ! Ca veut dire que, quelque part par-là, t'as…  
- Non, NON ! Je… Pas ici. Bref', ça te plait ?  
- Ah vraiment oui. On dirait qu'on a quitté la région des vaches et des moustiques. Comme une parenthèse nature.  
- T'es la seule à être venue là. Ce sera un peu comme notre endroit.  
- J'aime cette idée. Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des tulipes ?  
- Bella… ce sont des marguerites !  
- Cool ! On joue à « Il m'aime, un peu, beaucoup, à la folie, pas du tout » ?  
- Hein ?  
- Tu connais pas ?  
- Nan.  
- Alors tu coupes une marguerite. Tu penses à quelqu'un, et tu égraines un pétale, à chaque fois tu récites, il m'aime, un peu, beaucoup, etc. Jusqu'au dernier qui te dira comment il t'aime. Bien sûr, si t'es un gars (chose que j'espère) tu penses à une fille.  
- Ok… »

Alors on s'assoit, comme des gamins et on coupe une marguerite chacun. Je me demande à qui je vais penser. Non, en fait, je mens, je sais très bien à qui je vais penser mais, elle, va-t-elle penser à moi en égrainant sa marguerite ?  
Je la vois fermer les yeux, et un sourire railleur naît sur son visage. Elle souffle profondément et commence la petite comptine. Je fais la même chose et, pendant que j'enlève les pétales un par un, je la regarde droit dans les yeux, tentant de lui transmettre un message. Le moment est intense. Elle finit le jeu par « Il m'aime » et moi par « pas du tout ».  
Merde alors !

Elle, elle éclate de rire, en roulant par terre et disant que j'ai « pas d'cul ». Elle m'énerve ! Alors je lui saute dessus pour la chatouiller, et qu'elle arrête de se moquer de moi. Mais elle se débat alors je me vois obligé de lui maintenir les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Doucement, je souffle sur son visage et ses yeux papillonnent. Euh… C'est parce que j'ai mauvaise haleine ? Merde j'avais pas pensé à ça. Brusquement, je me retourne de façon à être dos à elle et souffle dans ma main.

_Pourtant j'sens rien moi…  
Mec, Edward Cullen n'a jamais mauvaise haleine !  
Mais j'suis humain quand même ! Ca peut m'arriver sans que je m'en aperçoive…  
J'te dis que non !_

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Hein ? »

Oh non, super cool vraiment ! Bella est face à moi, un sourcil relevé et la moue à Mowgli sur le visage. Je pense qu'elle est septique.

Va lui expliquer ça maintenant mon grand…

« Ben… Euh. J'pensais que comme on est l'matin, tu vois, et que j'suis pas passé par l'étape brosse à dents. Je… »

Et comme de bien entendu, elle repart à se foutre de ma gueule. Les mains sur le bide, elle se fend la poire. Merde, je cumule aujourd'hui. Et moi qui voulais faire les choses bien…

Cette fois, je la plaque contre l'herbe et, tout en la regardant dans les yeux, m'approche de ses lèvres. Là, son rire s'est bloqué dans sa gorge. Bien fait ! Faut pas s'moquer d'Edward Cullen !  
Puis, n'y tenant plus, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et la magie opère. Je la sens bouger et attraper les cheveux à la base de ma nuque, tirant un peu pour rapprocher nos visages. Je lèche tendrement sa lèvre inférieure et elle m'accorde l'accès à sa langue. Et quand je pense être au paradis, elle me retourne et se met à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Ouh ! Dieu ! Quelle femme ! Puis plus rien.

**Mamma mia, Abba (version Mamma Mia ! Le film)**

Je pose un coude par terre pour la regarder virevolter et sautiller. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux et l'entends chantonner :

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when_  
(J'ai été trompée par toi depuis je ne sais quand)

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_  
(Alors je me suis décidée, tout ça doit s'arrêter)

_Look at me now, will I ever learn ?_  
(Regarde-moi maintenant, l'apprendrai je un jour ?)

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
_(Je ne sais pas comment mais je perds soudainement le contrôle)

_There's a fire within my soul_(Il y a un feu dans mon âme)

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_  
(Un seul regard et quelque chose s'allume dans ma tête)

_One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh _  
(Un autre regard et j'oublie tout...)

Je rigole. Sa bonne humeur est transmissible et je chante en me levant le refrain avec elle, en lui attrapant les mains.

_Mamma mia, here I go again_(Mamma Mia, me voilà à nouveau)

_My my, how can I resist you ?_(Mon dieu, comment puis-je te résister ?)

_Mamma mia, does it show again ?_  
(Mamma Mia, est-ce que ça se voit encore ?)

_My my, just how much I've missed you_  
(Mon dieu, tu m'as tellement manqué)

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_(Oui, j'ai eu le coeur brisé)

_Blue since the day we parted_(Déprimée depuis le jour où on s'est séparés

_Why, why did I ever let you go ?_(Pourquoi, pourquoi t'ai-je laissé partir ?)

_Mamma mia, now I really know,_ (Mamma Mia, maintenant je le réalise)

_My my, I could never let you go._  
(Mon dieu, je ne pourrais jamais te laisser partir)

On saute, on chante, on se croirait dans un mauvais remake de la « Petite Maison dans la prairie ». Bella continue avec les paroles et, franchement, elle se débrouille bien ! Elle ramasse une fleur, la met derrière mon oreille et repart en courant. On est fous ! Fous de joie ! De loin je la vois faire comme avec une canne à pêche et sa main droite mouline. Apparemment, c'est moi le poisson. Je fais comme si j'étais pris à l'hameçon et, quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, je remets une mèche de ses cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille et lui fredonne : « My my, how can I resist you ? »

Elle frissonne et je rigole. Je pose une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui souffle : « Joyeux anniversaire ! »  
Mais elle baisse la tête et sa mâchoire tremblote. Merde !

« Bella ? Bella qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je lui remonte le menton et vois ses yeux larmoyants. Je sens l'inquiétude monter en moi. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? En voyant mon état, ma belle tente de s'expliquer :

« Je… Je suis désolée c'est juste que… C'est aussi son anniversaire à lui et… et je n'y ai même pas pensé une seule fois depuis que je me suis levée. Je suis une fille horrible. Il… Il est mort par ma… ma fau… »

N'y tenant plus, je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Puis je pose mes lèvres sur ses larmes comme pour les effacer.

« Bella ne dis pas ça. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Demetri. Il faut que tu ailles de l'avant. Ne ressasses pas ça. Tu as le droit au bonheur toi aussi !  
- Non… Non, tu ne con… connais pas toute l'histoire. Je… je suis responsable. C'est ma faute. Il est… il est mort par ma faute. Je déteste ce jour, je me déteste, il y a des moments où j'aurais voulu mourir à sa place. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ça fait si mal d'être celui qui reste pendant que l'autre part ? J'en peux plus Edward. J'en peux plus… »

Je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux en y posant parfois des baisers légers.

« Chut ma Bella. Calme-toi. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un proche. Toi tu t'es retrouvée avec le cœur brisé. Il était ta moitié, je comprends. Mais tu as le droit à une seconde chance… Tu as le droit d'être heureuse. Chut, calme-toi mon ange. Ne pleures plus. Je suis là, maintenant. Tout va bien aller… Tout va bien aller… »

Je la sens resserrer son étreinte autour de moi et j'en fais de même. Je la berce tendrement de droite à gauche. Je suppose qu'elle fatigue alors, doucement, je l'accompagne à terre. Je pose mes genoux et elle niche son visage dans mon cou en sanglotant. Je m'allonge, et elle est califourchon sur moi. Je caresse son dos en faisant de larges cercles et je sens ses pleurs ralentir puis cesser. Doucement, j'aperçois l'aube se lever. Je pousse ses cheveux de devant son visage.

« Regarde mon ange, le soleil se lève. »

Je la regarde, et mon cœur se fissure. Ses yeux rouges et bouffis, sa lèvre qui tremblote et son nez qui coule, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fragile, aussi démunie. Elle se met sur le dos, juste à côté de moi et j'enroule sa taille de mes bras. Je suis sur le flanc et je l'admire. Un petit reniflement plus tard, j'entends sa voix enrouée :

« Tu ne devrais pas regarder le lever du soleil ?  
- C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. »  
Le doux rougissement qui naît sur ses joues fait fondre mon cœur. Je vois l'astre se lever parmi les pins, noyant notre petite clairière d'une douce lumière. Ses cheveux acajou ont des reflets roux au soleil et elle ferme les yeux pour s'imprégner de la vitamine D.  
Elle est magnifique. Et j'ai une idée. Je me redresse à l'aide de mes coudes et la surplombe. Ma plaque militaire sort de mon tee-shirt et vient se loger entre sa poitrine. Elle sursaute. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois avec passion et nos langues se livrent à une danse dont elles ont le secret.  
Quand nous nous séparons, j'enlève ma chaine de mon cou.

« Bella… Laisse-moi t'offrir quelque chose. »

Et je la lui passe autour du cou. Elle me regarde stupéfaite et je souris tendrement.

« Je… je ne peux pas accepter Edward. Et puis où tu l'as eu ? T'as fait la guerre ?  
- Oui. Un an. En Irak.  
- QUOI ?  
- Je rigole. Calme Bella. Mon père me l'a offert pour mes 18ans.  
- Alors je refuse. C'est un cadeau sentimental.  
- Tu t'inquiétais.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu t'es inquiétée que je sois réellement allé en Irak.  
- Absolument pas.  
- Bien sûr que si.  
- De toute façon je refuse.  
- Et moi je refuse que tu refuses. Tu la prends et puis c'est tout. Un cadeau ça ne se refuse pas !  
- Mais…  
- Pas de mais !  
- Ok. Mais laisse-moi te rendre la pareille. »

Et elle détache de son poignet un petit bracelet en cuir très fin. Je prends note qu'un autre se trouve sur son poignet droit. Il est bleu azur, magnifique.  
J'écarquille les yeux quand elle le place autour du mien et rigole un peu :

« C'est un peu féminin mais j'adore.  
- Oh et bien si ce truc peut faire croire à la gente féminine que tu es gay, c'est déjà ça de gagné ! Et puis je te ferais dire que ta plaque fait très masculine aussi.  
- Oui mais sur toi c'est sexy !  
- Mais bien sûr. En tout cas merci mille fois Edward. C'est le premier cadeau que j'accepte pour… pour ce jour depuis deux ans.  
- Mais et Alice ?  
- Oh ! Je lui en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais elle n'a jamais réussi ! Elle a tout essayé. La seule chose que je lui ai autorisé à faire c'est passer la journée avec moi, en se gavant de glace Ben & Jerry et rester toute la journée en pyjama. Elle faisait porte mouchoirs usagés.  
- Beurk ! Alors j'suis un chanceux !  
- Dis pas ça trop vite Cullen, tu seras p't'être amené à faire ça un jour… »

Et cette phrase m'a rempli d'une joie incommensurable ! En gros, elle prévoit qu'on se revoit plus tard que le camp ? J'suis au paradis non ?

« Allez ma Bella, il est l'heure de rentrer au camp, de se remettre dans son duvet, et d'attendre le réveil général. D'ailleurs, je sais toujours pas où est cette trompette, ça commence à me les chauffer… »

Et c'est en rigolant que l'on regagne le camp, sous les premières lueurs de l'aube.

_(...)_

**POV Alice**

« Non ! C'était plutôt par-là !  
- Mais non Lily. J'l'ai enterré, je sais encore où elle est quand même !  
- Jasper Otto Withlock, je commence à te connaître ! T'as juste pas envie de me faire plaisir !  
- Mais bien sûr que si ma puce !  
- Alors déterre cette foutue trompette ! S'il teuuh plaît ! »

Hop, une petite moue irrésistible et c'est dans la poche ! Monsieur râle. En réalité, c'est un test. S'il prend la peine d'aller la retrouver et de finir le camp avec, alors c'est qu'il tient vraiment à moi. Sinon, il peut aller se faire voir.

_T'es vraiment extrémiste comme fille…  
Non, j'suis pas extrémiste, je veux juste être sure à 100% qu'il est fiable !  
Mais Alice, ça fait trois ans que tu baves devant ce mec ! Alors pourquoi maintenant ?  
Ben… Parce qu'il sait maintenant que je n'entretiens aucune relation amoureuse avec Bella et que j'envisage moi aussi de me faire prendre dans les douches pardi !  
Ah ouais quand même !  
Tu vois ? J'agis jamais sans raison !_

Pendant ce temps, mon homme est toujours en train de ronchonner et de creuser. Bientôt on entend un « DOONG » et je sais alors qu'il a touché la trompette. Après quelques minutes d'effort (pour lui) il sort enfin la trompette !

Je lui saute au cou, Jasper dérape et on se retrouve par terre en moins de deux !

« Merci, merci, merci, MERCI mon chéri ! Tu sais pas ce que ça représente pour moi !  
- Des emmerdes !  
- Quoi ?  
- Pour toi, ça représente des emmerdes.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que maintenant que tu m'as fait déterrer ce foutu machin, c'est à toi de payer !  
- En nature ? »

Je lui fais un petit sourire angélique où je montre toutes mes dents. Il s'esclaffe.

« On verra chérie, on verra… »

Je l'embrasse tendrement puis me recule.

« Comme ça ?  
- C'est pas assez ! Essaye encore ! »

Cette fois-ci, j'y mets plus de fougue et suçote sa lèvre supérieure. Une nouvelle fois je le questionne des yeux.

« Et là bébé ?  
- Hum… J'sais pas… T'as pas été très convaincante ! »

Cette fois, il m'énerve ! J'attrape ses cheveux, colle durement sa bouche contre la mienne et me frotte contre lui. Il grogne et je souris contre ses lèvres. Je mordille sa mâchoire et il respire difficilement.

« Putain de merde !  
- Tu m'as cherché ! Est-ce que tu m'en veux encore beaucoup ? »

Une autre petite moue et il jette derrière lui la trompette qu'il tenait dans une main pour foncer vers ma bouche. Je souris comme une gamine et enserre sa taille pendant qu'il me surplombe. Il picore ma bouche tendrement et je joue avec ses cheveux rebelles. Mais son regard change et se fait sérieux. Il s'appuie sur ses coudes et me regarde dans les yeux :

« Lily… J'ai quelque chose à te dire… Je… Putain, la première fois que je t'ai vue chez Edward, j'ai cru que le sol tombait sous mes pieds… ou c'est moi qui tombais… je sais plus trop bien. Le truc, c'est que tu m'as fait un effet monstre. Et quand j'ai cru que t'étais… lesbie… de l'autre bord, j'étais dégoûté. Puis y'a Edward qui est arrivé et il s'est bien foutu de ma poire, même des fois encore maintenant. Le truc c'est que… On s'est toujours côtoyé, mais on a jamais réellement cherché à se connaître. C'est une chose que je regrette. Y'avait comme… de la gêne entre nous. Maintenant qu'elle a disparu, je me rends compte des sentiments que j'ai à ton égard. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on fasse tomber ce mur de mal-être entre nous et qu'on fasse… un p'tit bout d'chemin ensemble. Parce que… Parce que je t'aime Alice. »

Ecoute. Analyse. Traduction. Compréhension. Réaction.

Réaction ?

« AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! BOUAAAAAAHHHH ! »

**(c0rnii : à lire avec la voix de la femme de la pub Groupama)**

Alice se tape dans les mains. Alice saute. Alice crie. Alice embrasse Jasper. Alice est heureuse.

« Non…  
- Non ? Moi qui prenais ta réaction comme un point positif…  
- NON ! Non, j'veux dire non.. je. Merde ! Bien sûr que je dis oui, c'est juste… haan ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est le top !  
- Oula ! Ben content que ça te fasse cet effet-là mon cœur !  
- Hoo et puis t'es trop mignon !  
- Euh… Merci, je présume.  
- Et puis, grâce à moi, tu vas apprendre à jouer de la trompette !  
- Là… Je te suis moins reconnaissant !  
- Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu ! Quand on va rentrer je vais enfin pouvoir t'habill… »

_(...)_

**POV Jasper**

Autant des fois elle est merveilleuse, autant là, elle a besoin du bisou magique. C'est mieux qu'une claque, et ça a pour effet de la faire taire au moins. Elle ferme les yeux sous notre baiser et nos langues se mélangent. Putain, j'suis accro à cette fille !

« Hum… Je parlais trop, c'est ça ?  
- T'inquiète, j'ai trouvé la parade, Lily ! »

Elle se mordille la lèvre et je lui fais un clin d'œil. Je lui prends la main.

« Allez, fini les réjouissances ma puce, faut que t'ailles te recoucher pour pas éveiller de soupçons. »

On se dirige tranquillement vers sa tente et on croise Bella et Edward qui se tiennent la main. Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui se soit lancé ! Alice monte doucement la fermeture éclair. Une fois fait, elle se retourne, me fait un dernier bisou et me glisse un « à tout à l'heure mon cœur ». Elle rentre dans la tente et je soupire de contentement. Je dois avoir un sourire niait collé au visage. Edward et Bella sont en train de se bécoter quand je vois au loin Emmett et Rose courir comme des dératés en rigolant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ces deux-là ? Ils ont dans les mains un sac plastique avec de la…. OHH non ne me dîtes pas que c'est… de la bouse ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent ? Je ricane. C'est sûrement une vengeance contre Tanya et sa clique…

C'est tout contents, que, les mecs et moi, on regagne notre tente. Heureux, avec des sourires de femelles, et les genoux tout flageolants. Bref, des couillons quoi ! Et on en est fiers !

_(...)_

**POV Carlisle**

Ah ces jeunes ! Personnellement, ils me font bien rire. Bella est adorable, Rosalie pleine d'humour et Angela, sous ses faux airs timides, est une bonne vivante. Mais ce qui me fait le plus sourire c'est la façon dont elles mènent mes fils par le bout du nez. Non, Emmett et Jasper ne sont pas mes fils, mais ils sont tout comme. Je les connais depuis qu'ils mettent une couche alors…

Quand je les regarde interagir, ça me ramène des années en arrière, quand j'ai connu Esmée… Je la rejoins sur une chaise. Elle a passé les jumelles autour de son cou et regarde sans vergogne nos enfants « flirter » avec les filles. Elle rigole.

« Ooh ! Carlisle ! Regarde, ils viennent les chercher dans leur tente ! Ca me rappelle quand on s'était fâchés, et que tu étais venu me supplier de te reprendre !  
- Pourquoi tu ramènes toujours cette nuit-là sur le tapis ?  
- Parce que c'est celle qui m'a donné un fils pardi ! Une nuit magnifique soit dit en passant !  
- Chérie, est-ce que c'est raisonnable de les laisser partir comme ça ?  
- Oh Carlisle ! Ne sois pas si étroit d'esprit, ils sont grands ! Et les garçons savent qu'ils ont des responsabilités. Je mise 10€ qu'ils reviennent pour l'heure du lever général !  
- Tenu ! Connaissant Emmett, il va l'emmener faire des galipettes dans les champs. Ils ne seront jamais rentrés !  
- N'importe quoi ! Tu le connais mal ! C'est un dragueur de première ! Il va lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille en attendant que le soleil se lève.  
- Oh ! Et puis si tu es si forte que ça, dis-moi où Edward va emmener Bella et que va faire Jasper avec Alice.  
- Hum… »

Elle pose sa main sous son menton et une petite ride, signe de sa réflexion, se forme sur son front. Même avec les années, je la trouve toujours aussi belle.

« Je pense qu'Edward étant Edward, il va l'emmener dans un endroit spécial ou qu'il affectionne tout particulièrement puisque Bella est importante pour lui et qu'aujourd'hui est un jour particulier…  
Et je pense que Jasper, qui est le plus timide des trois, va tenter maladroitement de dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur depuis deux ans à Alice… Ou non… Peut être qu'il passera à l'action. Je ne sais pas.  
- Hum. Et que crois-tu que je vais faire moi maintenant ?  
- Oh ! J'ai bien une petite idée mais…  
- Ne cherchez pas chérie. C'est la bonne ! »

Je me penche pour l'embrasser. Sa saveur, son odeur, mon amour, rien a changé.

« Allez viens mon ange, allons-nous recoucher. Je promets de te réveiller pour le retour de tes garçons.  
- Sûr ! Je ne voudrais rater leur sourire niait pour rien au monde ! »

Nous rigolons. Demain matin, nous saurons tous les deux qui a gagné le pari. Demain matin, nous nous amuserons encore des bêtises de nos enfants. Nos enfants devenus grands...

* * *

**Phika17 :**

**Donc, si je comprends bien... Les garçons sont majeurs mais encore au lycée, Edward ne sait toujours pas que Dém' est le frère de Bella et non son amoureux... Et les garçons ont réveillé les filles à 6h30 du matin ou avant minuit, vu que dans le pov Carlisle il dit 'demain matin, nous saurons... ?**

**Sinon, j'ai adoré ! C'était génial encore une fois.**

**Des bisous !**

**Vilou :**** han ! Je les pensais pas du tout comme ça tous les deux ! :D**

* * *

Voilà voilà...

Je rappelle aussi que de nouvelles photos sont disponibles sur mon blog - www(.)c0rnii(.)skyrock(.)com.

J'espère que cette parenthèse vous a plu ;)

Y a beaucoup de nouveau pour nos personnages ! Le prochain chapitre, se sera retour au camp et aux activités (ça promet ^^)

Alors, vous avez trouvé à qui est la **phrase mystère** ? Dites moi si vous aimez ce concept', et si oui, je le referais !

La première à trouver et à me transmettre la réponse se verra récompensée dans le prochain chapitre ;)

(je fidélise ma clientèle héhé).

Bonne nuit et à la prochaine... Pis... FAITES PETER LA BUuuLLE :p

c0rnii !


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous, bonjour à toutes !**

**Je sais que j'ai été horriblement longue pour publier mais j'avais de très bonnes raisons que ne voulez surement pas entendre (vu que j'espère que vous voulez toujours lire mon chapitre...)**

**Mais raison N°1 : J'ai fait tomber du jus de cornichons sur mon ordi (et c'est vrai T.T) et il est décédé, d'une mort lente et douloureuse...**

**Mais voilà, voilà, j'ai un nouveau petit bijou, qui va me permettre de publier avec bien plus d'aciduité je l'espère. **

**Sur ceux, je vous laisse lire mon chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...**

**Encore désolée, c0rnii :)**

* * *

**Happy Bellday (Part 2)**

**POV Esmée**

Dire que j'étais sure que mes enfants étaient malins est un euphémisme. J'ai gagné mon pari bien entendu. C'est toujours le cas mais Carlisle s'obstine à vouloir avoir raison. Depuis maintenant bientôt 30 ans. On dirait qu'il ne se lasse pas…

Je vois mes fils partir en direction de leur tente avec un grand sourire. Mes grands, vous allez avoir droit à une remise en règle ! Oui, j'étais pour les laisser partir mais c'est juste qu'il me fallait un peu d'argent c'est tout. Je vais enfin pourvoir jouer à la maman autoritaire. J'adore ça !

« Hum Hum !

- Wouaaah M'man mais t'es malade de nous faire une frayeur comme ça ?

- Edward, je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes debout à une heure si… matinale ? Ça ne vous correspond pas vraiment à vrai dire.

- Et bien hum… Emmett était parti vérifier que la…

- Que la chasse d'eau fonctionnait bien Madame. On m'avait signalé une…

- Fuite Esmée. J'imagine que vous n'auriez pas voulu que tout le camp utilise des toilettes sèches alors qu'on pouvait réparer le problème…

- Oh ! Je suis touchée de cette gentille attention ! Qui aurait cru que mes trois garçons trouveraient le sens de la responsabilité à 6H30 ! J'avoue être impressionnée ! Vous me rendez très fière tous les trois !

- Oh… Ben c'est…

- Trois fois…

- Rien M'man !

- Maintenant excusez moi les garçons je vais me recoucher. Halala, moi qui croyais que vous alliez fricoter avec les filles de la tente des huit… Mon imagination est sans limite décidemment !

- ….

- Allez les jeunes, déridez vous, je rigolais bien sûr ! Je sais très bien que vous savez que c'est interdit ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Faire naître la culpabilité, mon arme secrète. J'ai peut-être un poil vieilli mais mes talents de comédienne sont toujours intacts…

_(…)_

**POV Edward**

Je m'autorise enfin à souffler. J'ai retenu tellement ma respiration que je suis au bord de l'apoplexie… Je passe nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux et laisse échapper un « Et ben… »

Les gars sont dans le même état que moi et c'est avec un vrai soulagement qu'on regagne nos tentes. Mais une question me tourne dans la tête, je me tourne vers Emmett :

« Dit mec, qu'est-ce que tu portais avec Rosalie en revenant ? Vous rigoliez bien !

- OH ÇA ! C'est la prochaine vengeance de filles. Elle va être…diabolique, ça va surpasser tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer ! Ça va être gore, et promis sans éléments chimiques… Que du naturel. A l'état définitif les gars. Ça va chier !

- La vengeance à la Emmett est un plat qui se mange chaud !

- J'espère juste pour les Garces qu'elles ne vont pas le manger !

- Alors comment ça c'est passé avec Rose ? Et toi Jazz avec Lily ?

- Bah nous on est allés juste un peu plus loin, dans un champ de maïs. On a joué à cache cache version géant c'était énorme. Puis j'ai fini par la trouver et faire des choses pas très catholiques. Et pour tester ma fidélité à toutes épreuves, elle m'a dit de trouver une vengeance qui en ferait baver les garces. Alors j'ai trouvé un bon truc Emmettien… Voilà !

- Moi, j'ai… j'ai enfin porté mes couilles et j'ai dit à Alice ce que je pensais d'elle dès le début. Et j'ai retrouvé la trompette ! Je sais pas quel est le gland qui a bien pu l'enterrer !

- Mais… Comment t'as pu la trouver alors qu'elle était sous terre ?

- Bah… Euh… Un coup de chance surement !

- C'est ça face de gland ! Maintenant t'y échapperas plus !

- Ouais, toute façon j'suis obligé maintenant. Alice me tient par les boules…

- Si romantique sortant de ta bouche vraiment !

- Je sais mais c'est la vérité ! Et toi Ed' ? Tu lui as sorti le grand jeu du loveur ?

- Ouais, ça c'est pas réellement passé comme je voulais…

- Pourquoi vieux ?

- Ben. Je l'ai amené à un endroit que j'avais dégoté tout ce passe bien jusqu'à ce que je lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Là elle s'est effondrée… J'ai pas compris jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'explique que c'était aussi le jour de la mort de son copain Demetri.

- Ouh, pas cool quand même qu'elle te confie ça alors que t'es quasiment avec elle…

- Franchement, ouais. Je l'ai mal pris. Mais je le cache. Je sais très bien que c'est pas dans ses intentions de me blesser volontairement. Parce qu'elle n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Mais ça fait mal. De se dire qu'elle ne passera peut-être jamais à autre chose. Et que ça va forcément être un obstacle à la relation que j'aimerais qu'on ait.

- Tu parles déjà de relation Mec ? Alors quoi, tu l'aimes ?

- J'sais pas Jazz, ce que je sais c'est que c'est impensable pour moi qu'après le camp tout ça soit fini…

- J'ai dit à Lily que je l'aimais ce matin.

- Et ?

- Sa réaction m'a un peu prise de court je dois t'avouer mais globalement ça c'est bien passé.

- J'suis content pour toi vieux, tu la mérites. Toi plus que quiconque. Mais tu sais aussi qu'elle a pas un passé très rose non plus. Alors s'il te plait, fais attention. Elle est plus fragile que tu ne le penses.

- OK Edward, merci pour le passage « Grand Frère Protecteur » mais pour l'instant je gère bien la situation ! »

C'est sur ces paroles que nous nous sommes endormis. Enfin j'en connais un qui ronfle déjà depuis belle lurette. Pas vraiment la peine que je précise qui n'est-ce pas ?

**Jour 4**

**Au feu les Pompiers…**

**POV Rosalie**

Il y a quelques heures avec Memettou, on a élaboré un plan de fou. Un plan diabolique avec en ligne de mire, les poufiasses qui nous servent de colocataires pendant encore au moins quatre jours. Alors autant en profiter pour leur pourrir la vie ! On avait ramené dans un sac plastique l'élément principal de notre bizutage à savoir : de la GROSSE BOUSE ! Ouais, ça allait être démentiellement sale ! Je tiens quand même à préciser que ce n'est en aucun cas moi qui l'aie ramassé… Mais bien Emmett. Bon j'ai un peu participé c'est vrai mais on s'est rincé (généreusement, même très généreusement…) dans un petit cour d'eau à côté d'une petite place de verdure magnifique.

La question est : que va t-on faire de cette bouse ? Très très simple. Un jeu d'enfant en réalité. Qui ne connaît pas la blague du colocataire ? Imaginez vous détestez votre colocataire. Vous avez envie de lui faire une mauvaise blague, alors vous récoltez les déjections de votre animal de compagnie, vous les enroulez avec du papier journal. Vous mettez le feu au papier journal, le tout, juste sur le paillasson de votre voisin. Puis vous sonnez, et vous courez vite. Très vite ! Son reflexe sera d'essayer d'éteindre le feu du papier journal avec son pied. Et BIIIMMM, le pied dans le caca. Oui, c'est du niveau mental d'Emmett, mais c'est DEMENTIEL !

Voilà pour l'idée. Pour la réalisation, j'ai bien sur besoin des filles. Réveillées par le son de la trompette ( oui, apparemment elle a miraculeusement réapparu…) nous nous sommes dirigées vers le petit déjeuner.

C'est Edward qui sert le déjeuner. La poisse. J'aurais aimé que ce soit Emmett… Bella, elle, est ravi. Je la vois s'avancer vers lui, un grand sourire séducteur aux lèvres, et lui demander d'une voix sensuelle si elle peut avoir un café bien serré parce qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi.

Edward cligne deux fois des yeux, se passe la main sur le visage, et lui sors son plus beau sourire forcé, comme si sa tentative de drague n'avait pas fonctionné. A d'autre Ed', t'es plus clair que de l'eau de roche !

A gauche, dans ma ligne de mire, je vois les Piches, déjà maquillées, habillées, coiffées, s'avancer vers le petit déj' elles aussi. Je dis à Bella de se magner un peu. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est qu'elles se rappellent de quel jour nous sommes (à savoir le funeste anniversaire de Bella) et qu'elles commencent à ternir notre journée. Apparemment, toutes les filles ont compris, puisqu'Alice passe en quatrième vitesse, suivie d'Angela et de moi. De toute façon, elles n'oseront pas. J'en suis quasiment sûre. Elles toucheraient à quelque chose qui les dépasse, dont elles ne savent rien, et ce serait REELLEMENT méchant de leur part. J'espère qu'elles ont une once d'humanité dans leur tête de moineau.

Nous nous asseyons à notre table habituelle, et commençons à manger nos tartines beurrées par nos soins.

Je vois au loin Emmett me faire un petit coucou discret auquel je réponds avec un superbe sourire. Mais une ombre me bouche la vue.

« Ah qui tu souris comme la débile que tu es Rosalie ?

- Oh ! Bonjour à toi aussi Lauren. Je souriais parce que j'imaginais Emmett partir en courant au vue de ta tête matinale.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Oh trois fois rien… T'étais pressée ce matin non ?

- Euh…

- Il te reste du fond de teint orange à étaler sur ta joue gauche. T'as une face citrouille et l'autre aspirine. J'me disais que peut-être y avait un problème…

- Ooh… »

Trop facile. Désespérant, vraiment. Mademoiselle a eu besoin de demander à Maria si c'était vrai, et bien sûr, une fois vérification faîte, elle est partie en courant aux toilettes arranger sa face de rat. Je rigole en la voyant faire, mais mon rire se bloque dans ma gorge quand j'entends les paroles de Jessica :

« Au fait Bella, très joyeux anniversaire. Ça fait quoi d'avoir un an de plus le jour où tu as retiré à quelqu'un la possibilité de vieillir comme toi ? Aah tiens, c'est cadeau ! »

Elle balance un tee shirt qui s'étale sur la table où on peut lire « BITCH » (pétasse).

Je me tourne horrifiée vers Bella qui a fermé les yeux très fort et qui touche une chaîne à son cou tout en se balançant légèrement. Ce n'est pas… celle d'Edward ?

La voir comme ça me fend le cœur, je me lève furieuse, prête à mettre une droite dans la tronche de l'autre pouffe quand j'entends la voix dénuée d'émotion de Bella :

« D'où est-ce que tu sais ça ? »

Je vois que sa réaction souffle un peu les Piches qui s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça.

« Euh. Esprit de déduction ?

- Quoi ? Excuse-moi mais je doute fort que vous ayez ce trait de caractère. Pour ça, il faudrait avoir un cerveau.

- Très bien. C'est Edward qui me l'a dit. »

_(...)_

**POV Bella**

_« C'est Edward qui me l'a dit. »_

Tanya. Ça m'a fait l'effet d'un ultra choc.

« Pardon ?

- C'est Edward qui me l'a dit. T'es sourde peut-être ?

- Ta gueule. Réellement, ferme là. Dis un truc de plus, et je vais devenir violente.

- J'ai pas peur de toi. »

Je me suis levée, histoire de mettre mes plans en action. Je bouillonne à l'intérieur. J'ai envie de la réduire à l'état de poussière juste parce qu'elle a osé parler de mon frère. Mais une main me retient. J'entends vaguement Edward demander ce qu'il se passe. Quand je comprends que ce qui est en contact avec moi est _sa _main, c'est comme un deuxième ultra choc. Je me dégage vivement de son contact et lui crache :

« Ne me touche pas. »

Il me regarde, comme surpris. C'est un très bon acteur, réellement. Mais qui suis-je pour lui ? Personne. Tanya, par contre, est son ex. Il est normal qu'il parle encore avec elle. Mais de là à trahir un de mes plus grands secrets ?

_Il n'aurait jamais osé Bella._

_La ferme toi, la ramènes pas. De toute façon je savais très bien qu'il ne fallait faire confiance à personne. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été si naïve ? _

_Mais Bella…_

_LA FERME j'ai dit ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est de ressentir. Tu penses, c'est tout. Mais les sentiments sont meurtriers. Ils te détruisent. Comment est-ce que j'ai simplement pu penser qu'il était sincère ? Merde, quelle conne !  
_

Je passe devant notre tente, jette le tee shirt dedans, et me dirige vers les sanitaires. Décidemment, ces derniers seront vraiment mon refuge pour ces huit jours. Huit jours. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je suis ici ! Et dire que nous ne sommes qu'à la moitié du séjour…

Je m'enferme dans une cabine, glisse au sol tout en me prenant la tête. Je sanglote.

_Putain quelle vie de merde ! _

_Mais réfléchis ! Edward n'aurait jamais…_

_Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi d'abord ? Hein ? Tu le connais mieux que moi ? On le connait pas j'te dis. C'est pas parce qu'il a été gentil deux, trois fois qu'il est pas mauvais._

_Mais… C'est pas logique._

_On s'en fou. Il nous a trahit c'est tout. _

_Mais c'est tellement pas lui._

_On va devoir pouvoir compter que sur nous-même maintenant. Même les filles ne peuvent pas comprendre. Elles vont dire qu'on dramatise. Mais elles n'ont jamais vécu le deuil. A part Alice…_

« Bella… »

_Quand on parle du loup…  
_

« Bella, chérie ne les laisse pas t'atteindre s'il te plaît. Je suis sure qu'elles ne connaissent pas le quart de ce qui s'est réellement passé. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui est une journée difficile mais soit forte ma belle. Tu sais que tu n'es aucunement responsable. S'il te plaît, je te le répète, ne laisse pas ces sous merdes t'atteindre. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça…

- Il m'a trahit Lily. Je ne peux pas supporter ça. J'ai mal au cœur…

- Je sais mon cœur… Et je n'en reviens toujours pas. Ça ne ressemble pas à mon cousin crois-moi.

- Il n'y a que lui et vous, les filles, qui connaissaient mon histoire. Alors c'est forcément lui. J'ai une totale confiance en vous.

- Je ne me l'explique pas, Bella. Je suis désolée pour ce que te fais subir mon crétin de cousin… Je vais aller lui bott…

- Non ! »

J'ouvre discrètement la porte et tire Lily par le tee shirt. Je remets le verrou à sa place, comme je devrais le remettre sur mon cœur. Je ne peux pas me permettre de ressentir des sentiments pour qui que ce soit. Je ne le mérite pas.

« Tu n'iras en aucun cas le voir tu m'entends ?

- Mais Bella !

- Pas de mais ! C'est comme ça ok ? C'est une histoire entre lui et moi…

- J'aimerais tant que tu ne gâches pas tout en faisant quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

- S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui a gâché quelque chose c'est Lui. Maintenant je veux juste pleurer un bon coup, pour le reste de la journée et l'affronter avec le sourire. Ou du moins essayer.

- Et… et pour Edward ?

- Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. Je suis désolée mais il savait ô combien c'est important pour moi. Il avait conscience de tout ça. Et il est allé en parler à Tanya. Son ex je te rappelle. Je suis censée prendre ça comment, hein ?

- Je sais Bella, je sais. Essuies tes larmes ma chérie, on va vivre cette journée comme toutes les autres, ensemble. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi. Toujours.

- Mer… merci Lily. »

Et je me remets à pleurer comme une madeleine, et ça pendant au moins vingt bonnes minutes. Alice me berce doucement en me disant des choses réconfortantes. Ça me fait chaud au cœur. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, c'est vrai. J'espère que ça continuera comme ça.

Puis je me relève, mes pleurs sont taris depuis longtemps. Je me mouche avec le papier toilette à proximité. Je suis dans un moment sans sex appeal, il faut croire…

Je suis sure que mes yeux sont rouges, que mon nez aussi et par-dessus tout, que j'ai une face de zombie. Joyeux anniversaire Bella !

Je sens Alice me faire un gros câlin dans le dos et je pose un bisou sur ses mains qui m'enlacent. Mais je sens que quelque chose la tracasse…

« Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Et bien… J'avais un cadeau pour toi. Mais… je ne suis plus trop sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. A la base, je trouvais l'idée géniale mais maintenant…

- Oh Lily. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux rien du tout. Pourquoi devrait-on célébrer un jour si funeste ?

- Je ne considère pas ta venue au monde comme funeste tu sais ?

- Tu devrais… J'ai dit pas de cadeau de toute façon.

- Très bien. Alors je le garde. De toute façon, il ne convient plus à l'instant présent si j'ai bien compris.

- Comment ça ?

- Juste, regarde le d'accord ? Je le reprends si tu ne le veux vraiment pas.

- Ok… »

Je la vois sortir de sa poche un bout de papier de son carnet à croquis. Je l'ouvre et vois un portrait. Au crayon. C'est un instant pris sur le vif mais il est… vivant.

Il nous représente Edward et moi à la partie de beach volley sur la plage.

On y voit le ballon de volley à mes pieds avec Edward sur la gauche, de l'autre côté du filet qui m'envoie un bisou avec la main pendant que… je lui fais un doigt d'honneur. Je me souviens de la petite histoire. Je lui avais fait un smash deux secondes avant… Et il avait réussi à me renvoyer le ballon au jeu d'après. Et j'étais énervé, il était si horripilant ce jour-là. Et si beau aussi.

Repenser à cette journée au lac me fait comme un coup au cœur. Agréable, et désagréable. J'enlace Alice en lui disant que son cadeau est magnifique. Elle me sourit :

« De rien ma Bella. Je suis contente de te rendre heureuse. Alors tu vas le garder ?

- Oui Lily. Il est réellement magnifique.

- Qui donc ? Mon cadeau ou mon cousin ?

- Les deux mon général, les deux…

- Allez viens Bella. Je pense qu'on a déjà dû rater pas mal de trucs. Très bien. On lève la tête bien haut et on répète après moi : « Tu m'atteins pas. J'suis une poulette de compet' ! »

- Alice. Je vais pas dire ça…

- Bon… et bien t'as qu'à dire « je suis une déesse, prenez moi pour une princesse » !

- Tu changeras pas toi hein ?

- Nope ! Pour ton plus grand plaisir ! Allez ma chérie, après moi « Je suis une déesse, mais bébé appelle moi Princesse… »

- Ah, maintenant ça change ? Ok… « Je suis une déesse, mais bébé, appelle moi Princesse. »

- Génial ! En piste Belli Bells ! »

Je souffle un grand coup et sors des sanitaires. Je me dirige droit vers ma tente où j'ai le plaisir de retrouver les filles. Bizarre, normalement les animateurs auraient dû nous présenter le programme de la journée…

« Hey Bella ! Angie et moi on s'est dit que pour te venger des Garces, on avait un plan machiavélique. Tu veux l'entendre ?

- Carrément Rosie ! Je suis toute ouïe !

- En fait, tout est une histoire de caca sacré.

- Du… caca sacré ?

- Ouais ! sacrément démentiel si tu veux tout savoir. C'est Emmett qui m'a soufflé l'idée mais avec ce qui s'est passé, on te laisse l'honneur de mettre le plan à exécution… »

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais en train de verser l'énorme bouse de vache dans un des tee shirts préférés de Tanya. Pourquoi elle ? Parce que je la déteste de tout mon cœur. Elle a réussi à ruiner ce qu'il commençait à y avoir entre Edward et moi. Et en même temps, je lui suis reconnaissante, parce que grâce à elle, j'ai pu mettre mes idées au clair, et voir que le début de relation que l'on partageait Edward et moi était une erreur. Je ne peux pas m'attacher. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Mais c'est quand même avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je fais un beau papier cadeau de son ancien tee shirt stylé devenu bouseux. Un sourire sadique naît sur mon visage. Je vais lui faire bouffer sa langue de ?. à celle-là. Elle l'aura bien cherché, on touche pas à mon frère. Ni à mon passé.

Je vois les filles derrière un buisson qui me font un ok du pouce me disant que les Pouffes sont sur le chemin. Je me munis d'un briquet et j'enflamme son tee shirt. Une odeur immonde commence à se diffuser. Je cours vers le buisson et rentre dedans pile poil au moment où les piches arrivent.

C'est ainsi que j'entends un cri déchirant venant de Tanya :

« Putain, mon haut brûle ! Les filles vite ! Y a le feu à mon putain de tee shirt préféré !

- Il nous faut de l'eau !

- Non, mais regarde, dans trente secondes y a plus rien ! »

Suite à cette discussion réellement intéressante, plus rien ne s'entend. Le blanc, le GROS blanc. Je les vois toutes, la main sur la tête, en train d'essayer de réfléchir. Jessica relève rapidement la tête, comme si elle avait une illumination.

« JE SAIS ! Un bout de bois. Il nous faut un bout de bois !

- Pour quoi faire, Jess ?

- Bah pour éteindre le feu ! En tapant avec le bout de bois, on va étouffer le feu. Vous avez jamais écouté en cours ou quoi ? »

Je glousse. Putain qu'elles sont connes. L'autre débile de Jessica confond un bout de bois avec une couverture pour étouffer un feu… remarque, j'attends avec impatience le moment où elle va battre le feu avec son bâton. Oh ! Il va y en avoir partout ! Juste d'y penser, j'en rigole déjà ! Je veux absolument voir l'ampleur des dégâts !

Je vois Maria revenir en courant (comme elle peut avec ses talons) un gros bâton dans la main, comme ce tableau de Delacroix, La liberté guidant le Peuple mais bien qu'elle ait le sein quasi nu, la scène est beaucoup plus… hilarante.

Maria s'empare du bout de bois, et commence avec force à taper le tee shirt. Et là, le drame. J'ouvre grands les yeux, je ne veux pas rater une seule miette !

Comme au ralentit, Tanya tape le feu, au moment où l'impact a lieu, sort par giclées, de la bouse chaude devenue quasi liquide. Cette projection atteint à peu près toutes les pouffes qui se sont rapprochées du feu (oui, apparemment c'est une technique : une qui travaille, les autres qui regardent). Le même reflexe les atteint en même temps, essuyer leur visage avec leurs bras (eux aussi pleins de bouse), rouvrir les yeux et regarder avec effroi leurs mains couvertes de déjection. Mentalement, je fais le décompte :

5. 4. 3. 2. 1…

« AAAAH MAIS C'EST DEGEULASSE !

- Putain ! Mais… mais c'est de la merde ?

- Oh, fais chier !

- Les… Les filles, j'crois que je vais gerber ! »

Oh magnifique ! Vraiment Jessica toujours dans la délicatesse !

Les cris ont alerté tout le camp. On est morte de rire dans le buisson.

_Oh putain, magnifique ! réellement ! cette idée était carrément démentielle !_

_Tope là Bella ! Elles l'ont cherchée !  
_

Après un check avec ma conscience, on sort peu à peu du buisson. Je suis la dernière. Mais alors que je vais pour me redresser, je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et vois Jasper.

« Alors alors, qu'est-ce qu'on faisait à quatre dans un petit buisson Mesdames ? »

Je regarde Alice avec horreur.

_Bon Dieu, sors nous de cette galère…_

Lily s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Hum… En fait, Bella avait fait tomber la chaine de… d'Edward, et elle voulait absolument la retrouver.

- Et tu l'as perdu dans un buisson Bella ?

- Tout à fait… Je… je courais l'autre fois. Et avec ma… maladresse légendaire, je me suis prise un caillou, j'ai trébuché, et j'ai… atterris dans ce buisson. En me relevant, j'ai perdu la chaîne. Et on était en train de chercher si on la retrouvait…

- Et ces recherches donnent quoi ?

- Rien de concluant, malheureusement.

- Réellement ?

- Ouais….

- Quel dommage… Tiens ! Ne serait-ce pas la chaîne que tu portes autour du cou que vous cherchiez ?

- Bon. Ok. Stop. Le tee shirt des Pouffes c'est nous. Mais pour notre défense, elles avaient attaqué Bella, on se devait de répliquer. Et puis c'est l'idée d'Emmett d'abord.

- Enfin l'aveu. Merci Rose de ton courage ! Très bien, si vous ne voulez pas l'affaire s'ébruite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous allez devoir être à nos petits soins…

- Rêve Jazzou !

- Lily, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, j'ai horreur de ça ! Mais si t'insistes, je vais voir Carlisle, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra que vous êtes de grandes malades pyromanes…

- Hum, Jasper, je suis d'accord pour te vendre Alice, et Rose mais je veux mon indépendance.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Justement, une certaine personne n'a apparemment plus de code d'honneur. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire de près ou de loin avec Edward.

- Oula, ça sent l'embrouille ça ! Débrouillez-vous tous les deux les amoureux, moi tant que j'ai mon lutin préféré…

- Jasper ! Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça !

- Un point partout la balle au centre mon amour… »

Et je le vois se pencher et poser discrètement ses lèvres sur celles de Lily. Et merde, manquait plus que du romantisme gluant maintenant !

Je vois Emmet arriver au loin avec une bassine d'eau, éteindre le feu. Edward, bien entendu, tente de calmer les furies sans grand succès. Seule Tanya reste relativement calme. Elle scanne les gens comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un et quand son regard se pose sur moi, elle sourit. Pas d'un sourire gentil. Non, d'un sourire qui fait froid dans le dos. Elle s'avance d'un pas, et pose sa main sur le torse d'Edward. Elle lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille et commence à sangloter.

_Putain mais à quoi elle joue ?_

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je vois Edward la prendre dans ses bras sans aucune réticence, alors qu'elle est couverte de merde.

_« Mais Bella, mon amour il n'y a que toi. Avec Tanya, c'est de l'histoire ancienne » Histoire ancienne mon cul…_

_Putain, j'arrive toujours pas à digérer qu'on s'est faite rouler. _

_Par lui comme par elle.  
_

C'est avec une grosse boule dans la gorge que je sors de l'espèce de cercle qui s'est formé suite à l'incendie « merdique ». Je rentre dans ma tente, mets un jogging, mes vans bleues, un vieux tee shirt noir et m'attache les cheveux.

Visiblement, aujourd'hui c'est journée libre sur le camp. Tant mieux, je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté d'être obligée de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. Inconsciemment, je porte ma main à mon cou et touche la chaine d'Edward. Mon envie de pleurer me reprend mais je me retiens. J'ai assez joué la mélancolique pour la journée je pense…

Je prends mon reflex, mon Mp3, mon carnet à croquis et me dirige vers la tente intendante. Apparemment, c'est pique-nique ce midi. Je vais voir Esmée.

« Bonjour Esmée.

- Bella, ma chérie comment vas-tu ?

- Bof. J'ai eu le droit à des réflexions sur le jour que nous étions et je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. J'aurais aimé, si c'est possible, passer la journée un peu seule. Je sais que le camp c'est vivre en communauté, mais aujourd'hui, avant mon anniversaire, c'est d'abord l'anniversaire de la mort de mon frère. Alors je voulais savoir si je pouvais prendre le pique-nique, puis partir à la clairière qu'il y a un peu plus haut dans les champs. Vous n'avez qu'à me donner un horaire et je serais de retour. Si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr…

- Oh. Bella, bien sûr. Je peux comprendre ton envie d'isolement. Seulement veille à ne pas te perdre hum ? Est-ce que quelqu'un connait le lieu exact où se trouve cette clairière ?

- Hum… Oui. Edward la connait bien. Mais si vous pouviez ne rien lui dire, s'il vous plait, j'ai réellement besoin d'être seule.

- Bien sûr ma chérie. Je te prépare ça tout de suite !

- Merci beaucoup Esmée… »

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis en train de marcher, mon sac sur le dos, vers le seul endroit où je me sens réellement bien : la clairière.

Une fois arrivée, je m'installe tranquillement, sors mon Reflex, un livre que j'ai amené, mon iPod, et je savoure la tranquillité. Ici, personne ne me jugera, ne me blessera.

Je me repose, pleure quelques fois, mais je savoure avant toute chose cette parenthèse plus que bienvenue.

Je lis, j'écoute de la musique, prends quelques photos en noir et blanc. Une journée parfaite, en accord avec ce que je ressens. J'essaye par le biais de cette clairière d'apaiser mon âme. C'est l'endroit idéal pour demander pardon…

Sans le sentir vraiment, je plonge tranquillement dans un sommeil léger, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, le livre ouvert sur le ventre.

_« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Belly !_

_- C'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû te presser autant. C'est ma faute si tu es mort._

_- Tu dis des bêtises Sœurette ! Ce n'est quand même pas à cause de toi que j'ai pris un virage trop vite, sans voir le chauffard en face. Ce n'est pas ta faute si j'ai été percuté, ce n'est pas ta faute si je suis mort. »_

_Je sanglotais à présent._

_« Dem ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à toi._

_- Moi aussi Sœurette ! Moi aussi. J'aurais tellement voulu t'offrir un dernier cadeau d'anniversaire ! _

_- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois… _

_- Ici, dans ce monde, on le peut Bells. Ou, du moins, tu en auras la sensation. Même si ce n'est pas la réalité. »  
_

_Il m'étreint fortement, et je sens encore son odeur, en tout point identique à la réalité. J'inhale à pleins poumons.  
_

_« Bella, il va falloir que j'y aille. On m'attend de l'autre côté._

_- Déjà ? je ne te reverrais plus alors ?_

_- Bien sûr que si mon ange, dans les rêves. Je veillerais sur toi, je te le promets. Soit heureuse, j'ai vu que cet homme t'aidait dans cette tâche._

_- Il n'y a plus d'Edward qui tienne maintenant. _

_- Pourquoi Bella, il est bien pour toi, je le sens. _

_- C'est un traître. Il a parlé de toi à son ex qui me fait des misères depuis le début. _

_- As-tu eu la preuve que c'est réellement lui ?_

_- Je ne l'ai dit qu'aux filles, et j'ai confiance en elles. Il est le seul à savoir hormis elles. _

_- Les apparences sont trompeuses, Bella. N'oublie jamais ça. Et il faut discuter avant de juger. Ce sont deux règles d'or dans une relation. Tu ne t'es donc pas demandé s'il avait des choses à dire ? s'il voulait s'expliquer ? Je sais que c'est un sujet plus que sensible pour toi, mais il mérite que tu l'écoutes. Et j'approuve totalement que tu ais le droit au bonheur avec lui. C'est un gars bien qui a vécu pas mal de choses lui aussi. Laisse-lui sa chance._

_- Je le ferais. Pour toi. _

_- Merci Bella. Joyeux anniversaire ma grande, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et bien plus que ça…_

_- Moi aussi Dem ! Je t'aime, s'il te plaît pardonne moi ?_

_- Pour quoi ? tu n'es responsable de rien !_

_- S'il te plait, fais-le simplement._

_- Très bien mon ange, je te pardonne. Et je te souhaite d'être heureuse. Je t'embrasse ! A très vite, tu sais où me rejoindre. _

_- Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime !_

_- Je veillerais toujours sur toi ma petite Bella. »  
_

Je pleure. Je suis dans un tourbillon noir. Comme si plus rien n'avait de sens, j'essaye de le retenir, je l'appelle mais rien n'y fait, il s'éloigne inexorablement.

Je sens des mains me secouer légèrement et une voix douce m'appeler :

« Bella. Bella, mon ange, pitié réveille toi. Je déteste te voir comme ça… »

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, et plonge dans deux iris émeraude. Je rêve encore c'est ça ?

« Bella. C'est Edward, mon cœur, tu t'es endormie. Esmée avait dit 18H30 et il est plus de 19H. Elle s'est inquiétée et m'a dit que je te trouverais là. »

Mais la réalité me frappe de plein fouet.

« Ne me touche pas.

- B.. Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Depuis ce matin tu me calcules pas, et quand on se croise, tu me jettes un de ces regards qui fait froid dans le dos.

- … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Merde Edward t'as même pas une putain d'idée ?

- N…Non, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Putain, Dem se trompe. T'as vraiment un connard !

- Un connard ? tu m'insultes alors que je sais pas pourquoi ! Merde à la fin ! Je peux entendre tes histoires, les supporter même si ce Demeteri était ton ex. Mais j'ai atteint ma limite là. J'essaye de faire preuve de maturité mais je suis jaloux par tous les pores de ma peau. Putain, comment je suis censé prendre le fait que tu n'arrives pas à faire le deuil de ton copain ? Alors que je suis là. J'ai l'impression d'être une putain d'épaule sur laquelle on peut pleurer à longueur de temps !

- MAIS C'EST MON FRERE ! DEM EST MON FRERE. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'en veux ? Pourquoi être allé voir Tanya pour lui raconter mon histoire ? Quel intérêt à part me blesser ? A moins que ce soit ça le plan, sortir avec la fille sans défense et la foutre plus bas que terre ?

- Qu… Quoi ? Dem est ton frère ? 

* * *

**Et voilà les girls :D **

**J'espère ne plus jamais être aussi longue à poster, encore une fois, désolée. **

**Mais même si c'est beaucoup demandé et que tout le monde le répète, les reviews sont la motivation de l'auteur...**

**Pour toutes questions ou réclamations, vous savez où me trouver...**

**A la prochaine, pleins de bisous !**

**c0rnii :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Je tiens à dire qu'il n'est pas corrigé parce que j'ai voulu vous l'offrir le plus rapidement possible.**

**Je pense qu'il va vous plaire (surtout la fin...)**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**c0rnii :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Explications…**

_« - MAIS C'EST MON FRERE ! DEM EST MON FRERE. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'en veux ? Pourquoi être allé voir Tanya pour lui raconter mon histoire ? Quel intérêt à part me blesser ? A moins que ce soit ça le plan, sortir avec la fille sans défense et la foutre plus bas que terre ? _

_- Qu… Quoi ? Dem est ton frère ? »_

**POV Edward **

_**Adèle – Someone like you**_

La voir comme ça, sans défense, des larmes sur son beau visage me déchire le cœur.

_Et ces larmes sont là à cause de toi…_

Alors Dem est son frère. Moi qui pensais qu'il était un ex, une personne qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout et qui avait tragiquement disparu dans un accident de moto… Finalement, je ne suis pas si loin du compte !

_Ouais ! A part que t'as loupé le plus important couillon ! A savoir que c'était son frère ! SON PUTAIN DE FRERE !_

Mais il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas saisi.

« Que viens faire Tanya dans cette histoire ? »

Sur le coup, je ne l'ai pas senti partir… Bella m'a tapé de toute sa petite force. Mais ce n'est pas l'intensité qui m'a choqué, c'est le geste. Bella m'a frappé !

Ma main vient se poser sur ma joue quand je l'entends exploser :

« Aïe ! Aïe putain de merde !

- Ca va Bella ? C'est le poignet ?

- Toi, ne m'approche pas ! Putain t'as la mâchoire en béton ou quoi ? Merde !

- Je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas te blesser. Même si en l'occurrence c'est qui t'ais blessé…

- Ouais ouais c'est bon ! Mais là n'est pas la question ! Comment tu peux poser une telle question ? Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

- Bella, je te promets que je ne suis au courant de rien du tout ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi !

- POURQUOI JE SUIS EN COLERE CONTRE TOI ? Mais c'est simple triple andouille, Tanya est au courant. Pour tout. Et elle m'a dit que c'était toi qui lui avais dit. J'ai pas voulu la croire, mais voilà, toute la journée tu as été avec elle, gentil, attentionné. Et puis c'est ton ex, je peux concevoir que vous parliez encore. Vous avez partagé des choses. Mais je ne te pardonnerais jamais ce que tu as fait. J'avais confiance en toi Edward. Tu étais important pour moi. Maintenant c'est cassé. Ce qu'il y avait entre nous, quoi que ce soit, ça n'existe plus. Tu m'en vois désolée, mais tu connaissais les règles du jeu. Et tu as perdu, malheureusement moi aussi. J'ai perdu quelqu'un qui m'étais cher, une deuxième fois.

- Bella… Bella, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas. Te dire que ce n'est pas moi qui aie tout raconté à Tanya ne changera rien. Tu ne me croiras pas de toute manière. Seulement sache que je t'aime. Et que je suis sincèrement désolé. Réellement. Pour Tanya, pour ton frère, pour tout. Je pensais que c'était un ex, un amour que tu n'as jamais pu effacer de part cet accident tragique. J'étais jaloux, à en crever. Je suis un con.

- Tu as raison, ça ne change rien, je ne te crois pas. Je vais rentrer, pour rassurer Esmée.

- Bien, je suppose que ça veut dire que ma présence n'est pas conviée.

- Tout juste Edward. Maintenant tu m'excuseras… »

Et elle se retourne. Je ne vois plus que ses longs cheveux bruns flotter au vent. Elle s'éloigne, sans que j'ai pu m'expliquer, sans que j'ai pu lui dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Et surtout lui dire que je m'en veux terriblement. Tant de choses que j'aurais aimé dire à cet instant. Mais elle est loin déjà. Une douleur aiguë survient dans ma poitrine.

_Alors c'est ça souffrir… Souffrir d'amour. J'aurais préféré ne jamais connaitre ça. Je pensais que donner une chance à l'amour était une bonne chose. Peut-être que je me suis trompé. Mais une chose est sure, c'est Bella qui m'a changé. Sans elle, je ne suis plus l'homme niaisement amoureux. Je redeviens Edward, le vrai, le coureur de jupons. Par dépit, parce que sans Bella, souffrir ne sert à rien, ressentir ne sert à rien. Elle était un peu comme mon goût de vivre, je m'en rends compte maintenant. _

_Parce que ce n'est que quand l'on perd quelque chose, que l'on en mesure l'importance qu'elle avait pour nous. Et Bella, c'était mon Humanisation. Sans elle, je redeviens l'être froid, dur et sans sentiment que j'étais…_

_(...)_

**POV Bella **

C'est les larmes aux yeux que je m'éloigne. J'allume mon iPod et je lance le morceau que j'étais en train d'écouter. La chanson me met les larmes aux yeux.

_Ca fait si mal… si mal d'aimer, et de se sentir trompée. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner une telle chose, il savait l'importance de mon passé. Dem m'a dit de lui laisser une seconde chance. Mais je ne peux pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je devrais le déteste, mais ça non plus, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux que souffrir. Souffrir en entendant les garces se moquer de moi, souffrir en voyant que le monde continue de tourner pendant que je m'apitoie sur mon sort, souffrir en voyant Edward au quotidien, et surtout voir qu'il se porte très bien sans moi._

Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Dans quel intérêt ? Je me sentais si bien avec lui. Pour une fois je m'autorisais à être heureuse. Pour une fois un homme avait réussi à rentrer dans ma vie de cette manière. Et il a tout gâché. Il y a des choses pardonnables. La trahison, pour moi, n'en fait pas partie. J'ai parié sur lui, je me suis permise de croire en nous, et je vois où ça m'a mené… Game over Bella.

Je retourne vers le camp, je vois que l'heure de manger est déjà passée. Esmée doit réellement s'inquiéter, j'accélère le pas. Arrivée à destination, je ne désire qu'une chose, un chocolat chaud et que le sommeil vienne m'emporter pour effacer cette horrible journée.

Je m'approche de la tente d'intendance où j'entends Carlisle rassurer Esmée :

« Chérie, tu sais très bien qu'Edward va la ramener, elle s'est peut-être juste assoupie ! Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça !

- Mais Carlisle, ça fait plus de deux heures qu'elle aurait dû rentrer ! Et si elle n'était pas allée là où elle m'a dit ? Et si Edward ne la retrouve pas ? Comment je vais faire ? Ô mon dieu je m'en veux tellement ! Que je suis sotte ! »

Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Je manifeste ma présence en rentrant dans la tente.

« Excusez-moi Esmée. Je suis réellement, sincèrement désolée. Je me suis assoupie. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. C'est… Ed.. c'est Edward qui m'a réveillé. Je vous prie de m'excuser. »

Rien que prononcer son prénom me fait mal. Je me sens coupable d'avoir inquiété Esmée. Sans que je n'y comprenne rien, je la vois se lever et venir m'enlacer.

« Ô bon dieu Bella ! J'ai eu une de ces peurs ! Tu vas bien ? Pas de morsure de loup, ni de rhume ? Et Edward, où est-il ?

- Je… Je l'ai devancé...

- Je suis là Maman. Maintenant, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit mon Poussin !

- Maman…

- Oui oui, ça va, j'ai compris plus de surnom devant les filles de ton âge. Surtout Bella hein ! Quoi que je suis sûre que tu ne serais pas contre quelques anecdotes de mon fils quand il avait 5ans… Un jour il a eu la varicelle, et ô mon dieu, il en avait jusque sur le…

- Maman, je ne pense pas que ça intéresse réellement Bella.

- Pourtant je pensais que…

- Et bien oublie ! Et bonne nuit ! »

Esmée m'a regardé, avec des yeux ronds, étonnée. Et sans le vouloir, c'est une autre larme qui s'est échappée. Elle m'a serré plus fort contre elle et je l'ai entendu murmurer à mon oreille :

« Ma chérie, quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que tu traverses, n'oublies pas que si tu as besoin de te confier, de livrer ce que tu as sur le cœur, je suis là. Je ne suis pas qu'une adulte, je peux aussi être une oreille compréhensive. Et je pense être la plus à même de décrypter les faits et gestes d'Edward. Après tout, je ne suis pas sa mère pour rien ! N'hésite pas surtout…

- Merci Esmée, vraiment. J'aimerais juste un chocolat chaud et dormir jusqu'au mois de Novembre au moins !

- Je peux comprendre ça. Tu es fatiguée. Ne bouges pas, je t'apporte un chocolat…

- Merci, mille fois. »

Deux minutes à peine après, je finissais ma boisson chaude. Je me lève et vais pour laver ma tasse aux sanitaires.

« Non, Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, on fera ça demain !

- Non, c'est la moindre des choses après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! Puis j'ai besoin de me rafraichir aussi. Je ferais d'une pierre deux coups. Bonne nuit Esmée, et encore merci. Pour tout.

- C'est tout naturel ma chérie ! Je suis là pour ça. Bonne nuit. »

En quittant la tente, je m'enfonce dans l'obscurité. Le camp est endormi, il est dans les alentours de minuit. J'entends mes pas crisser sous le gravier. J'apprécie la tranquillité du moment et lève la tête pour regarder les étoiles. Le ciel est dégagé, la lune est pleine. La lueur de cette dernière éclaire faiblement les alentours. En passant devant l'aire de jeu, j'entends un air de musique. De la guitare. Je m'approche, doucement, pour voir de qui provient cette tristesse. Je reconnais la chanson, une chanson de Ben Harper, _Walk away_ si je ne me trompe pas. J'écoute les paroles qui me redonnent envie de pleurer…

_Oh no_ (oh non)  
_Here comes that sun again_ (Le soleil se lève une nouvelle fois)  
_That means another day _(ce qui veut dire un autre jour)  
_Without you my friend_ (sans toi mon amie)

En regardant vers la balançoire, j'ai reconnu Edward, les yeux dans le vague, ses cheveux balayés par le vent et illuminés par la lune. Il est magnifique. A tel point que ça me blesse. Il chante cette chanson avec une telle tristesse, qu'on pourrait croire qu'il va pleurer d'une minute à l'autre.

_And it hurts me_ (et ça me blesse)  
_To look into the mirror at myself_ (de me regarder dans le miroir)  
_And it hurts even more_ (et came fait d'autant plus mal)  
_To have to be with somebody else_ (de devoir être avec quelqu'un d'autre)  
_And it's so hard to do_ (et c'est si dur à faire)  
_And so easy to say_ (et si facile à dire)  
_But sometimes_ (mais parfois)  
_Sometimes you just have to walk away_ (parfois, tu dois juste t'en aller)  
_Walk away_ (t'en aller)

_With so many people_ (avec tant de personnes)  
_To love in my life_ (à aimer dans ma vie)  
_Why do I worry_ (pourquoi devrais-je me soucier)  
_About one_ (que d'une seule ?)

_But you put the happy_ (mais tu as semé le Bonheur)  
_In my ness_ (sur mon chemin)  
_You put the good times_ (tu as mis des bons moments)  
_Into my fun_ (dans ma réjouissance)  
_And it's so hard to do_ (et c'est, si dur à faire)  
_And so easy to say_ (et si facile à dire)  
_But sometimes_ (mais parfois)  
_Sometimes you just have to walk away_ (parfois, tu dois juste t'en aller)  
_Walk away_ (t'en aller)  
_And head for the door_ (et passer le bas de la porte)

_We've tried the goodbye_ (nous avons essayé de nous dire au revoir)  
_So many days_ (de nombreuses fois)  
_We walk in the same direction_ (nous marchons dans la meme direction)  
_So that we could never stray_ (pour ne jamais nous égarer)  
_They say if you love somebody_ (On dit que si l'on aime quelqu'un)  
_Than you have got to set them free_ (on ne doit pas essayer de le retenir)  
_But I would rather be locked to you_ (mais je préferais être ligoté à toi)  
_Than live in this pain and misery_ (que de vivre dans cette douleur et cette misère)

_They say time will_ (On dit aussi qu'avec le temps)  
_Make all this go away_ (tout s'en va)  
_But it's time that has taken my tomorrows_ (mais le temps a pris mes lendemains)  
_And turned them into yesterdays_ (et en a fait des hiers)  
_And once again that rising sun_ (et encore une fois, le soleil se lève)  
_Is droppin' on down_ (pour retomber à terre)  
_And once again you my friend_ (et encore une fois, toi, mon amie)  
_Are nowhere to be found_ (reste introuvable)  
_And it's so hard to do_ (et c'est si dur à faire)  
_And so easy to say_ (et si facile à dire)  
_But sometimes_ (mais parfois)  
_Sometimes you just have to walk away_ (parfois, tu dois juste t'en aller)  
_Walk away_ (t'en aller)  
_And head for the door_ (et passer le bas de la porte)  
_You just walk away_ (tu pars)  
_Walk away_ (tu t'en vas)

Je suis restée là, figée. La détresse de cette chanson, la façon de jouer d'Edward, tout, m'a fait me remettre en question. Les yeux embués par les larmes, je me suis avancée vers l'aire de jeu, vers la balançoire. J'ai posé ma tasse sur la table en bois et Edward a relevé la tête. Je jure que je l'ai vu s'essuyer les yeux. Quand il a parlé, sa voix était roque :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout Isabella ? »

_Isabella, plus de Bella. Beaucoup moins affectif, il pose des limites. Je les mérite, je le fais souffrir._

« Esmée m'a fait un chocolat chaud. Je vais jusqu'aux sanitaires pour la laver et je vais me coucher.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Les sanitaires sont un peu plus loin, tu le sais.

- Je sais, mais je t'ai entendu jouer. Je suis désolée d'interrompre un moment de calme pour toi. Je vais.. pas rester là. Je… vais laver ma tasse hum ?

- ATTENDS ! Pou… Pourquoi tu es là ? Je veux dire, pourquoi t'être arrêtée ici ?

- Je pense… que… Je pense que nous devons avoir une discussion. Je suis désolée pour la gifle..

- Et moi pour ton poignet !

- Arrogant ! Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi impulsivement. Dem m'avait pourtant dit de te laisser une chance, mais j'étais trop prise par ma colère. Je suis désolée..

- Arrête de t'excuser ! Je… je suis d'accord pour qu'on mette les choses à plat toi et moi. Et qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases, plus saines peut être…

- Plus saines ?

- Toi en jeune, et moi en animateur, comme ça aurait dû être depuis le début.

- Oh ! Oui, je vois. D'accord… »

Edward ne veut plus d'un Nous. Il ne veut plus rien mélanger.

_Tu l'as cherché Bella ! Tu n'aurais pas dû aller aussi loin ! Maintenant c'est trop tard…_

_Toi, quand j'aurais besoin de toi pour autre chose que de me faire la morale, je viendrais te sonner ok ? Maintenant dégage de ma tête !_

Il a posé sa guitare, et je me suis mise sur la balançoire de droite, tout en me balançant légèrement. Bizarrement, je suis stressée. Je veux des réponses, mais j'ai peur de ce que je vais entendre. Je veux que ça s'arrange, mais je ne veux pas le voir avec Tanya. Et surtout je ne veux plus souffrir. Si ça signifie, mettre fin à ce que l'on avait commencé, alors lui comme moi mettrons un point final à notre début d'histoire. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux…

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire Isabella. Je suis déchiré. D'un côté j'aimerais réellement que rien ne se soit passé, que je sois toujours avec toi. Mais d'un autre, j'ai envie de te faire subir la même chose que ce que je subis en ce moment. Parce que tu m'as traité comme de la merde Isabella, je ne sais même pas si tu t'en rends compte. Je peux comprendre pas mal de choses, mais ça non. Comment tu as pu penser que je te trahirais, que je trahirais ta confiance, pour… Tanya ? Est-ce que je dois réellement te dire vingt milliards de fois que tu es celle que j'aime pour que tu le comprennes ? Enfin… Je n'ai même plus le droit maintenant. Je veux dire, merde, tu aurais réfléchi deux secondes avant d'agir, et tu aurais compris. Je suis désolé d'être un peu méchant mais j'aimerais que tu comprennes. Je souffre. Pour quelque chose dont je ne sais rien, que je n'ai pas commis et qui m'a fait rompre avec la fille de mes rêves. Alors tu m'excuseras mais… la pilule a du mal à passer.

- Edward… c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir plus confiance en toi mais tu sais que le problème ne vient pas de toi mais de moi. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée parce que tu ne le mérites aucunement. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, même quand tu pensais que Demetri était un de mes ex. La vérité est là, je ne te mérite pas. C'est bien mieux comme ça… J'aimerais juste savoir si oui ou non, c'est à cause de toi que Tanya est au courant pour moi ou pas ?

- Regarde-moi. »

Il avance sa main jusqu'à ma joue et me force à remonter mon visage à hauteur de ses yeux alors que je regardais mes chaussures soudainement très intéressantes…

« Hey. Bella regarde-moi. Ne redis jamais ça d'accord ? S'il y a bien une fille méritante ici c'est toi. Toi qui vis avec le deuil d'un membre de ta famille direct. C'était ton frère je peux comprendre que tu souffres à ce point, et je ne connais personne d'aussi courageuse que toi si ce n'est Alice. Mais ça ne te donne pas tous les droits Isabella. Être triste, ça se conçoit, mais diffuser sa colère et sa hargne contre quelqu'un ça ne l'est pas. Même si, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il n'y a plus rien entre nous puisque je suis un hypocrite doublé d'un menteur, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Alors s'il y a bien une fois où tu vas devoir me croire, c'est maintenant. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à Tanya. Rien. Je n'en ai même pas parlé à Jasper ou Emmett. J'ai tenu ton secret, et voilà comment je suis récompensé. Alors non, ce n'est pas moi, Isabella. Et que ça ne te sois pas venu comme une évidence, me blesse. Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance. Rien que pour ça, il est effectivement impensable que l'on reste ensemble. La base d'une relation, c'est la confiance que l'on se porte l'un l'autre. Et tu ne me fais pas confiance.

- Je suis désolée Edward ! Si j'avais su ! Je me sens tellement débile et terriblement mal. Ça m'a brisé le cœur de te dire tout ça dans la clairière. Mais j'avais le sentiment de devoir le faire parce que je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu sois de nouveau avec Tanya, que tu m'ais trompé, et que tu lui ais tout raconté. Dem m'a pourtant dit dans mon rêve de te laisser une seconde chance mais, lui non plus, je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je suis désolée. Le mal est fait, je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière. Mais sache que je souffre moi aussi d'avoir dû faire ça. Pour rien au final, puisque je te crois quand tu dis que ce n'est pas toi. Mais comprends-moi, sur le moment, j'étais dos au mur, Tanya avait largué une bombe et c'était le no mans land dans ma tête. Je doutais de tout, je ne savais même plus si je devais faire confiance aux filles ou pas. Tout le monde était suspect. Alice a tenté de me dire que je me trompais mais trop prise dans mon idée, je ne l'ai pas écouté…

- Bien, j'accepte tes excuses. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir comment Tanya tient toutes ces infos.

- Tu m'aiderais pour ça ? Pourquoi ? Je t'ai fait du mal…

- Parce que, même si c'est fini, je suis toujours attaché à toi. Et je déteste lorsque l'on te fait du mal sciemment. Quand je saurais qui sait, crois-moi qu'il passera un sale quart d'heure…

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire !

- Un merci suffira Isabella.

- Je ne te le donne que si tu m'appelles Bella, tu sais très bien que je déteste mon prénom en entier.

- Bien Bella. Dans ce cas, va laver ta tasse et va te coucher.

- Merci Edward. Merci d'être toi, merci de faire tout ce que tu fais, et merci de ne pas m'en vouloir. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis si ça avait été le cas.

- De rien. Maintenant dépêche-toi, il se fait tard.

- Oui. Bonne nuit Edward. Et encore merci.

- Bonne nuit. Et arrête de dire merci, c'est comme les « désolé » je crois qu'à force, je fais une overdose.

- Oui oui, merci ! »

Et je m'enfuis en courant. J'entends Edward grogner un « Bella ! » et je rigole doucement, ma tasse à la main. Mais bizarrement, j'ai dans le cœur, la sensation de quelque chose d'inachevé. Comme si il me manquait quelque chose pour que cette journée se termine finalement bien. J'entends des pas dans le gravier juste derrière moi. Alors je me retourne brusquement, et je vois Edward, en train d'avancer craintivement vers moi.

Je lâche ma tasse qui s'écrase au sol et cours vers lui. J'arrive à toute vitesse vers lui lorsqu'il ouvre grand les bras. Je prends sa bouche d'assaut pour le baiser le plus passionné qu'on se soit jamais donné. Il me sert fort contre lui, au point de me faire mal mais j'aime cette sensation. Je suis de retour à la maison. Ses lèvres bougent à une vitesse folle contre les miennes et que je saisis la base de ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de moi.

Nous ne nous séparons que pour reprendre notre souffle. Je me niche contre son torse et je le sens renifler mes cheveux. Un faible « Bella » s'échappe de sa bouche. C'est comme si, ce baiser avait allumé un feu en moi. J'ai des fourmis un peu partout dans mon corps.

« Je crois que j'ai cassé la tasse.

- Esmée ne t'en voudra pas.

- J'espère. »

J'ai relevé la tête et je l'ai regardé de là où j'étais. La lune se reflète dans ses yeux. Il est tout simplement magnifique. Nos regards s'accrochent pour ne plus se lâcher. Comme s'ils discutaient et se comprenaient. J'essaye de lui faire comprendre que je suis terriblement désolée, que je veux qu'on reparte tous les deux, que je ne referais plus jamais la même erreur, que j'ai confiance en lui, que je l'aime. J'espère sincèrement qu'il me comprend même s'il y a de faibles chances pour ça.

Il se penche vers moi, attrape mon menton et amène de nouveau nos lèvres en contact. Le baiser est beaucoup plus doux, plus tendre. Je fonds littéralement. Je l'entends haleter quand je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il m'accorde l'accès à sa bouche et nos langues dansent ensemble. C'est tellement agréable. Rien ne pourrait venir casser notre petit bulle. Il casse notre baiser pour retrouver un semblant de respiration mais ce dernier reste erratique. Il me sert fort contre lui et embrasse mon cou. Je l'entends murmurer :

« Putain Bella, tu me rends fou. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant…. »

Je le regarde, droit dans les yeux. Je ressens exactement la même chose que lui. Et j'ai tellement envie de le connaître _comme ça_. Je lui prends la main. J'aimerais l'emmener dans un endroit confortable et sans monde, mais sa tente est occupée et la mienne n'en parlons pas…

« Vas chercher ton tapis de sol, et ton duvet.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- On dort à la belle étoile.

- Où ?

- A la clairière.

- Mais t'es folle ! Comment on va faire pour y aller ? Et si mes parents nous croisent ?

- On inventera une excuse. Edward, c'est même toi qui m'a dit « maintenant » j'exhausse ton vœu là. Va chercher des affaires pour dormir. Et un pull aussi. Moi je vais essayer de trouver de quoi manger et une lampe.

- Je… Bon d'accord, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais…

- Pas le moins du monde, mon cœur ! »

Sur ce, je lui vole un baiser et pars en direction de la tente d'intendance. Esmée et Carlisle dorment dans celle d'à côté aussi, j'ai tout intérêt à ne pas faire de bruit. Je glousse, on se croirait dans James Bond. Enfin, ça donnerait plutôt Bella Bond.

_Putain qu'est-ce que c'est stupide Bella Bond._

_Tiens t'es là toi ? Non, attends si on raccourcit mon nom ça fait BB, c'est énorme…._

_Bah alors BB, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour prendre le pot de Nutella qui te tends les bras ? _

_Chef, oui chef !_

_Je préfère largement te voir souriante comme ça Bella._

_Merci, moi aussi. Mais… eh ! T'es pas censée dire ça ! T'es ma conscience, tu peux juste me faire la morale !_

_Oh, ah pardon. Bien dans ce cas-là, les images obscènes d'Edward et toi couverts de Nutella, c'est mal. S'enfuir du camp en pleine nuit, c'est mal. Mais…. J'approuve totalement !_

_Tu… tu es réellement en train de taper dans tes mains là ? Oula, on dirait Alice quand tu fais ça._

_Que veux-tu à force de la côtoyer, je prends ses habitudes !_

Finalement, parler avec sa conscience, c'est totalement fou, mais des fois c'est assez…. Divertissant.

Je m'empare du pot de Nutella, et de deux grosses cuillères à soupe, un peu de jus de pomme, des Machmaloows et quelques biscuits quand je sens une main m'agripper l'épaule. Je sens que je vais hurler quand une main se pose sur ma bouche et me retourne. Je vois Edward, les yeux rieurs et un superbe sourire en coin :

« Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur. Tu as tout ?

- Normalement oui. Et toi ?

- Ouais ! J'ai même trouvé un matelas !

- Quoi ? Où ça ?

- Secret professionnel ma Belle !

- Oh… dans ce cas, tu ne mangeras pas de Nutella.

- Tant mieux, je mangerais du NutBella.

- Frimeur

- Chieuse

- Arrogant

- Peste

- Magnifique

- Adorable ! »

C'est main dans la main que l'on part pour la clairière. Je sais que tout ne s'arrange pas en un claquement de doigt. Mais je veux lui faire confiance, je veux lui montrer que je lui fais confiance. Et j'ai une merveilleuse idée pour ça… Une idée qui nous comblera tous les deux.

Arrivés à la clairière, je pose mon petit sac de nourriture. Je vois Edward s'éloigner un peu et revenir avec des petits bouts de bois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ben, je sais pas toi, mais moi, un bon petit feu ce serait pas de refus !

- Mais tu vas cramer la clairière.

- Non, je ne ferais jamais ça, crois-moi. J'ai fait les scouts, aussi nul que ça puisse paraître, j'ai appris pleins de choses. La première étant de gérer un feu.

- Tu sais que ça tombe bien ? J'avais pris des Machmaloows ! »

Je le vois s'affairer à faire le feu. Ça le rend encore plus beau. Non, sérieusement, un homme qui fait le feu, c'est primaire bestial ! Non ? Y a que moi qui trouve ça sexy ? Merde…

Personnellement, je m'occupe du nid douillet. Je m'empare du matelas, je sors la housse de nos duvets que j'étale sous le matelas pour ne pas le mouiller. Ensuite, je déplie nos duvets et les mets par-dessus. Je prends mon pull pour en faire un petit oreiller, et mets le sien. C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu froid ! Bon, c'est surtout pour sentir son odeur sur moi mais…

« Le feu est prêt.

- Merci, homme de Cro-Magnon.

- De rien, femme. Maintenant nourris-moi. »

J'apporte les chamalows, et commence à en faire griller quelques-uns. Une fois prêt, je souffle dessus pour ne pas me brûler et essaye de le manger aussi proprement que possible. Mais, c'est mission impossible. Je vois Edward me regarder, les yeux noirs, comme s'il était affamé. Je finis de mastiquer et m'essuie la bouche en lui disant :

« Tu en veux un ?

- Non, c'est toi que je veux ! »

Je le vois s'avancer tel un félin, prêt de moi. J'avoue que j'ai un petit peu peur, et que je suis très excitée aussi.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête. Non, non, arrête ! Edward »

Il se jette sur moi et commence à me faire des chatouilles. Je le supplie d'arrêter mais rien n'y fait. Je pleure de rire. Puis soudain, il s'arrête. Il me regarde dans les yeux, et s'approche pour m'embrasser. Je sens son souffle contre le mien.

« Tu sens délicieusement bon comme ça Bella. Tu as un petit goût sucré. Ça me donne envie de te manger…. »

Et sur ce, il me jette sur le matelas qui est juste à côté. Je cris de surprise et il me fait taire, sa bouche contre la mienne. Le baiser est bestial, mais devient de plus en plus enflammé. Ses mains se font baladeuses pendant que je caresse son dos et que je saisis ses cheveux pour rapprocher sa bouche de la mienne. Il s'amuse à s'éloigner juste assez pour que l'on ne soit plus en contact mais je force sur sa tête pour le ramener contre mes lèvres. Je m'amuse avec son tee-shirt, à le remonter, puis le descendre, pour finalement l'enlever. Il me regarde, les yeux brûlants.

« Quoi ? J'aime ton torse nu. J'y peux rien ! »

Il sourit. Il attaque mon cou, ma clavicule. Le pull que je porte (qui d'ailleurs est le sien), le gène. Il ouvre en grand, et me l'enlève d'un coup sec. J'aime l'Edward sauvage !

Il passe mon tee-shirt par-dessus ma tête et je me retrouve en soutien-gorge devant lui. Il grogne. Ses mains viennent englober mes seins et je gémis.

_Putain, oui, j'aime l'Edward sauvage !_

Il les pelote, les chérie, les cajole. On dirait qu'il va leur construire un temple… Puis, après avoir placé deux baisers sur chacun d'eux, ses mains vont plus au Sud. Je le sens, jouer avec mon bouton de pantalon et pester parce qu'il n'y arrive pas. Je mets mes bras sous ma tête et le regarde en rigolant. J'ai décidé de lui venir en aide. Je défais mon bouton, d'une main. Et il souffle dépité. Je rigole de nouveau. Il embarque mon jeans, et mon boxer en même temps. Il souffle légèrement sur mon sexe découvert et mon rire se bloque dans ma gorge. Il m'enlève mon soutien-gorge.

« Quoi ? J'aime te voir nue. J'y peux rien ! »

En plus il est joueur ! Oh, mais il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe. Je le retourne, de telle sorte que je me retrouve au-dessus de lui et lui sous moi.

« Je trouve, Monsieur, que vous êtes bien trop habillé. Je n'aime pas ça. »

Je place des baisers sur son nez, sa bouche, son torse et descends vers la tente que forme désormais son pantalon. Je rigole en frottant mon nez sur la déformation. Il grogne, j'aime ça. Avec mes dents, je défais habillement son bouton de jeans et descends ce dernier. Il se retrouve en caleçon. Mes mains s'avancent pour caresser doucement son bout encore recouvert. Je l'entends grogner un « putain », mais il me retourne avec force sur le matelas, enlève son caleçon à une vitesse folle et s'approche de moi.

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas te dégonfler maintenant miss. Parce que dans l'état où je suis, je peux te garantir que je te traquerais jusqu'à l'autre bout du pays s'il le faut pour pouvoir te faire l'amour.

- Monsieur, ais-je l'air de plaisanter ?

- Non.

- Bien, alors baisez-moi !

- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

- Tu as une capote, Edward ?

- Merde ! La capote ! »

Je pleurniche dépitée. Mais sa main passe derrière mon oreille et il en ressort un préservatif. Je le regarde admiratif.

« Je t'apprendrais un jour mon cœur.

- Tout ce que je veux apprendre ce soir, c'est comment tu es doué au lit, Edward.

- Oh, tu ne seras pas déçue.

- Je suis très exigeante.

- Je ne me fais pas de soucis.

- Ah bon ? HAAN ! »

Ce traître, pendant que l'on parlait, a enfilé le préservatif et d'un coup, est rentré en moi. Bon dieu, la sensation dont il me remplit est magnifique. Il me laisse quelques secondes d'adaptation mais je pleurniche un peu et avance les hanches vers lui pour lui signifier que j'en veux plus.

« Voyez-vous, déjà accro ! »

Je grogne et bouge de nouveau mon bassin, ce qui le fait gémir. Je souris et recommence, encore et encore. A un moment, il ne tient plus et prend les choses en main. Il tient fermement mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, ressort de moi pour y revenir encore plus fort. Je pousse de petits cris. Bon dieu, ce mec est un Dieu ! Il m'embrasse passionnément et reprends ses pénétrations de plus en plus rapides. Il pose ses lèvres sur mes seins, les suçote, les lèche et je ne suis plus qu'une montagne de nerfs et de sensations.

« Edward… s'il te plait, je suis proche ! Si proche… Plus vite.

- Bella. Non, encore un peu… Oh Bella ! »

Je le sens faire encore deux poussées en moi et sa main vient cajoler mon clitoris, ce qui me fait partir.

« EDWARD ! Oooh ! oh, oui mon Dieu !

- Putain BELLA ! »

Son corps s'écrase à côté du mien. Nous sommes tous les deux transpirants et à bout de souffle. Il s'écarte, pour mettre le préservatif usagé au feu et je sens comme un vide en moi. Lorsqu'il revient, il a remis son caleçon. Il me couvre de sa veste et me sert fort contre lui.

« Bon dieu, Edward, c'était merveilleux ! Je crois que je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie ! Un cadre magnifique, un homme magnifique, et du sexe magnifique !

- C'est vrai que venir ici était une bonne idée Bella ! Et merci de me faire confiance. Je sais que tout ce que tu vis n'est pas facile mais maintenant je suis là. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je suis content que tu aies gardé ma chaine malgré tout. Parce qu'elle est à toi. Je te l'ai offerte.

- Merci Edward. D'être ce que tu es. De me pardonner aussi facilement.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir bien longtemps, Bella. Ça m'est impossible. C'est contre nature ! Et tu as des circonstances atténuantes.

- Merci quand même.

- De rien. Dors mon amour et merci pour cette merveilleuse nuit.

- A demain. Je t'aime.

- Tout comme je t'aime. »

C'est sur sa dernière phrase que je me suis endormie, dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime. Une chose est sûre, je ne referais jamais la même erreur deux fois. Demain, j'essayerais de savoir d'où vient la fuite d'informations, mais ce qui m'importe pour l'instant, c'est de passer du temps avec Edward. Et j'espère que cette nuit-là est la première d'une longue lignée…

* * *

**Et voili voilou ! Alors ? :D J'espère que ce premier lemon de nos deux personnages préférés vont vous motiver pour me laisser un petit mot. Est-ce qu'il vous a plu ? C'était nul ? **

**En tout cas, je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, je sais que je ne poste pas très régulièrement mais j'essaye d'arranger ça, je vous le promets ! **

**A la prochaine les filles !**

**Pleins de bisous (et si vous avez des questions posez les, j'y répondrais avec plaisir !)**

**c0rnii :)**


End file.
